


Revival of Shinko-ryu

by NineBlades



Series: Rurouni Kenshin [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, chapters tend to be long, some scenes may be more M-rated due to violence only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineBlades/pseuds/NineBlades
Summary: This is the fourth installment in my Rurouni Kenshin rewrite, this time covering the story about Yutaro and the Shinko-ryu.  I highly encourage you to read my previous installments in this series, starting with The Two Hitokiri's as this book is part of that series (also so that you can see the disclaimer that goes with this series).





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Since I use some Japanese words and/or phases at times I provide the glossary for the entire work upfront, I suggest that you keep this somewhere easy to refer to throughout the book.

**Glossary**

 

  * **Battosai-** The warrior name given to Kenshin during his days as an assassin during the revolution
  * **Bokken-** a wooden practice sword
  * **Choshu fraction-** Anti-Tokugawa (shogunate) domain; home to many patriots
  * **chan** \- honorific. Can be used either as diminutive (e.g. with a small child “Little Hanako”), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection (“My dear…”)
  * **Daifuku** \- a traditional Japanese treat made of made of small round rice cakes stuffed with sweetened red bean filling
  * **Daisho-** a matched pair of swords worn only by those of samurai rank
  * **Dojo** \- martial arts training hall
  * **-dono** \- Honorific. Even more respectful than –san; the effect in modern-day Japanese conversation would be along the lines of “Milord So-and-So.”  As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility
  * **Genpuku ceremony** \- a coming of age ceremony held with young man of the samurai class typically. The age range varied from anywhere between 12-19 years old.
  * **Hanshi-** Special, thin calligraphy paper.
  * **Haori-** is a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori’s were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's.
  * **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu** \- Kenshin’s sword technique, used more for defense than offense. An “ancient style that pits one against many,” it requires exceptional speed and agility to master
  * **Hitokiri** \- An assassin. Famous swordsmen of the period were sometimes thus known to adopt “professional,” names
  * **Ishin Shishi** \- loyalist or pro-Imperialist patriots who fought to reinstate them Emperor to his ancient seat of power
  * **Kamiya Kasshin-ryu** \- Sword-arts or kenjutsu school established by Kaoru’s father, who rejected the ethics of Satsujin-ken for Katsujin-ken
  * **Katana** \- traditional Japanese longsword (curved, single-edge, worn cutting-edge up) of the samurai. Used primarily for slashing; can be wielded one- or two-handed
  * **Katsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give life”; the sword-arts style developed over ten years by Kaoru’s father and founding principle of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu
  * **Keizoku wa chikara nari-** literally translated, ‘perseverance is strength’
  * **Kenjutsu** \- the art of fencing; sword arts; kendo
  * **Kingyo no fun-** “gold fish turd” meaning someone of little worth, a hanger-on who profits from the skill/exploits of others by merely ‘trailing behind’
  * **Koma-** a spinning top and a popular toy
  * **Nou miso ga tarinai-** literally translated means ‘lacking brain power’. It is not used much as it is consider too rude (it is actually ban from being said on public broadcast in modern Japan).
  * **Obi** \- sash
  * **Onigiri** \- usually filled with bits of fish or vegetables in the middle, seaweed wrapped “rice balls” that are a portable stable of the Japanese diet
  * **Oro** \- a phase often used by Kenshin, it has no real meaning, just an exclamation of surprise
  * **Rurouni-** wanderer, vagabond
  * **Sakabato** \- reversed-edge (the dull edge on the side the sharp should be, and vice-versa); carried by Kenshin as a symbol of his resolution never to kill again
  * **-sama** \- honorific. The respectful equivalent of –san, -sama is used primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank than one’s self, or in the romantic sense, in addressing those upon whom one has a crush
  * - **san** \- honorific. Carries the meaning of Mr, Ms, Miss, etc, but is used more extensively in Japanese then its English equivalent (note even an enemy may be addressed as –san)
  * **Sen-** unit of Japanese currency, equal to one hundredth of a yen. No longer in circulation.
  * **Sensei** \- teacher
  * **Seppuku** \- suicide
  * **Shinai** \- Kenjutsu “practice sword,” said to have been developed around 1750.  Traditional constructed of four pieces of well-seasoned bamboo, a small piece of metal inside the “butt” of each stave keeps them aligned
  * **Shinobi-** another word for ninja like onmitsu
  * **Shogi-** Japanese chess and a popular game in the Edo period
  * **Tako-** Japanese name for a kite
  * **Tanuki** -is the common Japanese name for the Japanese raccoon dog. They have been part of Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape shifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.
  * **Tsuba** \- hand guard on a sword, it is a disc shape and serves a duel role of preventing the user’s hand from slipping as well as blocking or warding off an attack.
  * **Wakizashi** \- similar to the more familiar katana, but shorter (blade between 12-24 inches)
  * **Yokai** \- a class referring to Japanese supernatural creature or demon, most often bearing animal features they can range from mischievous and helping to destructive depending on their nature
  * **Yari-** a straight-headed polearm that could measure anywhere from 3-20 feet (the shorter ones were commonly used by the samurai). There were many variations on the basic yari but all had shafts of a hardwood covered in lacquered strips of bamboo that was held in place by wire or metal rings and attached to the metal pommel. 
  * **Yukata-** is an unlined kimono-like garment for summer use, usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are strictly informal, most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages or to hot spring resorts.



 


	2. The Road to Izu

**Chapter 1**

**The Road to Izu**

A man stood with his arms crossed on an overhanging looking out at the vast expanse that made up the peninsula of Izu.  The moon rose slowly as the man stood there and it shone its silvery light over the forests.  Far away, the sound of the sea as it pounded against the high cliffs of the shoreline reached him on the gentle night’s breeze.  The man had a large straw hat that cast a deep shadow over his face, and at his side he bore the daisho of a samurai, a long katana and a matching wakizashi.  _This land shall be our kingdom,_ the man thought with cold conviction as he eyed the countryside before him.  _May there be blessings for the kingdom of ambition._

_***_

It was a beautiful late spring morning when a small group of people were making their way along the mountain road leading to the village of Izu.  Leading the group was a young woman with long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a brightly colored hair ribbon.  She carried a small pack on her back to which was attached a long wrapped bundle containing a bokken and shinai.  At her side was two young girls, the oldest had her hair pulled back in braids and the youngest clenched a small doll firmly to her chest.  Right behind them was a tall beautiful woman with a large straw hat to shield herself from the sun.  Lagging behind the others was a young boy with messed up back hair who was glaring defiantly at the woman with the hair ribbon, and bringing up the rear was a young swordsman with long red hair who was staring at the boy in amusement.  All of them bore packs on their backs except for the two young girls.

The women and girls in the front were talking excitedly which made the boy glare at them even more hatefully as he kicked a stray pebble out of his way with an angry mutter. 

“Blast that Kaoru,” Yahiko swore under his breath. 

Kenshin hid his smile as he stepped up next to Yahiko.  “You shouldn’t be so angry at her, that you shouldn’t.  After all it’s your own fault that she took away your shinai, that it was.”

Yahiko glared at Kenshin, “all I was doing was trying to get some more practice in.  What’s so wrong with that?” he asked defiantly.

Kenshin glanced at the road in front of them, “this one understands that, but you did split your shinai practicing on the willow tree didn’t you?  Can you really blame Kaoru-dono if she was mad that you destroyed school property?”

Yahiko ducked his head with a scowl.  “I hate you all,” he muttered.  _They all act so high and mighty,_ Yahiko thought bitterly to himself.

Kenshin looked at the boy in sympathy before he glanced ahead to the road.  He stepped forward to join Kaoru and the others at the front of the group.  Kaoru saw him coming up and turned to greet him with bright eyes.

“Yahiko still sulking back there?” she asked in merriment, completely unconcerned with Yahiko’s recent antisocial behavior towards the others.

Kenshin nodded his head in return, “yes, that he is.  But this one cannot blame him much.  I don’t suppose that you will consider relenting your decision about letting him have a shinai would you?”  Kenshin asked her seriously.

“Oh Kenshin,” Kaoru protested.  “It’s not like he didn’t have it coming, after all he did ruin a perfectly good shinai.  And despite the fact that I was letting him run around with it doesn’t mean that it wasn't still school property.  He has to learn about such things some time you know.”  She replied with a toss of her head.

Kenshin nodded his head, “yes but that was almost a week ago and you haven’t let him touch a shinai since then except for lessons.  He has already been punished for it, wouldn't you consider letting him have a shinai back now?”  Kenshin pleaded.

“What is the importance with Yahiko having his own shinai anyways Ken-san?” Megumi questioned as she came up next to the others.  “All he needs it for is practice anyways and she’s still letting him have it then so why is he so upset?”  Megumi asked Kaoru.

Kaoru's face hardened a bit in disapproval seeing Megumi next to Kenshin but before she could answer Kenshin stepped in.  “It’s part of a samurai's training, that it is.  Even at Yahiko's age he would have had a weapon of some kind about him at all times, that he would.  Though he would not receive a real sword until after his Genpuku ceremony when’s he’s fifteen or so.  Even though the samurai are fading now, Yahiko still has a desire to live like one, that he does.”

“Well the brat can suffer a bit longer,” Kaoru injected.  “After all, he can live with a bit of disappointment, and besides I have a feeling he'll be a lot more cordial after we get to Hana's tomorrow.”

Kenshin looked at the mischievous sparkle in Kaoru's eyes, “are you up to something Kaoru-dono?” he asked with suspicion.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Kenshin.”  Kaoru responded a little too innocently.

Megumi looked at her with arched brows, “Oh really?” she questioned.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, he didn't trust that look in her eyes.  “Kaoru-dono...”

Kaoru laughed, “Yahiko has a bit of a surprise in store for him that's all.”

“A good surprise.”  Ayame chirped in.

Kenshin glanced down at the young girl before looking back to Kaoru, “So now you are involving the little ones in your schemes?”

“Kaoru didn't involve us, we involved her,” Ayame told him happily.

Kenshin's eyebrows shot up in amusement, “I see you are already corrupting them, that you are.  Can this one know what you have in store for him then?”

Kaoru laughed merrily, “Sorry it's a secret, you'll have to wait.”

“Yeah, it's a secret Uncle Kenny, no boys allowed.” Suzume told him firmly.

Suzume’s innocent comment garnered laughter for everyone.  Behind them Yahiko glare defiantly at the others, _so what?  Are they laughing at me now?_ he fumed.  “What’s so funny you guys?”  Yahiko yelled at the others. 

Megumi turned back to Yahiko with a smile, “Oh nothing just something that Suzume said that’s all,” she assured him.

Yahiko kicked another rock out of his way with a curse, “Yeah right,” he muttered under his breath with a ducked head. _As if this day couldn’t get any worse, silly me, thinking that after falling in with Kenshin and the others that my life would get better and maybe I might actually have a decent birthday,_ Yahiko thought bitterly.  Ever since his father had died his mother had tried her best to make Yahiko’s birthdays special but with barely enough money to feed the both of them there was little she could do.  Then after she had died, birthdays became just another day of misery while he was working as a pickpocket for the yakuza. 

_And no one here even care’s that it’s my birthday today,_ Yahiko thought bitterly.  _And they have never even bothered to ask me when my birthday is.  They only person I ever told was Suzume and I doubt she remembered it for longer than five minutes anyways._   Yahiko kicked another rock out of his way, _my life sucks._

Kaoru glanced back at Yahiko who was lagging further and further behind the others.    
“Kenshin will you go and get the brat?  I’d rather not have to wander all over Japan trying to find the boy if I don’t have to.”

Kenshin nodded, “yes Kaoru-dono.”  He slowed his pace until he was back in stride with Yahiko.  Yahiko glanced up at him as Kenshin fell in beside him once again.

“I don’t want to hear it okay?”  Yahiko told him firmly.

Kenshin sighed, “all right Yahiko.”  He watched as Yahiko shifted the pack on his back and continued stomping forward, kicking rocks out of his way.  _The self-pity that only an adolescent can master,_ Kenshin thought as he observed Yahiko.  _I remember feeling like that, especially when training with Master, he certainly knew how to make you feel lower then dirt at times._   Kenshin remembered with a slight shudder.

Up ahead, Megumi glanced at Kaoru who was walking happily along with the two girls.  “Kaoru, you know you really should wear a hat or you will spoil your complexion with a tan.”  Megumi warned her from underneath the broad brim of her own hat.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, “it’s a bit too late now for me to be worrying about things like that isn’t it?” she asked with sarcasm.  _Not that I’ve ever cared in the first place, besides that pale look that’s so fashionable doesn’t suit me at all._

Megumi observed her already tanned face, _she has a point,_ Megumi thought.  “But still if you took some precautions you wouldn’t tan in the first place.”

“And then I would spend all my time worrying about how I look and I wouldn’t have any fun in life,” Kaoru returned.  “You know you’re starting to sound more and more like Tae every day.”

Megumi shook her head and decided that it was a lost cause.  _Why is it that the girl won’t listen to good advice when she hears it?_   Megumi wondered.  _No wonder she’s still single._

“Kaoru, do you think that we could stop for a rest soon?  I’m getting tired,” Ayame spoke up as she started dragging her feet to emphasize her point.

Kaoru nodded, she glanced at the path ahead, “how ‘bout when we get to that clearing up there?  That looks like a good place to stop.” Kaoru pointed out.

“Okay,” Ayame agreed happily.

The group made their way to the clearing and everyone took off their packs and sat down to drink some water from a nearby mountain stream.  Kenshin glanced at the road behind them as he heard the faint trend of footsteps that came to a sudden halt.

“Is something the matter Ken-san?” Megumi asked when she saw Kenshin staring intently at the road behind them.

Kenshin watched the road for a moment longer before turning back to the other’s with a happy smile.  “Everything’s fine, this one just thought I heard something that’s all,” he responded happily.

“Kenshin, we’re in the middle of the woods, of course you probably heard something.” Kaoru pointed out.  “It was probably just a rabbit or bird or something.”

“Probably,” Kenshin agreed taking a drink of water. While he appeared calm and relaxed every sense was alert for the presence of anyone else nearby.  _This isn’t the first time that I’ve heard the sound of someone behind us and it can’t be another traveler on the road seeing as they have never passed us when we stop,_ Kenshin thought to himself.  _Is someone following us, bandits perhaps?  Or is it Aoshi Shinomori looking for his revenge?  No, he could not possibly have completely healed from his wounds and retrained himself in such a short period of time.  If anyone is following us it is probably bandits of some kind,_ Kenshin reasoned.

“Uncle Kenny!”  Ayame demanded loudly several minutes later as Kenshin had tuned the others out and went back to listening for that faint trend of footsteps.

Kenshin jumped in surprise and smiled sheepishly, “yes?”

Everyone looked at him in exasperation.  “Kenshin do you have to faze out every five minutes or could you _try_ paying attention?” Kaoru demanded.

Kenshin winced, “this one is sorry, that I am.”

“Never mind,” Kaoru said with a shake of her head.  “Let’s get back on the road.  I want to make it to Kannami village before nightfall as I don’t think any of us want to sleep on the road tonight.”

With that, the whole group got to their feet and started down the road.  Kenshin fell to the back of the group to listen for the tantalizing footsteps he had been hearing behind the group for the last day they had been on the road.  He loosened his sword in his sheath in case of an attack, _where are you?_   He thought as everything around him was silent except for the normal sounds of birdcalls and the wind through the trees.  He kept his hand on his sword and his ears opened as he followed the others down the road, prepared to react in a moment’s notice.

***

A man walked along the path making his way from Odawara and heading south in the direction of Lake Ashinoko behind Kenshin and the others.  He came to a sudden halt when he realized that the group had stopped to rest in the clearing up ahead.  A grin spread across his face as he eyed the territory, unlike in other places now he had good cover to duck in beside the road and make his way unseen around the group and get in front of them. 

Quiet as a cat he ducked into the bushes and with skills well honed from his time serving in the Boshin Wars, he quickly and silently made a wide half circle around the group and got back on the road ahead of them.  He continued down the road quickly looking for a good spot to make his ambush, he came around a sharp bend to a place overshadow by a large tree.  Hiding his bag in some bushes, he climbed the tree and waited in ambush.  _Come on,_ the man thought to himself, _let’s have some fun._

_***_

With the group back on the road, they continued on, unaware of the man laying in wait for them up ahead.  At the front, Kaoru led the group, Megumi had fallen back and now she, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume were all walking together in a tight little group.  At the rear was Kenshin who was trying to see if the mysterious follower was still behind them.  He watched as Kaoru disappeared around a sharp corner up ahead.  An instant later he heard her scream.  At that sound, the adrenaline hit his blood stream and Kenshin dashed forward without hesitation, his sakabato drawn in his hand.  Yahiko perked up from his scowl and was two steps behind Kenshin as they dashed around the corner to see Kaoru struggling against a tall young man with spiked brown hair.

“You arrogant, chauvinistic pig!” Kaoru screamed as she hit the man repeatedly with her fists, the man blocked the majority of her attacks, but Kaoru still managed to get in several solid hits.

Kenshin and Yahiko paused as they assessed the situation, and after a moment they both decided who really required the aid in this struggle.  Kenshin sheathed his blade as he and Yahiko leaped forward, grabbed Kaoru by both arms, and hauled her away from the young man.

“Kaoru-dono, it’s just Sano!” Kenshin told her firmly as she fought against them.  “It’s not a bandit, that’s it’s not.”  _Though after jumping her, we really should just let Kaoru-dono finish him off,_ Kenshin thought angrily.

“I know that!” Kaoru screamed.  “But that kingyo no fun attacked me and if he thinks’ I’m going to let him get away with that then he’s in for a surprise.”

Kenshin shook his head sadly, as he held Kaoru back.  Meanwhile, now that Sanosuke was no longer having to defend himself from Kaoru’s wrath, he doubled over with laughter.  “Man you should have seen the look on you guy’s faces when you came around that corner,” Sanosuke told them with a shake of his head.

Kenshin glared at his friend, “this one does not appreciate the jest, you took at least five years off this one’s life.”  Kenshin debated for a moment about releasing Kaoru, giving her the bokken strapped to her pack, and letting her deal with Sanosuke on her own. _I’m sure he would never pull a joke like this again if I did that._

“Got to have a good scare every once in awhile Kenshin,” Sanosuke argued with him.  “Helps to keep you young.”  Sanosuke took a closer look at Kenshin’s youthful appearance.  Despite his twenty-three odd years, Kenshin appeared to be in his late teens at most.  “Then again with a face like yours maybe you could use a little aging.  Might help people to take you seriously.”

Kaoru wrestled herself away from Yahiko and Kenshin with a growl as Megumi and the girls came hesitantly around the corner.

“Is everything all right?” Megumi asked with wide eyes.

“It’s just Sano trying to scare everyone,” Yahiko called to her.

Megumi’s nose wrinkled up, “so that’s the foul smell then?  And here I thought there was some decaying animal in the woods.”

Sanosuke snorted, “better than being a stuck up wanton spinster,” he retorted.

Megumi’s face hardened and Suzume took a glance between the two before running over to Sanosuke and tugging on his haori. 

“Uncle Sano, Uncle Sano,” she called to him.

“What’s up?” Sanosuke asked, glancing down at the little girl.

“That wasn’t very nice Uncle Sano, you have to apologize to Auntie Megumi,” she told him firmly.

Megumi looked at him with a smug smile and a pointed expression as she crossed her arms and waited expectantly.  Sanosuke licked his lips and an evil grin spread across his face, “I’m sorry, after all you can’t help it if every man in this world has enough sense to stay as far away from you as possible.”

The expression on Megumi’s face could have frozen a tub of boiling water.  Kaoru stepped in before anyone else could react.  “What are you doing all this way away from Tokyo anyways?” she demanded, her tone also cold.

Sanosuke strolled over to some bushes, retrieved his bag, and slung it over his shoulder before turning and addressing the group.  “There was a small misunderstanding and when hanging was brought up I decided that skipping town for awhile might be a good thing, you know?  And then I remembered that you guys were coming out to Izu for a while and I thought it was a perfect time for me to call on my old friend Kenshin and we could have a good time together.”

Kenshin glanced at the two women, both of whom were giving Sanosuke frosty looks.

“Oh really?  And what kind of misunderstanding would that be?” Megumi asked him coldly.

Sanosuke rubbed his chin, “it’s kind of silly actually, to put it simply there was this girl and things were starting to get interesting when suddenly her husband comes in, he takes things the wrong way, and well here I am.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Kaoru drawled with raised eyebrows.  “Well if you think I’m going to pay for you on this trip then you had better be prepared for disappointment.”

“And don’t expect any help from me in that regard either,” Megumi informed him.  With that the two women took the girls by the hand and lead them down the road leaving the men standing behind them.

“Got to give it to those gals, they really know how to make a man feel welcome.” Sanosuke stated without the slightest hint of sarcasm before following them down the road with Kenshin and Yahiko in tow.

“Is that really what happened Sano?” Kenshin asked his friend.  The way Sanosuke could shrug off such icy comments and stares from Kaoru and Megumi held Kenshin in awe, _but then he never goes out of his way to impress anyone.  And he never seems to care how many enemies he makes with his ways._

Sanosuke gave him a look from the corner of his eye, “why are you asking?”

Kenshin kept his eyes on the road but watched Sanosuke’s reaction from the corner of his eye.  “Oh nothing, but somehow this one doesn’t believe that you would knowingly get into a relationship with a married woman that’s all.”  _Besides if that was what happened he probably would have given a lot more detail of the event, he does love to brag,_ Kenshin thought to himself.

Sanosuke grinned, “okay, I’ll buy that.  Actually, the real story is that my buddy Genji got in with the woman, didn’t find out she was married until her husband came back unexpectedly one day.  But somehow in the midst of things names got switched around and the husband thinks that _I’m_ Genji and he’s me.  Not that I mind, this keeps Genji from being creamed by the guy and I get some fresh air.  To tell the truth I’ve never even seen the woman in question, though I hear she’s a real knock out.”

Kenshin laughed softly and even Yahiko came out of his self-pity shell enough to crack a grin.  “So why didn’t you tell that to Kaoru and Megumi in the first place Sanosuke?”  Yahiko asked.  “Why didn’t you just tell them truth?”

Sanosuke shook his head at the boy, “do you really think they would believe that I’m just the fall guy in this situation and not the perpetrator?”

Yahiko thought about for a moment, “you’ve got a point,” he concluded.

“Sano you are incorrigible,” Kenshin shook his head with a smile.

Sanosuke laughed, “it’s part of the charm,” he bragged.

***

After staying for the night in a small inn in the village of Kannami, the group set off after a quick breakfast to cover the last few miles to Izu.  That morning Yahiko took the lead, hoping that he would be able to get some privacy away from the rest of the group as he was still mad at Kaoru for taking his shinai away from him.  He walked along the road that in some places windowed down to barely more than a cow path, his eyes everywhere at once, from glancing at the mountains towering all around them to glancing down the cliffs they passed.

“Wow,” Yahiko commented as the road led them next to a cliff where ahead he could see a large waterfall pouring into a river below.

“Yahiko, don't get too far ahead of us,” Kaoru called behind him.

Yahiko wrinkled his face, “whatever you say you old tanuki.”

“Yahiko you brat!” answered him immediately and Yahiko felt his old grin cross his face as he dashed on ahead of the group and around the next bend in the road, right into a large bush that had grown into the road. 

“Ow,” he called as he struggled to free himself from the bush.

The others came up behind him and he could hear laughter as he struggled to unhook his clothes from the branches.

“Let this one help, Yahiko,” Kenshin laughed merrily as he stepped forward and started unhooking Yahiko's clothes from the bush.

“Will you guy's stop laughing already?” Yahiko demanded, his bad mood returning in full force.  “This isn't very funny you know.”

“But you’re a bush now,” Suzume told him happily, clapping her hands together.

Yahiko glanced up to realize that he also had leaves and twigs caught in his hair.  He groaned as he reached up to pull them out, now free of clutches of the bush.

“Well let's get moving, if we hurry we can make it to Izu before dinner,” Kaoru told them briskly.

With a few last chuckles the group moved on, this time Yahiko fell to the back where Kenshin and Sanosuke were.  He walked with an angry scowl on his face until finally Sanosuke decided to say something.  “What's your problem Yahiko, you’ve had a sour look on your face since yesterday?” he asked.

Yahiko crossed his arms, “Nothing.”

“Yahiko's mad at Kaoru-dono because she won't allow him to carry a shinai after he broke the last one,” Kenshin filled in.

“Kenshin!” Yahiko protested, his face going red.

Sanosuke laughed, “is that the only thing that's got you all roiled up, really?  And here I was thinking that it had to be something really important to put you in this much of a bad mood,” Sanosuke told him with a sideways look.

“Oh?  What would you even know about it?” Yahiko protested hotly.

“Not much,” Sanosuke responded with a shrug, “only that a samurai in training always carries a weapon of some kind in preparation for when he receives a sword when he comes of age and becomes a full samurai, the sword of course being a symbol of his station and honor.”

Yahiko turned back and eyed the road in an evil look.  “I hate all of you,” he muttered.

Sanosuke just shook his head and struck up a conversation with Kenshin about what they should do when they got to Izu.  Right as Kenshin was trying to talk Sanosuke out of going to the local inn and picking a fight with the locals to see how tough they were, Yahiko noticed something strange.  He felt a strange brushing on his neck and when he reach up he felt a spider web stick to his hand.  Wrinkling up his face in disgust he pulled the spider's web away from him, a few minutes later he felt the brushing against his neck again and again he reached up only to feel another spider’s web.  Puzzled, Yahiko again removed it from his throat only to have another spider's web wrapped around his throat a few minutes later.

“What the hell?” Yahiko asked as he came to a stop and started pulling the web off of himself.

“Is something wrong Yahiko?” Kenshin asked as he and Sanosuke came to a halt as well.

“I don't know, but something is really strange here,” Yahiko muttered as he pulled the web off of himself.  “I keep getting a web around my throat no matter how much I try to pull it off.”

“Maybe that spider on your shoulder has something to do with that,” Sanosuke commented mildly.

Yahiko glanced down in alarm to see a large black spider rapidly moving off his shoulder and on to his back.  “Arggg!” He cried, as he started jumping up and down brushing frantically trying to dislodge the spider.  “Someone get it off of me!”

“Yahiko stand still,” Kenshin ordered him as Sanosuke stood calmly watching the sight.

_Kenshin can handle this one,_ Sanosuke thought to himself, _besides I hate spiders._

“What is going on back here?” Megumi asked as the women came back to investigate the screaming.

“There's a spider on Yahiko,” Sanosuke told them as he stood watching the show of Yahiko as he was dancing around in a panic and Kenshin trying to calm him down in order to brush the spider off.

“Huh?” Kaoru asked with a tip of her head.

“Is it gone?” Yahiko asked with wide eyes as Kenshin had just managed to get the boy to stop bouncing around and stand still. 

Kenshin observed his back with a critical eye, “yes Yahiko, it's gone, that it is.”

“Are you sure?  It's not hiding out somewhere is it?” Yahiko asked in a panic.

“No Yahiko, this one is sure,” Kenshin told him firmly, struggling to keep from smiling.

“Wow, all this fuss over a spider?” Kaoru asked in amusement.

Yahiko made a face at her, “it was a big spider, and hairy,” he protested.

Kaoru laughed in return before turning and starting back down the road, the others soon following suit.

It was late in the afternoon when the group came upon a long rope bridge spanning over a gorge, Ayame and Suzume squealed in delight when they saw it and raced ahead of the others as they ran across the bridge.

“Wait sister,” Ayame called as Suzume managed to get ahead of her.

“Hey you two don’t get to far ahead,” Megumi called out and Suzume and Ayame obediently stopped at the other end of the bridge and waited patiently for the others to join them.

Sanosuke took a look at the countryside around them with a low whistle, “this Izu looks like it’s a pretty nice place doesn’t it?”

“We’re almost there aren’t we Kaoru?” Yahiko asked, turning to Kaoru who was standing next to him. 

Kaoru didn’t answer, she was just standing frozen as she eyed the bridge. 

“Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?”  Kenshin asked in worry as he saw her drawn face.

“Everything’s fine, I just don’t like heights,” Kaoru answered shortly her hands starting to shake with fear.  _Oh how did I forget about this part of the trip?_   Kaoru wondered to herself.  _I hated doing this the first time._   She glanced at the men who were staring at her in shock after her confession.  “Why don’t you guys go first?  I’ll be right behind you,” Kaoru told them.

“You know there’s nothing to worry about, after all it’s not the height or even the fall that will kill you, it’s the landing.”  Sanosuke told her philosophically. 

Kaoru made a face at him, “thanks, that’s very helpful Sanosuke,” she told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Just doing my best,” Sanosuke answered as he shifted the bag over his shoulder and walked across the bridge to join Megumi and the girls on the other side.

_You can do this Kaoru, just keep your eyes on the others and just start walking,_ Kaoru told herself firmly trying to work up her courage to walk across the bridge.

Yahiko stared at her in slight disbelief, _Kaoru will take on any fighter or group of fighters, beats up high government officials, charges headlong in a frontal assault with an opium dealer who hired a bunch of shinobi to work for him, and yet she can’t even walk across a bridge.  This is sad.  Beyond sad actually._

Kenshin just smiled gently, _so there is something that Kaoru-dono is afraid of, I was beginning to think that she was fearless._   He step forward a few steps and turned to face her, holding out his hand, “come on Kaoru-dono,” he told her gently.

Kaoru gulped and reached out her hand to grasped his.  Kenshin started leading her across the bridge with Kaoru following a step behind him.  Yahiko waited for a second before an idea struck him as to how to finally get back at Kaoru for taking his shinai away from him. 

Laughing evilly to himself, he waited until Kenshin and Kaoru had made it about halfway out before leaping forward and racing across the bridge as fast as he could, pushing his way past Kenshin and Kaoru and causing the bridge to start swaying violently by the time he reached the other side.

Kaoru called out as Yahiko pushed past her, she lost her grip on Kenshin’s hand as she stumbled and caught herself on the ropes of the bridge, staring at the river rushing far below them in horror.

“Yahiko!” Kenshin yelled in anger, _what a time for him to act like a brat._   Kenshin swore.  _I think Sano has been a bad influence on the boy._   He turned back to Kaoru who was shaking and seemed unable to take her eyes off the river below.  “Kaoru-dono, it’s all right that it is,” Kenshin consoled her.  He pried her hands off the ropes and forced her to look at him.  “Come on Kaoru-dono, everything is all right, that it is,” Kenshin continued in a low tone, walking backwards as he led Kaoru across the bridge.  Kaoru never took her eyes off him until both feet were firmly on solid ground on the other side of the bridge.

“Yahiko you brat!” Kaoru gasped, still shaking slightly.  “If you ever do something like that again you’ll wake up the next morning to find your bed full of big, hairy spiders,” she threatened.

“Yeah right, you would never do something like that,” Yahiko scoffed.

Kaoru glared at him, “try me brat.”

“Can we just get moving, I really just want to sit down for awhile,” Megumi told them.

“All right,” Kaoru stated as she started to get her feet back under her.

They continued down the road as it wound its way down into a little valley where the village of Izu laid.  Everyone stepped forward with enthusiasm as their long journey was finally coming to an end.  Kaoru led them down through the village towards Hana’s home.  As they were walking through the marketplace, Kenshin saw a slight disturbance in the crowd as a man moved quickly towards Kaoru and the girls.  Kenshin didn’t hesitate.  He swung his pack off before leaping forward to intercept the man before he reached Kaoru.  At his side, Sanosuke also leaped forward when he saw the attacker, hitting him solidly in the stomach with his bag, knocking the man back several steps. 

“Oh sorry about that,” Sanosuke drawled with a fierce grin on his face.  Despite his words, he didn’t seem too upset about hitting the man.

“You Edo trash, I’ll make you pay!” The man yelled at Kaoru, his voice slurred.

Kaoru and the other’s turned in puzzlement at this disturbance and came over to see the sight, likewise the scene was starting to draw an audience from the others in the market place.

“Do I know you?” Kaoru questioned staring at the man closely, wrinkling up her nose slightly from the reek of alcohol that surround the man.

“You will pay for disgracing me you tramp!” the man screamed again before starting towards Kaoru once again.

Kenshin didn’t hesitate, he brought the hilt of his sword up and hit the man solidly in the gut, knocking all the breath out of him and the man stumbled back a couple of steps before collapsing on his knees wheezing.

“Now I remember you!” Kaoru called in excitement, “you didn’t look familiar until you hit the ground.  Still drunk though, you should really work on that,” she told the man firmly.

The man glared at her in pure hatred.  “You know this man Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked in puzzlement.  _What possible dealings could she have had with a drunk like this?_   Kenshin wondered.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, “yeah, we had a few disagreements about the place of women last time I was here. I thought he had realized that he lost that argument, guess not,” she finished sadly.

“Did this argument involve you beating the crap out of him?” Yahiko asked.

“Kinda of…” Kaoru replied with a tip of her head as she continued to stare at the man.  “How did you know that?”  Kaoru asked, turning to face Yahiko.

Yahiko gave her a long look, “It’s you Kaoru, every time you meet someone new it usually involves a beating of some kind.”

“It does not!” Kaoru protested.  She glanced at the others but no one would meet her gaze.  Kaoru sighed, _maybe he does have a point_.  “Anyways,” Kaoru started in a brisk tone, “we really need to be on our way, let’s get to Hana’s, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m starving.”

“Let’s go!” Suzume called happily, easily distracted.  Happily, the women led the way while the men trailed along behind with a last backwards glance at the man, still sitting in the road clenching his stomach.

“Why do I have the feeling that our trip to Izu won’t be as peaceful as we thought it would be?”  Yahiko asked aloud.

“And that right there is why I like hanging out with you guys,” Sanosuke told them happily as Kenshin hurried to catch up with them after retrieving his pack.  “You guy’s meet the most interesting  people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick little note on the spider thing with Yahiko, that actually happened to my mom, she couldn't figure out way after walking into a spider web she was still brushing away webs several minutes later, until she saw the spider running around on her shoulder!


	3. A Surprise Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! In honor of the holiday I'm posting up a chapter early so you have something to read while in a food coma :)

**Chapter 2**

**A Surprise Party**

Kenshin and the others stepped gratefully through an open gate in to a small courtyard surrounded on three sides by a house.  An elderly woman, who was sweeping the porch, looked and saw them.  Her face broke into a wide smile at the sight of them.

“Kaoru-chan, there you are!” she called happily as she stepped forward to greet them.

“Hana-san, it’s so good to see you,” Kaoru answered back as she stepped forward.  Hana gave her a warm hug in greeting before pulling her back and giving her a critical gaze. 

“Look at you, all grown up, such a pretty thing,” Hana told her warmly.

Kaoru flushed slightly in embarrassment.  “Thanks,” she muttered.  “Oh Hana here is Ayame and Suzume,” Kaoru told her as she gestured Ayame and Suzume to come forward.  Shyly the girls stepped forward to greet their great aunt.

Hana kneeled to look the girls in the eye.  “Aren’t you two just the sweetest things,” Hana told them in a friendly tone.

As Hana was greeting the girls, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were staring at Hana in shock.  “She looks so much like her brother that it’s scary,” Yahiko muttered in surprise, he could clearly see that she had the same facial structure, same height, and general build.  In an instant, he imagined her with a goatee and he started chuckling to himself.

“This one would have to agree,” Kenshin answered in wonder.

“Oh be nice, all of you,” Megumi told them sharply before she stepped forward to greet Hana.

“And this is Megumi Takani, Doctor Gensei’s new apprentice,” Kaoru continued her introductions.  “That boy there is Yahiko Myojin my first apprentice, that’s Kenshin Himura, and that tall one is Sanosuke Sagara, a friend of Kenshin’s who kind of tagged along with us at the last minute.  If you don’t have anywhere for him that’s okay, he can just sleep outside with the dogs, I’m sure he would be fine.”

“Oh Kaoru-chan you always did have such a wicked sense of humor,” Hana laughed, “Of course I can find room for him, you’re all welcomed, please come in and make yourself at home,” Hana told them as she gestured them into the house.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru’s face, even though Hana might have thought she was joking about Sanosuke sleeping outside, Kenshin was pretty sure that she had meant it. 

“Now I know you all must be tried after your trip so I’ll show you where you all will be sleeping then you can get washed up before dinner,” Hana told them as she led them down a long hallway with several doors lining it. 

“Now you ladies will be sharing a room with me in here,” Hana told them as she slid the door back and Kaoru, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume stepped through and gratefully took their packs off.  “And as for you gentlemen, you can have this room, and as for you Sagura-san, I’ll have Hotaru get another futon out for you by tonight if that’s all right?”

“Sure is ma’am,” Sanosuke responded with a tip of his head, “thanks’ very much.”

“You’re welcome, it’s always a pleasure to have nice people like you over,” Hana told him warmly.

Kenshin and Yahiko waited until Hana left the room to suddenly double over in a coughing fit.  Sanosuke turned and glared at the two of them, “what’s your problem?”

“Nothing,” Kenshin answered with a cough, he started waving his hand around, “dusty in here isn’t it?”

Sanosuke just shook his head in disgust at the two of them as he slung his bag on the floor and plopped down, “believe it or not I do have manners, besides if the old gal is going to putting me up for free for a month it pays to be polite, my mother taught me that.”

“Your mother!” Yahiko gasped in shock.

Sanosuke made a face at him, “of course I have a mother, why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“I’m just shocked that you ever listen to anyone,” Yahiko responded straight face.  Sanosuke responded by picking up a headrest and throwing it at the boy.  Kenshin had to step in and put an end to it before it escalated into a full-fledged war.  He gave both of them a stern talk that caused them both to huff and cross their arms, ignoring him.  Kenshin sighed internally, _one month like this, why do I have to be the only adult between the three of us?_

_***_

After putting her things down and quickly washing up, Kaoru left Megumi to help the girls get ready and hurried through the house to the kitchen in the back where Hana was busy preparing dinner with a young woman.

“Kaoru-chan, do you need something?” Hana asked her with a smile.  “Oh by the way this is my daughter in law, Hotaru.”

Kaoru nodded briefly at the young woman who politely bowed in her direction before Kaoru turned back to Hana, “no I was just wondering if you got my message and have everything ready for the surprise for Yahiko?”

Hana beamed at her, “of course I did, in fact I just picked it up this afternoon, it’s over there in the corner if you would like to take a look at it.”

Kaoru smiled back at her, “I knew I could count on you.”  Kaoru got up and grabbed the small wrapped package in the corner.  She carefully unwrapped it and spun the brand new shinai in her hands.  “This is perfect Hana, the kid’s going to love this,” Kaoru told her happily.

“It was my pleasure,” Hana told her happily.

“Here let me help with dinner,” Kaoru offered after she had rewrapped the shinai, placed in back in the corner, and walked forward to help the others with the dinner preparations before Hana waved her away. 

“Oh no you don’t, for tonight you and the other’s get to rest after your trip, tomorrow you can start helping with things around here but not tonight.”  Hana told her firmly.

Pouting slightly Kaoru plopped down on the floor and watched the two women working, “if you say so, but it really was great you letting us all stay here.  Oh by the way just so you know, Megumi, Ayame, and I are more than willing to help out.  Suzume too but she’s so little you need to watch her carefully to make sure she does it right.  Yahiko will make a fuss but you can put him to work too, don’t even bother with Sanosuke, he might say he’ll do it but don’t hold your breath ‘cause it’ll never get done.  Kenshin on the other hand, you’ll probably have to get him to stop working because he’ll do everything from cooking, to laundry, to gardening.”  Kaoru informed her.

Hana and Hotaru looked at her in shock, “he does laundry, and cooks?” Hotaru asked her in shock.

Kaoru nodded her head, “better than me too.”

“Well that isn’t that hard dear, especially if you’re cooking skills haven’t improved since the last time you were here,” Hana sighed.

Kaoru made a face at her.

“And don’t make faces at me dear, you’ll wrinkle your face,” Hana told her motherly.

At that moment, a shadow fell across the backdoor of the kitchen and the women glanced up to see a young man standing in the doorway with a baby in his arms.  Kaoru instantly recognized him as Osamu, Hana’s son.  “Hotaru I need you to take Michi, they need some help clearing a tree stump and I need both hands,” he told his wife in his deep voice.  “I should be back before dinner.”

“I’ll take him,” Kaoru offered instantly, springing up and holding out her hands to the baby, her eyes lit up in excitement.  “I love babies.”

Osamu looked at her in surprise before his face softened slightly, “hello Kaoru, I see you made it after all,” he greeted her as he held his son out to her.  Gratefully Kaoru scoped the baby up in her arms and cradled the infant to her chest.

Kaoru was too distracted cooing to the baby to notice that Osamu had left, Michi reached up with his little hands to grab at Kaoru’s bangs and she playfully batted his hands away with a laugh.  “So your name’s Michi huh?”  Kaoru commented as she started playing with Michi as he kept trying to grasp her bangs with a giggle, “how old is he?” Kaoru asked looking up at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled a proud smile at her, “he’s almost five months old now.”

“He’s perfect,” Kaoru commented as she turned her attention back to the baby and started playing with him, making faces all the while.

“Kaoru-chan if you keep that up you’re going to get him all wound up,” Hana scolded her.

“But at least he’ll sleep tonight,” Hotaru laughed.  “You were right, you really love babies don’t you?”

“I absolutely love them,” Kaoru replied with a laugh.

“Well I least I now have a new sitter for Michi,” Hotaru announced happily.

“Anytime,” Kaoru assured her.

“Oh that remains me, I’m sorry that we don’t have enough room for you and your lover to be together, I hope you don’t mind,” Hana told her matter-of-factly.

Kaoru glanced up at her in surprise, “what?” she asked, momentarily forgetting about Michi and he managed to grab a fist full of her hair and tugged hard.  “Ow!” she cried as she started trying to pry her hair away from Michi.

“His name’s Kenshin Himura isn’t it?”  Hotaru asked her curiosity, “have the two of you ever talked about having children, I think you would make a wonderful mother.”

Kaoru felt her jaw dropping for a moment before she regained her bearings.  “Kenshin?  No, no, no, he’s not my lover.”  Kaoru told them quickly.  “He just a friend and a boarder, that’s all.”  _I just wish that he was my lover,_ Kaoru thought sadly.

“Oh really, from the way you described him in your letter I just thought…” Hana started.  “Oh dear me, I’m sorry about that.”

Kaoru smiled hesitantly, “forget about it.”

There was an awkward silence as Hana and Hotaru continued working and Kaoru went back to playing with Michi.  Once everything was ready, Hana and Hotaru set up everything for dinner and Kaoru moved to the main room where dinner was going to be served as Hana went to announced to the other’s that dinner was ready.

Kenshin and the others walked into where everything was already laid out.  Kenshin caught his breath when the first thing that greeted his eyes was Kaoru laughing happily as she played with Michi.  Kaoru now had Michi sitting in her lap, his back to her and Kaoru held one arm around his stomach as she dangled a small rattle in front of him which Michi was leaning forward making cooing noises loudly as he tried to grab to toy.  Kenshin stopped for a moment just to watch her, his heart suddenly in his throat at the look of absolute joy on Kaoru’s face as she played with the baby.  He felt his own heart swelling at the sight right up until he was slapped hard across the back of his head.

“Ow!” Kenshin called as he rubbed his head.

“Will you move it Kenshin?” Sanosuke told him angrily, “you’re blocking the door and I’m hungry.”

Kenshin rubbed his wounded head but stepped into the room and sat down at the table as the others behind also quickly took places around the table.  _Never get between Sano and food,_ Kenshin thought to himself as he glanced around the table and noticed a couple of new faces.

“Everyone, this is my son Osamu and his wife Hotaru, and Kaoru has completely absconded with their son Michi,” Hana announced happily.

Kaoru quickly leaned forward, placing her arms over Michi and hiding him from the other’s view, “Michi, Michi who?” Kaoru asked with wide eyes.

Michi starting making loud noises and tugging at Kaoru’s sleeves and Kaoru pulled her arms back while everyone around the table laughed at the joke as they settled down to their meal.

“So while I was helping out clearing that tree stump all the men were talking about what happened in the market this afternoon,” Osamu started as Hotaru and Hana started serving the bowels of food to everyone.

“Oh what was that?” Hana asked in interested. 

Osamu gave Kaoru a sly look, “it seems some strangers picked a fight and beat up Ryuu Yamamoto right there in the street.”

Hana turned to Kaoru with angry eyes, “Kaoru Kamiya!  I won’t have you picking any fights like you did last time.”  Hana told her firmly.  “You nearly gave us all a heart attack last time.  We thought you had gotten yourself killed.”

Kaoru cringed back, “I didn’t do anything this time, really.  It was them, they did all the fighting I just stood there,” Kaoru told her quickly as she pointed at Kenshin and Sanosuke.

Hana looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke accusingly, “so you two are the reason that Kaoru-chan is getting herself in trouble then?” she asked them harshly.

Both men instantly straightened up under her gaze, “no ma’am,” Sanosuke assured her quickly, “you see I was just adjusting my bag on my shoulder and I accidently hit the man, but I apologized for it.  Now Kenshin on the other hand, he just hit the guy on purpose.”  _Man this woman looks just like Mama did when I got in trouble,_ Sanosuke thought, _it’s kind of scary actually._ Sanosuke made the mental note to stay on Hana’s good side while he was in Izu.

Hana turned her gaze sorely on Kenshin and Kenshin flinched under that harsh look.  _Sano has strange loyalties, he will fight and die for all of his friends but me.  He just throws me into the fire to watch me squirm._

Kenshin smiled hesitantly, “this one didn’t want to do it, but he was trying to attack Kaoru-dono and this one was just trying to stop him, that I was.”

“Don’t be too harsh to them Mother, from what I heard Yamamoto-san did try to attack them and everyone agreed that it was a couple of men that beat him up.”  Osama cut in quickly.

Hana pursed her lips, “well all right, but I don’t want anyone picking any fights while they’re here.  This is a peaceful little community and I don’t want anyone to stir up any trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am,” everyone around the table agreed. 

“So Kaoru got into trouble the last time she was here?”  Yahiko asked in curiosity.

“Got into trouble?”  Hana asked in incredulity, “I think that girl invented trouble.”

“What she do?” Ayame asked eagerly.

“A few minor disagreements that got a little heated, that’s all,” Kaoru answered quickly with a blush.  “Anyways how have things been around here?  Are you having as much problem with the rain that we’ve been having in Tokyo?”

Dinner continued with cheerful conversation all around with Kaoru forcefully keeping the conversation from returning to her past exploits and at the end everyone lingered with a cup of tea, Kaoru finally relinquished Michi to his mother’s care and she leaned back with her tea in hand.  She glanced at Hana and gave her a nod and Hana disappeared into the kitchen while Kaoru turned to Yahiko.

“Yahiko I know this is a little late but there’s something I’ve got to say to you,” Kaoru announced.

Yahiko looked at her in surprise, “Umm, what’s that?” he asked.

Kaoru looked at him sternly before suddenly smiling, leaning forward and giving him a big hug, “happy birthday Yahiko.”

Yahiko looked at her with wide eyes as she pulled back, beaming happily at him.  “Umm, thanks?” he responded in complete shock.

“Happy birthday too!” Suzume squealed as she leaped forward giving Yahiko a big hug that nearly knocked the boy over.

“Yeah happy birthday,” Ayame joined in as she also gave Yahiko a hug.

“It’s your birthday?” Megumi asked in shock, “well happy birthday, how old are you now?”

“Eleven,” Yahiko responded hesitantly.

Everyone else in the room quickly clamored in their congratulations as well and Yahiko responded to everyone with hesitation, not used to so much attention.

“Why did you not tell us that it was your birthday Yahiko?” Kenshin asked in curiosity.  “We could have gotten you a present, that we could.”

“I don’t know, birthdays haven’t really been all that important, and besides it’s not really my birthday, that was yesterday.”  Yahiko chimed in quickly, slightly embarrassed over the unexpected attention.

“Still you should have said something, people can’t get you something if they don’t know it’s coming up,” Sanosuke told him.

Yahiko made a face at him, “oh really?  Like you would have gotten me a present even if you knew about it.”

“Of course I would have gotten you a present,” Sanosuke shot back.  There was silence as Kenshin and the other’s stopped to stare at Sanosuke in disbelief.  “Well I would have,” Sanosuke continued defensively.  “I would have had to borrow the money to buy it, but I definitely would have gotten you something.”

Yahiko rolled his eyes as everyone started chuckling over Sanosuke’s comment.

“Well unlike everyone else I did get you something, thanks to Suzume here telling me about your birthday. I had more than enough to time to arrange things,” Kaoru announced proudly.

Yahiko looked at her in disbelief.  “You got me a present?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Kaoru nodded in excitement, she glanced behind Yahiko to where Hana stood in the doorway with a long wrapped bundle in her hands.  Yahiko turned around as Hana came up to him with a smile and handed him the bundle, “happy birthday Yahiko,” Hana told him with a warm smile.

Yahiko took the bundle with wide eyes and slowly unwrapped it as Kenshin and the others craned their necks to see what Kaoru had given him.  Yahiko pulled the last of the cloth back to revel a brand new shinai, the lacquered finish still shiny.  Yahiko turned the weapon in his hands slowly until he rotated around to where a set of symbols were engraved at the base of the weapon near the tusba.  “Yahiko Myojin,” Yahiko read the symbols as he slowly traced his fingers over them, his head bowed as he observed the blade.

“That’s right, this one is all yours and you can do anything you want with it, so if you want to run off and fight trees with it feel free to do so to your heart’s content,” Kaoru told him happily.  She watched him carefully waiting for a reaction from Yahiko who was still staring at the shinai with a bowed head.  “Yahiko?” Kaoru asked softly as she leaned forward trying to see Yahiko’s face.  Her eyebrows knit together in worry as she watched him, “Yahiko are you crying?”

Yahiko suddenly glanced up at her and Kaoru saw that his eyes were watering and his face was twisted as he was trying to keep from giving into the tears.  He suddenly sprang forward and caught Kaoru in a death grip, his head buried into her shoulder as he hugged her, “Kaoru you really are the best.”  Yahiko told her as he hugged her.

Kaoru looked at the boy in shock before her face split into a happy smile as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, “you’re very welcome Yahiko.”

Yahiko pulled back sniffling and he used his sleeve to clean his face, his eyes suddenly bright with excitement.  “Hey can I go out and practice with it now?”  Yahiko asked excitedly as he looked around at everyone.

Kenshin glanced at the rapidly setting sun and then back at Yahiko’s expression, “Of course you can practice Yahiko, just stay near the house, that you should.”  Kenshin told him gently.

“Can we go with you too Yahiko?”  Ayame asked excitedly.

“Can we play too?” Suzume asked pleadingly.

Yahiko nodded excitedly, “yeah let’s go,” the three quickly left the room and disappeared out into the courtyard beyond to play with Yahiko’s new shinai.  The adults smiled indulgently as they heard the three quickly organizing their game, Yahiko being the brave samurai saving the lovely princess Ayame.  Everyone had to share a chuckle at Suzume’s eager voice chirping that she wanted to be the yokai that Yahiko had to defeat to save his princess.

“So that was the surprise that you had for Yahiko then?” Megumi asked with a little smile.  “Well I think that went pretty well then.”

“I’d say,” Kaoru replied, “that’s the nicest that boy’s ever been to me.”

***

A large man with bushy eyebrows sat huddled around the campfire staring at his companions who were busy reporting their findings to him.

“Yutaro Tsukayama is undeniably the wealthiest person in the area.  He is the son of the late Yuzaemon Tsukayama, both his parents are dead, and he is only twelve years old, he will make a perfect candidate for our plan.”  Jiro a man with a blue headband and two swords strapped to his back informed them. 

“That’s great and all but how do we get close to him in the first place?  Just walk up to the front gate and ask to take over the place?” Ayume a short man with a long chin and an evil looking face asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Kaito snorted at the joke, gripping his haori closer and rubbing his mustache.

“That wasn’t all my research turned up,” Jiro continued in slight exasperation.  “I also found out that he is desperately looking for a private instructor to teach him kenjutsu.  This is our in.”

“Well master, what should we do?” Nori, the bald man dressed as a monk asked of the large man with the bushy eyebrows who was gazing thoughtfully into the fire.

“If he is looking for a master of the sword I can more than prove that to the boy, all we need to do is arrange an opportunity to show my skills and win the boy’s loyalty.  That way we will be able to do anything we want,” the master replied thoughtfully.  Before he glanced up at the four others sitting around the fire.  “all of you, I want to know everything about this Yutaro, find a way in and then we make our move.”

“Yes master,” they responded with a bow.

***

The next morning dawned cool and crisp with the characteristic chill that dawn in the mountains has as the birds came out to greet the morn.  After breakfast, Kaoru told the others that she was leaving to see Master Mochizuki to inform him that she had arrived and was ready to take over as the interim master.  Yahiko was tagging along with her, noticeably more polite to Kaoru than he had been for several days, a happy grin on his face and his hand often reached over his shoulder the handle of his new shinai that he had tied to his back with the makeshift sling that he had made.  Kenshin decided that he would also join them, still anxious about Ryuu Yamamoto who had tried to attack Kaoru the previous day.  As they prepared to leave Sanosuke decided to tag along to, he told the other's it was because he wanted to meet this Master Moshizuki that Kaoru had told them about, but everyone knew the real reason, it was so no one would suggest the possibility of him helping out around Hana's home.

They made their way to the dojo just before lessons began and Kaoru walked into the dojo to greet a middle-aged man with graying hair.  “Master Mochizuki,” she greeted happily with a bow.

Master Mochizuki turned to greet her, he looked her critically up and down for a moment, “Kaoru Kamiya, still stirring up trouble I hear.”

Kaoru blanched slightly, “that wasn’t really my fault, Yamamoto-san started it, and besides I didn’t really get involved this time.”  She replied quickly, her tongue tripping over her words before she stopped with a blush and bit her lip.

Master Mochizuki nodded his head slightly with a gleam in his eyes.  “And if you had I have a feeling it would have been a great deal like last time and it would have been more than his pride that was injured.”  He looked at the others behind Kaoru in curiosity, his eyes in particularly falling on Kenshin with his sword sheathed at his side, “so who are your friends?”

Kaoru turned to the others behind her, slightly bashful after Mochizuki’s words.  “This is my first apprentice Yahiko Myojin, he’s an orphan under my care, and these are my friends Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara.”  Kaoru introduced them.

“Samurais then?” Mochizuki guessed.

“He is,” Sanosuke responded with a jab of his thumb at Kenshin, “I’m just an ordinary guy.”

“I see,” Mochizuki responded, “well if you insist on carrying a sword here you shouldn’t have too much trouble with the local authorities.  The recent anti-sword ban has yet to be enforced in this area so you don’t have to worry about answering any questions about it or defending your right to carry.”  He informed Kenshin.

“That’s a relief to this one,” Kenshin laughed hesitantly.  He breathed a sigh of relief, _finally I won’t have to worry about running from the police, maybe my luck’s starting to change._

“So are you going to help Kaoru-san in teaching here then?” Mochizuki asked in puzzlement.

“Oh no,” Kenshin responded with raised hands, “this one just came to watch, that I did.”

“Kenshin’s not really a teacher,” Kaoru stepped in quickly, “I’ll be the only one teaching so what do I need to know about things?”

Mochizuki nodded slightly and he and Kaoru went off to the other side of the dojo discussing the running of the school and the makeup of the students.  While they were talking, the dojo started to fill up with the students in preparation for lessons to begin.  The students eyed Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko in curiosity as they stood next to the wall near the back of the dojo.  But only part of the student’s curiosity was focused on the men, most of it was on Kaoru who deep in discussion with Mochizuki.

One of the students, a teenager that Kenshin judged to be about 14 or 15, was overcome enough with curiosity to step towards Kenshin and the others and addressed them politely, “excuse me but is that woman speaking with Master Mochizuki the Kaoru Kamiya that we’ve heard so much about?”

They all nodded their heads, “she’s Kaoru,” Yahiko informed him with a jerk of his hand, “and if you want my advice, don’t ever get on her bad side.”

The teen’s eyes widen in surprise, he glanced at Kaoru and then back at them, “really, that’s really her?”  he didn’t wait for a response before he rejoined his friends as they gathered into little groups to talk about this latest development.

“Master Mochizuki said Kaoru Kamiya was a woman and daughter of the famed Koshijiro Kamiya of Tokyo but he never mentioned what she looked like!”

“She’s the daughter of a great swordsman!  She looks like one decent hit would knock her out.  We better go easy on her.”

“You’re probably right about that, I wouldn’t want to bruise that pretty face.”

“I don’t even care if she’s a great teacher or not, I’m never going to miss a lesson here so long as that’s what I get to look at.”

 “Same here, I’ll skip work if I have to keep from missing a lesson.”  One boy with a blue headband declared quietly to his fellow students in a hushed tone after a long glance at Kaoru.

 “You guys have a point,” his fellow students observed as they looked at Kaoru.  “That girl definitely has something to offer, and it has nothing to do with swords.”

Kenshin’s eyes blazed in indignation as that comment drew the muffled laughter of the group and several suggestions of what kinds of lessons Kaoru could offer them.  He stepped forward in anger but Sanosuke grabbed his arm his arm and shook his head at him.

“Don’t even bother Kenshin,” Yahiko told him firmly.

Kenshin turned in shock to the boy, “but you hear how they are talking about Kaoru-dono, they should have more respect, that they should.”

Yahiko shook his head with a wide grin, “don’t worry Kenshin, Kaoru’s got this one.  Believe me she can handle this better than you think.  After a couple of lessons these guys will be treating her like a queen, just watch.”

Kenshin looked at him in disbelief but Yahiko just turned back to observe the students with a smile.

Kenshin didn’t have much of a chance to argue the situation as Master Mochizuki quickly called for assembly for the start of lessons in a loud voice.  The students quickly scrambled to line up in order of rank.  Yahiko took his place in the back at the end of the line.  Master Mochizuki led them in the bow’s that marked the start of lessons, once that was complete he took a moment to make an announcement.  “As you are all aware I will be leaving Izu for a month on family business, in the meantime I have asked Kaoru Kamiya here, the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin-ryu to come here all the way from Tokyo to act as the interim master in my stead.  She also has one of her apprentices, Yahiko Myojin, here as well so I ask you to welcome both of them and treat them with respect.”

Master Mochizuki allowed Kaoru to start leading the students through a set of stretches and warm up exercises as he walked among the students making adjustments as needed.  Once everyone had a chance to warm up, Master Mochizuki announced that they would be starting with sparring and each student would be able to face off with Kaoru so that she could see their skills for herself.  That got the attention of every student there.

 _Oh this is going to get fun¸_ Sanosuke thought as he eyed the looks the students were giving each other as they suited up in pads discussing the current development in hushed tones.  From what Sanosuke heard there was a general consensus to go easy on Kaoru so that she wouldn’t get hurt.  _These guys are about to get a rude awakening about what Kaoru’s capable of._

Master Mochizuki organized the students by rank to face off with Kaoru and when he came to Yahiko, Yahiko shook his head and declined to participate.  “Seh knows what I can do, besides I can fight with her any time I want, let your students have a go,” Yahiko replied respectfully as he bowed out.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, “it’s not often that Yahiko shows that much respect,” he noted from the sidelines. 

“Can you blame him?  The kid gets beaten up by her almost every day, at least this way he gets to sit out and watch Kaoru beat someone else for a change,” Sanosuke pointed out.

“You know if you’re nice to her than Kaoru-dono is actually quite easy to live with,” Kenshin pointed out with a smile.

“Yeah but then things wouldn’t be as much fun, would they?” Sanosuke mused as he scratched his chin.

Kenshin shook his head as he turned back to where the first apprentice of the dojo, Kichirou, had stepped off to face Kaoru.

“Now this get’s interesting,” Sanosuke grinned, “10 sen that he’s down in less than a minute,” he offered Kenshin.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, “I’m not taking that bet.”

“Kichirou, since you are the first apprentice I leave the choice up to you, would you prefer to fight with a shinai or bokken?” Kaoru asked cheerfully.

Kichirou thought about for a minute before he glanced down at the shinai in his hand that he had already gotten from the racks, “I already have a shinai, so shinai then.”

Kaoru nodded as she grabbed a shinai from the racks before she stepped to the middle of the floor, squaring off with him as Master Mochizuki stepped between them and looked at the two of them to ascertain they were ready before raising his hand for the signal.

“Wait Master,” Kichirou called before the signal was given.  He looked at Kaoru with a worried expression, taking in the fact that she wore no type of protection, “are you not going to wear pads?  I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Off to the side Yahiko started snickering to himself, _translation, a pretty girl like you won’t know enough about a sword to keep me from hitting you.  This guy has no clue, Kaoru’s going to win this without even working up a sweat._

Kaoru shook her head, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.  But please don’t hold back on my account.”  She slipped her feet back and raising her sword high in the jodan stance, ready to make the first move. 

Kichirou’s eyes widened but he crouched down into the wakigamae stance, his feet spread into a deep fighting stance and his sword held low and pointing down and slightly back at his hip. 

Mochizuki dropped his hand and Kichirou sprang forward, bringing his shinai up in a quick, two-handed slash at Kaoru, intending to end the fight quickly.  Kaoru held her position until the last possible second before dropping her stance and falling to her knees and Kichirou’s slash sailed harmlessly over her head.  Before Kichirou could even react to Kaoru’s surprising reaction, Kaoru tackled him to the ground, her left hand grabbed Kichirou’s right arm to pin him down and keep him from retaliating with his weapon as they fell to the ground.  Meanwhile Kaoru brought her own shinai up and held the blade to his throat as she held him pinned down to the ground.

There was a combined gasp from all of the students.  None of them had expected such a quick end to the fight.  “Just because a sword is raise to attack you does not mean that it will be used against you,” Kaoru pointed out calmly as she got off of Kichirou and stood up, she offered a hand to him and helped him stand.  “Kenjutsu is not about honoring or giving your opponent a fighting chance, it is about survival and always has been.”  Kaoru continued calm voice, now addressing the room at large.  “If survival involves trickery then trickery should be used.  For instance in this situation you underestimated me from the start simply because I’m a woman, and by refusing to wear pads I also caused you to weaken your attack against me.  This was all a part of my plan and as you can see it started before the fight had even began.  Each of you should always be thinking about what your opponent’s strategy is and coming up with plan to defeat them while never allowing yourself to fall for their tricks.”  Kaoru looked back at Kichirou with a slight smile, “you have skills, keep up your training and you’ll be a fine swordsman, just don’t underestimate an opponent based on what they look like.” 

Kichirou glanced at her, slightly bashfully at having been beaten so easily.  “I will sensei.”  _Don’t underestimated this one again,_ Kichirou thought to himself as he eyed her closely.  _She knows what she’s doing._   Glancing at his fellow classmates he could see that they were also reversing their previous thinking as they eyed Kaoru and the effortless way she had ended the fight. 

Kaoru smiled as they bowed to each other.  She took a moment to strap on a chest pad before the next student stepped forward to face off with her, this time with a determined look on his face that said that he would not be beaten so easily.

Kenshin smiled a bit, _Yahiko was right, Kaoru is more than able to win respect from these students.  I doubt they will speak so disrespectfully of her again,_ he thought proudly as he watched her.  He wasn’t sure which one of Kaoru’s actions surprised the young men more, her trickery, or her quick reflexes that ended the fight so abruptly.

“Is she always like that?” one young man asked Yahiko softly as the clack of the wooden shiani’s filled the air.

Yahiko shook his head, “nah, when’s she’s fighting for real there’s usually blood, broken bones, and concussions involved.  But only if some idiot is brainless enough to attack her in the first place.  And that’s when she’s feeling generous.”

The boy’s eyes widened, “oh,” he responded in shock.  “Is that all?”

The boy with the blue headband sighed softly to himself, “and I look forward to being her next sparring partner so long as our fight ends up in a position like that last one, or something similar,” he mumbled under his breath.

Kenshin made a face as he overheard the boy, _never mind,_ he thought in disgust, _there are some that you can never get through to._


	4. The Recklessness of Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers out there, I'm so sorry that I forgot to post up the weekend chapter this past weekend. Between cooking Thanksgiving dinner and baking for my Christmas tins to make sure that they were done in enough time to send to my fiancé currently halfway around the world, I got a little side tracked, but I'll make up for it now with the next chapter for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 3**

**The Recklessness of Youth**

“Well that went pretty well don’t you think?” Kaoru asked Master Mochizuki after the last student had left the dojo.

“If nothing else you got their attention for the moment,” Mochizuki replied in amusement.  “It might take a little more time for some of the more stubborn ones to take you seriously but for now at least they seem as though they are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Kaoru laughed, “well it won’t be the first or last time I’ve been in a situation like this, I can handle it don’t worry,” she assured him brightly.  “Hope you have a safe journey, you’re leaving today aren’t you?”

Mochizuki nodded his head in reply, “yes in just a few hours actually, but I wanted to make sure that you got settled in first.”

“Well thanks again for giving me this job, I’ll take good care of things for you,” Kaoru assured him with a smile.

Mochizuki was prevented from replying as a newcomer walked into the dojo, Kenshin’s first perception of the figure was that of a tall man covered in mud.  “Dad, glad I caught you before you left, I…” a young man started before he was rapidly caught off by Mochizuki.

“Take your shoes off in the dojo!” Mochizuki snapped at him in anger.

The young man glanced down at his feet as he dripped mud on the dojo’s floor.  “My shoes are off,” he replied in confusion.  “I left them at the door.” He finished with a jab of his thumb.  He seemed completely immune to the fact that he was still tracking mud everywhere despite that.

Mochizuki wrinkled up his face, “well get out anyways, unless you want to clean this mess up with your face.”

_Fast reflexes,_ Kenshin thought in amusement as the man bolted for the door.  _Almost as fast as Sanosuke is when someone mentions ‘work’ to him._

“Can we talk now?” the man yelled from outside the dojo.

Kaoru started laughing softly to herself and Mochizuki shook his head, “excuse me while I find out what that useless son of mine wants.”

Kaoru inclined her head, still giggling to herself as Mochizuki walked outside to talk to his son.

“So that’s his son, how come he’s not taking care of the dojo while his dad’s gone huh?” Sanosuke asked, “Is he going with him or something?”

Kaoru shook her head, “nah, Shinbu isn’t going, just Master Mochizuki and his wife, and their youngest daughter I think.  Shinbu is just going to watch over the house and everything while his father is gone and I just handle the formal lessons for him.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he isn’t the one teaching lessons here, that’s something the son _should_ be doing right?” Yahiko questioned.

Kaoru smiled, “for what I understand and remember from before, Shinbu never was that interested in swords. Per his father’s request they both finally agreed that once Shinbu had the basics down he wouldn’t have to continue his lessons here.”  Kaoru informed them.  “Well if everyone is ready I think it’s about time for us to go then.  I’m sure Hana has some stuff that we can help with,” Kaoru announced as she picked up her things and started for the door.

Kaoru led the way out the door where Mochizuki was in deep discussion with his son.  He glanced up briefly as Kaoru came up to him.  “Leaving then?”  Mochizuki asked.  “Well I leave everything to you.  If you need any help Shinbu _may_ be able to assist you.”

Kaoru just smiled briefly and inclined her head slightly, “I’m sure I’ll managed,” she smirked before turning to Shinbu, “starting a new fashion statement?”

Shinbu just stared at her in shock for a moment before he replied.  He was completely taken aback by Kaoru’s appearance, he had barely noticed her in the dojo but now in the sunlight which made her hair shine blue, he suddenly remembered all of his previous feelings for her.  When Kaoru had first been in Izu almost 6 years before, Shinbu had been head over heels for her, but he had never acted on those feelings seeing as Kaoru was just going to leave and he had no desired to lose her friendship if she didn’t return his interest.  He had thought those feelings were long since faded and looked forward to her coming as nothing more than seeing an old friend again.  But one look at her now brought all those feelings back in full force.  _But now I’m not a child, and neither is she,_ Shinbu thought to himself.  He grinned widely before he answered Kaoru, _this is going to be a very_ interesting _spring._   “Not exactly, I was just breaking a two year old and he was a little stubborn this morning.”

“Breaking a two year old?” Yahiko asked in shock.  _What was he doing?  Beating up some little kid?_

Shinbu nodded, “yeah a young stallion, beautiful but he likes to have things his own way.”

“It looks more like he broke you rather than the other way around, that it does,” Kenshin commented in amusement.

“Well we’d best be leaving and let you two get back to your discussion,” Kaoru added with a laugh as she turned and walked off.

Shinbu followed her with his eyes as she walked away, _yep, this is going to be a eventful month._

Kenshin noticed the way that Shinbu looked at Kaoru and he felt a surge of anger that made him want to bash the man’s face in for daring to look at Kaoru like that.  _You even think about acting on those thoughts and I’ll break every bone in your body,_ Kenshin thought viciously.  

Sanosuke and Yahiko also noticed Shinbu watching Kaoru as she walked away.  _Oh great,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement, _just what we need, another suitor for the Missy.  Kenshin hasn’t beaten up anyone today yet._

“Are you done now?” Mochizuki asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed the direction of his son’s interest.  Shinbu turned back and faced his father somewhat bashfully.

“Anyways, you were saying dad?” Shinbu asked quickly.

Mochizuki observed him for a second longer before he slapped him on the back of his head, “watch your manners boy.”

“Ow,” Shinbu groaned as he rubbed his head.  “Yes dad.”

Mochizuki sighed before he resumed his instructions on the care of the house in his absence. 

***

 “Well someone’s in a bad mood today,” Sanosuke commented mildly as Kenshin scrubbed the porch with slightly unnecessary violence as Sanosuke sat on the steps of the porch observing.  Sanosuke had noticed that Kenshin had seemed off ever since they had tagged along with Kaoru and Yahiko that morning, but this was the first time the two had been alone since lunch.

“This one’s not in a bad mood,” Kenshin snapped back irritably.  “Though _you_ could lift a finger to help out every once in a while.”

Sanosuke snorted in reply, “what’s up Kenshin?” he persisted.  When Kenshin refused to reply Sanosuke sighed.  “You know if you don’t answer I’ll just keep asking until you eventually tell me.”

“It’s disgraceful that’s all,” Kenshin retorted, throwing his rag down and sitting back on his heels as he faced Sanosuke.

“And that would be…” Sanosuke prodded.

“The boys at the dojo, what some of them said about Kaoru-dono that’s what,” Kenshin replied as though the answer should have been obvious.  “They should treat her with more respect that they should.”

Sanosuke laughed, “that’s all?  I was thinking it had to be something bigger then that!”

Kenshin glared at him, “I’d expect that kind of answer from you in this kind of matter, that I do.”

“Kenshin it’s not a big deal,” Sanosuke tried to reason with him.

“Not a big deal?!” Kenshin cried, “they acted like Kaoru-dono is some kind of harlot with the way they spoke of her behind her back.”

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin’s face flushed with anger and sighed, “all right let me put it this way to you Kenshin.  Do me a favor and close your eyes.”

Kenshin looked at him suspiciously, “why?” he asked slowly.

“Just close your eyes for a second will you?” Sanosuke shot back.  Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes.  “Now imagine you’re a young brat again still in training,” Sanosuke continued.  “And out of nowhere a pretty young women, skilled with a blade, comes along and starts giving you lessons.  Now are you going to tell me that your thoughts would be any different than those boy’s?”

Kenshin opened his eyes and made a face at Sanosuke before he replied disgustedly, “of course they would be, I would never think of a women like that.  She would deserve the same respect as man, that she does,” he protested hotly.

Sanosuke looked at his friend in disbelief, “you never did learn how to have any fun did you?” he sighed.  _What was he born a monk or something?_

“So you think it’s right to be so disrespectful of a women?” Kenshin demanded of him.

Sanosuke raised his hands, “look, I wasn’t trying to start an argument.”  Kenshin went back to scrubbing the floors with violence while Sanosuke shrugged, “anyways, you know if any of those guys tried to take advantage of the Missy we’d probably find their remains buried in small chucks around the countryside.”

_He has a point…_ Kenshin thought ruefully.  “What about that other man then?  The one who was dripping in mud, are you going to try and defend the way he was looking at Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin accused.

Sanosuke waved him off, “well I doubt we’re even going to see him again, but if you want to kick the crap out of him, fine by me.”

“All right then this one just might,” Kenshin muttered under his breath.

_Yep, I’m enjoying all these extra suitors for the Missy,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement as he watched Kenshin.  _Kenshin is funny when he’s jealous.  Maybe he’ll get a big fight out of this?  That would make this trip completely worth it._

_***_

Situated some distance away from the small village of Izu was a grand residence made up of several complexes of buildings in the traditional Japanese style and surround by tall walls and a stout gate.  Inside the residence was rich furnishing showing that the owner was a person of means.  The master of the house stood in livid fury, his fists clenched at his sides as he faced his steward, a tall thin man with the hint of a mustache.  The steward stood before him respectfully, his face apologetic as he delivered the bad news to his master.

“Master please forgive my failure,” the steward finished with a bow.

“How many times do I have to say it?!” The master, Yutaro Tsukayama, yelled in frustration.  “I want to start learning swordsmanship right now!  Why can’t you find a teacher for me?  I want someone as great as my father.”

“Your father was a master swordsman,” the steward remained him gently.  “This is a small area and there are few people with skill even close to that of your late father.  The only master in these parts is Master Mochizuki and he has already explained that if you desire lessons from him then you will have to join his dojo.  He will not make you his private student.”

“This is ridiculous.  I want you to find me a master swordsman to be my instructor by the end of the week!” Yutaro demanded.

“But sir,” the steward protested.

“By the end of the week, that’s it, you’re dismissed.” Yutaro finished sternly.

The steward bowed and left respectfully leaving Yutaro all on his own in the large room.  Once the steward left, Yutaro collapsed to the floor, suddenly exhausted by his impulsive rage.  He glanced around the room and his gaze fell onto the portrait of his parents, he stared at the figure of his father, his dashio at his side.  Yutaro felt the sudden longing to be just like that, strong and always sure of himself.  “What am I doing?” he asked softly as he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared at the floor.  _Am I just kidding myself that I could ever be half the man father was?_   Yutaro thought to himself. 

His parents had died years before and Yutaro had few memories of them.  But the few things he remembered he cherished, and the one thing he remembered clearly about his father was his strength and confidence.  He never seemed to hesitate when he made a decision, Yutaro on the other hand often felt unsure and hesitant.  He had been getting frequent requests from his uncle, his last close relative, to join him in Germany in order to improve his education.  Yutaro had been declining, mainly because he wanted to learn kenjutsu, but try though he might he couldn’t find a teacher that would meet his standards and agree to take him on as a private student.  After several minutes, he decided to do something before he completely gave into his melancholy. 

He stood up and left the room with purpose, he walked straight to the kitchen where Hana and several younger women were busy working with happy chatter as they prepared the bountiful feasts that served Yutaro and his small army of servants.  The women stopped their chatter as they saw him enter and bowed respectfully to him.

“Please return to your work,” Yutaro instructed them softly and the women took up their respective tasks again.  Yutaro went to sit on a rice barrel next to Hana who was busy working over a hot stove with several bubbling and sizzling pots and pans.

“Good morning master,” Hana greeted him warmly as she smiled at him.

“Good morning Hana,” Yutaro replied feeling his previous melancholy fading away.

“How are you today master?” Hana asked him.

“Okay I guess,” Yutaro responded with a sigh.

Hana looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning and extracting a large bowl from a nearby shelf.  She pulled the cloth off from the top and placed a few of the treats in a small bowl.  She handed the small bowl to Yutaro with a smile.  “Now why don’t you tell me what’s troubling you young master?”

Yutaro took the bowl with a grin.  “Daifuku, my favorite, you spoil me Hana.”

Hana laughed slightly as she turned back to her pots.  “Now, now, go on and tell me what’s brothering you.”

Yutaro sat back, already feeling more relaxed and at peace with the world as he always did when he went to see Hana.  He started munching on the first of the daifuku treats before responding to Hana’s question.  “It’s kind of silly actually,” Yutaro started ruefully, trying to sound offhand about it.  “It’s just that I really want to learn kenjutsu and be like father was but I’m not having any luck finding a private instructor.  And then there’s my uncle who keeps asking for me to join him in Germany to finish my education.  I admit he has a point, with the new government leading the westernization of Japan it makes sense to go to one of the European counties, learn from them, and then bring that knowledge back to Japan for the betterment of the country.  But Germany is on the other side of the world!  And who knows when I’ll be able to come back?  And the swords they teach there isn’t anything like kenjutsu and that’s what I want to learn.”  Yutaro sighed, “I guess I should just give up trying to learn kenjutsu and just accepted the fact that I will be better service to the people of Japan if I get a western education.”

Hana started laughing softly before she turned and lifted Yutara’s chin in a motherly fashion.  “You know Yutaro you remained me of another child I used to know.  Just like you they grew up too quickly, thinking and acting like an adult when they should have been living the carefree life of a child,” Hana told him warmly.  She patted his check before turning back to her pots.

“Who are you talking about?” Yutaro asked curiously.

Hana waited a moment before answering as she was busy tasting the soup she was preparing.  “A young girl, Kaoru Kamiya, her mother died when she was very little and then her father left to fight in the war in Kyoto when she was just a little girl and she had to take on the responsibilities of an adult at such a young age.  But unlike you Yutaro, she also found time to act like a kid at times.”  Hana suddenly looked up at Yutaro as an idea occurred to her.  “You know Yutaro, I think having someone your own age around would be good for you and let you have a little bit of fun.  I know a boy about your age who also loves kenjutsu.  I think the two of you would get along.”

“Huh?”  Yutaro asked in puzzlement.  “Who are you talking about?”

“The girl that I was just telling you about, Kaoru, she and some of her friends and my little nieces are here visiting in Izu for the month.  With Kaoru is a boy under her care, his name is Yahiko Myojin and he’s training to be a swordsman.”

“Really?” Yutaro replied, perking up.  _If there’s someone else here training in kenjutsu then that means there’s a new master in the area.  And he might be willing to teach me…_

“Would you like to meet them?” Hana asked brightly.

Yutaro nodded his head excitedly.  “Yes, I’d like that Hana.”

Hana beamed at him, “well then I try and bring them all along tomorrow if that’s all right with you?”

Yutaro grinned widely at her, “tomorrow’s perfect.”

***

In the late afternoon Kaoru, Kenshin, and Hotaru were sitting out on the porch to enjoy some tea.  Kaoru was bouncing Michi up and down on her lap as she sipped her beverage and Hotaru was busy mending some of her husband’s clothing.  Yahiko was practicing with his new shinai in the yard while the adults watched. 

“Don’t chicken wing your elbows Yahiko,” Kaoru called.

Yahiko immediately jerked his elbows back and closer to his body.

“This is a pretty nice place you’ve got here,” Sanosuke commented.

“Well thank you very much, we try our best.” Hotaru replied.

“This one has noticed a lot of fields around here being worked but there doesn’t seem to be any houses on the land, do you know who owns all that land?” Kenshin asked in curiosity. 

“Oh that would be our young master, Yutaro Tsukayama, he owns most of the land around here actually, except for the plots in the village and a few other places.”  Hotaru replied promptly.

Sanosuke immediately sat up straight, “You telling me one guy owns all that?  How much land is that anyways?”

Hotaru screwed up her face in thought as she kept her eyes on her work, “I’m not sure really, a few hundred acres I’d imagine.”

Yahiko stopped his practice to come over and join in on the conversation, “wow he owns that much?  Is all of it workable land?”

“The majority of it yes, in fact he owns the very best land in the area, it’s been obtained over the years by his family.  They used to be the lords of this area before the revolution.  Even now though he doesn’t bear such a title he still is the unofficial leader of the region.”  Hotaru informed them.

“How old is he then?” Kenshin asked in curiosity.

“He turned twelve just this past winter.”

Sanosuke whistled low in amazement, “his parents must have died when he was pretty young then.”

Hotaru nodded sadly, “yes they did. In fact they both passed away not long after the last time you were here Kaoru.”

“Oh dear,” Kaoru replied sadly, her eyes filled with sympathy, “I remember Yuzaemon-sama.  He was a good man.”

“Yes he was…” Hotaru started before she was cut off by a newcomer.

“Hey there, mind if I join you?”

Kenshin and the others glanced up to face the stranger as he walked through the gates and up to them with a smile.  Kenshin’s first impression was a tall, lanky young man with a deep tan.  He looked as though he was used to regular physical labor and Kenshin suspected that he was tougher then he looked.  He carried himself with a long loping stride that ate up the ground with seeming ease. 

The man glanced at their puzzled expressions, “am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all Shinbu,” Kaoru replied smoothly, “Hotaru was just telling us about your young master and the death of his parents.”

The man glanced at her in slight surprise, _is this what Kaoru really looks like?_   He thought in shock before his grin returned in full force.  _She’s even more beautiful than before._   She was wearing a simple purple kimono with her hair tied up with a dark blue ribbon into the high ponytail that she loved so much.  But despite her simple appearance she glowed with happiness as she bounced Michi on her lap.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Kaoru demanded.

“Oh nothing,” Shinbu responded quickly, “just a little surprised by your appearance that’s all.  I never knew you were really a girl,” he mocked her gently.

Kaoru made a face at him.  She put her tea down, stood up balancing Mishi on her hip before walking two steps over to Shinbu and backhanding him on the arm.  “Jerk, I am a girl.”

Shinbu laughed as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him, “okay, that was a bit uncalled for.  But can you blame me for my shock?  Last time you were here I swear you didn’t know how to use a comb to brush out that tangle you called hair, and let’s not even talk about washing that dirt off your face,” he teased.

“Yes I did!” Kaoru protested loudly while behind her Yahiko was snickering.  “Anyways,” Kaoru continued a bit sullenly, “I never did introduce you to the others this morning.  This brat that is about two inches away from getting himself thrown off a cliff is Yahiko Myojin, that’s Sanosuke Sagara, and that guy on the end is Kenshin Himura.  Everyone, this is Master Mochizuki’s worthless son, Shinbu, an old friend of mine.”

“I thought I was useless?” Shinbu protested quickly.  “Get it right Kaoru.”

Kaoru laughed as she sat back down on the porch and placed Michi back in her lap, “Sorry my mistake, useless son, better?”

“Much,” Shinbu responded with a grin as he flopped down on the porch next to her.

Kenshin felt a surge of jealousy as he watched Shinbu shamelessly flirting with Kaoru and her responding in kind.  He calmly remained himself that he had made a vow to never kill again and stubbornly resisted the urge to grab Shinbu and throw him out the gates by force.

“So you knew the Missy from the last time she was here then?” Sanosuke asked Shinbu.

Shinbu glanced at him, “yeah, I showed her all around the area and helped her in collecting all those herbs for that doctor back in Tokyo.  Why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering if you knew why that guy tried to attack her in the market place when we first got here that’s all, since the Missy’s been pretty dodgy with the details.”  Sanosuke informed him.

Shinbu threw his head back and laughed loudly, even Hotaru started giggling to herself while Kaoru just turned bright red.  “Oh come on, there really isn’t reason to tell this story to them is there?” She muttered in embarrassment.  She glanced at Kenshin, _please say that they don’t need to hear,_ she thought silently.  She didn’t want Kenshin to know how reckless and stupid she had been.  _He’d probably think pretty badly of me if he knew the truth._

“But Kaoru this is a great story!” Shinbu assured her loudly.

“No it isn’t, and besides it really isn’t that funny,” Kaoru retorted, her face bright red.

“Oh come on the world needs to know about your valiant conquests Kaoru,” Shinbu returned with a grin.

“Normally I don’t care about women who have their various conquests, but I do like the Missy’s.” Sanosuke informed them with a grin.  “Unlike other women’s, hers actually involve bloodshed.”

Kaoru ducked her head in embarrassment.

“What did happen?” Yahiko asked in curiosity.  He had to agree with Sanosuke, Kaoru’s conquests typically involved someone getting their face rubbed into the dirt, multiple times usually.

Shinbu leaned back and began to relate the story to them…     

***   

 “Kaoru you fetch the vinegar and misa and I’ll get the rest of the groceries,” Hanako told her. 

Kaoru nodded her head, took the few coins that Hanako gave her and moved her way through the crowds across the market place to get to the vendors stalls to buy the afore mentioned items.  Kaoru smiled to herself as she went along. _Hanako’s seems pretty happy,_ she thought to herself _.  After all she should be since she’s getting to spend a few months with Itsuki before we have to go back to Edo._ Kaoru had gone through a lot of trouble to get permission for her and Hanako to travel all the way from Edo to Izu just so Hanako could be able to spend time with her husband Itsuki, Doctor Gensei’s son.  The two of them had only been married for a short period of time before Itsuki had ‘volunteered’ to serve as a doctor for the people of Izu after the other doctors in the region had left to serve in the war.

As Kaoru reached the other side of the market, she was distracted from her shopping by the sight of a group of men surrounding a young woman.  As Kaoru watched, one of the men stepped next to the woman who stood still, her eyes on the ground in front of her and her hands clenching a shopping basket in front of herself.  The man whispered something in the woman’s ear as he grabbed her shoulder and started caressing her arm.  The woman shuddered away from the man, a single tear sliding down her face.  Kaoru felt a surge of anger.  It was clear enough to her what was going on.  All of the men who surround the woman where wearing the dashio of a samurai while the woman looked as though she was from the farmer class.  It was obvious that these men were going to use their position to take advantage of this woman while neither she nor her family had the ability to refuse them anything without retribution.  _Well I don’t have the same restrictions!_   Kaoru thought fiercely.  She ignored the voice of logic that replied that she had little more right to interfere in the situation than the woman did, despite her class.  Her normal restraint to hold her tongue in the presence of men as she had been taught was overrode by her training and natural desire to help people when needed.

Kaoru stepped forward, tucking her money away into the pouch in her sleeve as she addressed the men.  “I don’t think she’s interested, why don’t you just move along and let her be on her way?”  Kaoru asked them firmly.

The men turned in surprise to face Kaoru.  The leader sneered as he looked her up and down, seeing a young girl with unruly hair tied back with a hair ribbon into a high ponytail and a kimono that showed dirt and mud on the sleeves and hem.  _Just a poor brat, and not a very polite one at that_ , the man thought to himself.  “A peasant brat like you should know better than to speak so to your superiors,” the man sneered.

Kaoru lifted her head proudly, “this _peasant_ brat doesn’t see anyone around here who is her superior.  Besides if you really are samurais then you are a disgrace to your class and should be given a public whipping to remained you that a samurai should serve others, not be served.”

The man knocked the young woman to the ground in his rage as he faced Kaoru with blazing eyes.  He drew his sword and leaped towards Kaoru to kill her for her insult.  The young woman hit the ground and laid still as she watched the man charge Kaoru who stood there calmly.

Kaoru had noticed before the slight slurring in the man’s words and assumed that he had been drinking, _another insult to the samurai’s_ , she thought to herself, _they should know better than to appear in public intoxicated._ Kaoru danced away from the man as he lunged for her, she span around him as he passed her and backhanded him across the lower back, striking the floating rib and kidneys as he moved past her.

The man turned in anger, slightly crumpled over in pain.  Kaoru meanwhile, crouched slightly for the next attack, a wide grin on her face despite the fear she felt about facing a man with a katana for the first time, especially as she was unarmed.

“What are you waiting for?  This worthless trash has insulted us and should die!” the man screamed as he clenched his back.  In an instant, the man’s fellows quickly drew their swords and moved towards Kaoru.  Kaoru glanced around wildly. _Shit, now I’ve got five armed cretins wanting to kill me with their katanas and all I’ve got on me is a bag of money. What a time to forget to grab my tesson before leaving the house.  You think I would know better by now._ Kaoru glanced around the area quickly and saw an old man with a stout looking cane watching the fight which had now drawn a large crowd of shocked onlookers.  A plan sprang into her mind, _now all I have to do is get past these drunk idiots and I might stand a chance._

Off to the side two men and a teenage boy rode to the edge of the market place.  From the backs of their horses, they could clearly see Kaoru as she slowly backed away from the five samurais.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mochizuki asked in bewilderment feeling as though he had missed something important.

At that moment, the five men suddenly leaped towards Kaoru who lifted her skirts high as she jumped to the side and onto a booth, avoiding their blows.  She leaped from the booth to a small pile of crates and barrels, scrimping along as the men followed her with their blades slashing at her feet and ankles as she climbed the barrels nimbly.  She stood for a moment on the stack of barrels high above Yamamoto and his men but her safety was a fleeting thing as two of the men started climbing the barrels after her.

“Father!” Shinbu called as he watched the sight, “We need to help that girl before Yamamoto-san and his men kill her!”

Without warning, she grabbed a small stack of baskets and threw it at the men on the ground below, distracting them for a moment as she leaped off the pile, landing behind the men with a roll in the muddy street before spinning to her feet and running to the old man. 

Kaoru made a quick grab of the old man’s stout cane, “Can I borrow this?  Thanks,” she asked rapidly as she turned with her cane held before her like a bokken as she faced her attackers who lunged towards her.  She spun past their blades, taking two spinning steps towards them before cracking her cane hard against the arm of her first attacker causing the man to drop to the ground with a scream, clenching his now broken arm.  _Shit this cane is made of better wood then I thought, I better take it a bit easier,_ Kaoru thought, feeling a pang that she had just broken the man’s arm despite the fact that he was trying to kill her.  Even with her qualms about the man she had injured, Kaoru didn’t hesitated for an instant as she danced away from the next man’s slash ducked under another’s attack as she simultaneously used her cane to sweep another one of the men off his feet before she straighten up and danced away from the next series of attacks.  She finally broke through the group and came to a stop several feet away from the men, facing them with her cane held before her.

“I’m sorry, you were saying something Shinbu?” Master Mochizuki asked in amusement as they watched Kaoru dance through her attackers with seeming ease.  “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of a man screaming in pain because a little girl broke his arm.”

Shinbu shook his head at the sight he was witnessing, “oh I don’t think it was really all that important dad.”

“Who is that girl?” the lord of the province, Yuzaemon Tsukayama asked in amusement.  “And where in the hell did she learn to fight?”

Master Mochizuki watched Kaoru danced around the men. As they kept attacking her, she avoided all of their blows and continued to beat them with her cane.  She kept knocking them into the mud with a laugh without sustaining a single injury, much to the amusement of the people who had long considered Ryuu Yamamoto and his men as a nothing more than a public nuisance.  “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen that particular style before, but it is very graceful.”  Mochizuki commented as he watched Kaoru.

“She looks like she’s dancing out there,” Shinbu put in. 

“Indeed, and she’s doing the public some good by putting that idiot Yamamoto-san in his place,” Yuzaemon responded in amusement.  “Unfortunately he will demand that the girl be punished for her insolence and he would be correct in asking for that.  I suppose we shall have to interfere before the girl gets her head placed on a chopping block.”  He finished as Kaoru managed to knock Ryuu and his followers to the ground where they stayed, no longer rising to fight as the people cheered.

Yuzaemon spurred his horse forward with the other’s right behind him.  “Both of you, make this look real, and when we get back to the estate see to it that she gets cleaned up,” he ordered as the rode into the market place, eyeing Kaoru who was now covered in mud from head to foot.  The crowd parted before them, the cheers suddenly dying as the people bowed respectfully before their lord.  “You, girl, stand down!” Yuzaemon order sharply as Mochizuki and his son swung off their houses and strolled towards her with their hands on their swords.

Kaoru’s eyes narrowed, “just who are you?” She demanded instead, keeping her cane held before her as she watched the approach of the men.  _Great Kaoru you just got yourself in way over your head on this one,_ she thought bitterly.  _Kaoru Kamiya, 13, survived by her father and all of her friends, tries to be thoughtful and arranged a trip to Izu in order to allow a good friend to spend time with her husband when she get’s executed over a bunch of drunks.  What a legacy._   Kaoru thought in disgust as she imagined what they would say at her funeral.  _And Doctor Gensei is always saying how one of these days I’m going to get myself killed on one of these escapades.  I guess this is a an 'I told you so' moment._

“I am the lord of this province, Yuzaemon Tsukayama and you will yield or die where you stand,” He told her with chilling certainty.

_Yep I am dead,_ Kaoru thought grimly, _boy can I call them._

Kaoru straighten up, tossing her cane to the ground in front of her and stood there meekly waiting for the end.

“Kaoru!”  Hanako screamed as she rushed forward through the crowds to fall to her knees in the mud of the street beside Kaoru.  She held her head held close to the ground as she addressed Yuzaemon, “please my lord, please have mercy on her.  She’s just a foolish and reckless girl but she’s just a child, please spare her.  I swear to you that she will be punished for her actions today but please spare her life,” Hanako begged.

“I’m not reckless,” Kaoru protested without thinking.  Hanako responded by grabbing Kaoru’s ankle and digging her nails into her Achilles tendon causing Kaoru to wince in pain.

“Please my lord, please show mercy, and spare her from these crimes that I know she regrets,” Hanako continued.

“Not really,” Kaoru muttered with a bowed head in a tone so low that only Hanako could hear.   Hanako just dug her nails in even deeper and Kaoru winced again, “I apologize, I apologize,” Kaoru replied quickly, her voice high pitched from pain.

Yuzaemon looked at them sternly, “the girl’s crime is unforgivable, and she will be punished.”

“My lord,” Hanako began.

“Silence!”  Yuzaemon roared at her, “unless you want to suffer the same punishment along with the girl you will hold your tongue woman.”

Hanako flinched back, she glanced up at Kaoru with a tear stained face, her eyes filled with sad pleading.  “It’s okay Hanako,” Kaoru assured her as Mochizuki and Shinbu grabbed her roughly, bound her hands with a rope which they tied to the saddle of one of the horses.  “Everything’s fine don’t worry about me, just get back to the house.  I’m fine really.”  Kaoru wasn’t given much more time to assure her as Mochizuki and Shinbu remounted their horses and took off at a brisk walk forcing Kaoru to jog quickly behind them to prevent from being dragged.

She ran behind them as they made their way quickly to a large estate behind tall and strong looking walls that bespoke of a time not long before when they were used for defense against neighboring lords in times of war.  They came to a halt in front of a grand looking house.  Kaoru wasn’t given much of chance to gape at her rich surroundings before Mochizuki untied her rope from the horse’s saddle and led her roughly toward the house with Shinbu behind her forcing her forward.  She was lead to the back of the house where Shinbu untied her hands before Kaoru was pushed into a bathhouse where two middle-aged women undressed her, much to Kaoru's surprised, and quickly cleaned the worst of the mud from her despite Kaoru's protests that she could bath herself. 

They then dressed her in a simple yukata before they returned her back into Shinbu's custody who rebound her hands.  Shinbu then forcefully lead her into a large sitting room where the floor was covered in rugs and cushions.  Before she could wonder what she was doing there, Shinbu forced her to sit on one of the cushions.  Kaoru kept herself from gaping as she observed her surroundings and forced herself to focuses on her captives.  Her heart was beating so hard in fear she was sure they could hear it even while her head was working out the meaning of her treatment so far.  The bath and change of clothes made her hopeful, for the moment at least it didn't seem as though she was to be killed, but her bound hands and her rough treatment still made death a very real possibility to her imagination.

Within moments of their entry, several servants and a richly dressed woman entered and laid out a large pot of tea, several tea mugs, and a plate of treats. The servants bowed respectfully and disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, but the woman stayed and began pouring cups of tea for everyone.  Kaoru assumed she had to be Yuzaemon’s wife.

“What’s your name girl?”  Yuzaemon demanded as his wife finished pouring the tea and sat back observing Kaoru with curiosity.

Kaoru lifted her head proudly, _if I’m going to be sentence to death than I’ll die with the pride of my station._ “Kaoru Kamiya, daughter of Koshijiro Kamiya an Edo samurai, my lord.”

Yuzaemon’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, _of the samurai class then?_ He thought in surprise, _that would explain how she knows about fighting but her father must be a poor samurai,_ he thought as he remembered her appearance and threadbare clothing. _But her pride is certainly worthy of her station._

On the other hand Mochizuki’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard Kaoru’s name, “Koshijiro Kamiya of Edo?  Isn’t he the one who won in the Shogun’s tournament when he was only fifteen?”

Kaoru smiled proudly, _that’s my Papa!_ “The same.”

“Well that explains her skill with the sword, she must have learned from her father then,” Moshizuki explained to Yuzaemon.

Yuzaemon observed her for another second before he shook his head.  “Cut her ropes and let the girl go,” he ordered.

In an instant Shinbu leaned over, withdrawing his wakizashi and cutting Kaoru’s bonds.  Kaoru rubbed her wrists in amazement.  “Umm, aren’t you going to punish me?” she asked in confusion.  _Am I not in trouble?  That would certainly be a first._

“I am punishing you, I’m forcing you to sit and have tea with me, don’t you feeling like your being punished?” Yuzaemon asked in amusement.

Kaoru straighten up, “yes sir, this is terrible really.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it,” Kaoru assured him as Yuzaemon’s wife, smiling, poured Kaoru a cup of tea and handed it to her.  Kaoru took the mug and stared at it for a second before her tone turned serious, “Tsukayama-dono if you don’t mind my asking, why aren’t you punishing me?  After all what I did was punishable by death despite my rank.”

“Simple, because Ryuu is an arrogant ass and watching some upstart brat like you beating him and his men into a bloody pulp amused me.”  Yuzaemon told her bluntly.

Kaoru looked at him in shock before she grinned at him, “well all right then.”  She laughed happily as she sipped on her tea.  _Maybe I’m not dead after all, guess my luck is pretty damn good after all.  I can’t wait to see the expressions on the guys’ faces when I tell them what happened to me in Izu.  They’re going to be wishing they tagged along too,_ Kaoru thought in excitement.  It wouldn’t be until a late spring day when the story was retold when Kaoru would regret her actions that day…

***

Kaoru was wringing her hands in her lap, her head bowed and her face glowing with embarrassment at the conclusion of the story where Shinbu told about how Kaoru had stayed for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening as a guest of Yuzaemon.  After midnight, he had some of his retainers take Kaoru back to Hana’s house where everyone was overjoyed to find that she was alive and unharmed, and where she was promptly punished for scaring everyone half to death.

“You attacked a samurai and his retainers, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the market place?” Kenshin asked her slowly in disbelief.

Kaoru, still with head bowed, nodded her head slightly, “it seemed like a good idea at the time…” Kaoru trailed off in a small voice. 

Meanwhile Sanosuke and Yahiko were doubled over in laughter, “that’s our girl.  Making friends everywhere she goes.”  Sanosuke roared in amusement.

Kaoru glanced nervously at Kenshin who was staring at her in disbelief.  She bit her lip in worry at the expression on his face, _I knew it,_ she thought sadly, _Kenshin’s disappointed in me._

Kenshin couldn’t do anything but look at her in shock, _how could she do something like that?_   He thought in wonder even though he already knew the answer.  Kaoru had seen someone in trouble and without a thought for herself she stepped in to help, despite the fact that doing so was an instant death sentence.  _And she hasn’t changed at all in that regard,_ Kenshin thought sadly as he thought of all the times that Kaoru had put herself in danger because someone needed help.  _I suppose then all I can do is to protect Kaoru from any danger she may be in, not matter the costs,_ Kenshin swore to himself.  _And try to knock some sense into her about her personal wellbeing,_ he added.

“Well we should really get started on dinner,” Hotaru remarked suddenly.  Kaoru instantly look up.

“I’ll help you,” she offered quickly.  She scrambled to her feet prepared to follow Hotaru into the house but hesitate as she held on to Michi.  She turned to Kenshin, “Kenshin, can you watch Michi for me?”  she asked.

“If you want,” Kenshin replied hesitantly. 

“If you have any problems with him just bring him back to the kitchen okay?”  Kaoru told him before quickly disappearing into the house after Hotaru.

Kenshin accepted the infant from Kaoru before she ran off and held him for a moment at arm’s length.  Michi stared at Kenshin with wide eyes.  _What did I just get myself into?_   Kenshin wondered as he brought Michi in and held him against his chest.  _I love children and enjoy playing with them but I don’t know anything about babies,_ he thought frantically.

Sanosuke observed Kenshin for a moment as he held Michi with a wide-eyed look, “you don’t know anything about babies do you?”

Kenshin shook his head, feeling slightly relived, “not really, no, do you know about them Sano?”  Kenshin asked hopefully.

“Nah,” Sanosuke responded.  He looked at Michi for a moment before poking him with one finger, “poke,” he told the child.

“Sano this one may not know a lot about such things but I’m pretty sure that you shouldn’t do that,” Kenshin told him dryly in an undertone that only Sanosuke heard. 

“But he likes it,” Sanosuke protested before he reached out his hand again, “poke,” he repeated as he poked Michi’s shoulder.  Michi giggled and cooed as he reached out trying to grab Sanosuke hand.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.  He decided to let the matter drop.

Shinbu observed Michi with a smile, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, what’s your name?  Kenshin right?  Anyways he’s not going to hurt him,” Shinbu assured Kenshin with a grin.

“You know about babies then?” Sanosuke asked.

“Yeah,” Shinbu responded, “all of my sisters are married now and have got herds of their own.  And since I’m the youngest they have no problem making me babysit for them when they need it.”

Kenshin felt another surge of jealousy, _all right so he has a past history with Kaoru that I don’t, he’s good with babies and kids, no dark past or history to get in the way or bring up problems,_ Kenshin thought bitterly as he compared the two of them.  He found his dislike growing with the more he learned about Shinbu.  _Somehow I get the feeling that this month is going to be an exercise in restraint for me._

“So Kaoru is really going to help with making dinner?” Shinbu asked with slight apprehension as he glanced in the direction the women had disappeared to.  _Time to go and mooch off one of my sisters then, they owe me after all the work I do for them._

“Probably not that much,” Yahiko responded.  “Hotaru is smart enough to make of most of it herself, after all she’s been warned not just by Hana and Osama but all of us to keep Kaoru as far away from the food as possible.”

“So her cooking skills are still bad huh?” Shinbu replied with a laugh, “oh man the first and last time I had something she made I couldn’t get that taste out of my mouth for the rest of the day.”

“Well then I hate to break it to you but she might have actually digressed,” Sanosuke added with a wide grin as he poked Michi who gurgled with laughter.  He decided that if he wanted to see a fight then he would have to push the conversation a little more.  Judging from Kenshin’s clenched jaw and forced smile, Sanosuke didn’t think it was going to take much more to push Kenshin into fighting Shinbu.  “Now it takes about a week to wash the taste out of your mouth.”

“Sano, Kaoru-dono’s cooking has improved a lot,” Kenshin snapped at him sullenly.

Sanosuke just shook his head in mock resignation, “sad isn’t it?  She’s completely ruin his sense of taste, he actually likes her cooking now.”

“Now that’s a tragedy,” Shinbu remarked, his face twisted in mock sympathy as he eyed Kenshin’s glare over Sanosuke’s shoulder.  _Just like I thought, this guy’s in love with Kaoru,_ Shinbu thought to himself.  _Oh well, they say you’ve got to fight for anything worth having and Kaoru is differently worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might be wondering why I've put in all these extra 'suitors' for Kaoru, I do have a reason, it's actually building up to something that happened to me once that I just decided to add in. Don't worry, we'll still have plenty of time for fights later on.


	5. The Young Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bonus chapter to make up for my lack of posting this past weekend. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**The Young Master**

Hotaru and Kaoru were hard at work in the kitchen. Hotaru knowing all about Kaoru’s lack of cooking skills was supervising her closely and correcting her every mistake.  “You know the other day we never did get a chance to sort everything out Kaoru,” Hotaru started suddenly.

Kaoru glanced at her in surprise, “everything about what?”

“Everything about you and that Rurouni, Himura-san,” Hotaru replied calmly.

Kaoru flushed, “I thought we already had this discussion,” she muttered.  _Does it never end?_ She thought sadly.

“Not exactly, so you really have no feelings for him then?  After all it’s fairly obvious where his feelings lie.   And he’s very kind, you should have seen the way he was helping me out this afternoon while you were giving Yahiko his lesson.  We had such a nice talk and he really is smarter than he acts at times.  Do you just not see him in that light then?”  Hotaru asked her gently.

Kaoru flushed, “you think Kenshin likes me?” she blurted out before she bit her tongue.  _Great Kaoru,_ she thought bitterly.  _Why don’t you just wear a sign around your neck that say’s you’re head over heels for Kenshin and be done with it?_

Hotaru looked at her in surprise after her outburst, “so you do like him?”

Kaoru sighed and looked away, “yeah, but why do you think he likes me?”

“Well it couldn’t be more obvious after the way he was staring at you last night,” Hotaru told her firmly.  Kaoru looked at her in surprise and Hotaru went on to explain herself.  “When he came in for dinner with the others and you had Michi on your lap, the way he was looking at you was a dead giveaway as to his feelings.  Frankly I’m surprised you didn’t see it.  And then he was barely able to take his eyes off you all night.  Besides I’ve seen the way he lights up when you come into the room.”

Kaoru just slumped down as she continued in her task of slicing up the vegetables, “no I didn’t see it, I was too busy playing with Michi to even notice.  But if Kenshin likes me so much then why hasn’t he said anything to me yet?  We’ve know each other for months now, what is he waiting for?”  Kaoru asked in desperation. She sensed that Hotaru, a woman almost her own age, was someone she could confided in.  Besides, Kaoru desperately wanted advice from someone about the affair and it would be a month before she could talk to her best friend, Tae, back in Tokyo about it.

Hotaru furred up her face as she considered it, “I don’t know, perhaps he lacks the nerve to say something, maybe he’s not sure how you feel about him, or some combination of the two perhaps?  Or maybe for some other reason entirely.”

“I’m not so sure about his not knowing how I feel,” Kaoru replied forlornly.  “My best friend in Tokyo, Tae, has been giving me advice about what to do and I’ve been spending every minute I can with Kenshin, just talking and the like.  Shouldn’t that be obvious what my feelings for him are?”

“Not really,” Hotaru replied drily, “men can be as thick as tree stumps and as easy to reason with.  Sometimes you have to be a little more direct with them.”

“Okay that’s true,” Kaoru agreed with a shrug.  “So what would you suggest I do then?”

“Why don’t you start by explaining the whole situation to me and then we’ll take it from there?”  Hotaru suggested.

***

In order to ignore Sanosuke as he poked Michi, who in returned giggled as he tried to grab Sanosuke’s finger before it hit him, Kenshin turned his attention to Shinbu.  He knew that his initial dislike of the man had nothing to do with his attitude but was simply due to his previous relationship with Kaoru and his obvious interest in her.  Kenshin thought that if he got to know the young man maybe he would feel less like thrashing him.  Besides, he wanted to steer the conversation away from Kaoru for the moment, he felt as though that would be the safest option.

“So Shinbu-san, what is that you do then?” Kenshin asked politely in a tone that carried no hint of his dislike for Shinbu, Kenshin was rather proud of his self-restraint.

Shinbu turned his attention to Kenshin, “I’m the Master of the Tsukayama stables.”

“That sounds important,” Yahiko chimed in.

Shinbu shrugged, “it has its perks, I get to play with horses all day and no one is asking me what to do if they get into a fight.”

“You don’t care much for kenjutsu then?” Kenshin questioned.  _Finally, I do and Kaoru-dono loves it so that’s one on you,_ Kenshin thought fiercely.

“Oh no, nothing like that.  It’s just that I was never any good at it.” Shinbu explained.  “Dad knew that but he kept hoping, you see I’m the youngest of my family, I’ve got five older sisters and when I finally came along my dad thought he finally got an heir to take over the dojo after him.  Didn’t work out like that.”

“So you’d rather shovel manure then?” Sanosuke asked, pausing momentarily before turning around and poking Michi who giggled ecstatically.

“Pretty much,” Shinbu replied disinterestedly, “besides even dad knows that I’ve always had a gift with horses.”  He bragged.

“Well to each his own I guess,” Yahiko commented.  _Does this guy seriously think he’s a contender for Kaoru?_   Yahiko wondered in bemusement.  _Like Kaoru would go for some guy who barely knows which end of a sword to hold when she can have Kenshin who kicks ass without even having to draw his sakabato._

“So Kaoru has been doing well then has she?” Shinbu asked suddenly, changing the conversation back around to what he really wanted to know about.  _After all, these guys know how things are going with her back when she was in Tokyo._ All Shinbu knew was that her father had passed away years before and she had been running the dojo on her own since.

“Yeah the Missy is good, she has her up and down days, but that’s normal for women ain’t it?” Sanosuke responded.  He glanced at Kenshin’s face as his jaw suddenly tightened in anger once again.  _Oh man this trip is getting better and better,_ he thought in amusement.  _I wonder if I can take this far enough that Kenshin beats this guy into a pulp because he’s chasing the Missy?_

“I have five sisters and a mother,” Shinbu responded dryly, “yes that’s normal for a woman.  Try having that many women in the house and they all go up and down together.”

Sanosuke and Yahiko shuddered, “and that right there is why I’m single,” Sanosuke commented.

“That and no woman wants to marry a free loader like you,” Yahiko muttered.

“What did you say you brat?” Sanosuke demanded as he leaped after Yahiko who suddenly took off running across the yard.

“Oh boy,” Kenshin moaned, “this one is going to have to keep those two from killing each other all month, that I am.”  _And keep myself from killing Shinbu._   Kenshin moaned again as he got to his feet with Michi and quickly moved to stop Sanosuke and Yahiko as Sanosuke was trying to choke Yahiko who was beating him with his shinai.

_What the hell?_   Shinbu thought as he looked at Kenshin.  He started laughing slightly to himself, _well that’s a relief,_ he thought to himself.  He had been worried about Kenshin possibly having some feelings for Kaoru based on the way he had acted when Shinbu had first shown up.  He didn’t have any concern about Sanosuke, based on the way that both Kaoru and Sanosuke acted there was nothing special between then, Kenshin on the other hand…

But after that last statement Shinbu felt his worries fade, _there’s no way a girl as smart as Kaoru could ever go for an simpleton like that guy.  He probably used to be a samurai and hangs onto his sword now because he’s too much of an idiot to realize the times have changed.  Kaoru probably took him in out of pity, that is after all something she’d do._

“Well I don’t really want to be a witness to this so I’ll just be on my way then?” Shinbu announced.  Kenshin and the other’s ignored him as Kenshin was standing between Sanosuke and Yahiko as both of them were yelling at each other and Kenshin was trying to reason with both of them.  Shinbu walked through the gates whistling a happy tune, certain of his chances with Kaoru.

***

That afternoon, Megumi had returned, hot and flushed from her day spent combing the countryside to collect the medicinal herbs.  She returned as Kaoru and Hotaro were preparing dinner much to Kaoru’s annoyance, (Hotaru was just in the middle of giving Kaoru some advice about her relationship with Kenshin).  Megumi had then spent the rest of her time hanging up the herbs to dry while Ayame and Suzume collapsed in the front room, exhausted by their day of following Megumi around the countryside.  It was later on towards the early evening when Hana and Osamu returned from their work caring for Yutaro’s lands and household. 

It was that night at dinner when everyone had assembled around the table to dig into the bounty that had been prepared when Hana decided to make an announcement, “Everyone I have something important to tell you,” Hana announced happily, everyone glanced up at her in surprise.  “I had a talk with our young master today about all of you staying with me for the month and he wants’ to meet all of you tomorrow.  Perhaps you can all come by after Kaoru is done giving lessons in the morning?”

“Sure,” Kaoru agreed, “wow that’s a pretty big honor to be invited like that.”

“We would be happy to meet the young master, that we would,” Kenshin added happily.

Everyone else quickly chimed in their agreement, the details were quickly agreed on as to when and where the group would meet Hana so she could introduce them all to the young master.  The rest of dinner passed peacefully and the next morning after lessons, the group made their way to the Tsukayama estate.  Hana met them on the road and then started to lead them to the mansion talking happily about her master.

“Our young master, Yutaro Tsukayama, lost both of his parents before he was really old enough to remember them.  He was only about five or six at the time I believe.  After that he became the master of everything, his father’s steward, Ichiro, has continued in his duties, and has been seeing over all the lands and affairs until Yutaro is old enough.”

“He was only five?” Megumi asked in amazement. 

Hana nodded, she waved her hand around at her surroundings, “indeed all the land you can see from here is owned by our master.”

Megumi’s eyes widen in amazement as she looked around seeing that vast acreages owned by the Tsukayama’s.  Ayame and Suzume exclaimed loudly as they started pointing out various points of the scenery as they walked along.  Hana led them up through the gates into the estate and up to the main building, showing them into a richly furnished room.

“Not too shabby,” Sanosuke commented glancing around the room as he strolled in.

“It’s everything that you’ll never have,” Megumi reminded him curtly.

“Same to you,” Sanosuke shot back.

“Oh be quiet,” Megumi snapped back in irritation.

“But this is the wrong kind!” a boy’s voice snapped suddenly.  Everyone glanced around to the open door they had just come through to see a young boy dressed in a simple but well cut set of clothes looking down his nose at middle-aged man dressed poorly who was kneeling on the ground, his head pressed to the floor in apology.

“I’m sorry young master, I did not know there was a difference,” the man apologized.

“There is a vast difference,” the boy snapped.  “Regular paper is far too heavy for calligraphy.  Hanshi is thin and takes the ink better.  I can’t use this stuff at all,” the boy yelled as he thrust a handful of pages at the man.  The man accepted them before bowing his head back down.

Yahiko started growling behind Kenshin, _who does the brat think he is talking like that!_   Yahiko thought in anger.  _He should show more respect to his elders than that!_   Yahiko at least knew when to show respect to his elders and when he shouldn’t, what annoyed Kaoru the most was that he usually chose not to.

The boy sighed and rubbed his forehead as he eyed the servant, “don’t worry, you won’t lose your place over this,” he sighed.  “Just buy the right stuff this time.”

“Yes master, thank you master,” the servant scampered as he bowed hastily, climbed to his feet, and left quickly.

“He seems pretty full of himself,” Yahiko muttered under his breath.  Kenshin’s face softened when he saw Yutaro forgive his servant, _perhaps,_ Kenshin thought.  _But he still has sympathy for his servants’ despite that, even when they did make a mistake._

Yutaro, hearing voices turned and looked into the room in surprise before he saw Hana.  “Are these the people you were telling me about?” Yutaro asked of her.  “Well they are welcome in my home.” He finished with a slight bow in greeting.  Everyone but Yahiko responded by bowing back, Yahiko on the other hand just crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Yutaro stepped into the room and Hana quickly introduced the group to Yutaro.  Yutaro looked with interest at Yahiko and his shinai tied across his back until Hana introduced Kenshin and Yutaro saw the sword sheathed at Kenshin’s side, _that must be the master,_ Yutaro thought with a flash of excitement before he got a good look at Kenshin’s overall appearance, _I think_ …

“So you are a swordsman then?” Yutaro asked simply, hoping to probe the extent of Kenshin’s skill.  He wasn’t impressed with Kenshin’s overall appearance.  It didn’t help that he was standing next to Sanosuke who was a good head taller than him.

“Well…” Kenshin started before Hana cut him off.

“According to my brother,” Hana chimed in loudly.  “He is very best swordsman alive.”

Kaoru was suddenly overcome with a violent coughing fit at the look on Kenshin’s face after that announcement.

Yutaro looked at Kenshin in curiosity.  He couldn’t see anything but a short young man who didn’t even look as though he was old enough to shave.  It certainly wasn’t the first thing he pictured a master swordsmen would looked like.  “But he looks as frail and thin as a woman,” Yutaro protested.

It was now Sanosuke’s turned to cough loudly several times at Yutaro’s comment. _Yeah but he hit’s as hard as the Missy and hers aren’t no feather weight punches,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement having been on the receiving end of both of their attacks.

“Oh well if he’s as good as you say then let’s see for ourselves.”  Yutaro told them with a wave to follow.  In puzzlement, the group followed Yutaro as he led them around the grounds to where a bell was hung high up in a tree.  “This bell has been used to signal the end of work for the servants in the field,” Yutaro informed them.  “When my father was only fourteen he cut it down.  If you can’t do that now then you aren’t worthy to teach me,” he finished his challenge to Kenshin.

Kenshin glanced up at the bell, it was hung a good ten or twelve feet up in the tree, his mind automatically made the mental estimates of how best to use the tree to jump up and cut the bell down before he turned back to Yutaro with a smile.  “Unfortunately I have no intention of teaching you swordsmanship.”  _So that is why he was interested in my sword,_ Kenshin thought. 

“What!” Yutaro exclaimed in shock.  “But I’ll give you a house and all the servants you want in return,” Yutaro informed them.  Kenshin just smiled as he shook his head no, next to him Yahiko had started clenching his fists in anger.  “What about horses?” Yutaro asked as he tried to reason with Kenshin.  “Is it horses that you want?”

“Enough you kingyo no fun!” Yahiko screamed in anger.  All the adults turned in surprise to see Yahiko with both fists clenched at his sides.  “I don’t care if you are the young master, or lord, or whatever the hell you are around here I won’t just keep quiet anymore!”

“Yahiko, watch your tongue,” Kaoru scolded him, about to reach out and stop Yahiko.

Yahiko however merely shoved Kaoru out of his way causing her to stumble into Megumi who was thrown off balanced by Kaoru’s weight and stumbled back, falling to the ground.  Megumi grabbed the nearest thing to her, Kaoru, out of instinct and the two of them crashed to the ground.  Kenshin and the others were distracted from breaking up the impending fight between the boys as they hurried to help Kaoru and Megumi back up.

Meanwhile Yahiko leaped forward, grabbed the boy’s kimono, and brought Yutaro’s face up close to his.  “If you ever insult Kenshin anymore than you already have then I’ll beat you into a bloody pulp you little boy,” Yahiko growled at him.

Yutaro knocked Yahiko’s arm away with a sneer, “Just who do you think you are?” Yutaro demanded.  “If I want to make an offer to your master then that’s my right.”

Yahiko growled as he tackled Yutaro to the ground, there was a brief wrestling match between the boys before Yahiko managed to pin Yutaro to the ground.  “Snotty people like you, who look down your nose on the world, have no right to see or even touch a sword ever,” Yahiko told him harshly.

By this point Kaoru and Megumi were back on their feet, Kaoru pushed Kenshin aside as he tried to ask if she was all right, her eyes blazing with anger.  She took several quick steps forward and grabbed the back of Yahiko’s kimono.  “You little brat!” She screamed as she hauled the boy to his feet and pushed him hard back towards the group.  Kenshin and Sanosuke stepped aside as Yahiko stumbled past them, trying to regain his balance but was unable to stop his forward momentum before he crashed into a tree trunk and slid to the ground dazed.  Kenshin was about to kneel down and ask if the boy was all right but Sanosuke just raised his leg and stomped Yahiko hard in the back.  Kenshin slapped his hand to his forehead.

“Sano, that really wasn’t necessary,” Kenshin moaned.

“But why should the Missy get all the fun?” Sanosuke protested.  “Besides this brat’s outburst probably cheated us out of a good meal here.”

Kenshin faced palmed again.

Meanwhile Kaoru had kneeled to the ground next to Yutaro who was rubbing his neck from where Yahiko had roughly grabbed him earlier.  “I’m sorry about that,” Kaoru apologized gently as she help Yutaro sit up.  “But I’m afraid that what Yahiko said isn’t completely wrong.”  _And man does that burn having to admit that,_ Kaoru thought sadly.

“Huh?” Yutaro asked in shock, glancing up at Kaoru.

“You do still seem a little young in spirit,” Kaoru informed him gently.  She thought it was a nice way of saying that Yutaro was immature.

“What!” Yutaro started, slapping her hands away as he stared at her in shock mixed with anger.

Kaoru calmly reacted to Yutaro’s outburst.  “Yes, it’s true.  After all, if you think you can dictate to your instructor like a spoiled child then you will never learn anything.  Kenjutsu is more than just learning how to use a sword, it is also about learning about yourself and if you are not interested in improving yourself as a person then you will never make a good swordsman, or man.  And it won’t matter how great your master is because you will remain just the way you are now.”

Yutaro’s face twisted at the insult, “who do you think you are?” he demanded harshly.  “This is my home and I’m the master here!”  He got to his feet in anger.  “All of you get out now and never come back!” he ordered.

“We were leaving even if you didn’t tell us, my dear young master,” Sanosuke responded in sarcasm, with a low mocking bow.  Yutaro wrinkled up his face in distaste and ran off, disappearing back into the complex of buildings that made up the mansion. 

“Well, well, that wasn’t how I expected that to go,” Hana murmured in worry.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it Hana-san,” Megumi assured her, “for these people that was a fairly cordial meeting, especially with Sanosuke along.”

“I like him!” Suzume exclaimed happily seemingly oblivious to what has just happened.

“Suzume, you shouldn’t say that,” Ayame cautioned her as she was aware at least partially of the drama that had just unfolded.

“But I liked him,” Suzume protested with a pout.

“That guy was the worst,” Yahiko groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Oh you think so do you?” Kaoru asked in a lofty tone as she leaned over to stare at Yahiko who Sanosuke lifted to his feet by the back of his kimono.  “You don’t think that he remains you a little of someone we know?  Like how he hates to lose and how he’s as stubborn as a mule?”

“No way, you have to be joking,” Yahiko protested.  _There’s no way I’m as stuck up as him!_   Yahiko thought fiercely.

“Yeah, and let’s not forget how he’s so immature that you’d think he’s still potty training,” Sanosuke added with a grin.

“You take that back you oversized buffoon,” Yahiko demanded as he turned on Sanosuke with clenched fists.

Kaoru stepped forward quickly and grabbed the back of Yahiko’s kimono before he jumped Sanosuke.  “Yahiko if you don’t stop fighting everyone then I’m going to horsewhip you all the way back to Hana’s house,” she warned him.

Yahiko shrugged her off and settled down into an angry sulk.

“This one cannot blame Yutaro for his attitude,” Kenshin told Yahiko with a slight smile, he glanced in the direction that Yutaro had disappeared too.  “He has grown up with adults bowing down to him all the time so of course he’s a little arrogant, but deep down he’s an honest boy, that he is.  If a good teacher was to show him the right path I’m sure Yutaro will be a fine man, that he will.”  Kenshin finished with a happy smile.

“I don’t care if he grows up to be the best thing around, I’ll still be a better man than him,” Yahiko swore loudly.

“No you won’t,” Kenshin returned automatically.

“What?!” Yahiko demanded, staring at Kenshin in shock.

“Kaoru-dono will kill you long before that if you don’t learn any manners Yahiko, that she will,” Kenshin returned with a perfectly straight face.

“Probably before we get back to Tokyo, after all there are a lot of high cliffs around here.  I could make it look like an accident,” Kaoru chimed in, her head tilted as though seriously contemplating the idea as she played along with Kenshin.

“Or she could just poison you with her cooking,” Sanosuke added, “that’s the worst way to go if you ask me.”

Kaoru promptly backhanded Sanosuke in the arm as the other’s tried to hide their snickers and Yahiko made a face at all of them.  “Come on you guys, let’s get out of here before that stuck up brat sets the dogs on us or something,” Yahiko muttered as he stomped off with the other’s trailing behind.

***

Kaoru walked out on to the porch to the back of the house in the early afternoon.  It was after the mid-day meal and she watched as Yahiko was practicing with his shinai against a board hung from a cherry tree while Kenshin was hard at work splitting logs in the hot afternoon sun, stripped to the waist.  Kaoru stopped to stare at Kenshin splitting the logs with his back to her, taking a moment to study his physique as she had never seen him with his kimono off before.  While he was short and slim Kaoru always figured that he must be well built considering his years and training with a sword, now she was finally getting see for herself.  She could also see the faded scares from where he had been injured before.  Kenshin paused for a moment in his work to wipe the sweat from his forehead, pick up the logs he had split, and carried them to the stack of firewood against the house.  He looked up at Kaoru who was still staring at him.

“Kaoru-dono, do you need something?” Kenshin asked her.

Kaoru mentally shook herself, _Kaoru, keep your mind on business,_ she thought to herself as she used every bit of will power to keep herself from blushing.  She didn’t want to explain that she had been studying the scars on his body, some were newer and she knew that they had come from his recent fights with Jin-e and Aoshi.  But there were others that were far older and she wondered what their story was.  “Actually I was just looking for Sanosuke, I was helping to clean out one of the sheds and couldn’t get to some of the things stored on the top shelves, I figured since Sanosuke is the tallest person around here he could get those chests down for me.”  Kaoru replied a bit too quickly in her embarrassment of being caught staring at Kenshin.

Yahiko stopped practicing and turned to address Kaoru.  “Well actually Sanosuke left with Megumi to collect herbs.”

“Sanosuke’s with Megumi?” Kaoru squeaked in shock, “and he’s doing work?!”  She wasn’t sure which of those she found more unbelievable.

Kenshin laughed as he walked over to the rain barrel, dipped a ladle into the water, and took a long drink before responding.  “It wasn’t his idea, that it wasn’t.  But it was implied that if he didn’t help Megumi then he would either have to clean floors or go work in the garden with Hotaru.  He decided walking around with a basket wasn’t so bad after all, that he did.”

Kaoru started laughing in reply, “he would make that kind of choice wouldn’t he?”  At that moment two quick shapes darted out of the house, and Ayame and Suzume raced past Kaoru, almost knocking her down in their mad race.  “You two watch it!” Kaoru yelled after them but it was doubtful that either girl heard her as they disappeared back into the house leaving the sound of laughter behind them.

Kaoru shook her head at the two girls, before turning back to the others.  _Okay, Kaoru focus on something else to take your mind of Kenshin,_ she told herself.  She was certain that if she kept wondering about the origin of the older scars on Kenshin’s back, chest, and shoulder she would ask him about them and she didn’t want to pry into his past.  She glanced around until her eyes fell on Yahiko.  Her eyes narrowed as she observed Yahiko and his unruly black locks. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yahiko asked nervously.

“Yahiko, it’s time for another haircut,” Kaoru announced.  “You look like a shaggy dog.”

“No way!” Yahiko protested.  “I just had a haircut, I don’t need another one.”

“Oh be quiet you brat,” Kaoru snapped.  “Just sit on the porch while I go get a pair of scissors, and Yahiko if you even think of running off on me, I’ll shave you bald,” Kaoru warned him in a deadly voice before disappearing into the house.

Yahiko licked his lips and glanced around before he turned and started to sneak off.

“Yahiko,” Kenshin called out dangerously.  Yahiko glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes at Kenshin’s beaming face, “if you run off this one is just going to tell Kaoru-dono where you went and we both know what will happen then.”

Yahiko moaned, “but I don’t want a haircut,” he moaned.

“Too bad,” Kenshin shot back heartlessly, “you should learn to just put up with such things Yahiko.  After all Kaoru takes care of you for free the least you can do is humor her in these things.”  _After all Kaoru-dono’s haircuts aren’t that bad._

Yahiko wrinkled up his face in disgust, walked over to the porch and sat on the edge, crossing his arms as he sulked.  “I hate all of you,” Yahiko announced crossly.

Smiling Kenshin just turned away. 

***

 “So what’s that?” Sanosuke asked as he shifted the basket in his arms filled with various plant clippings as Megumi kneeled in front of yet another plant, examining it.

Megumi rolled her eyes before answering, “it’s medicine, just like all the other plants I’ve collected today, blockhead.”

“I figured that,” Sanosuke replied as he ignored the insult, “what’s it do?”

“Do you even care?” Megumi asked him in exasperation.  Every plant she had stopped at Sanosuke had been asking the same question and after 3 hours of it, Megumi was two seconds away from strangling him.

“Not really but it kills time and this is pretty damn boring,” Sanosuke retorted.

Megumi took a few clippings from the plant, dropped them in the basket, leading the way down the path, and further into the forest as they slowly made their way down the path before answering him.  “Well you didn’t have to come along,” Megumi replied through clenched teeth.

“It was either this or something worse,” Sanosuke shrugged.  They walked along in silence for a moment before Sanosuke restarted the conversation, much to Megumi’s annoyance as she had been enjoying the peace.  “I’ve got an idea of how to make this go by faster.”

“What’s that?” Megumi asked, not really caring about the answer.

“How about you tell a story to pass the time?  Preferably something raunchy, a flit like you has got to have something fun in that arena to tell.”

Megumi stopped to turn and give Sanosuke a glare that could have leveled all of Japan.  Sanosuke however was unconcerned.  “Or if you prefer I could tell a story, I’ve got a couple of good one’s I can think of off hand,” he informed her calmly.

“That’s it!  I’m not putting up with this any longer!  We’re going back to the house!” Megumi screamed in rage.  She pushed him roughly aside and started back down the path towards Hana’s house.

Sanosuke stood on the path for a second longer as Megumi stormed off, “so is that a no to the story?” he shouted after her retreating figure before chuckling to himself.  _Took three hours but I finally managed to annoy her enough to go back to house.  Plan to get out of collecting herbs was a success._

Sanosuke was chuckling to himself the whole way back to Hana’s house.  He dropped his basket in the kitchen where Megumi started hanging the herbs up to dry without so much as a glance at him.  Sanosuke didn’t care but instead made his way out to the back yard where he was greeted by an interesting sight.  Kenshin was stripped to the waist chopping wood, meanwhile Yahiko was sitting on the porch with a cloth wrapped around him and both hands over his eyes as Kaoru stood behind him trimming his hair.  Sanosuke had to pause to observe the sight for a moment.

“Are you done yet?” Yahiko moaned.

“Almost,” Kaoru replied distractedly as she kept trimming.

Yahiko shuddered in response.  Sanosuke walked over to Kenshin, his eyes still on Yahiko.  “Why is he covering his eyes?  He’s just getting a haircut,” Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin paused in his work for a moment to glance up at Yahiko as he placed another log on the stump.  “Oh that is only because he gets a little nervous when Kaoru’s is near him with a sharp object in her hands, that he does.”

“Smart kid,” Sanosuke replied in understanding.

“She’s not that bad,” Kenshin retorted.

“No offense Kenshin but this coming from the same person who’s not even concerned that somewhere out there the former leader of the most infamous group of ninjas wants to put your head on his wall.  Based on that I don’t really think you’re the best person to determine what is and what is not dangerous.”  Sanosuke responded seriously.

“Okay, done,” Kaoru announced as she flipped the cloth off from around Yahiko, her announcement keeping Kenshin from retorting to Sanosuke’s comment.  Yahiko didn’t need to be told twice.  He suddenly bolted away, didn’t stop or look back as he raced around the house and disappeared from sight. 

Kaoru shook her head, “that kid,” she muttered.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin called out and Kaoru turned to him.  “Since you have everything already out would you mind giving this one a hair cut as well?”  Kenshin asked.  “This one’s bangs are starting to get in the way, that they are.”

“Sure,” Kaoru offered with a smile.  _Is this my lucky day?_   Kaoru wondered to herself. She thought she was doing an admirable job in keeping her mind focused on the moment and not letting it wander, but Kenshin wanting her to cut his hair at this particular moment was going to test her self-restraint.

Kenshin swung the ax into the stump where it stuck, pulled his kimono back on (much to Kaoru’s disappointment), and walked over and sat down on the porch in front of Kaoru.  Kaoru wrapped the cloth around Kenshin’s shoulders and clipped her scissors a few times as she walked in front of Kenshin and observed him for a moment.  When she had made her decision she started pulling Kenshin’s bangs between two fingers to measure the length before trimming off the excess.  She kept turning his face one way or and another as she checked to make sure that she was making things even on both sides.  Throughout the whole exchange, Kenshin and Kaoru talked about various topics ranging from remarks on Yahiko’s behavior to discussions on the weather. 

Sanosuke sat down on the porch, joining in on the conversation only when a comment was directed his way but for the most part just observing the two of them.  The conversation seemed innocent enough but Sanosuke watched Kenshin’s reactions very closely and made his own conclusions about the affair.  Finally, Kaoru tilted Kenshin’s head to each side once more, satisfied with her work.  “Okay, you’re done,” Kaoru told him as she unwrapped the cloth from around his shoulders and flicked it to remove the cut strands of hair from its folds.

“Thank you very much Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin thanked her as he stood up. 

“No problem, now you should wash up and then the two of you can come back to the kitchen to have some tea and something to snack on,” Kaoru ordered the both of them before she disappeared into the house.

The moment she was gone Sanosuke just started clapping his hands together with a low chuckle as Kenshin walked over to the rain barrel.  “What are you clapping about?” Kenshin asked in curiosity as he dipped a towel into the water and started washing up.

Sanosuke just observed him with a grin, “here I was thinking you didn’t have any moves with the ladies, but you’re smoother than I thought.”             “This one has no idea what you’re talking about,” Kenshin responded in a serious tone as he continued to wash up.  Kenshin in fact knew exactly to what Sanosuke was referring too but the last thing he wanted to do was tell Sanosuke that his current suspicions were close to the truth.

“Like I believe that,” Sanosuke responded in amusement.  “You know there are a few pretty girls down in the village that I’ve seen,” Sanosuke remarked in contemplations as he rubbed his chin.  “You know I’m feeling the need for a haircut of my own soon.”

“You should have asked Kaoru-dono while you had a chance, that you should have,” Kenshin remarked, playing dumb.

Sanosuke just grinned back, “yeah but with the ending I want for the haircut it would be just weird for it to be with the Missy, she’s not really my type.  So out of curiosity, do these things always end in the kitchen over tea or do you ever make it to other parts of the house to ‘discuss’ current affairs?” 

Kenshin lost it.  He wadded up the wet towel in his hand and threw it straight at Sanosuke’s face.

“Hey what was that for?”  Sanosuke protested in mock hurt as he pulled the towel off his face.

“Use it to wash your dirty mind,” Kenshin snapped back.

Sanosuke just laughed in return, “Okay, I take it back.  Come on let’s go see what the Missy’s made for us.”

***

Yutaro had been fuming all day after Yahiko had attacked him and told him that he should never be allowed to touch a sword.  And then when Kaoru had so calmly told him that he was too immature to begin sword training he had felt humiliated.  He had been stomping around the mansion all day in a towering rage looking for some kind of outlet for his pent up frustrations.

“Master Yutaro,” Shinbu bowed respectfully as he walked into the room.

“What is it!” Yutaro snapped.

“Your horse is ready for your daily ride,” Shinbu returned, his face and tone showing not the slightest change despite his master’s displeasure.  Like every other servant, he had already heard about the whole affair from the morning and Shinbu was unsurprised to find that his master was still angry over it.

Yutaro growled as he clenched his fists and brushed past Shinbu as though he didn’t exist.  Shinbu licked his lips and prevented himself from commenting on Yutaro’s lack of courtesy, _he is after all the boss even though I could boot him across the yard,_ Shinbu thought to himself as he followed Yutaro out of the house and into the courtyard where two horses were saddle and ready.  Yutaro had already mounted the first one and taken off down the avenue towards the gate and Shinbu quickly mounted his own horse and took off after boy. 

_Damn it,_ Shinbu swore as he raced after the boy, pushing his horse into a full gallop.  _Doesn’t he know that he’s going to get himself and possibly the horse as well, killed at this pace?_   Shinbu thought as he raced along the rough terrain after his master.  Yutaro was skilled in horsemanship but Shinbu knew that he didn’t have the experience to handle a horse properly over such rough terrain at a full gallop.

“Yutaro-san slow down!” Shinbu yelled.  “This is dangerous!”

“Keep quiet,” Yutaro growled from behind clenched teeth, his mind still fuming.  _I’ve never met anyone like them before,_ Yutaro thought in anger.  _Don’t they know who I am?  How dare they treat me like that?_  

As Yutaro made a blind turn on the path he was following he saw an instant too late a rope stretched across the road at his horse’s knee height.  His horse hit the rope, tripped, and fell to the ground with a frightened neigh.  Yutaro was thrown to the ground hard but had enough sense to free himself from the saddle and leap clear of the horse before they hit the ground.  Yutaro hit his head with his fall and laid on the ground stunned as his mind tried to take in what had just happened.  His horse on the other hand scrabbled to its feet and ran off before Yutaro could even think about going after him.

“Master Yutaro,” Shinbu called as he came around the corner an instant later, _stupid brat, is he trying to get himself killed?_   Shinbu thought bitterly.  He had half dismounted from his horse in preparation to checking on Yutaro when a snake was thrown from the trees and landed on his horse’s neck.  The horse whinnied in fright as it heard the snake’s hiss in its ear.  Before Shinbu could react his horse reared causing him to lose the reins and his balance as he fell to the ground, one foot still stuck in the stirrup as the horse took off running back the way they had come but not before Shinbu saw a group of armed men stepping out of the trees and surrounding Yutaro.  _Damn it,_ he swore as he struggled to reach up and grab the stirrup to pull himself up and prevent himself from being dragged by the horse in its mad flight. 


	6. The Master of the Shinko-ryu

**Chapter 5**

**The Master of the Shinko-ryu**

Yutaro started to pull himself up, shaking his head and trying to get his bearings.  He looked up slowly as he heard several footsteps approaching him.  “Help me I think I might have…” Yutaro trailed off as he looked up and saw a rough group of men with various weapons grinning down on him evilly.  “Who are you?  What do you want?” Yutaro demanded.

“Get the kid and tie him up, I don’t want my retirement running off after all the effort we’ve put into this scheme,” the leader ordered.

“What did you…?” Yutaro started before two men roughly grabbed him and cruelly twisted his arms behind his back, tying them together despite the boy’s struggles.  A third man stuffed a rag in his mouth and Yutaro started choking as the man secured the gag in place.

“Come on let’s get out of here before someone comes to rescue the brat,” the leader ordered and the men started pushing Yutaro forward with staffs and swords in his back.

***

 “Thank you so much for agreeing to help me Ken-san,” Megumi thanked Kenshin as they walked along through the woods.  “I didn’t collect from all the plants that I wanted to today but I just couldn’t take Sanosuke anymore.”

“This one is always willing to help, that I am,” Kenshin replied happily as he walked behind Megumi with a basket.  Megumi stopped at yet another plant, a tall plant that was crowned with a cluster of small white flowers.  Kenshin waited patiently as Megumi carefully examined it before pulling a small pair of clippers and started trimming the plant, leaves, stem, and flowers.  “That is yarrow is it not?” Kenshin asked in curiosity, “that is good for treating wounds that it is.”

Megumi looked up at him in surprise, “yes it is, I’m surprised Ken-san, you know your remedies.”

“Some,” Kenshin replied with a laugh, “but only those for treating wounds, so this one’s expertise are a little one sided.”

Megumi laughed a little and was about to reply when a horse suddenly broke through the undergrowth at a full gallop.  Kenshin and Megumi quickly jumped out of the way as the horse ran past them dragging a man behind it.  As Kenshin watched, the man succeed in reaching up to the stirrup with a small knife in hand and cut through the stirrup, freeing himself from the horse that ran off while the man collapsed on the ground.

Kenshin and Megumi ran over to the man quickly, “can you hear me?” Megumi questioned as she started giving the man a cursory examination and the man groan in response. 

“That is Shinbu-san, that it is,” Kenshin gasped slightly, recognizing him in an instant.

“Yutaro,” Shinbu groaned as he tried sitting up before Megumi pushed him back down.

“I wouldn’t advise trying to move until I’m sure that you don’t have any broken bones,” Megumi advised him.

“Yutaro,” Shinbu continued, pushing Megumi’s hands away as he sat up, “I’m fine,” he protested, “this isn’t the first time I’ve been dragged but Yutaro, there were men with weapons, they startled my horse…” Shinbu started, shaking his head as he tried to clear it.

“Where?” Kenshin asked sensing what had happened in an instant.

“That way, turn east at the ruin temple until you hit the road,” Shinbu replied pointing with his hand, his eyes still slightly unfocused.

Kenshin needed no more prompting.  He scrambled to his feet and after a quick word to Megumi to watch after Shinbu, Kenshin took off running.

“I’ve got to help,” Shinbu started trying to climb to his feet, but Megumi kept trying to hold him down.

“Now you really should be resting, you could hurt yourself even more if you don’t sit down and let me finish examining you,” Megumi protested as Shinbu pushed her away and scrambled somewhat unsteadily to his feet, “in fact you probably have a concussion, you should rest for a bit.”

“I’ll walk it off,” Shinbu responded as he started moving forward to follow Kenshin on unsteady legs.

“Men,” Megumi swore under her breath as she got to her feet.  _Why do they have to be so stubborn?_   She wondered as she followed after Shinbu who was moving remarkably fast for someone who was hurt.

***

Yutaro stumbled along on the road as the men kept pushing him forward with evil laughs.  His heart was hammering against his chest so hard he was sure the men could hear it.  He had always lived a safe and sheltered life and this was his first taste of danger. He realized that he should have just stayed in bed that morning.

Suddenly a man stepped out in front of the group of bandits and Yutaro crashed into the bandit in front of him who stopped suddenly.  Yutaro glanced up in puzzlement to see a large and heavily muscled man with hair that stuck in every direction, thick brows, and a square jaw.  His clothes were the plain and threadbare clothes of a simple traveler but he held himself with pride and dignity and at his side was the daisho of a samurai.  Yutaro felt himself gasping slightly at the aura of power and confidence the man seemed to elude.  _Is he the leader of the bandits then?_   Yutaro thought in shock.

The man looked the men over in a gaze that took in everything, his eyes falling on Yutaro for a moment before he glanced back at the bandits.  “Release this boy and maybe I will let you live,” the man told them in a gravelly tone that bore almost no emotion in it.

“Huh?” the leader of the bandits snorted.  “Kill this samurai boys, we’ve got a ransom to collect.”

The men surrounding Yutaro pushed him to the ground against a tree while they, with the other bandits, quickly moved forward with weapons at the ready but it was to no avail against their opponent.  The man drew his sword in the blink of an eye and moved forward quickly, charging the bandits.  He used his brute strength to push back one of the bandits with a staff , who in turn stumbled into the man behind him who was holding a sword.  The first man became impaled on his comrade’s blade, causing a bloody stream to flow from his mouth as he choked on his own blood.  His body started going through death convulsions as he slipped off his comrade’s sword and fell to the ground.  Meanwhile, the samurai had easily parried away the attacks of the other bandits, slicing one man in half with casual ease using a slash of his sword before turning and running another one of the bandits through.

Yutaro watched the way the man moved with both power and precision.  He felt his eyes go wide in shock at the sight of the massacre but he was too busy staring in awe at the samurai before him to notice the men dead and dying on the ground.  _Father was known as the ‘Thunder God of Izu’ because his swordsmanship,_ Yutaro thought in shock as he watched the remaining bandits’ courage break as their comrades fell to the samurai’s blade.  _Like thunder…_   The samurai drew his wakizashi from his side and threw it with stunning accuracy into the back of one of the bandits as he fled the scene before he moved quickly to intercept the last two of the men.  _Like thunder…_ The samurai disarmed one of the men, grabbed him by his kimono and coolly sliced his throat.  Meanwhile the other man stumbled back against a tree where he sunk to the ground trembling in fear.

“Why, why?” the man stuttered in fear as he shrunk away from the samurai who calmly turned to him and raised his bloody sword.

Just before the samurai lowered his blade to kill the last of the bandits, a pebble came out of nowhere to strike him in the face.

“Huh?” the samurai questioned as he turned to face the newcomer.

Yutaro glanced over to see Kenshin emerge from the undergrowth of the forest.  Yutaro was taken aback by the look of naked rage in Kenshin’s eyes as he faced down the samurai coolly.  When Yutaro had met him in the morning, he seemed almost foolishly happy and completely incapable of any type of strong emotion.  It was almost as though it was a different swordsman who stood in front of him now.  While the samurai was momentarily distracted by the appearance of Kenshin the last bandit took his opportunity to flee and disappeared into the forest.

“Who are you?” the samurai demanded in his gravelly voice.

“Kenshin Himura,” Kenshin returned in a harsh tone.

The samurai narrowed his eyes as he turned to face Kenshin, pulling out a cloth, whipping his sword, and sheathing it.  “Why did you stop me?  Vermin like these men don’t deserve to exist.”

“I don’t like meaningless slaughter,” Kenshin returned coolly.

“Yutaro!” Shinbu called as he broke through the underbrush behind Kenshin. He glanced around in slight surprise to see the bandits slaughtered on the ground and the samurai who was calmly facing off with Kenshin as both of them were trying to measure the other one up.  Shinbu cautiously made his way over to Yutaro, keeping one eye on the samurai, as he kneeled next to Yutaro, removed his gag, and loosened his bonds.

Yutaro shook Shinbu off when he tried to ask if he was all right, instead he sprang to his feet and approached the samurai with wide eyes.  “Please tell me one thing, what’s your name?” Yutaro asked in awe.

The samurai glanced at Yutaro and eyed him in speculation before answering.  “Raijuta Isurugi,” the man told him slowly.

“Raijuta Isurugi,” Yutaro repeated to himself slowly before his voice grew louder.  “Raijuta-dono, I am Yutaro Tsukayama, I have been looking for a master of the sword like you to teach me.  If you agree to be my sensei I will see to it that you are provided with anything you want for the rest of your life,” Yutaro offered in excitement.

Shinbu felt as though he had been hit by a ton of bricks, and Kenshin was momentarily distracted from the situation as Megumi came stumbling out of the undergrowth panting hard and clenching a stitch in her side from her mad chase after Shinbu.

“Ken-san… did you see… which way… that man went?” Megumi gasped out between breaths.  Kenshin glanced over at Shinbu who was standing next to the tree where Yutaro had been.

“Yutaro Tsukayama, I accept your offer,” Raijuta answered and Yutaro’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“What the hell?” Shinbu asked aloud.  Kenshin felt as though that pretty well summed up the situation.

***

Yutaro stood out on the porch and looked over the motley assortment of servants that had gathered in the main courtyard of the mansion for his announcement.  At his side, towering over his short stature was Raijuta Isurgi who stood with arms crossed as he glared out at the crowd.  The servants looked at him in slight apprehension and there was the hush sound of whispers as the servants discussed among themselves this stranger in their midst and what his appearance might mean for the household.

“Everyone,” Yutaro began in a loud voice which caused an instant hush to fall over the crowd.  “This is Raijuta Isurgi and he has agreed to be my kenjutsu instructor.  Raijuta-sensei is a great master of the sword and he saved my life today.  Everyone should keep that in mind and treat him with respect as he will be living in this house for the rest of his life.  You should treat him with the same level of respect as you would show my late father and I will not tolerate any type of disrespect to be shown to him.”

The servants glanced at each other nervously before a few of the quicker ones started bowing to Raijuta.  This action caused the other’s to also follow suit and all of the servants soon bowed before him.

Yutaro stepped forward towards his steward, Ichiro, and continued in a quieter voice, “you will see to it that rooms are prepared for Raijuta-sensei and see that everything is done for his comfort.”  Yutaro ordered.

“Yes master Yutaro, it will be as you command sir,” Ichiro replied with a slight bow.

Yutaro nodded and turned around to find that Raijuta had disappeared.  Puzzled, Yutaro figured that he had just gone back into the house.  He ran and grabbed a shinai and went in search for Raijuta, eager for his first sword lesson, his mind already filled with great visions of the swords master he would become under Raijuta’s tutelage.

_I wonder what the people will call me,_ Yutaro puzzled as he combed the house for Raijuta.  _Father was the ‘Thunder God of Izu,’ I bet they’d give me a name like that,_ Yutaro thought in excitement.  He busied himself in thinking up creative names as he became even more puzzled when his search for Raijuta turned up nothing but the servants busily preparing a place for Raijuta in the household. 

***

 “I mean seriously what the hell?” Shinbu replied loudly as Megumi was busy washing his arm that had had the skin torn off after being dragged by his horse.  After Yutaro had named Raijuta as his master, Megumi had insisted on taking Shinbu back to Hana’s house to treat him, while Kenshin had joined Yutaro and Rajutai, insisting that he wanted to see to it that Yutaro made it home safely.   Once Megumi and Shinbu had made it back to Hana’s house they had immediately taken up one of the rooms with Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Hana in order to treat Shinbu’s wounds. 

“What the hell was that blasted brat thinking?”  Shinbu went on with his rant.  “Who goes and appoints some guy as his swords master after he just slaughter a bunch of damn bandits and no one knows anything about him, or even where he came from and what he’s doing here?  For all we know he was in league with the bandits and the whole thing was a set up of some kind.”

“Shinbu Mochizuki if you don’t watch that foul tongue of yours then I’ll wash your mouth out with soap,” Hana informed him in a dangerous tone as she glared at the young man.

Shinbu flinched back from her, his face immediately twisting apologetically.  “I’m sorry Hana-san, it’s just this whole thing has got me all worked up that’s all.”

“This affair has got us all worked up but that is no reason to use such language, especially around women.  Now I know you were taught better than this,” Hana replied in a hard tone.  “You should act more like Kaoru, she no longer swears at all and you would do better if you followed her example,” Hana finished as she gathered up the dirty cloths that Megumi had used to clean Shinbu’s wounds and walked out of the room.

Shinbu turned to Kaoru with a raised brow, “when did you give up swearing?”

“About 2 days ago,” she replied promptly, an innocent look on her face.

“So for as long as you’ve been in Izu then?”

“There abouts,” Kaoru responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

“And you plan on taking the habit up again when you leave,” Shinbu asked in amusement.

“Possibly,” Kaoru replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “after all, that soap Hana has tastes awful.”

“You would know wouldn’t you?” Shinbu replied with a laugh.

“So Kaoru has always been a bit of swearer then?” Sanosuke asked as he rubbed his chin, “I would say I’m surprised, but honestly I’m not.”

Kaoru turned to him in anger and was about to reply before she was cut off by Megumi.  “Nor am I, you would think a girl of her station would know better than to engage in such a foul habit.”

Megumi was saved from Kaoru’s wrath by the door sliding back and Kenshin walking in with a serious face. 

“Kenshin, did Yutaro make it back safely?” Kaoru asked.  Her anger instantly dispelled at the sight of Kenshin.

“Yes, Yutaro made it safely, that he did.  And now Raijuta-san has been given a place in the household, that he has.”  _When I was thinking that Yutaro needed a good master in his life it certainly wasn’t with the intention of Yutaro ending up with a man like that.  He’d be better off with Sano being his master._

Shinbu groaned, “it’s moments like this that I’m glad I only deal with the horses and the stable hands and don’t have to bother with what goes on in the main house.  I have the feeling that I’m better off staying out of this one.”

“Is this guy really all that bad?” Yahiko asked suddenly.  “I mean sure he killed those guys but weren’t they trying to kidnap Yutaro in the first place?  Didn’t he sort have a reason to kill them, so that he could rescue Yutaro?”

“You have a point Yahiko, that you do,” Kenshin said seriously as he sat on the floor deep in thought over what had happened that afternoon.  “But still, that does not justify the fact that Raijuta-san was about to kill a man that was willing to surrender and that he slaughtered men that were only trying to flee and had no more desire to fight.”

“Wow, he did what?” Yahiko asked with wide eyes.  “Didn’t know about that part,” he muttered under his breath.  _Okay maybe I have to agree with Shinbu on this one, what is going through that idiot Yutaro’s head to make him appoint a jackass like that to be his master?_   Yahiko wondered.  Yahiko knew that before Kenshin and Kaoru had rescued him from the yakuzua that had used him as a pickpocket, he had dreamed of being a fighter and would have done anything to have a master teach him.  But even in the depths of his desperation he would never have chosen to be apprenticed to a man who would prey on the weak or those who weren’t willing to fight.  After all, Yahiko had been beaten enough by men stronger than him to hate people like that from the depths of his soul.

“Well there isn’t anything we can do about it,” Megumi told everyone firmly.  “What’s been done has been done, all we can hope for is that things will turn out all right in the end.” She finished washing the wound, then turned to the basin of water at her elbow and washed her rag and rinsed it.  “There all done, you can return to work for now, but you should take it easy for a few days and don’t strain yourself.”

“Don’t hold your breath miss,” Shinbu replied calmly.  ‘I’ve never listened to doctor’s orders, besides the big race is coming up and a broken leg wouldn’t cause me to miss it.”

Hotaru walked into the room with a fresh basin of water for Megumi who took the basin with a smile before she started washing her hands, all the while muttering under her breath about the stupidity of men.  Hotaru heard every word that Megumi said and struggled to keep a straight face as she sat down and joined the group.

“Big race?” Sanosuke asked, instantly perking up.

“Yeah the spring festival, the Tsukayama family has been putting it on for decades now.  Once the spring planting is over we have a big festival.  Yutaro started the horseracing and all the proceeds from the races go towards various areas around the country needing relief after the war.  This year I think the money’s going to Aizu.”  Hotaru informed them in her quiet voice.

“Oh really?” Megumi asked in interest. Since she was from Aizu and knew firsthand how things had been after the war, Yutaro immediately went up a few points in her book for his attempts to help her former home.

“Yeah, anyways are you going?” Shinbu asked.

The question was innocent enough and seemed to include everyone but from the intense gaze Shinbu was giving Kaoru it was obvious to everyone that Shinbu didn’t care what the other’s did, all he wanted to know was whether Kaoru was going.  Shinbu’s question brought Kenshin back into the moment and he resisted the urge to spit out that no, they would not be going to the festival.

Kaoru on the other hand thought nothing of it, “sounds like fun, sure we’ll go.” She replied happily, excited at the prospect of a festival.  _And maybe Kenshin and I could do something together at the festival, just the two of us,_ Kaoru thought happily, excited at the prospect of possibly having Kenshin to herself at the affair and she started scheming in her head as to how to do it.

Hotaro straightened up a little as her eyes flashed quickly between Kaoru and Shinbu.  _I thought she said that she was in love with Kenshin-san?_   Hotaru thought before a sudden realization hit her.  _Maybe she is and maybe she isn’t but either way she is playing both men.  It doesn’t matter what her true feelings are because one or both of them will get hurt and they are both too good of men to deserve that._   Hotaru thought hatefully and she eyed Kaoru with a cold look that no one saw.

“Great, I’ll see you there,” Shinbu responded happily.  “You’ll have to watch my race.”

“You are racing then?” Kenshin asked in a slightly contemptuous tone that he did his best to hide while he tried to swallow the jealousy he felt as he watched the effortless way Shinbu talked to Kaoru and the way she responded to him.  _Maybe if I’m lucky you’ll fall and break something and you won’t be able to chase after Kaoru-dono any longer,_ Kenshin thought heartlessly.

Shinbu noted Kenshin’s tone but decided to ignore it for the moment.  He made a mental note to speak to Kenshin later in private to get him to stay out of his own plan to be with Kaoru.  “Of course, I have permission to race one of Yutaro-san’s best horses in the race.  In fact,” he turned to Kaoru as a sudden thought of how to impress Kaoru flashed through his mind.  “If you would like, I’d be happy to show you some of the horses in the stables.”

“Are you allowed to do that?” Kaoru asked. 

“Not really,” Shinbu responded with a grin, “but if you just happened to be around the stables at oh say, noon tomorrow when I was taking lunch I might find a moment to have a chat with you that might involve you having to follow me through the stables as I check on the horses.”

“I don’t know,” Kaoru responded with a tip of her head in a teasing tone, “you might be too busy and not notice us there.”

“Well if you were brightly dressed I would probably see you there,” Shinbu replied without a moment of hesitation.

“Well my orange kimono is clean so I might be wearing it tomorrow and then we might take a walk tomorrow and head in that general direction,” Kaoru finished with a smile.

Kenshin was clenching his teeth together so hard that it was giving him a headache, Sanosuke early on in the exchange had placed a hand on Kenshin’s shoulder and Kenshin was glad of it, it kept him from leaping forward and throwing Shinbu out on his rear.

“Well I have to be on my way, I’ve got a couple of horses to round up before some scoundrel takes off with them,” Shinbu told them as he got to his feet, “I guess I’ll see you when I see you.”

Kenshin breathed a slight bit of relief as Shinbu left and mentally swore that he would do his best to keep Kaoru as far away from Shinbu as he could at the festival.  Briefly, he remembered his previous decision to bow out if Kaoru cared for someone else but then quickly dismissed the idea.  _After all,_ he thought to himself, _these past few weeks Kaoru-dono has been much more open with me and has been spending even more time with me than usual._   Kenshin had begun to think that perhaps Kaoru was developing feelings for him.  He had believed that she was in love with an old friend from her childhood, Yasu Takahashi, who was now serving in the army in Satsuma.  But with all the attention Kaoru had been giving him, Kenshin was beginning to believe that perhaps he was mistaken about Kaoru’s feelings, or perhaps she was simply tired of waiting for a man that may or may not come back and decided to focus her attention on someone else.

Either way Kenshin didn’t really care, all he wanted was to be with Kaoru and if he had to break both of Shinbu’s legs to keep him from stealing Kaoru away, Kenshin was ready to give the idea serious thought.

“Well a festival sounds like fun doesn’t it guys?” Kaoru asked in excitement turning to the other’s with bright eyes.

“Sure does Missy,” Sanosuke replied quickly as he released Kenshin’s shoulder. 

Kaoru grinned happily, “well I need to go get the laundry off the line,” Kaoru told them as she got to her feet and left the room quickly. 

The other women followed suit and even Yahiko disappeared.  Kenshin sighed sadly as everyone left the room and Sanosuke couldn’t blame him after that shameless flirting scene that he had just had to witness.  Sanosuke looked with hard eyes to where Kaoru had disappeared as Kenshin sunk even more into his depression.  _Is the Missy trying to play Kenshin like this?_   Sanosuke thought, _using Shinbu to make Kenshin jealous so that he does something?  No way, she’s not that kind of girl, so is she falling for this guy or is she just friends with him?_   Sanosuke wasn’t sure.  He made a mental note to keep a better eye on Kaoru until he got to the bottom of it.

***

Finally giving up on finding Raijuta inside, Yutaro made his way outside the house and started looking on the grounds around the house.  After a half an hour of searching he finally found Raijuta in a small clearing in a stand of trees a quarter of a mile from the house.  He was standing in front of a raging bonfire that was letting off a thick gray smoke.  Yutaro wondered in his mind when Raijuta had found the time to make such a fire and why he was allowing it to smoke so much.  But he buried such thoughts in his excitement.

“Raijuta-sensei,” Yutaro started as he stepped towards his master in eagerness, “I’ve looked everywhere for you.  I’m ready for my first lesson, when can we start?”

“Stop chirping,” Raijuta told him harshly.

“Yes sir,” Yutaro replied in slight shock, straightening up in an instant, suddenly ashamed of his eagerness.  _Stop getting ahead of yourself.  Do you want to look like a fool in front of Raijuta-sensei?_   Yutaro asked himself harshly.

“So you want to be stronger,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes Raijuta-sensei,” Yutaro replied in a strong voice.  “I’m prepared to do anything you ask of me.”

Raijuta turned slightly towards him and looked with distain at the shinai in the boy’s hands.  “Give me that thing,” Raijuta demanded.

Without hesitation, Yutaro handed over the weapon, certain that his master was now about to give him his first lesson.  He was shocked beyond words when instead Raijuta simply broke the shinai over his knee and threw the remains into the fire which quickly consumed them in its bright blaze.

“Raijuta-sensei?” Yutaro asked in puzzlement, _why would he do something like that?_   Yutaro wondered.

“The art of swords,” Raijuta began as he turned back to stare into the depths of the fire as though it would reveal the mystery of life to him.  “It's a choice, between killing and being killed.  A shinai is a child’s toy.  Unless you want to remain nothing more than a child then you are never to hold a shinai in your hands again.” 

Yutaro stared at him in wonder for a moment taking in what he had been told.  _But then what am I suppose to train with?_   Yutaro wondered before he quickly suppressed that thought.  _Silly, I’m sure that Raijuta-sensei already has that all worked out._

Yutaro glanced up in surprise as three men suddenly stepped out of the trees and strolled towards Raijuta and him.  All of them were heavily armed.  Yutaro instantly took a step back in fear, after being attacked twice that day and having his life in danger once he was more than a little jumpy.  Raijuta on the other hand seemed to be unconcerned with the approach of the men.

“You’re late,” he snapped at them.

“We apologize master, it took us longer than expected to reply to the signal.”  A man with a headband and two swords on his back replied with a bow towards Raijuta. 

_Master?_

Raijuta snorted in response.  Yutaro took a moment to study the men more closely.  Other then the man with the headband, there was a big burly man with a mustache and a yari, a short evil looking man with a two swords, and a tall heavily tanned man with a shaved head and small gold loop earring in both ears who looked like some kind of a monk.  Like Raijuta, they were all simply dressed.

“Raijuta-sensei, who are these men?”  Yutaro asked in wonder.

“We are the four lieutenants of the Shinko-ryu and allies of Lord Raijuta,” Headband replied in a pleasant voice.  “I am Jiro, he is Ayumu,” pointing at the little man, “that is Nori,” gestured to the monk, “and the man with the yari is Kaito.”

“The Shinko-ryu?” Yutaro replied, _is that the style that Raijuta-sensei is going to teach me then?_

“Yes Yutaro,” Raijuta replied, “From now on you are a member of the Shinko as well as my student.”  He turned to the evil looking little man, “Ayumu, give up one of your swords to Yutaro, he will need something to learn with.”

Without hesitation, Ayumu walked over to Yutaro, pulled out one of his swords and handed it to Yutaro.  Yutaro took it and was surprised by the weight, he clenched it close to his chest.

“Thank you,” Yutaro replied, in complete shock and awe by the sudden turn of events.

“Don’t mention it,” the little man told him drily before he stepped back with his comrades.

Yutaro took a closer look at the sword he had been given in excitement but Raijuta’s grave voice cut off his happy thoughts.  “Yutaro I need to speak with my lieutenants, leave us for a moment, I will find you afterwards.”

Yutaro was taken aback thinking that he was about to get his first lesson but didn’t want to argue with this man that he had already developed a deep respect for.  “Yes Raijuta-sensei,” Yutaro replied with a bow before leaving and making his way back to the house, his mind awhirl with the day’s events.


	7. The Cloud in the Silver Lining

**Chapter 6**

**The Cloud in the Silver Lining**

Kaoru skipped happily through the house humming a little tune under her breath as she carried a basket full of clean and freshly folded clothes.  She walked into each room and carefully laid everyone’s clean clothes by their futons in the rooms before she proceeded to the cabinet that held the linins for the household and carefully placed everything in their respective places.  All the while, her thoughts filled with happy musings about the festival and arranging something for just her and Kenshin to do together.

Kaoru had just finished putting the linens away and closed the cabinet door when she glanced up and saw Megumi giving her a cold look.  “Oh hello Megumi, I didn’t see you there,” Kaoru told her happily, too caught up in her own fantasies to be bothered by the look of distain Megumi was giving her.

“You make me sick,” Megumi told her harshly.

Kaoru pulled her head back slightly in shock, her smile gone, “what are you talking about?”

“Sanosuke may call me the flirt around here but even I wouldn’t scoop to the level that you have.  I trust there is a special place reserved for girls like you in the hereafter,” with that Megumi brushed past, knocking her shoulder against Kaoru and disappearing down the hallway.

Kaoru shook her head, “whatever,” Kaoru told herself with a shrug, brushing off Megumi’s harsh words with ease.  _Wonder what’s gotten into her?_   Kaoru thought as she continued on her way to the kitchen to put her basket up.  _But then she’s never like me that much anyways, probably nothing to worry about._

Kaoru stepped into the kitchen with a shake of her head and a slight laugh as she saw Hotaru busy with starting the dinner preparations.  “You wouldn’t believe what Megumi said to me just now.”  Kaoru began. 

“Oh really?” Hotaru asked harshly.

Kaoru stopped sensing something wrong.  “Hotaru, is something wrong?”

“You said that you are in love with Kenshin?” Hotaru asked her suddenly, ignoring Kaoru's question.

“Yes, what about it?” Kaoru asked confused.  _Didn’t we already cover that?_

“And Shinbu?” Hotaru continued.

“What about Shinbu?” Kaoru questioned, completely confused as to the direction of Hotaru's questions.

“None of this bother's you?” Hotaru asked in frustration as she glared up at Kaoru, momentarily pausing in her chore of slicing up vegetables.

“Why should it bother me, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong,” Kaoru replied.  _What the hell is she talking about?_   Kaoru thought in puzzlement.  _What does my being in love with Kenshin have to do with Shinbu, he's just an old friend?_   “So why are you concerned about it?”

Hotaru stopped from her task of slicing up vegetables to glare at Kaoru, “I thought you were a better person than this Kaoru.” Hotaru told her in a harsh tone. 

Kaoru’s eyes went wide as she watched Hotaru lower her eyes and continued to slice up the vegetables with crisp rocking movements of her curved knife.  _Is it that time of the month around here and I’m the only one not affected?_   Kaoru wondered.  It was the only explanation she could think of for the women’s behavior.  _And this is why I don’t have many female friends._

Kaoru replaced her basket in a corner of the kitchen and sat down near Hotaru hoping that at least she could make things right between the two of them.  “Hotaru, I don’t know what all of this is about and why you're so angry at me but I’m sorry,” Kaoru apologized, she looked at Hotaru hopefully but the woman pointedly ignored her.  “I was hoping that we could be friends and put whatever this is behind us.  I did want to talk to you for a bit and was hoping that you want to give me some advice about Kenshin.”

Hotaru suddenly stabbed her knife into her cutting board in rage and looked up at Kaoru with angry eyes.  Kaoru jumped at the sudden motion and looked at Hotaru in complete shock.  “I think you have that area well covered don’t you?” Hotaru informed her coldly.  She got up, grabbed the water bucket, and stalked out of the kitchen. 

Kaoru kept sitting there feeling completely taken aback by what had just happened.  She felt tears starting to prickle her eyes.  _I thought we were getting along…_   Kaoru thought sadly.

“Kaoru!”

Kaoru turned in surprise forcing a quick smile on her face that she didn’t feel as Ayame and Suzume came bounding into the room.

“Kaoru, come play with us!” they called happily.

“All right, all right I’ll play with you,” Kaoru laughed, wishing that she was as happy as she was acting.  She let the girls pull her along as they led her into another room to play.

***

Hana looked in shock at her daughter-in-law as she held Michi in her arms as Hotaru came out of the kitchen in a huff and walked to the well to draw some water.

“Hotaru, what was all that about?” Hana asked in surprise, having heard the entire exchange in the kitchen.

Hotaru’s face twisted in distain, “I don’t practically think that highly of Kaoru anymore.”

Hana’s face became puzzled at this revelation, “what are you talking about, did you two have a fight or something?  If so, she did apologize you know.  You shouldn’t act this way when it’s clear she still wants to be friends with you.”

Hotaru pulled up the bucket from the well and dumped its contents into the bucket she had brought with her.  “I really don’t care to be friends with her, not after the way she’s playing Himura-san and Shinbu-san.”

Hana’e eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement.  “What are you talking about?”

Hotaru drew herself up and proceeded to tell Hana all about Kaoru confessing her feelings for Kenshin to her and then about Kaoru’s behavior towards Shinbu.

“Oh dear,” Hana muttered worriedly to herself, “I would never have thought of Kaoru-chan doing something like this, she is usually so respectful of other’s feelings.”

“Apparently Kaoru- _chan_ has grown up and not for the better,” Hotaru spat scornfully as she picked up her bucket and headed back into the kitchen.

“Oh dear,” Hana repeated to herself as she thought the matter over, “oh dear.”

***

Yahiko laid in bed listening to the quiet breathing of Sanosuke on one side of him and Kenshin on the other side of him as they slept.  Yahiko rolled over and stared at the dark ceiling above him, his thoughts awhirl in his dark contemplations.  _How could Kaoru possibly want to be with Shinbu over Kenshin?_   Yahiko thought to himself.  He had watched Kaoru and Shinbu shamelessly flirting with each other and it had made him sick, especially when he saw Kenshin sitting there having to take it.  He had wanted to jump forward and shake some sense into Kaoru but he had resisted the urge.  In the end he had to leave and find someplace where he could be alone to calm down before he could stand to be around the others again.

 _And the worst part about it is that Shinbu doesn’t seem like that bad of a guy and he seems to care about Kaoru and they do have a history together,_ Yahiko thought bitterly.  Other than the fact that Kenshin was in love with Kaoru there was really no reason why Kaoru shouldn’t be with Shinbu if that’s what she wanted.  What made Yahiko so upset was the idea of Kaoru being with someone other than Kenshin and how that would change everything about the structure of the group they had made. 

 _I mean if Kaoru did marry him would she stay in Izu and live here for the rest of her life or would Shinbu move to Tokyo?_   Yahiko thought.  _And even if he did come to Tokyo and Kaoru kept running the dojo there’s no way that Shinbu would let Kenshin keep living there so Kenshin would get booted out.  And then maybe he’d take up with Doctor Gensei or Sanosuke, or he would probably go wandering off again and we’ll never see him again.  And I can’t blame him too much, watching your girl with some other guy has got to hurt and why put yourself through all of that if you don’t have to?_

Yahiko curled up in a ball fighting the grief that was starting to take hold of him at the thought of the happy little family they had made breaking up.  He had already had one family taken away from him when his father left to fight in the war and was killed, and then with the death of his mother.  He had thought that the Team Kenshin at least would be something that he could count on.  A group of friends that made a family to make up for the one that each of them had lost.  _I guess I was wrong…_

_***_

Sanosuke had decided that it would be best if he joined Kaoru when she went to go see Shinbu at the stables the next day.  Kenshin had also tagged along with Yahiko in tow.  Sanosuke had already made the mental note to try and distract Shinbu away from Kaoru.  While Sanosuke might have thought before that it would be funny if Shinbu was chasing Kaoru and Kenshin picked a fight with him over it, the last thing Sanosuke expected was that Kaoru would responded in kind to Shinbu’s interest.  He had been puzzling over the matter for a while and had finally come to a decision, Kaoru probably didn’t realize what Shinbu’s interest in her was really motivated by, she probably thought he was just trying to renew their friendship from before and so was responding in kind.  _After all,_ he figured, _the Missy still hasn’t figured out that Kenshin is head over heels for her and that is so painfully obvious to everyone else that half of Japan already knows about it and the only reason the other half hasn’t noticed is because they haven’t seen the two of them together yet._

Besides, he figured he might get some insider tips for betting on the horseracing.

Next to him, Yahiko had come to the same conclusion about trying to keep Shinbu as far away from Kaoru as possibly, unlike Sanosuke he didn’t think that Kaoru was clueless about Shinbu’s intentions and he didn’t care what Kaoru’s feelings in the matter were.  All he knew was that he liked the little family group just the way it was and there was no way he was going to let some stranger come in a break them up.

Kenshin’s intentions of course were also to keep Shinbu away from Kaoru and if possible keep from permanently hurting Shinbu in the process, although as time went on Kenshin was becoming more willing to accept that particular outcome.

Kaoru was completely oblivious to everything and was happy to be getting out of the house for a bit since both Hotaru and Megumi were treating her as though she had the plague.  She couldn’t make head or tails of the way they were acting towards her or the reasons behind it as both of them avoided any type of conversation or contact with her.

All in all the little group made their way to the Tsukayama stables, each with their own agenda.  The Tsukayama stables were abuzz with activity as stable hands led horses out to be exercised or washed.  The group stood off to one side until a familiar figure with a loping gait spotted them and headed over.

“When I said brightly colored you took me literally,” Shinbu teased as he eyed Kaoru’s bright orange and yellow patterned kimono with a green hair ribbon in her hair.

“Well you did say to stand out,” Kaoru shot back with a raised brow.

“So Shinbu, where’s this horse that you going to race, I’d like to see him,” Yahiko stepped in quickly and cut of Shinbu’s reply.  _You want to flirt with Kaoru you’re going to have to get through me first,_ Yahiko thought firmly.

Shinbu looked at the boy in a bit of surprise before shaking his head with a smile, “sure, just follow me and I’ll give you the tour.”

Shinbu led them into the large stables that had the distinct smell of hay, dust, grain, and horses.  Shinbu led them down the stable slowly introducing them to each of the horses there and telling them a little about the horse’s history and bad habits.

“And this old rascal here is Night Wind.  He’s one of the prize stallions and has sired a few dozen foals.  He used to be the fastest horse in Izu and the winner of the races every year but he’s starting to slow down a bit in his old age.”  Shinbu told them proudly as he grabbed the harness on a tall black horse and held his head for the others to see.  Kaoru didn’t hesitate as she stepped forward to pet the horse.  Night Wind sniffed her curiosity as Kaoru gently rubbed his nose before he shook his head slightly and stretched his neck forward to nuzzle against Kaoru’s shoulder.

Kaoru started laughing at the horses embrace, Shinbu however pulled the horses head around and away from Kaoru, “hey watch it will you?”  he told the horse pointedly, “you need to mind your manners with the ladies, she’s not one of the mares you know.”  Shinbu turned to Kaoru with a slightly apologetic look on his face, “sorry about that, he’s a bit of a scoundrel when it comes to the ladies.”

Kaoru laughed and shook her head at Shinbu, “Shinbu, you need to get out of these stables more often.”

“So where’s the horse that will be raced at the festival?” Yahiko asked in curiosity, stepping in before Shinbu could reply to Kaoru.  _Yahiko two, Shinbu zero._

“Right over here,” Shinbu told them as he released Night Wind and led them down a few empty stalls to one containing a beautiful black stallion with white markings.  “This champ here is who I’ll be racing.  He’s stubborn, willful to a tee, hates losing more than anything, fiery temper, and will only do things his own way.”

“What’s his name?” Sanosuke asked.

“Kaoru,” Shinbu replied vaguely, leaning with crossed arms against the stalls door and staring at the stallion who paced his stall.

“Yes?” Kaoru asked.

“No, his name is Kaoru,” Shinbu explained, still looking at the horse.  “He’s actually a little nicer than his namesake.”

Kaoru hit Shinbu across the arm, her face furrowed in irritation. 

“Ow,” Shinbu responded, rubbing his arm and looking at her.

 _Yahiko two, Kaoru one, Shinbu zero,_ Yahiko thought in satisfaction as he saw Kaoru’s eyes narrowed in anger.

Kaoru just glared at him, “that wasn’t a very nice thing to do.”  ' _Stubborn, willfully to a tee'_ Kaoru thought angrily.  _Yeah like he's perfect._

Shinbu’s face broke into a grin, “okay, I was pulling your leg, he’s real name is Darkness Fury, he’s a son of Night Wind and got all of his father’s speed.”

Kaoru’s eyes were still narrowed, “that still wasn’t nice.”

Kenshin smiled slightly, _Shinbu really messed up with that particular joke didn’t he?_   Kenshin thought to himself, immensely pleased that Kaoru was angry at him.  _She hates to be called stubborn and foul tempered, even though it’s true._

“You’ve given the horses’ some pretty unusual names, why is that?”  Yahiko asked in curiosity, trying to break up the conversation between Shinbu and Kaoru.

“Oh, Master Yutaro likes them to have unusual names, he prefers them to stand out, and me and the other stable hands have a little bit of fun coming up with new names when a colt is born.”  Shinbu explained. 

“Speaking of the other horses in the district, how do they compare to the one’s here?” Sanosuke asked.  He didn’t need much more of a lead in to get some betting tips.

“Well Night Wind has got speed and he’s sired most of the foals here, he used to be the champion of the district over short distances.  For endurance, we have the foals of Squid that could probably run all day in these mountains and not get tired.  The Yamamoto’s have some fine horses over there, bigger than the ones here, better able to carry heavier riders.  The Ishikawa’a have Big Red and that horse shouldn’t be underestimated in speed, there are a few other’s around but really those are some of the best.”  Shinbu explained. 

“Squid?” Yahiko asked in wonder, “why did you name a horse that?”

“Well that has to do with something he did when he was a foal,” Shinbu explained quickly.

“So back to the horses, just how does your Darkness Fury compare to Big Red?” Sanosuke asked, taking this opportunity to monopolize Shinbu’s attention.  He also took notice of how Yahiko had been stepping in every time Shinbu started talking to Kaoru.  _So the brat is also trying to keep this guy away from Kaoru as well,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement.  _This plan is going be a lot easier with a back up guy._

Kaoru glanced away sensing the direction of the conversation and having little interest in it.  Shinbu saw her roll her eyes and tried to cut off the rapid questioning by Sanosuke and Yahiko.  “I’d love more than anything to discuss this with you but I’m afraid we’re boring Kaoru on this topic,” Shinbu explained hoping that he could get back to showing them around. _Damn it, every time I try to have a little time with Kaoru these guys keep cutting me off,_ Shinbu thought in frustration. 

“That’s okay, you boy’s can talk about the racing and all that, I’ll just look around a bit more if that’s okay?” Kaoru replied with a smile, not wanting to get between Sanosuke and his gambling.

“Well sure,” Shinbu replied, slightly taken back as Kaoru turned and walked over to another stall and he was left with Sanosuke and Yahiko who began to rapidly question him.  Kenshin saw what Sanosuke and Yahiko were up to and made a mental note to thank them both later.  He took the opportunity to walk over to Kaoru who was holding her hand out for a mare to sniff before she gently reached her hand up and started rubbing the horse’s cheeks.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Kaoru asked as she rubbed the horse’s face lovingly. 

“Indeed she is,” Kenshin agreed as he also reached a hand out to stroke the horse’s neck.  He however was referring to Kaoru and he smiled as he saw the way her face glowed with happiness as she stroked the mare’s cheeks.

“This was a good idea wasn’t it?” Kaoru asked Kenshin softly, “after all, Sanosuke and Yahiko seem to be enjoying themselves don’t they?”

Kenshin glanced back to where Sanosuke and Yahiko were keeping Shinbu distracted, he saw Shinbu glance in their direction and Kenshin felt slightly smug at the fact that _he_ was the one who was having some private time with Kaoru.  He saw Shinbu’s jaw clench slightly as he forced himself to continue answering Sanosuke and Yahiko’s never ending questions.  “Yes Kaoru-dono, this was a very good idea.”  Kenshin replied.  “In fact, this one is enjoying himself as well _._ ” _It's nice to see Shinbu at the disadvantage instead of me,_ Kenshin thought smugly _._

The group stayed for a while longer before Shinbu had to get back to work and Sanosuke and Yahiko had finally exhausted all conversation with him.  As they left, Kenshin dropped back, letting Kaoru take the lead for a few moments.  “This one thanks you for what you did,” Kenshin told them softly.  He didn’t need to explain himself any further, the three knew exactly to what Kenshin was referring.

“No problem Kenshin, after all we’ve always got your back,” Sanosuke assured him with a grin.

Kenshin nodded his head slightly with a smile before he quickened his pace to rejoin Kaoru ahead of them.

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko out of the corner of his eye, “so you made a pretty good back up guy back there,” Sanosuke told him slyly.

“What are you talking about?” Yahiko asked, “You were _my_ back up guy.”

“I was your what?” Sanosuke started.

Kaoru glanced back as Sanosuke and Yahiko suddenly exploded into a heated argument over back up guys, “what are they talking about back there?”  Kaoru asked completely confused.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders in feigned innocence, “this one is not sure.”

***

Hana barked out commands to the younger cooks in the kitchen as they busied themselves in their tasks.  Hana set herself in the task of preparing dumplings for dinner.  Ever since Raijuta and his men had arrived at the mansion, her work had been increased as everyone of the men seemed to have an enormous appetite and took every meal at the mansion.  Hana glanced up at the sound of a shuffling step to see Yutaro walking over to her.  She bowed to him, the rest of the kitchen staff also following suit at the arrival of their master.

As was his custom Yutaro just waved at them to get back to work, he sat down next to Hana as she worked, the sword that Raijuta had given him laying next to him on the floor.  “Hello Hana, how are you today?” Yutaro asked politely.

“I am well master, and yourself?” Hana replied.

“I’m fine,” Yutaro replied.  He bit his lip and looked around the kitchen as he tried to think of something else to say.

Hana watched him from the corner of her eye, “is there something bothering you Yutaro?”

Yutaro’s head snapped around to look at her, “no nothings brothering me Hana.”  He replied a little too quickly.  “How is your family enjoying Izu?” he asked to change the subject.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Hana replied. 

“What have they all been up too?”  Yutaro demanded, sensing a safe topic.

“Well,” Hana began.  “My little grand nieces are spending all of their free time running through the hills like wild things.  Megumi-san has filled the kitchen with all the medicinal herbs she has collected.  That young swordsmen, Kenshin-san, has been working himself to death against my wishes.  Hotaru and I keep trying to tell him that we can handle the chores of the house but he keeps insisting.  Kaoru-chan has been trying to tell me to give up and just let Kenshin-san work.”

Yutaro laughed a little at Hana’s story, the reaction felt odd since he hadn’t had much of a reason to laugh in awhile.  “What kind of work does he do?”

“Everything,” Hana told him in a serious tone.  “Washing dishes, laundry, cooking, sweeping and mopping, chopping wood, he even tries to help with the animals though he isn’t very good with them.”

“But most of that is women’s work, why does he do it?” Yutaro asked in puzzlement.

“Kaoru-chan just says that’s the way he is,” Hana replied. 

“What about her, Kaoru-san, what’s she been up too?”  Yutaro asked, remembering Kaoru from before, he felt a slight twitch of anger at her for telling him that he was too immature for swords but he repressed it to keep Hana talking. 

“Kaoru-chan?  She has all the young men at the Mochizuki dojo wrapped around her little finger.  Yesterday five of them showed up when they heard that Osama needed help to clear a tree that had fallen near our home.  Then while Kaoru was on the porch sewing they all were trying to show off while they were helping to clear the tree.  With her around we should be able to get plenty of free labor from the boy’s of that school,” Hana told him with a fond laugh.

“From the sound of it she may be married off before the end of the month,” Yutaro responded playfully.

Hana laughed warmly, “she certainly seems to have a lot of suitors at the moment.”  Suddenly a slight shadow crossed her face and Yutaro spotted it in an instant.

“What’s wrong Hana?”  He questioned in concern.

“Oh nothing dear,” Hana replied softly.  “Just something I’d forgotten, it’s nothing that important.”

“Well what about the others?”  Yutaro persisted.  “That boy and the other man.”

“Yahiko has also been helping out around the house, mainly at Kaoru’s urging.  Other than that he just plays with the girls or practices with his sword.  Sanosuke-san, he’s mainly been keeping to himself.  He goes down to the village every once in a while with Kenshin-san but other than that he spends his time resting.”  Hana explained.  “Why this interest in them anyways Yutaro?  I thought you would never want to hear about them after before.”

Yutaro shuffled a little under Hana’s intense gaze.  “Just curious that’s all,” he replied quickly.  “Besides I’ve already put that whole affair behind me.”

Hana looked at him critically, she knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t being completely truthful.  “Yahiko is not really such a bad person, he’s a little rough around the edges I know.  But then he did live for several years on the streets before Kaoru took him in.  I know what he said was hurtful but you shouldn’t let it get to you.”

“I’m not,” Yutaro assured her quickly, “besides it doesn’t matter anymore, now I have Raijuta-sensei to teach me.  Why should I care about what he said now?”

“Yutaro,” Hana started worriedly, “I know this isn’t my place, but I have to say that I don’t think very much of him, of Raijuta-san I mean.  I don’t believe that he has your best interest at heart.” Hana told him quietly.  She knew that Ichiro, the steward, had already tried to reason with the boy but Yutaro had refused to listen.  Ichiro had then pleaded with Hana to try and talk some sense into the boy about the affair.

“Your right, it isn’t your place,” Yutaro told her through gritted teeth.

“Master Yutaro…” Hana began but Yutaro cut her off.

“I don’t care!” he screamed.  “Raijuta is my sensei and that’s the end of it.  If you don’t like it then leave!”  With that Yutaro ran out of the kitchen.

Hana gulped as she stared after Yutaro, _I do not like the person that Yutaro is now becoming, he would never have spoken like that before.  This must be Raijuta’s doing._

_***_

It was late on the night before the Spring Festival and Yutaro couldn’t sleep, he wandered the mansion with his mind puzzling over the recent events.  It had been 3 days since Raijuta had saved his life and his four lieutenants had shown up at the mansion and Raijuta had ‘requested’ that Yutaro also see to it that they have a place as well.  Yutaro didn’t mind as he had more than enough room for them but ever since they had arrived Raijuta spent most of his time locked up in a room with them, occasionally he would see one of the men leave the mansion on some errand but they always returned and the first thing they did was to see Raijuta. 

Yutaro wasn’t a complete fool, despite the whispers he heard from the servants.  He knew that Raijuta and the other’s were up to something and he wasn’t sure what.  But unlike the servants, he didn’t believe Raijuta and his men were up to anything illegal or immoral.  Form what little they had said to him they wanted to start a revival of kenjutsu in Japan and bring back the purity that it had once had.

Yutaro walked down the hallway where Raijuta and his men’s quarters were.  He saw a light burning in Raijuta’s room and several shadows of the men as they sat deep in discussion.  Overwhelmed with curiosity as to what they were doing up so late Yutaro crept on tiptoe to Raijuta’s room and put his ear up to the door to catch the snippets of the conversation.

“…he agreed to meet you tomorrow at the festival in order to discuss the prices,” Yutaro heard Jiro explain.

“Good,” Raijuta answered, “have you found any information on that red haired swordsmen, that Kenshin Himura?  I need to know if he will be a problem or an asset.”

“We are working on that my lord,” Kaito's deep voice answered smoothly.  “As soon as we know anything about him then you will be the first to know my lord.”

“And as to the other’s are they on their way yet?” Raijuta continued.

“Yes Lord Raijuta,” Nori’s deep bass answered.  “We have received word just today that they are almost here.  They should arrive within a few days, drifting into the mansion in small groups of two or three.  Do you think that the Yutaro kid will be willing to see to them as well?”

There was a pause and Yutaro pressed his ear up closer to the door.  “Yutaro.” Yutaro jumped as he heard Raijuta call his name out.  “I told you to stay away from here.”  Raijuta told him harshly through the door.

Yutaro gasped and drew back from the door.  He hurried back to his own room feeling remorseful in being caught eavesdropping on his master.  _What was that about?_   Yutaro thought as he tried to puzzle out what Raijuta and his men were talking about.  _And what were they saying about other’s coming here?_   Yutaro sat down on his futon as he started working it out in his mind.  _I know, it’s probably the other men that are in the same school as Raijuta-sensei!_   He realized suddenly.  _Maybe they want to start their own dojo and now that Raijuta-sensei has my patronage they probably just want to build their own school so that they can teach kenjutsu in order to preserve the purity of the sword that Raijuta-sensei is always talking about._   Yutaro shook his head, blew out his lantern and settled down to sleep, confident that he had reasoned out Raijuta’s plans.  But try as he might he couldn't figure out why Raijuta would be concerned about Kenshin and why he might be an asset to him.

***

Kenshin wadded up a corner of his blankets and held it over his ears hoping to drown out the sound of Yahiko’s snoring as he tried to sleep.  _None of the other men in the Choshu fraction snored as bad as Yahiko can,_ Kenshin thought in wonder.  _And he’s half their age._   He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing in a conscious effort to fall asleep.  Kenshin was just starting to drift off when an arm suddenly smacked him in the face bringing him to complete wakefulness in an instant.  Kenshin wrinkled his face in annoyance as he shoved Yahiko’s arm back and pushed him back onto his own futon.  Kenshin settled back down, sighing in happiness as Yahiko had finally stopped snoring after Kenshin had pushed him away.  Kenshin laid his head down and closed his eyes and at that moment Yahiko started snoring again.

 _Why me?_   Kenshin thought as he decided to give up.  _I’m never going to get any sleep with that racket._   He sat up and looked over in longing as on the other side of Yahiko, Sanosuke was fast asleep rolled over on one side.  Kenshin got up and dressed in the dark before he picked up his sword and carefully stepped around the others as he made his way to the door.  He glanced back before opening the door to see that Yahiko had already sprawled across both his and Kenshin’s futon, meanwhile Sanosuke was peacefully drooling in his sleep.  Despite his exhaustion due to the lack of sleep, Kenshin had to start chuckling at the sight.  Shaking his head, he slid the door back and stepped out into the hallway thinking that maybe he could sleep against the wall in some other room in the house, at least then it would be in peace and quiet.

As he made his way to the common room, Kenshin was surprised to see a light still burning, he stepped into the room to see Kaoru mending some of Yahiko’s clothes by a lantern.

“Kaoru-dono, why are you up?” Kenshin asked as he walked over and sat down next to her, placing his sword on the ground beside him.

Kaoru looked up in surprise, dark circles under her eyes spoke of restless nights as well but Kenshin suspected that she had different reasons for being up.  “Oh, I wasn’t really tired so I decided to stay up for a bit and get some of this mending done,” she told him with a tired smile.

He looked at her critically, “Kaoru-dono you haven’t been sleeping well lately, is there something on your mind?”

Kaoru’s eyes fluttered down, she sighed slightly.  “Well yeah actually.”

“What is it?” Kenshin asked her softly.

“It’s Hotaru, and Megumi too.”  Kaoru started as she kept sewing.  “For some reason they’ve been treating me pretty badly lately, nothing overt but just kind of ignoring me and avoiding me though I don’t know why.  And recently even Hana’s starting to give me a look like Hotaru and Megumi have and I don’t know why they are all upset with me.”

“Do you want this one to talk to them?” Kenshin offered.

Kaoru glanced up quickly, “oh please don’t do that,” she begged.  She paused a bit before continuing in a calmer tone.  “I’m sure that this doesn’t involve you or the other’s at all and there is really no need for you to get mixed up in it too.  Please Kenshin.  Please don’t get involved, I’ll figure it out.”

Kenshin looked at her seriously, _why did she have to ask it like that?_   He wondered.  _How can I possibly do anything but what she’d asked?_   “All right Kaoru-dono but if you want help in the matter you know this one will do anything you ask.”  Kenshin assured her softly.

The ghost of a smile crossed Kaoru’s face and she lowered her eyes back to her work, the hint of a blush on her face.  “Thank you Kenshin,” she replied softly.  They sat in silence for a moment as Kaoru finished her mending.  Kenshin took the time to study her features, the way the soft light of the lantern accented her face and made her eyes seem an even darker blue than they were.  Kaoru finished her sewing and then carefully folded the clothing and placed it in the pile of mended clothes and looked up at Kenshin with a smile.  “You know what you can do to help Kenshin?”  Kaoru asked with a gently smile.

“What’s that Kaoru-dono?”

“Would you sit up with me for a while?  Maybe we could play a game of shogi or something,” Kaoru asked.

Kenshin’s face brightened.  “All right, this one would like that very much.”

***

Yahiko groaned slightly and curled up in a ball as his feet started to get cold and settled back into his dream of himself as a master swordsman traveling across Japan fighting enemies and defeating all of them with ease.  Then suddenly he was caught in a blizzard curled up trying to survive against the cold that slowly seeped into his bones.  Yahiko woke up shriving to realize that he was on the cold wooden floor.  He sat up in surprise and glanced around, realizing that he must have rolled off of his futon and Kenshin’s. 

 _Hey where’s Kenshin?_   Yahiko thought as he realized that Kenshin was no longer there, and that his sword was also missing meant that Kenshin must have gone somewhere.  He could clearly see Sanosuke’s form as he continue to sleep without a care in the world.  Yahiko ignored him as he pulled a thick robe over himself, crept to the door and slowly slid it open as he started his search for Kenshin.  He crept along the hallway trying not to disturb anyone as he passed by.  He saw a light in the common room and approached carefully.  He poked his head around the corner, careful to keep back in the shadows as he looked into the room to see Kaoru and Kenshin sitting down to what appeared to be an intense game of shogi. 

Kenshin was looking at the board intently, while Kaoru watched him impatiently.  “Are you going to move anytime this century Kenshin?” she asked archly.

“This one is thinking,” Kenshin muttered in reply.  “There has to be a way out of this trap you set for this one.”

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sat back, tapping her fingers impatiently against her arm.  “You’ve been thinking about this move for almost twenty minutes Kenshin, and this game has already lasted for a couple of hours, will you just make up your mind already?”

“How ‘bout this?” Kenshin asked triumphantly as he finally saw a way out of the trap Kaoru had set for him, he moved a piece with a smile and looked at Kaoru smugly, “your turn.”

Kaoru looked at the board incredulously before glancing up at Kenshin, “do you know how long it took me to set that up?”

“Yep,” Kenshin responded happily.  _About an hour or so…_

Kaoru sighed as she looked back at the board, “great now I have to start over from scratch.”  She looked at the board for a moment longer before she suddenly glanced up in alarm toward the doors leading out to the courtyard behind Kenshin, “what the...?” she called out in alarm.

In an instant Kenshin reacted, he spun around, his sword in hand, one hand on the hilt ready to draw as he got a foot under him in order to leap to his feet in an instant only to find himself facing a closed door and no sign of anything amiss.   The moment Kenshin took his eyes off the board, Kaoru quickly rearranged the pieces before he turned back to her in puzzlement.

“Kaoru-dono what did…”  Kenshin trailed off as he looked at Kaoru’s overly innocent expression.  He glanced down to the board and his eyes narrowed in disapproval as he saw Kaoru had placed herself just one move from victory and him with no options to win.  He looked back up at Kaoru.  “That’s cheating,” he told her firmly.

“All’s fair in love and war,” she told him pointedly, “and shogi,” she finished with a grin.  “Your move.”

Kenshin settled down in a huff, placing his sword back on the ground.  He had half a mind to just give up but another thought hit him.  _She started it, I’ll finish it._   “You made one mistake Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin informed her.

“What’s that?” Kaoru asked.

“You left this one with one move for victory,” Kenshin informed her.

“I’d like to see this one,” Kaoru replied smugly.

Kenshin’s lips quirked into a smile and he swept his hand across the board and knocking all the pieces to the floor, “the tsunami,” Kenshin called out with a laugh.

One eyebrow went up on Kaoru’s face, “that was pretty childish Kenshin.”

“And tricking this one to turn his back while you rearranged the pieces was not?”

“Touché,” Kaoru replied with a laugh.  They both started laughing hysterically.  Kaoru eventually recovered enough to turn to Kenshin.  “Come on.  Let’s clean up this mess before Hana’s gets mad at both of us.”  She said with a laugh.

The two of them started picking up the shogi pieces and Yahiko just had to shake his head at the two of them.  _They are both crazy,_ he thought.  _Or they’ve just been up for too long and are slap happy._   He turned and was about to leave and go back to sleep when he saw that Kaoru turned around and made a grab for the last piece as Kenshin also reached for the same piece and he ended up grabbing Kaoru’s hand.  They looked up at each other in surprise to find their faces only inches apart.  Yahiko paused and stopped to watch was going to happen. 

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, stunned, neither drawing back from the other.  Kenshin hesitantly reached a hand up to Kaoru’s face, at his touch Kaoru closed her eyes and tilted her head up slightly to Kenshin.  Kenshin, in response, slowly leaned forward to kiss her.  _Buddha be damned, these two are finally getting around to doing something,_ Yahiko thought in satisfaction.

In the instant before their lips met the world suddenly lunched under Yahiko’s feet and he grabbed for the wall to steady himself.  At the sudden earthquake, Kaoru and Kenshin jerked back from each other looking around in surprise as the earth beneath them shook and rattled the house.  Kenshin pulled Kaoru to her feet and together they stumbled over to a doorway and held onto the doorframe.  Likewise, Yahiko found a doorway of his own and held onto the frame waiting for the earthquake to be over.  He heard the frightened squeals of Ayame and Suzume and Michi crying as the earthquake went on.  Yahiko listened as he heard everyone scrambling out of their beds and making their way to the shelter of the doorframes, the most reinforced part of the house.  He heard Sanosuke swearing to himself something about a guy trying to get some sleep but Yahiko ignored it as he thought bitterly about what he had almost witnessed.  _Damn it, Kenshin and Kaoru were just about to get together,_ Yahiko swore.  _If Kenshin had kissed her I bet we wouldn’t have to worry about Shinbu anymore.  He would become ancient history if Kaoru realizes that Kenshin loves her and then Team Kenshin would stay together just like we are and Kaoru would be a lot happier, Kenshin too.  We would be just like a family then…_  

The earthquake only lasted for a few moments but it seemed longer to Yahiko.  He remained crouched in the doorway until he was sure that the trembling was over. 

“Is everyone okay?” Osamu went around asking.

Yahiko got to his feet as Hana assured him that they were fine and Megumi was trying to comfort a crying Suzume and Ayame.  Hotaru was holding Michi who was screaming bitterly in her arms.  Sanosuke was getting to his feet still swearing and Kaoru and Kenshin came into the hallway bringing their lantern.

“Are all of you okay?” Kaoru asked in worry.

Yahiko just stood back as everyone assured that the other’s were fine.  Once everyone was assured that there were no injuries, just a few upset children, the women worked on calming the girls down and Hotaru started walking the floor with Michi trying to get him to stop bawling.  The men all made their way out through the house and ground to assess for any damages.  Yahiko was too absorbed in his own little world to lend much help to the situation.  He just sat down in Hana and the girls room while Kaoru held Suzume in her lap and started telling all of them a story to calm the girls down.  Yahiko let his mind wandered as he wished that the earthquake had came just an instant later after Kenshin and Kaoru had finally acted on their mutual feelings.  _Damn earthquake, Team Kenshin better not get broken up because of some lousy timing.  I don’t want my little family to break up because of something like this, if necessary I’ll take steps to make sure Kaoru doesn’t marry Shinbu,_ Yahiko thought firmly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to that whole scene at the end, this work was originally written for a friend of mine who was in vet school and had been complaining to me about the lack of any possibility of romance for her. Because of her workload, she had no time for a personal life. So she asked that I add some of that into this series I was writing for her. By the time I was writing this chapter she was practically begging for something to happen between Kenshin and Kaoru and so I gave it to her... almost. Her reaction was priceless. She was also the reason I added a little more drama by having this whole situation with Shinbu going on, she thought it would be interesting if we had a 'suitor' for Kaoru as to what Kenshin's reaction might be. She asked and I delivered. I did have a little fun with Kaoru being clueless to everything going on around her. But that was easy to write as I have always been the clueless one when someone had a crush on me (even if all my friends could see it) and have found myself in this kind of situation a time or two.


	8. The Arrival of the Spring Festival

**Chapter 7**

**The Arrival of the Spring Festival**

The morning of the Spring Festival dawned bright and clear and there was nothing to suggest that the night before there had been an earthquake which had shaken the valley.  There was certainly nothing about the brightly colored tents and stalls that suggested the night before had been anything but a peaceful and uneventful night.  But underneath it all everyone was talking about the earthquake, some predicted that it was a bad omen of something much worse to come to the little village but most of the younger patrons just shrugged that off as the superstations of their elders and set about to enjoy themselves.

“It’s good that the earthquake was so mild and there was very little damage,” Osama commented as everyone walked along, making their way to the fair.  “Now there’s nothing to stand between us and having a good time today.”

There were three quick clamors of agreement.  Meanwhile Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke just took a look at Kaoru, each of them making plans to do what was necessary to keep Shinbu at bay. 

 _Nothing but one very annoying stable master to ruin today,_ Kenshin thought to himself.  He started scanning the crowd for Shinbu, wanting to have plenty of warning before he showed up.

The group wandered around the fair, looking at the different booths that had been set up and various games that were taking place.  Hotaru and Osamu broke off as Hotaru wanted to look at the various toys out for sale at one booth, Michi reaching happily for the brightly colored objects.   Hana found a group of older women that she was close friends with and she went to join them in having a cup of tea and resting her feet for a bit in the shade.  The rest of them wandered around to the other side of the festivities to where a game was rapidly being organized.

They listened curiously as a stout man stood on a barrel explaining the rules.  “So little ones, grab your father’s, brother’s, uncle’s, or anybody willing  to carry you around the circlet following this here fence line to the finish line down there.  Along the way you will have several obstacles to overcome.”  The man announced as he gestured to a large rectangular pen used for holding animals during market days.  They looked to see a group of barrels set up as a small mini maze at one corner, a boy holding a large basket filled with medium sized balls sat on one for the corners of the pen.  Down the far long stretch of the fence line was a small stack of crates about knee high and further down the race track at the next corner was another boy sitting on the fence holding a large brass ring up while another boy was on the ground with a short stick in his hand.  At the end of the track was stretched out a line strip of cloth marking the finish line.  “Each team will have to navigate through that maze of barrels, the children grab a ball at the corner, leap over the crates there, stand back where Tadashi is with his stick and throw the ball through the ring before they make a dash for the finish line.   The first team that makes it across the finish line will receive as their prize this tako.”  The man announced as an assistant held up a large brightly colored blue and red bird shaped tako.  “All other contenders will receive a koma of their choice and all prizes are courtesy of Yokoyama-san and his fine shop on the north side of town.  Every child who is interested, grab someone and line up at the starting line.”

“Can we play please?” Ayame and Suzume pleaded with wide eyes, each of them excited of the prospect of a new toy.

The adults looked at them with smiles and the women and Yahiko turned and looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke pointedly. 

“I’m sure you can but you have to convince the men about that,” Kaoru told the girls in amusement.

“Uncle Kenny, Uncle Sano will you help us?” the girls pleaded with wide eyes.

Neither man was immune to the charm of the two young girls so both of them smiled back at the girls.  “Not a problem if Kenshin here doesn’t mind coming in last,” Sanosuke replied.

“Speak for yourself,” Kenshin returned happily as he knelt down in front of the girls.  “So who wants’ their Uncle Kenny to help them win that pretty tako?”

“I do!” Suzume yelled in excitement as she scrambled around Kenshin and climbed up onto his back in excitement.  She grabbed his hair firmly in her hands, “you’re the fastest horsey in all of Japan!” she declared loudly.

Kenshin stood up, holding Suzume securely on his back.  He turned around to look at Sanosuke who was eyeing him in amusement.  “You heard her Kenshin, you’re the horse,” Sanosuke told him in amusement before he turned to Ayame.  “Looks like you’ve got me kido, don’t worry we can beat those guys.”

“You bet we can!” Ayame agreed happily as she ran over to Sanosuke and held her arms out as Sanosuke picked her up and placed her up on his shoulders.

The two men walked over to where various fathers, older brothers and other relatives were lining up with their children on their backs or shoulders.  Various officials walked up and down explaining the rules and the course once again to the contenders.  Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko lined up on the sidelines to watch the race.

“So who do you think is going to win?” Yahiko asked.

“Who knows, but those guys are racing to win, that’s for sure,” Megumi answered.  “And not necessarily for the girls,” she added.

“It’s a guy thing,” Kaoru answered off hand.  “You get used to it after a while.”

The order to prepare for the race was called and there was a scramble as everyone lined up and then the men all crouched a little while securely holding their charges in place.  The portly man from before stood up on his barrel holding a gong in his hand, he looked up the line of racers to ascertain their readiness and to make sure that all of them were behind the line before he rang the gong.

At the signal, the line of racers surged forward, for a moment the group lost sight of Sanosuke and Kenshin as everyone made a dash for the lead.  Then they saw a flash of red as Kenshin broke free from the main group with Suzume laughing happily as she flicked his hair and urged him on faster.  While Kenshin used his slim stature to simply slip between the other racers, Sanosuke was using his greater height and build to simply force his way through the crowd as they came up to the maze of barrels.  Kenshin dashed through the maze of barrels with Sanosuke right behind them.    Right on their heels was a man with a boy on his shoulder, the man stumbled going through the maze and fell, causing everyone behind him to pause for a moment and allowing Kenshin and Sanosuke plenty of time to get far ahead of the rest of them.  Kenshin was the first one to the corner where he had to pause and tell Suzume to grab a ball.  Suzume snatched one up in delight and clenched it tightly in her little fist as Kenshin took off again with Sanosuke right behind him and the other contenders far behind the two of them.  Sanosuke and Ayame were a second behind but quickly closed the distance as Ayame simply grabbed a ball as Sanosuke ran past, both men didn’t slow down for a second as they leaped over the crates clearing them easily.  Kenshin was the first one to the last corner where the boy with the brass ring sat, stopping next to Tadashi who politely held his stick in front of Kenshin indicating that he couldn’t continue until Suzume had gotten her ball through the ring.

Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko watched as Kenshin urged Suzume to throw the ball through the ring as he stopped to give her better aim.  Suzume screwed up her face in concentration as she threw the ball, which missed the ring.  Kenshin then leaped forward and grabbed the ball from the ground, retreating back behind Tadashi to give Suzume another chance.  Meanwhile Sanosuke had just caught up with them, Ayame throw her ball which made it through the first time and laughing Sanosuke dashed past Kenshin as Suzume threw her ball a second time. 

This time Suzume’s ball made it through and Kenshin needed no urging from the girl to take off after Sanosuke’s form.  However, Sanosuke had managed to put too much ground between them, he and Ayame dashed through the cloth marking the finish line with Kenshin and Suzume a good eight feet behind them and the other contenders just making it to the ring.

“We won, we won!” Ayame called happily her hands in the air as she celebrated.

“Guess this makes you the second fastest horse in Japan,” Sanosuke bragged to Kenshin when he had finally caught up.

Kenshin laughed, “well I suppose you needed to be able to beat this one at something.  Congratulations you are the best at children’s races.”

“Damn straight I am,” Sanosuke shot back with a wide grin, “and I’ve got the best ball thrower too.”

“And we won the tako!”  Ayame called in excitement.

“I wanted to win the tako birdie,” Suzume sobbed.

Kenshin turned his head around to see Suzume’s face wrinkled up as she started bawling.  Kenshin’s face twisted in sympathy and he shifted the girl around so he was holding her in his arms.  “It’s all right Suzume, that it is.  This one is sure if you ask, Ayame will let you play with it too, that she will.”

“I’ll let you play with it Suzume,” Ayame called.  But Suzume was not to be comforted as she buried her face into Kenshin’s shoulder and sobbed.

“What did you do you big jerk?” Kaoru demanded of Sanosuke as the women and Yahiko joined them.  Kaoru looked at Suzume bawling in Kenshin's arms and then glared at Sanosuke, guessing that he was the cause behind the girl’s outburst.  Meanwhile, the last of the racers were making it across the finish line and the organizers were preparing to hand out the prizes to the contestants.

“I didn’t do anything, she started crying on her own,” Sanosuke protested quickly.

“Oh come here honey,” Kaoru cooed to the girl holding her arms out, Kenshin handed the girl to her and Kaoru balanced Suzume on her hip.  “What’s the matter?”  Kaoru asked as she stroked the girl’s hair.  “Didn’t you have fun?”

“I wanted the tako birdie,” Suzume cried.

“Oh you two here, if you don’t mind lining up for your prizes,” a young man told Sanosuke and Kenshin.

“Go on Kenshin, get Suzume’s prize, we’ll watch her,” Megumi told him as Kaoru tried to calm the girl down.

Kenshin nodded as he went to stand in line to fetch Suzume a koma from the basket the officials were holding out while Sanosuke walked up to the main racing official with Ayame still on his shoulders to claim the tako.

Kenshin came back with a brightly colored koma in his hand while Ayame was cooing with delight over her brand new tako.  “Here Suzume, here is your prize,” Kenshin offered as he held the koma out to the girl.

Suzume, sniffling, turned her head around and stared at the toy in Kenshin’s hand.  “That’s for me?” she sniffled.

“Yes Suzume, now what do you say?” Kaoru asked the girl softly.

“Thank you Uncle Kenny,” Suzume replied as she grabbed the toy and clenched it in her hands, staring in wonder at it.

“Well that crisis is averted,” Yahiko announced as Suzume’s face broke into a smile, her tears forgotten now that she held a new toy.  “I say we celebrate this victory with something to eat.”

“Yahiko, do you think with your stomach?” Kaoru asked.

“What?  I’m hungry,” Yahiko protested.

“You just had breakfast,” Megumi replied in wonder.

Yahiko looked at her as though she had just sprouted horns, “and I’m hungry again.”

“Come on let’s find something,” Sanosuke told them.  “The fastest guy in Japan could use a reward after beating this slowpoke fair and square.”

“At a children’s race,” Kenshin corrected.

“Don’t make excuses Kenshin, you lost and I won.”  Sanosuke shot back.

“At a children’s race,” Kenshin protested.

“Now, now boys, if you’re going to act like kids do it on your own time,” Megumi stepped in.  “Right now let’s just find something to feed Yahiko before he starts nibbling on a tent.”

“Hey!” Yahiko protested while Kaoru chuckled.

Sanosuke set Ayame down and she ran forward to grab Megumi’s hand and together they, with Yahiko and Kaoru (who was still holding Suzume in her arms), took the lead while Sanosuke and Kenshin brought up the rear.

“I still won,” Sanosuke muttered.

“You’re never going to let this go are you?”  Kenshin replied sullenly.

“Nope.”

“All right this one concedes, you are better at children’s things then this one,” Kenshin shot back.

Sanosuke turned and made a face at him.  “No matter, _I_ won.  And with the heavier kid too.

***

Yutaro wandered around the festival with Ichiro at his side.  He had thought perhaps Raijuta would come but he had insisted that he had business of his own to see too.  Ichiro was the only one would come with him.  Yutaro wandered around seeing the stalls were the merchants were out displaying their wares.  He passed the food stands that filled the air with the smell of food that brought in scores of customers.  He was trying to feel cheerful and content with his surroundings but all he felt was growing melancholy.

“Is something the matter master Yutaro?” Ichiro asked politely as Yutaro sighed and turned away from a stall with dozens of pastries in baskets.

Yutaro glanced at Ichiro, _what’s right?_   He thought bitterly.  _I’m at a festival where everyone around me is with their friends or family and all I have is my steward to accompany me.  My own master didn’t want to come to this because he was too busy.  He’s always too busy to have time for me._

“Nothing’s wrong Ichiro, let’s just go and see what’s on the other side of the fair.” Yutaro replied curtly.  He heard a large group of people shouting and cheering so he fought his way through the crowds until he was watching the children’s race.  His heart dropped even more as he watched Kenshin and Sanosuke dash to the finish line with Ayame and Suzume on their shoulders.  Another glance around the crowd showed him that all the families had shown up for the event.  He recognized a few faces as some of his field workers but didn’t know their names.

 _Even the lowest workers have got someone to spend the fair with,_ Yutaro thought bitterly.  He turned away from the event and stumped away with Ichiro following dutifully behind him.  “I changed my mind,” Yutaro announced.  “This is boring, let’s go back to the house.”

“As the master wishes,” Ichiro replied meekly.

***

Shinbu walked Darkness Fury over to the long fence line that had been set up for contestants in the horse race to tie their mounts up to.  All the while his thoughts were seething as he thought about the last time he had seen Kaoru at the stables.  _Those guys,_ Shinbu thought bitterly as he remembered how Sanosuke and Yahiko had kept him from getting to spend any time with Kaoru.  _It’s obvious that that Kenshin guy put them up to it too.  So now he’s getting his cronies to try and keep me from Kaoru even though he doesn’t stand the ghost of a chance with her._   Shinbu had been too busy with the preparations before the race to get any more free time to make a call on Hana’s house to see Kaoru since that day in the stables and he found himself bitterly jealous that Kenshin at least got to spend all the time he wanted with Kaoru.

“Hey Shinbu, you ready for the race today?”

Shinbu glanced up to see one of his long time friends Yuji standing there.  A sudden thought hit Shinbu and he grinned back.  “Sure am,” he replied.  _If that jerk is going to use his friends then I am too._   “Hey is Masao and his brothers going to be here today?”

“Yeah, why?” Yuji replied with a grin.

“There’s this guy I know and he’s been giving me some problems and I was just thinking…” Shinbu began.  He proceeded to tell his plan to Yuji, certain that his friends would have his back on this one.

***

 “Oh that’s lovely Suzume,” Hana congratulated Suzume who was showing her the koma that she had won as the group sat down near where Hana had been chatting with some of her friends over tea.  Yahiko was chowing down on some pastries and Ayame and Suzume were busy showing their new toys to Hana and telling her in loud excited voices about the race.  Hotaru and Osama were also there and Osama laughed loudly at the conclusion of the race when Ayame finished with telling about how Sanosuke wouldn’t stop bragging that he had won and Kenshin had kept trying to point out that it was only a children’s race.

“Well it sounds like you’ve had a good morning so far,” Hotaru commented mildly as she held Michi on her lap.

“Kenshin is something wrong?” Kaoru asked as she glanced over and noticed that Kenshin was staring into the crowd, his eyes narrowed.

“Raijuta Isurugi is here,” Kenshin commented as he followed Raijuta’s figure as he moved through the crowd and disappeared from view.

“Um Kenshin,” Yahiko started and Kenshin turned to face the boy once he was sure that Raijuta had disappeared from sight.  “This is kind of a festival, people tend to come to these things all the time.”

Kenshin made a face at the boy.  “This one knows that.”

“Cheer up Kenshin, we still have a horse race to look forward too,” Sanosuke replied loudly as he clapped Kenshin across the back.  _And with those insider tips Shinbu gave me, I might be able to make a tidy profit from this race._

 _Oh great, an opportunity for Shinbu to fall and break his leg,_ Kenshin thought to himself, a part of him hoping that that would be the outcome of the race.

“Well there are still several things to do before that,” Hana pointed out.

“Oh yes, there was a few shows that I wanted to see,” Hotaru added and most of the adults then became involved in a discussion about what they wanted to do next.

Suzume, easily bored, soon took up to spinning her koma on the table and ignoring the conversation around her.  Most of the time the koma was unbalanced and would spin only a few times before it toppled and fell over.  Kenshin smiled as he watched the girl before he leaned over and whispered softly to her.  “Would you like this one to show you how to keep it spinning for a very long time?”  Kenshin offered.

Suzume looked at him with bright eyes before nodding her head enthusiastically.  Smiling Kenshin took the koma before turning to Ayame and asking to see her tako for a moment.  Suzume watched in wonder as Kenshin took the string of the tako that was carefully wound and unwound a small portion and wrapped it around the handle of the koma.

As Kenshin wrapped the string around the koma he suddenly remembered back to himself playing on the dirt floor of his family’s hut with the only toy he had ever processed that his father had made for him, his own small koma. Like Suzume’s, his was brightly colored, and it had been more precious to him then gold as he grew up.  After his parents had died and he had been taken in by his Master he would still play with it.  It had always struck him that no matter how much his Master would tell him that he needed to grow up and stop acting like a child he never stopped him, nor even commented when Kenshin played with the koma.  Then there was the time he would play with it in Kyoto, it had always seemed surreal to him to be sent out for an assassination and then go back to his room and play with the koma. 

Kenshin balanced the koma on the table, grabbed the end of the string, and pulled it hard causing the little toy to start spinning on its point. As the toy spun, Kenshin remembered Tomoe watching him play with it in their little home.  And then he was laying the simple toy by Tomoe’s body as he lit the fire that burned their home and cremated her remains. 

“Wow,” Suzume gasped in delight as the toy kept spinning in a single point far longer than Suzume had been able to spin it before.  “Do it again!” she called once the koma finally fell over.

Kenshin smiled as he carefully wrapped the string once again, aware that the others at the table were watching with smiles and Ayame’s face was just as excited as Suzume’s as he spun the toy once again.

***

Kenshin walked along next to Sanosuke as they made their way across the festival.  “So why is this one with you again?”  Kenshin asked Sanosuke.

“Because the girls were running off to do girl things and I want to find someone to place my bet with, that’s why,” Sanosuke informed him.

“But why do I have to be here?” Kenshin persisted.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, “because if I had just left you you’d probably just end up following Kaoru around like a lost puppy and keeping an eye out for Shinbu.”

“No I wouldn’t!” Kenshin protested.  Sanosuke turned his head and gave Kenshin a pointed look.  “Well this one wouldn’t follow Kaoru-dono.  He would have asked to join them, that I would.”

“That doesn’t really help your case Kenshin, besides you need to have some fun instead of spending your time looking out for that guy.”  Sanosuke told him firmly.

Kenshin grimaced and just continued on in silence.  _Well Sano doesn’t seem all that concerned about Shinbu and Kaoru despite the fact that he was keeping them apart at the stables,_ Kenshin thought bitterly.  _Sometimes I wonder just whose side he’s really on._

Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin who was sulking next to him, _boy he really doesn’t have a clue does he?_   Sanosuke thought in mild amusement.  _He doesn’t realize that the Missy isn’t interested in Shinbu and that he has nothing to worry about from that guy?_   Sanosuke just made his way across the fair to the men who were taking bets for the horseracing.  Kenshin just stood back as Sanosuke placed his bet.

“We need to have a talk.”

Kenshin turned around to see Shinbu standing right behind him, his normally pleasant face was drawn and serious as he eyed Kenshin.  _The very last person that I wanted to see here,_ Kenshin thought in disdain as he eyed Shinbu.

“What do you want with this one?” Kenshin asked coldly, already suspecting the answer.

“Since I'm not one to beat around the bush I'm just going to make this plain and simple.  I don’t know or care what you think your relationship is with Kaoru, but don’t try and keep me from her like you had your friends do at the stables.”  Shinbu told him in deadly earnest.

The way that Shinbu just disregarded any kind of understanding between Kenshin and Kaoru made Kenshin want to punch the almost smug look on his face.  “And this one doesn’t care what _you_ think your relationship is with Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin spat back.

Shinbu pursed his lips, “fine if that’s how it’s going to be I can play that game too.”  With that Shinbu just turned and walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

“So shall we go find the ladies now?’ Sanosuke asked as he clapped Kenshin across the back.  Kenshin turned in surprise and Sanosuke took one look at Kenshin’s narrowed face in surprise.  “You okay?”

“Shinbu was here,” Kenshin answered simply.

“You look like that because he just happened to walk by?” Sanosuke asked in amusement.

Kenshin shook his head, “no, _it_ warned this one away from Kaoru-dono, that he did.”

Sanosuke shook his head, “and he honestly thought you’d listen to him?  If so he’s got to be as much of an idiot as you act at times.”  Sanosuke shook his head with a laugh, _he really is funny when it comes to these things._  “Come on let’s get going.”

Kenshin felt himself start to smile despite his irritation at Shinbu, he had to admit Sanosuke had a point.  He was after all the one living in close proximity to Kaoru, not Shinbu.  _Besides, there is always last night,_ Kenshin remembered with a smile.  Despite the fact that the earthquake had prevented him from being able to kiss Kaoru there was still the fact Kaoru was going to allow him to do so.  _Bet Kaoru-dono has never wanted or let Shinbu kiss her,_ Kenshin thought smugly.

“Hey watch it will you?” a man demanded after his and Sanosuke’s shoulders knocked together as they went opposite directions through the crowd and Kenshin pulled himself back into the moment.

“Don’t blame me, you stepped into my path,” Sanosuke retorted.

“What did you say?” the man demanded loudly.

“I said you’re the one who walked into me, you got a problem with that?” Sanosuke replied with his characteristic slight grin.  _This guy’s looking for a fight then?  Well I’ve got no problem with that._

“Sano,” Kenshin warned but it was already too late.

“You apologize right now you clumsy lout!” the man demanded in anger.

“No.”

That simple reply was all it took for the man to swing a punch at Sanosuke who almost lazily blocked and retorted by upper cutting the man in the stomach causing him to double over gasping.

“Sanosuke,” Kenshin scolded him.

“He started it,” Sanosuke protested mildly.

“You bastard!”

Kenshin and Sanosuke glanced up in alarm as a group of four men suddenly leaped forward to attack them.  _Looks like the reinforcements have arrived,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement as he sidestepped the first attack.

 _Kaoru-dono’s going to kill me,_ Kenshin groaned as he blocked the first blow aimed at him.

***

 “What’s going on over there?” Megumi asked as she observed a crowd gathered.

“Is it a show or something?” Yahiko asked.

“I’m not sure,” Hana replied, “let’s go see shall we?”

The group made their way over to the crowd and Kaoru and Yahiko forced their way through the crowd to see what was happening.  Kaoru took one look at the scene and felt that she was going to explode with rage.  “Kenshin Himura!” she screamed.

Kenshin looked around in surprise, distracted for the moment from the fight he and Sanosuke were a part of and the man in front of him took advantage of Kenshin's distraction to punch Kenshin in the face and knock him to the ground.

Kaoru walked forward oblivious to the other men, her hands clenched at her sides.  Yahiko was wise enough to stand back in the crowd.  He debated for a moment about coming to Kenshin and Sanosuke’s rescue but decided against it.  He figured if the guys had been dumb enough to get involved in a street brawl then they deserved what was coming to them.

Sanosuke barely even reacted to the sudden appearance of Kaoru, instead finishing his fight with two of the men, laying both of them on the ground groaning before he even bothered to look up at Kaoru.  Kaoru on the other hand just grabbed the back of the kimono of the man who had just punched Kenshin and hauled him back.  “Get out of here now,” she growled at the man before turning to Kenshin with fire in her eyes.  “Explain yourself Kenshin,” Kaoru demanded in rage.

Kenshin swallowed hard, still on the ground, he hoped that Kaoru wouldn’t kill him while he was down.  “Well, it wasn’t this one’s fault, Sano…”  Kenshin trailed off at the look on Kaoru’s face and he glanced desperately at Sanosuke.

“Look these guys started it Missy, lay off will you?” Sanosuke stepped in.

Kaoru turned slowly to glare at Sanosuke.

“Never mind, you can kill him, I’ll just watch,” Sanosuke replied quickly, holding his hands up in front of him.

“Kenshin Himura,” Kaoru started, her voice trembling in rage.  “If all you are going to do is let Sanosuke lead you around and pick fights then maybe you two should just spend the rest of the day together and not involve us in your little games.”  With that Kaoru spun on her heel and stormed off.

Yahiko gave a low whistle, “you guy’s got off lucky,” he commented before he turned around to follow Kaoru off.

“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” Sanosuke asked with a laugh as he helped Kenshin to his feet.  Kenshin started brushing himself off as the crowd started to disperse, realizing that the fun was over.

Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke in anger.  “This is all your fault,” he told him harshly.

“I didn’t throw the first punch Kenshin,” Sanosuke pointed out.

“Nor did you try to put an end to it before it started, that you didn’t,” Kenshin pointed out harshly.

“So what?  You’re mad at me now?”  Sanosuke asked.

“Just leave this one alone,” Kenshin muttered as he walked away.  He knew he was acting childish taking his frustrations out on Sanosuke but he was far too upset with the way the day had been going so far to care.

“Women,” Sanosuke muttered as he rolled his eyes and walked over in the opposite direction.  “Nothing screws up a guy more than a woman.”

***

Kaoru walked away from the others for a moment, everyone else was happy and cheerful as they enjoyed the fair.  Kaoru on the other hand was feeling restless and the need for some peace for a moment.  The nasty looks that Hotaru and Megumi gave her when they thought no one else was watching were also starting to rack on Kaoru’s nerves.  In public it was nothing more than looks they would give her, but in private they were far more obvious with their disdain for Kaoru and frankly, she was sick of pretending everything was all right.

 _Kenshin_ , Kaoru thought sorrowfully, she leaned against a tree a little off to the side of the mainwalkways before sliding down the trunk and sitting, her head bowed in thought.  Her anger at Kenshin for getting in a fight had dissipated almost the instance that she walked away.  She wasn’t sure why she had gotten so angry in the first place, her emotions were becoming a confused jumble that she couldn’t make heads or tails of at times.  But the one thing she felt was a bitter disappointment for the night before.  She closed her eyes as she remembered when Kenshin had touched her check.  She could still feel the warmth of his touch.  _I was so close to finding out if Kenshin felt the same way I do,_ Kaoru thought bitterly.  _I thought he was going to kiss me, maybe now I’ll never know._

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be off on your own like this.”

Kaoru looked up in shock to see Shinbu standing in front of her with a wide grin that instantly shifted to a look of concern as he saw her face.  “Is something wrong Kaoru?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kaoru assured him, putting on a happy face in an instant.  “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the race?”

“It isn’t until late this afternoon and a couple of the stable hands are taking care of Darkness Fury.  I thought I’d check out the festival in my free time,” Shinbu assured as he sat on the grass next to her.  “Are you doing okay?” he asked in concern.

“I’m fine, having lots of fun really, I just wanted to sit for a moment and rest my feet.”  Kaoru replied quickly.

Shinbu looked at her critically for a moment before deciding to let the matter drop.  “You know, I love how you still act like a kid at times,” he told her suddenly with a gentle smile.

Kaoru’s eyes opened wide in shock, “what do you man ‘act like a kid’?”  She demanded.  _‘Act like a kid?’  I work hard every day to put food on the table for three plus one free loader and anyone else who wants something to eat.  I run a dojo all by myself and I am trying to build it from the ground up.  What does he mean ‘act like a kid?’_   Kaoru wondered.

Shinbu tipped his head, “for instance you still wear a hair ribbon, most girls would have given that up long before but not you,” he teased.

Kaoru blushed, “oh,” she muttered, ducking her head in embarrassment.  “I never thought about that, I just like my hair like this, that’s all.  _Does Kenshin think I’m a kid too?_   Kaoru wondered.  _Is that why nothing has really happened between us?_

“Hey don’t look like that,” Shinbu cried, as he tipped Kaoru’s face back up with his hand under her chin.  “I like it, don’t ever change for anyone.”  He told her firmly.

Kaoru smiled back at him, “thanks, that’s kind of sweet of you to say.”

Shinbu made a face at her, “kind of sweet?”

“Well it was coming from you,” Kaoru pointed out.  “Sorry but that’s the best you’re going to get.”

Shinbu threw his head back and laughed.  “All right, you have a point.”

Kaoru grinned back at him, starting to feel some of her bitterness dissipate.  “So I guess I should wish you luck in the race then.”

“I appreciate it,” Shinbu replied with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“So how do you think you’re going to do?” Kaoru asked politely.

Shinbu looked away as he thought about it, “hard to say, Big Red looked like he was restless this morning and that usually means that he’s going to have a good day.  And then several of the other horses looked in good form this morning when they were riding them in.  So it could be tight.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Kaoru offered without thinking.

Shinbu looked at her with a slight grin that Kaoru didn’t quite understand.  “Maybe you could give me something for luck like they used to.”

“Huh?” Kaoru asked in surprise.

“Used to be a tradition, to wish the racers luck, the girls would give some kind of token to the racer they wanted to win.” Shinbu explained.

“You want me to give you a token?” Kaoru asked.  “I don’t really have anything on me.”

“How ‘bout your hair ribbon?  That would work,” Shinbu told her.

“My hair ribbon?” Kaoru replied in shock, her hand immediately going up to touch the pink ribbon.

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?” Shinbu asked.

Kaoru swallowed hard as she remembered the last time she gave her hair ribbon to someone…

 

_Kaoru sat next to Kenshin, feeling her heart breaking as the flooded river rushed in front of her.  Next to her Kenshin seemed completely calm as he coolly informed her that he couldn’t win against Jin-e, the assassin who had targeted him because Kenshin was the infamous Hitokiri Battosai from the war in Kyoto, if he had to protect her._

I can’t just go back to the dojo and let him walk into this fight! _Kaoru thought frantically._ And even if he does win this fight he’ll probably never come back again, I can’t let that happen.  I don’t want to be alone again!  _After a moment she made her decision about what to do._

_She stood up and instead of walking away, she took a step forward to stand in front of Kenshin as he sat on the log.  Kenshin looked up at her in astonishment._

_“Kaoru-dono?” he asked confused._

_Kaoru didn’t answer, she felt as though if she said anything at the moment she would just spill out her whole heart to him, about how much she loved him, how much she needed and wanted him, and how she didn’t want him to leave her alone.  Instead of answering right away, she simply reached up and untied her hair ribbon which caused her long hair to fall down and blow about her face as it was caught by the early morning breeze._

_“This is my favorite indigo ribbon, Kenshin.  I’ll lend it to you.” She told him._

_Kenshin looked at the blue ribbon, his face still puzzled._  

  _“Um, thank you but this one doesn’t see how it-” Kenshin started._

_“Just take it!” Kaoru snapped at him, just trying to get this painful moment over with.  All she wanted was to get the promise from Kenshin that he would come back._

_“Yes ma’am,” he said quickly with wide eyes, grabbing hesitantly at the ribbon. Kaoru took a breath, feeling her anger fade as she did her best to keep her composure._

_“Listen, I’m only lending it to you Kenshin.  You have to return it.”  She told him firmly._   You have to come back to me.

 _“Huh?” Kenshin replied.  He looked as though Kaoru had just sprouted horns and told him that she liked pink unicorns_.

 _“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t return it.  So don’t go wandering off afterwards and forget to bring it back it okay?” she said as a sudden blush spread across her cheeks._   _Her face became sad and pleading despite her best efforts to keep her composure._ Please promise that you’ll come back.

_Kenshin glanced at her, then back to the ribbon, then back to her, trying to solve the mystery. Kaoru could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he sought to figure out what her real intentions were._

_Suddenly she saw it click and his eyes widened in understanding before he laughed softly.  “All right, I promise to return it at the dojo as soon as possible, you can rest assured, that you can.  So please go back there and wait for this one.”  Kenshin told her with a bright smile._

_Kaoru’s face brightened up._ He’s going to come back! _That simple promise lightened her heart and she felt an overwhelming relief._ “ _Okay Kenshin, I will.”  She smiled back at him, and then slowly walked away._

 

But things didn’t work out as she intended because at that moment Jin-e had passed them in a boat and used a rope to kidnap Kaoru and held her as a prisoner for his fight with Kenshin.  In a flash Kaoru relived every blow of the fight and the horrifying moment when she realized that Kenshin would kill Jin-e in order to save her, despite his vow to never take another life again.  Then she was in that moment after the fight when she bandaged up Kenshin’s wound with the hair ribbon she had given him.

“Um, Kaoru, you still there?” Shinbu asked as Kaoru stared off into space.

“Huh?  Yeah,” Kaoru replied quickly, brought back into the moment.

“So how ‘bout it, you going to give me your ribbon for luck?”  Shinbu asked her earnestly.

Kaoru felt herself mentally hedging away from the proposal, _the last time I gave my hair ribbon to someone it was to the man I love in order to make sure that he would come back from a fight that might have been his death, or worse._ Kaoru knew for certain that she couldn’t give such a gift to Shinbu, not after what it had meant before.  “Sorry, but if I did that my hair would just get blown around all day and then it would be in tangles that would take forever to brush out,” Kaoru replied hoping that Shinbu would just drop the matter.

Shinbu’s brows furrowed, “Kaoru, not that long ago your hair was in the permanent state of tangles.”

 _Why is he pushing this?_   Kaoru thought in frustration.  “Well not anymore, and sorry but I’m not going to spend all night tonight trying to brush my hair out because you wanted my ribbon.”

“Oh come on Kaoru,” Shinbu pushed.  “You used to be a better sport about things like this.”

Kaoru pursed her lips together.  _Damn it, why won’t he just let this drop?_   Kaoru glanced around and saw a small bunch of flowers next to her.  She picked one, turned around, and held it out to Shinbu.  “Here you can have a flower for luck, and that’s my best offer, take it or leave it.”

Shinbu sighed, “I’ll take it.”

 _Thank the heavens!_   Kaoru thought in relief.  She tucked the flower into the fold Shinbu’s kimono. 

“Does this make me look dashing?” Shinbu asked playfully as he struck a pose.

Kaoru looked at him with raised brows at the small white flower tucked into his dark brown kimono, “you're the leading edge of fashion.”

“Damn straight,” Shinbu replied with a grin.

“Hey Kaoru there you are,” Yahiko called as he came running up to her.  He glared at Shinbu for a moment, seeing the flower in his kimono, before turning back to Kaoru.  “Come on they want to go and see what’s on the other side of the fair.”  Yahiko informed her.  _Damn it, I let her out of my sight for five minutes and that Shinbu is already hounding her!_    Yahiko thought in frustration.  He made a mental note to not let Kaoru out of his sight from that moment on until they were safely back at Hana’s house that night.

“Well it looks like I’d better get going,” Kaoru told him as she stood up.

“Yeah I should too, I’ll catch you later then?”   Shinbu replied as he stood up next to her.

“That would be nice,” Kaoru started before Yahiko grabbed her hand.

“Come on Kaoru, they’re waiting for us,” he told her firmly as he cut her off.

“I’ll see you later,” Kaoru called out to Shinbu as Yahiko dragged her off.  “Yahiko will you slow down?” Kaoru demanded as Yahiko continued to drag her off.

“Just come on,” Yahiko retorted as he led her forward, trying to get her as far away from Shinbu as he could.

What neither Yahiko nor Kaoru saw was Kenshin had been walking past.  He had seen Kaoru and Shinbu under the tree right as Kaoru gave Shinbu the flower and he had felt his blood run cold at the sight.  He watched Yahiko drag Kaoru off with a sick feeling before he lowered his head and walked on.


	9. A Night of Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about this chapter...little kids say the darnest things sometimes, usually about subjects we would rather they forget, but unfortunately for our characters this is not the case for them.

**Chapter 8**

**A Night of Festivities**

Sanosuke accepted the cup filled with saki as he smiled back at the beautiful woman next to him.  She smiled back at him return.  “So tell me what happened then Sanosuke-san?” she purred at him.

“Well…” Sanosuke started as he leaned back and continued his story.  After he and Kenshin had split, Sanosuke had wandered around for a while until he had run into the woman he was with, Reiko.  She had invited Sanosuke to have a private drink with her and Sanosuke was never one to pass up a drink, or spending time in the company of a beautiful woman.  All in all, Sanosuke was having a good afternoon.

Reiko laughed at the conclusion of his story, “you are so amusing Sanosuke-san,” she told him with a flutter of her eyelashes.

“I’m always in good form in the company of a beautiful woman,” Sanosuke replied.

“And you know how to flatter a woman,” Reiko returned in a low tone as she reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder as she leaned forward.

“Reiko!” A man yelled as stepped towards them.

Reiko flinched back from Sanosuke and turned to the man with wide eyes.  “Hiroshi,” she gasped.

“Who’s he?” Sanosuke asked, lost as to what was going on but with a nagging suspicion as to who this stranger might be.

Hiroshi came over and grabbed Sanosuke’s haori.  “That is my wife you no good son of a bitch,” he snarled.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, _it’s going to be one those days…._

_***_

Kenshin walked past the tents serving saki and refreshments when he heard the sounds of a fight taking place.  His eyes narrowed and he took a guess as to what was going on.  He pushed his way through the crowd that had formed so he could see for himself.  He sighed when his suspicions were confirmed. _It’s going to be one of those days…_ Kenshin thought mournfully.  He stepped into the clearing and hauled Sanosuke back, placing himself between the two men.  “That’s enough, you should stop this that you should,” Kenshin told them both firmly.

“That bastard was trying to take advantage of my wife,” the man growled.

Kenshin’s head whipped around to face Sanosuke, “Sanosuke!” he scolded.

“Hey she wanted it, besides she never mention she was married.  I’d say the problem here is with either her or you,” Sanosuke pointed out. 

“You!” the man spat as he tried to jump Sanosuke.

“Aggg,” Kenshin yelled as he suddenly found himself between two men who wanted to kill each other.

“Stop that now,” a tall man in a police uniform with a short cane ordered as he stepped forward and helped to pull the man off Kenshin.  Once Kenshin was free, he pulled Sanosuke back from the fight and held him back. 

“If you two start anymore trouble I’m throwing you both in jail for the night.”  The officer warned Sanosuke and Kenshin.

“Yes officer,” both men responded.  Sanosuke straightened himself up as he and Hiroshi glared at each other.  Kenshin rolled his eyes, grabbed Sanosuke’s arm and dragged him away. 

“Sanosuke Sagara, what the hell were you thinking?” Kenshin demanded as he dragged Sanosuke away.  “Haven’t you already gotten into enough trouble today?”

“Kenshin, I didn’t know she was married, and all we were doing was talking and sharing a drink, it was innocent I swear,” Sanosuke protested.

Kenshin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well maybe it was heading in that direction…” Sanosuke started with a grin.  “But it was innocent for the moment,” 

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him, “you know, Kaoru-dono is right about you.”  With that, Kenshin turned and walked off.

“Right about what?” Sanosuke asked in confusion.  He hurried to catch up with Kenshin.  “Hey wait up will you?”

Kenshin ignored him and continued on his way as Sanosuke fell into step with him. 

“You still mad at me for getting you on the Missy’s bad side earlier?” Sanosuke asked but got no reply.  “Come on, let me make it up to you, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Kenshin stopped suddenly and looked at Sanosuke, “you’re going to _buy_ this one a drink?”  Kenshin asked in disbelief.

“Come on, you’re my buddy and I screwed things up so I’m trying to make it up to you,” Sanosuke explained.

Kenshin sighed, “all right, you can buy this one a drink.”  _The gods know I need one after the way this day has been going._

Sanosuke and Kenshin made their way to one of the tents serving saki. As they walked through the dark flaps Kenshin’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark interior.

“Hey guys!”

Kenshin and Sanosuke glanced around until they spotted Osama.  They made their way over to his table where he was sitting alone with a bottle of saki.

“Drinking alone?” Sanosuke asked as he and Kenshin sat down.

Osama poured himself another cup, “the other’s just left and here I was thinking I’d have to finish the bottle by myself when you two walked in.

“Looks like we’ve got good timing,” Sanosuke commented as he grabbed a waitress who was walking by and snatched two cups from her, then poured out a cup for him and Kenshin from Osama’s bottle.  Kenshin ignored the fact that Sanosuke drinking the last Osama’s saki was not what he anticipated when Sanosuke offered to buy him a drink and just drunk his portion in one swig.

Sanosuke and Osama looked at him with a shocked expression, surprised that Kenshin showed not the slightest trace of coughing or facial change, “hey don’t drink it like that, you’ll ruin your status as a virgin drinker.”  Sanosuke warned him in slight disbelief, never having seen Kenshin drink anything stronger than tea before.

Kenshin poured himself another cupful before replying, “I was drinking when your mother was still wiping your snotty nose, that I was.  You don’t need to tell this one how to drink, that you don’t.”

Sanosuke just leaned back, _well this is a side I never see of Kenshin,_ Sanosuke thought to himself as Kenshin drowned yet another glass of saki, _he must really be having a bad day, I better pick up the next one then.  And soon by the looks of it._

“So how are you two enjoying the fair?” Osama asked, turning his eyes away from Kenshin who had just finished off the bottle by himself, and on to Sanosuke who was still working on his first cupful.

 _Let’s see, so far today I’ve made a little girl cry, made the woman I love furious and not want to see me for the rest of the day, oh and then she goes and gives one very annoying stable master a flower while I spend all my time dragging my friend out of fights._   Kenshin summed up.  “This one’s had better days,” Kenshin commented drily.

“Well next ones on me,” Sanosuke laughed holding his hand up until a waitress brought another bottle and Sanosuke laid a couple of coins on her tray with a smile.  He turned to find Kenshin looking at him with a surprised expression.  “What’s that look for?” Sanosuke asked.

“I’ve never seen you pay for something, just shocked, that I am,” Kenshin replied.

“So we going to catch the race later?” Sanosuke asked, ignoring Kenshin’s disbelief, “I’ve got some money riding on it.”

“It won’t be until late this afternoon, they had to move it back while they checked the track after the earthquake last night,” Osama informed them.

“More time for drinking, I like this plan,” Sanosuke commented.

***

Shinbu strolled back to where Darkness Fury was being held in preparation for the race, thinking back to his meeting with Kaoru.  He had searched all over the festival to find her and was thrilled to find that she had wandered off by herself which had given them a chance to have a private word together.  He pulled the flower out of his kimono and spun it between his fingers as he walked along.  _Maybe I pushed it too far with asking for her hair ribbon,_ he thought.  _After all, Kaoru is a very private girl._   Shinbu remembered her temperament well.  For someone who seemed to be so open and honest, she played her real feelings close to the chest, making her very hard to read.  _But unfortunately I’m more the type of person to look before I leap…_

“Hey Shinbu.”

Shinbu glanced up from his musing to see his friend Yuji coming towards him.  “How’d things go?”  Shinbu asked.

Yuji shook his head, “You never told us what those guys were capable of, turned into a pretty hairy fight.”

“Sorry didn’t know myself,” Shinbu responded.  “Did it work though?”

“Like a charm,” Yuji replied, “Kaoru-kun went ballistic just like you hoped.  Right now that swordsman is definitely on her bad side.”

Shinbu grinned, _that’s what he deserves for that whole thing in the stables,_ “sounds good, I owe you guys one.”

“And I plan on collecting,” Yuji told him seriously before he walked away and Shinbu continued on his way after tucking the flower back into his kimono.

Shinbu made his way back to the horses, he stepped right up to Darkness Fury, and started rubbing down the stallion’s neck.  “Hey old boy, you ready for a run today?  Ready to show off for all the mares?”  Shinbu asked softly. 

Darkness Fury sniffed at him in curiosity before he started nipping at Shinbu’s kimono until he snatched the flower between his teeth and started munching.  Shinbu realized the horse’s intentions too late.

“Hey that was mine!” Shinbu snapped.  Darkness Fury on the other hand seemed unconcerned.  Shinbu rolled his eyes as he rubbed Darkness Fury’s nose, “that was a gift from the girl I like and do you have any idea how hard it was to get that from her?” Shinbu asked the horse.  “Human girls aren’t like mares you know, you have to work a little harder.”

The horse however just snorted in his face and looked away and Shinbu realized that he was getting nowhere.

“Line up for the race!” an official called and there was a sudden hustle of riders and horses to get saddled and at the starting line.  _Looks like it’s time to go,_ Shinbu thought.

***

Raijuta stood across the weapons merchant in a deserted stretch of the rocky beach.  “You can deliver at that price?” Raijuta demanded.  Off in the distance the sounds of the cheers could be heard from the fair as the horserace was well underway.

The merchant screwed up his face, turned his head and spit, before addressing Raijuta.  “I can deliver, but I want my money up front,” he countered.

Raijuta assessed him before slowly extracting a large pouch and tossing it at the merchant.  The merchant jingled the bag for a moment experimentally before handing it to his cohort behind him who opened the bag onto a flat boulder and began to count the money.  Raijuta waited patiently as the money was counted.

“It’s all here boss,” the man announced once he had finished counting.  “Every last yen.”

The merchant grinned a crooked smile, “nice doing business with you, the weapons will be right here by tonight.  You better bring plenty of muscle to move them,” the merchant suggested.

“You needth worry about my affairs,” Raijuta informed him.

The man continued to smile, “you’d better get to that fair, sounds like the race is over,” he commented at the sudden increase in cheering from the distant fair.  With that the merchant and his man turned and left.  Jiro stepped out from behind the rocks and joined his master.

“Have the men ready tonight, we move the weapons into the mansion under the cover of dark.”  Raijuta ordered.  _And they should be excellent quality, you can count on that at least from the Yukishiro merchants._

“As you command my lord,” Jiro replied with a bow.

***

Night had fallen and Kaoru walked the porch angrily, swearing under her breath the whole time.  “Where are those guys?” she muttered to herself as she reached the end of the porch, turned and started to make her way back in the other direction.

“I can’t believe that we all scoured the fair for them and they weren’t anywhere,” Megumi added as she sat on the porch with some sewing.  Hotaru slid back a door and came out of the house to join them.

“Still no sign?” she asked.

“Not a thing,” Megumi responded.

Hotaru stepped out and sat down next to Megumi, “well I think I’ll wait for a while out here now that Michi is down for the night.”

After the horse race and Shinbu winning with Darkness Fury by a nose against Big Red, everyone decided that they were tired and ready to go home.  Hana went ahead and took Michi, Ayame, and Suzume home with her while the others decided to split up and look for the men, everyone agreeing that they would all meet back at the house by a certain time.  It was now well past dark and Hana and the little girls had decided to get some sleep while the others waited for the return of the men and Yahiko.

“Well Yahiko still hasn’t come back, even though it’s long past when he should have.” Kaoru announced.  “I hope this means that he found them, I’d rather not have to search the countryside for the brat too.”  Kaoru reached the other end of the porch and turned around.  _This is the perfect ending to a rotten day,_ Kaoru thought viciously.  The day hadn’t turned out at all as she had hoped for.  _And this is all Sanosuke’s fault,_ she decided.  _Kenshin would never have gotten into that fight if it hadn’t been for him._

Everyone looked up as they heard someone approaching.  “Yahiko,” Megumi called out as she set aside her sewing and stood up to greet the boy.  “Did you find them?”

Yahiko stepped into the light cast from lanterns hung up inside of the house.  “I found them all right, sorry it took me so long to get here, they weren’t really all that keen on leaving.  It took a lot of convincing to get them here,” Yahiko told them as he scratched his head.

“Well where are they?” Kaoru asked as she looked around for the men.

“Umm, they had to make a quick stop, they should be here in a minute,” Yahiko replied hesitantly.

“Quick stop?” Megumi asked.

Hotaru’s eyes narrowed, “Yahiko, were they sober?” she asked, already suspecting the answer.

“Define sober,” Yahiko replied with a nervous grin.

All three of the women looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  “And this quick stop would be for what exactly?” Kaoru asked.

“Umm, Sanosuke needed to use the bushes and the other’s decided that it was a good idea so… well…” Yahiko trailed off.  “Anyways I decided to come on ahead and tell you that I found them.”

“Lovely,” Megumi responded drily.  The women looked up as the sound of singing could be heard in the distance.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Osama would never be in high demanded for their singing ability.  In fact, the women weren’t even sure the men were singing the same song. It was obvious however, that none of them were in the same key as they stumbled forward, each of them with their arm around the other’s shoulders as they tried to stand up right.  They stumbled into the yard, making their way in a zig zag, to stand in front of the porch where they finished their song (each of them on different notes).  The noise was enough to make the dogs start howling in reply.

“I’ll take the one on the right,” Hotaru told them calmly, referring to her husband.  “You ladies can deal with the other two.”

“Right,” Kaoru and Megumi responded.

Hotaru stepped forward and wrapped her husband’s arm around her shoulders as she prepared to lead him into the house.  “Hey it’s a wife,” Osama called out.

Sanosuke looked with squinting eyes at Hotaru for a moment before turning to Osama, “how tell a wife?”

“Cause’s it’s my wife,” Osama slurred.  “Hey guy’s we must be home this is my wife.”

“Congratulations,” Kenshin responded happily.  “When’d married you two?”

“Come on Kenshin,” Kaoru responded ignoring the men’s conversation as Hotaru led Osama into the house.  Megumi came up to Kenshin’s other side and pried him away from Sanosuke. 

“Come on Ken-san, it’s time for bed,” Megumi told him as Kaoru took Kenshin's other arm.

“Hey no fair Kenshin,” Sanosuke protested as he staggered a bit to get his balance.  “How come you got two women?”

“Lucky I guess,” Kenshin responded happily.  He turned to look at Kaoru as the two women half walked, half carried Kenshin into the house with Sanosuke following on unsteady feet behind them.  “Kaoru-dono, you smell nice, waz is it?”  Kenshin asked.

Kaoru flinched back from the heavy smell of alcohol, “soap,” she responded flatly.

“Soap’s nice,” Kenshin slurred.

“Hey wait for me,” Sanosuke called as they walked through the open door of the house.

“Sleep with the dogs,” Megumi snapped in reply as she slammed the door closed in Sanosuke’s face before turning and helping Kaoru to get Kenshin to his room.

Yahiko stood outside watching the scene.  _Looks like Sanosuke’s out of luck tonight,_ Yahiko snickered before he crept away in the darkness to get to the back door and let himself into the house.

  He made his way to his room where the women had just finished getting Kenshin on to his futon.  They glanced up at Yahiko who walked in.  “Yahiko you think you can take it from here?” Kaoru asked.

Yahiko glanced at Kenshin, “sure, I’ve had enough experience with drunks, I’ll look after him.”

“Fine, if you have any problems just come and get us,” Megumi told him as Kaoru and Megumi left the room.

“Hey Yahiko, we drink anything around here?” Kenshin asked.

Yahiko took that to mean that Kenshin wanted something to drink.  “Sure thing Kenshin, I’ll get you something.”  Yahiko came back with a mug of water.  “Here you go.”

Kenshin took it and drank the whole glass in one go.  “That was the best saki I’ve had tonight,” Kenshin told him seriously.

Yahiko grinned back, playing along with the game, “course Kenshin.  You know I’d only bring you the good stuff.”

“That’s why I like you so much Yahiko, always being thoughtful,” Kenshin assured him.

“Yeah, well, it’s time for some sleep Kenshin, you don’t want to wake the others’ do you?” Yahiko asked.  _He’s not talking like he usually does,_ Yahiko noticed.  _But then the way he normally talks is an act so it makes sense that he would talk normally when he’s been drinking._   Yahiko started laughing to himself.  _Usually it’s the other way around with drunks._

“Oh right,” Kenshin responded.  “Time for sleep,” he plopped back on his futon and Yahiko grabbed a blanket and dragged it over him.

Yahiko blew out the light and got onto his own bed and prepared to go to sleep.  _Kenshin and Sanosuke are going to be in for a rough day tomorrow,_ Yahiko thought to himself.  _They're going to be so sick…_

“You want to know a secret Yahiko?” Kenshin asked suddenly.

Yahiko groaned to himself.  _Why does Kenshin have to be one of those talkative drunks?  Now I’m never going to get any sleep!_   “What’s that?” Yahiko sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

“I’m in love with Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin replied.

 _Even totally wasted he still calls her –dono,_ Yahiko thought in amazement.  “Really?”

“You surprised?”

“Shocked,” Yahiko returned drily.  “I had _no_ idea that you felt that way about her.”

Kenshin however, didn’t notice the sarcasm in the boy’s voice.  “I’ve been in love with Jin-e since my fight with Kaoru-dono.”

Yahiko narrowed his eyes, _I think he meant that the other way around._

“No actually before that, but I didn’t realize it till then.”  Kenshin continued, seemingly unaware that Yahiko desperately wanted to get some sleep.  “I’ze been wanting to tell her but things always seem to come up.  And now Kaoru-dono is falling for that Simba and all I really want is for her to be happy but I just can’t stand to see her with that horse even though it happy like he makes her seem.”  Kenshin sighed.  “Sometimes I really don’t know what to do Yahiko.  No right one seems like decision.”

Yahiko listened to Kenshin’s slurred and jumbled confession as he stared at the ceiling.  “Don’t worry about a thing Kenshin,” Yahiko told him.  “Things will work out, this Shinbu guy will be history soon and then you and Kaoru are going to live happily ever after.”

“I’d like that very much,” Kenshin repeated softly.  “Very much indeed.”

Yahiko continued to stare at the ceiling as he made his plans.  He listened as Kenshin’s breathing became the slow steady breathing of sleep.  _Don’t worry about a thing Kenshin,_ Yahiko swore in his mind.  _I’ll take care of that Shinbu guy myself if I have too.  But first I’ve got to see to Kaoru and knock some sense into her.  You’ll get your girl, that’s my promise to you._

_***_

Sanosuke’s first sensation was a blinding light hitting him in the eyes causing his head to start pounding.  He groaned and was suddenly aware of an overwhelming nausea combined with something licking his face.  Sanosuke groaned again as he pushed the offending thing away and hit fur.  He opened his eyes to see a dog happily panting above him, its slobber dripping onto Sanosuke’s face.

The dog barked excitedly as Sanosuke opened his eyes causing him to flinch in pain before the dog trotted off happily.  Sanosuke closed his eyes then he slowly rolled over, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the ground beside the porch.  He climbed slowly to his feet before a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him, and he retched in the bushes beside the house.  Once the spell was over, he wiped his mouth and stumbled into the house in search of water for his overwhelming thirst.

“Water,” Sanosuke gasped as he opened the door to see Hana, Hotaru, Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko, and the girls sitting in the front room.  At least water was what he meant to ask for, he wasn’t sure what confused jumble of letters came out of his mouth.  Sanosuke blinked before he tried again.  “Water please?” he almost whispered.

“It looks like it’s awake,” Megumi responded drily. 

Ayame got to her feet and came back with a mug and pitcher of water.  She poured a glass of water and handed it to Sanosuke, who ignored it, grabbed the pitcher instead and started drinking.

“Wow, you thirsty Uncle Sano?” Suzume asked with wide eyes as Sanosuke finished off the whole pitcher.

“Yep,” Sanosuke replied, wishing everyone wouldn’t speak so loudly.  He set down the pitcher and grabbed the mug out of Ayame’s hands, who was staring at him in shock. He then proceeded to finish that off too.  “Kenshin and Osama up yet?” Sanosuke asked.  _They better be, and feeling as miserable as me._

“Osama left this morning to go to work in the fields,” Hotaru told him shortly as she dusted off a shelf.

“Kenshin hasn’t got up yet,” Yahiko responded, far too cheerfully for Sanosuke’s liking. 

“What do you mean not up?  What time is it anyways?” Sanosuke asked looking around as he noticed how bright the room was.  _It’s got to be noon or close to it,_ he thought to himself.

“Kenshin’s up,” Kaoru replied in a disgusted tone, “and the last I saw of him he was head down in a bucket, as to the time it is almost 1:30.”

“Oh wow, guess I had more yesterday then I thought,” Sanosuke muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

“Is there something we can do to make you feel better Uncle Sano?” Ayame asked in worry.

“Yeah, tell me how I look,” Sanosuke responded.

“You don’t look too good,” Suzume responded with big eyes.

“Well at least I look how I feel,” Sanosuke muttered.

“Well your foul looks aside, Hana’s taking the afternoon off and we are all going to the hot springs today,” Megumi told him firmly.  “So pull yourself together because we’re leaving in a few hours.”

“I’m not going,” Sanosuke muttered as he laid his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, and gave into his misery.

“This one thinks he’s going to die,” Kenshin muttered as he came stumbling into the room.  Sanosuke opened his eyes and was pleased to see that Kenshin had blood shot eyes and a slightly green complexion. He decided Kenshin looked miserable enough and even more so than he felt.

“Well you should have thought about that before you decided to drink so much yesterday,” Kaoru snapped harshly.

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke flinched, “please not so loud Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin almost whispered as he sunk to his knees holding his head.  “This one’s head feels like it’s coming apart.”

“Well I don’t care how bad you boys feel,” Kaoru replied, her voice only getting louder.  “You are going to the hot springs with us whether you like it or not, so I suggest pulling yourself together before then.  And while you’re at it, maybe you should take the time to consider things fully in the future before you decide to pull one of these drinking binges.”  With that, Kaoru swept out of the room.

“Looks like we’re going to the hot spring,” Sanosuke muttered to Kenshin.  He turned to his friend to see that his face had gone distinctly greener.

“I’ll be right back,” Kenshin answered as he made a dash for the door and Sanosuke heard the sounds of retching outside. 

 _Well at least he feels as bad as I do,_ Sanosuke comforted himself.  _And where ever Osama is he’s got to be feeling pretty bad as well._

_***_

Several of Megumi’s foul smelling brews later, Kenshin and Sanosuke were feeling almost normal, aside from blinding headaches that still made them flinch if anyone spoke too loudly. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” Kaoru exclaimed happily, as she skipped down the road, leading the way to the hot springs with Ayame, Suzume, and Hana by her side.  Bringing up the rear was Megumi, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke.  Hotaru decided to stay at the house with Michi who had an ear infection.

Next to Yahiko, Kenshin groaned as they stepped into the daylight.  “Your head still hurting?” Sanosuke asked softly.

“No, this one’s head isn’t hurting.  It’s simply a little disagreeable with drinking,” Kenshin retorted as he rubbed his forehead.

“Well maybe the hot springs will help?” Yahiko offered hopefully.

“Maybe,” Kenshin replied hesitantly.  “Yahiko, what happened last night exactly?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Yahiko asked in surprise.

Kenshin screwed up his face, “there is a vague memory of you dragging us out of the fair, and this one thinks we might have sung at some point but nothing after that.”

“Well not a whole lot happened after that,” Yahiko assured him.  “Just us getting you to your room, you passed out, end of story.”  Yahiko didn’t want to tell Kenshin about everything he had confessed the night before, Yahiko was sure that Kenshin would be happy not knowing what he had said.

“So then why did I end up sleeping with the dogs?” Sanosuke asked in confusion.

“Megumi,” Yahiko answered simply and Sanosuke started swearing under his breath about how he was going to get the witch back.  Kenshin hoped that he would leave him out of it.

“The hot springs are good for the body,” Megumi agreed with Kaoru ahead of them, her voice carrying over Sanosuke’s swearing, “all of one’s fatigue just fades away, right Ken-san?”  She asked with a sly smile as she twisted her neck to glance at Kenshin over her shoulder.

Kenshin laughed at little nervously at the look Megumi gave him out of the corner of her eye.  “This one supposes,” Kenshin agreed as he ran one hand through his hair, the other holding towels, and a robe in a small bucket.  _I’ll take anything to make this hangover go away,_ Kenshin thought as his head still felt as though it was splitting open.

In front, Kaoru stopped skipping and a sour look crossed her face at Megumi’s words.  “You make it sound like you’ve been working hard,” Kaoru shot back at Megumi.  _All you’ve been doing is walking over the countryside clipping plants, I’ve been keeping up a dojo and helping at the house, on top of putting up with your and Hotaru’s foul attitudes towards me._

Megumi started laughing, “well I do have to say that collecting medicinal herbs is hard work.”

Kaoru was about to snap back at her, but she was distracted by Ayame pulling on her kimono.  “Kaoru, is that it?” the girl asked, pointing ahead to a fenced off area.

“Yes that is,” Hana answered.  “There are actually two main hot springs, this side is for the men and the other is for the women,” Hana explained with a gesture as the men caught up with them.  “Now you boys, I’ve made some snacks for all of us and here is your half,” Hana told them as she handed them a small box from the large basket she carried.

“Hey thanks!” Yahiko exclaimed as Kenshin took the box and held it away from Sanosuke and Yahiko for the moment.  He knew that if he didn’t keep the treats away from them it would disappear before they even reached the hot springs just ahead. 

The women started moving off to their side of the hot springs before Kaoru turned back and glanced at the men out of the corner of her eye.  “Hey you guys, I better not catch you peeking on us,” she warned playfully.

“Trust us, we won’t,” Yahiko and Sanosuke swore at the same time while Kenshin just looked at her with wide eyes as though he hadn’t even consider the idea until she mentioned it.

“Believe me,” Yahiko continued.  “If I’m going to peek on a girl she’s gonna be worth the effort in the first place.”

Kaoru’s face narrowed in disapproval and before anyone could react she grabbed the small basket of things in Yahiko’s hand and then threw it right in the boy’s face with such force that it knocked Yahiko off his feet and on his back.  “Come on Megumi, let’s catch up with the girls,” Kaoru stated calmly as she walked forward to the hot springs.

“This ought to be an enjoyable afternoon,” Megumi agreed coolly and together the two women disappeared out of sight while Kenshin and Sanosuke crouched down next to Yahiko to ascertain whether he was still alive after Kaoru’s attack.

“Yahiko?” Sanosuke asked as he poked the boy.

A groan answered him and Sanosuke looked up at Kenshin who nodded in reply.  Together the two grabbed the boy and hauled him to his feet.  “What happened?” Yahiko asked dazed.

“The Missy,” Sanosuke answered.

“Oh,” Yahiko replied.  Sanosuke handed the boy his things and together Kenshin and he helped Yahiko to the hot springs until the boy had his feet firmly back under him.

While Kenshin was setting his things down and starting to untie his kimono, he noticed Sanosuke and Yahiko creeping at the edge of his vision.  He wrinkled up his face as he turned to face them, seeing that they were sneaking up to the tall set of trees and bushes that separated the women’s from the men’s bath area.  “You said you weren’t going to peek,” Kenshin accused them.

“We’re only doing it cause she said not too,” Yahiko hissed back.

“What the brat says.  Besides I’ve never liked following the rules,” Sanosuke whispered back.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, _and they will be punished in five, four, three, two, one…_

Suddenly Sanosuke and Yahiko were hit with a wave of water, they were so shocked by the attack that they stumbled back, tipped over the tree roots, and landed in the hot springs.

Kenshin smiled smugly as he looked at the two of them, and judging by the sound of female laughter, Megumi and Kaoru were also enjoying themselves.  Kaoru and Megumi, who were both dressed in yukatas, pushed their way through the bushes to laugh down at Sanosuke and Yahiko as they were climbing out of the hot springs.   “That was too easy you idiots,” Kaoru laughed.  “With all you guys around did you really think any of us would bathe naked?”  With that, the two women had one final laugh as they turned and headed back to their side.

“Hey no fair, that’s cheating!” Yahiko protested.

“You two just hang your clothes up to dry,” Kenshin told them firmly.  “This one hopes that this teaches you two not to peek on ladies, that I do.”

“Yeah, next time we need a better plan Yahiko.  Maybe climbing a tree or something.” Sanosuke mused as he stripped and hung his things from the tree limbs.

Kenshin sighed and undressed, got into the hot springs and handed the box of treats to Yahiko and Sanosuke who got in after him, _he’s never going to grow up is he?_   Kenshin thought sadly.

“It’s good to know that we can at least trust that Kenshin wouldn’t try to take advantage of such a situation,” Megumi commented from over on the women's side of the bushes.  “At least he isn’t a sneak.”

“But there was that time he walked in on Kaoru in the bath Auntie Megumi!” Suzume chirped up suddenly. 

Kenshin completely froze in shock, while Sanosuke and Yahiko paused in their grab for food to turn slowly and stare at Kenshin with one eyebrow raised.

“What’s that?” Hana asked in confusion.

“Yeah, Uncle Kenny walked in on Kaoru when she was in the bath and she gave him a good beating with a stick for it!” Ayame added happily.

“Shush Ayame,” Kaoru hushed the girl.

Kenshin felt his face growing red but he kept his eyes forward, not looking at the stares he was getting from Yahiko and Sanosuke.

“So when exactly was this?” Sanosuke asked Kenshin slowly.

“Had to be before I got there,” Yahiko added softly in wonder that Kenshin had ever done such a thing.

When Kenshin didn’t answer, Yahiko twisted his head around to shout over to the girls’ side.  “Hey, when did Kenshin walk in on you Kaoru?”

“The first day he was with us,” Suzume answered after a moment.  What Yahiko couldn’t see was Kaoru’s face flushed red with embarrassment and she was unable to speak for the moment.

Sanosuke licked his lips, “so let me get this straight, you weren’t even with the Missy for a day before you were trying to join her in the bath?  That’s pretty daring, especially of you Kenshin.”

Kenshin just went redder in response.

“Out of curiosity, why would you want to share a bath with an ugly old tanuki like Kaoru anyways?” Yahiko asked quietly in wonder.

From out of nowhere a large clot of dirt came flying over the bushes to hit Yahiko on the back of his head. “Ow,” Yahiko cried as he rubbed his head.  “Can’t believe she heard that,” he muttered to himself.

“Kaoru’s got good aim,” Sanosuke commented as he took a bite of the dumpling he held in his hand.  “So anyways Kenshin, how much did you see with the Missy?”

“I’ll hurt both of you,” Kenshin answered in a pained voice, his face beet red.

“No wonder he jumps when Kaoru snaps her fingers,” Yahiko commented.  “He’s probably still traumatized by the whole experience.”

“You boys do know that we can hear every word of your conversation?!” Kaoru’s voice snapped irritably.

“Whatever,” Yahiko and Sanosuke shrugged, unconcerned.  Afterwards they just concentrated on eating their way through the box of treats that Hana had given them.  Kenshin settled down a ways away from the other two, his mind awhirl with his thoughts.  Besides, his stomach was still feeling too delicate to trust eating just yet.  He stared at the water in front of him, his arms crossed as he tuned out the sounds of the women chatting and the girls splashing happily in the water on the other side of the bushes.

Kenshin’s thoughts started with the whole complicated tangle that he found himself in with Kaoru and Shinbu.  After a while of dark musings on that topic, he decided to switch to puzzling out the mystery of Raijuta and what his appearance in Izu might mean.  He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the fight and how Raijuta had ruthlessly slaughtered all the bandits, even those who had been trying to escape.

“So how has Yutaro been since then?” Kaoru asked as Kenshin was only half-listening to the conversation.

“It hasn’t been pretty at all,” Hana told them in a serious tone and Kenshin tuned in at the sound of Yutaro's name.  “He does every little thing that Raijuta-san tells him to do, and that's not all.  Now there are all sorts of strange men that have been arriving at the house, claiming to be friends of Raijuta-san and Yutaro allows them to stay.  Now they just walk around the place like they own it.”

“Strange men have been showing up at the mansion and Yutaro has just been allowing them to stay?” Megumi questioned.  By now, Kenshin was listening with rapt attention to the conversation, even as he mentally scolded himself for being so distracted by his problems with Shinbu and Kaoru to not have given Yutaro and Raijuta much of a thought since the fight with the bandits.

“I don't understand why Yutaro would allow such a thing, what could he be thinking?” Kaoru asked in puzzlement.

“I'm afraid I don't understand myself,” Hana replied softly.  “And the heavens know that I have tried talking to the boy, but he just won't listen to reason if anyone tries to bring up one negative thing about Raijuta-san.  And now some of the servants are noticing that several things have been going missing from the mansion.  They say that Raijuta-san and his men are stealing some of the Tsukayama heirlooms and selling them.  Now they have brought in a lot of large boxes sometime in the night.  One of the maids peeked into the room while they were bringing in some of those boxes and she says that when they opened them they were filled with weapons.  When Yutaro asked them about it at Ichiro-san's urging Raijuta just claimed that they were needed for the members of the Shinko.”

That name hit Kenshin like a ton of bricks and he stood up straight from where he had been sitting on a large rock in the spring.  “The Shinko!” Kenshin cried in amazement.  “So that's what's going on!”  _I can't let this go on.  I have to get Yutaro away from him somehow._   Kenshin scrambled out of the spring as an idea hit him and he pushed his way through the bushes so that he could talk to Hana face to face.  “Hana-san I know about this Shinko-ryu and the men who make it up and this one can assure you that they are all very dangerous men and that we need to get Yutaro away from them as soon as possible,” Kenshin told them frantically.  He looked at the shocked looks on the women's faces and wondered why Hana gathered up Ayame and Suzume the instant he came over to their side and covered their eyes.

Kenshin ignored the wide-eyed stares from the women for the moment as he continued with his request.  “Hana-dono if it's all right with you I'd like to keep Yutaro at your home until this matter with Raijuta-san can be…” Kenshin trailed off as a slight breeze blew through the trees and Kenshin suddenly realized that it was breezier than it should have been.  A horrible suspicion hit him and he slowly looked down with a growing blush to realize that he was completely naked.  Kenshin took a deep breath, stammered something that was supposed to be an apology but came out as an unintelligible string of syllables and ducked back into the bushes and didn't stop until he was waist deep in the men's side of the springs, his face in his hands.

“Kenshin you jerk!” Kaoru yelled at him once she regained her voice.

“Well Ken-san is certainly well built,” Megumi commented softly which made Kaoru blush an even brighter shade of red.  Unfortunately for Kenshin, Megumi had spoken just loud enough to be heard.  Her comment made Kenshin sink so low in the water he was in danger of drowning.  Sanosuke on the other hand found the comment amusing.

“Hey what was that Megumi?”  Sanosuke called out.  “If you really want a comparison I could come over there.”

“Sanosuke Sagara you do anything of the sort and I’ll make sure that your sweet soprano voice will be the envy of Tokyo,” Kaoru screamed back.

“But it would…”  Sanosuke started.

“NO!” the women screamed back in unison.

“If that’s the way you want it,” Sanosuke shrugged and went back to eating with Yahiko snickering through the whole exchange.

“Why didn't you two stop this one?” Kenshin moaned, his head still in his hands.  At the moment, all he wanted was to stick his head under the water and drowned himself after his embarrassment.

Sanosuke and Yahiko just went back to snacking on their treats.  “Best swordsmen in the world, heir to the Hiten Misurugi-ryu, a great warrior of the revolution, think he would remember to grab a towel,” Sanosuke commented drily.

“He uses a sakabato, not a katana,” Yahiko pointed out.

“Ah, that must be it,” Sanosuke responded.

“You two are the worst friends that a man can have,” Kenshin told them sourly before he shook his head and climbed out of the spring, reaching for a towel to dry himself off before he started to dress.

“Where are you going Kenshin?” Yahiko asked.

“For a walk, I might be out late so don't wait up please,” Kenshin responded before he grabbed his sword and left the springs.

“Guess we get his share of the food,” Sanosuke commented as he grabbed another roll and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

“I can live with that,” Yahiko responded.


	10. The Fight on the Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Today as I gift for all those Kenshin fans out there I present you with a fresh off the press a brand new chapter of Kenshin!

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight on the Cliff**

Yutaro stood on the cliffs overlooking the black sea.  Below him the sea pounded against the rocks with a roar that drown out all noise as the tide came in.  The moon cast its eerie light over the land as night descended.  Yutaro held the katana had been given to him and swung it through the air again and again, his face twisted in concentration.  His arms shook with exhaustion from hefting the heavy blade but he refused to give up yet.  He was so intent on his exercise that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him over the roar of the ocean.  He swung his sword through the air again with a step forward but tripped over the rough terrain and fell to the ground with a cry.

“That sword doesn't suit you Yutaro,” Kenshin told him pointedly as he kneeled next to the boy picking up the hilt of the sword with slight distain between two fingers.  Yutaro looked up at him with surprise and shock, having thought himself alone on the cliffs.  “Raijuta-san gave it to you then?”

Kenshin looked at Yutaro's hands that were raw from practicing so much with his sword, in some places the skin had been torn off and there was some oozing of blood.  Kenshin remembered back to the years when he had been the apprentice with the raw and bloody hands before the calluses had developed.  “You have been practicing a lot on your own haven't you?”  Kenshin asked softly.

Yutaro recovered from his shock and glared at Kenshin in anger.  He snatched his katana away from Kenshin and scrambled to his feet holding the sword close to his chest.  “What would it matter to you?”

Kenshin smiled softly before he rose slowly to his feet.  “Yutaro, there are things you should know about Raijuta-san, he is not who you think he is…” Kenshin started before Yutaro cut him off.

“You don't know anything about my sensei,” Yutaro told him loudly, his eyes blazing with rage. “I won't listen to anything you have to say about him.”

Kenshin sighed, _today just isn't my day._   Just as Kenshin was trying to come up with a different strategy for dealing with the problem of convincing Yutaro that Raijuta was dangerous, he heard the crunch of footsteps and he turned in surprise to see Raijuta and his four lieutenants heading his way.  _Nope, not my day at all, why do I have a feeling that my hangover is about to get a lot worse?_   Kenshin thought miserably to himself as he eyed the approaching men.

“I'm flattered that you came all the way out here yourself, Himura-san,” Raijuta addressed Kenshin.

“What is it that you want Raijuta?” Kenshin asked even while he summed up the men that followed behind Raijuta.  _Great, five heavily armed men who move like experienced warriors, and then there is Yutaro here as well on rough terrain with the sea at my back.  This really isn’t going to be good on my hangover._

“Sensei!” Yutaro called as he resheathed his blade and rushed over to Raijuta with his sword held close to his chest.

“Yutaro, you should return to the mansion,” Raijuta told him firmly, his eyes never leaving Kenshin’s face.

“B-but,” Yutaro started before Jiro grabbed his shoulder.

“Go on Yutaro,” Jiro told him as he pushed Yutaro in the direction of the mansion.

Yutaro looked around with hurt eyes but obediently ran off.  As soon as the men took their eyes off him, Yutaro ducked behind a large bolder and peeked around the corner, barely within hearing distance.

“There is something that I want to ask you Himura-san,” Raijuta continued as if there had been no interruption to their conversation. 

“What is it that you ask of this one?” Kenshin asked cautiously.  _At least Yutaro got out of here, that will make this a little easier if it leads to a fight._

“What do you think of the Meiji era?” Raijuta asked.  The question hung in the air for several minutes as Kenshin was trying to puzzle out Raijuta intentions and his reason for such a question. 

“Why do you ask such a thing?” Kenshin countered.

Raijuta cracked a small smile.  “Because I see this as a shameful era where the warrior’s sprit, that has so long been the pride of our nation, is dying out and swordsmanship is reduced to playing with wooden swords like a child.”

“And what would you do about that?” Kenshin prodded.

“It is time that there was a revival of _true_ Japanese kenjutsu, for there to be a place where warriors may continue to hone their skills instead of being persecuted by the new regime and considered obsolete.”

“And how does that concern this one?”

“Because we want you to join the Shinko-ryu,” Raijuta offered.

“You want this one to be your student?” Kenshin asked incredulously.

“No, Shinko-ryu has no forms or skills.  All it requires is for its members to be strong.”

“So it is more like a league of swordsmen,” Kenshin stated for confirmation.

“You could call it that,” Raijuta answered. 

“Why would you want this one to join you?”  Kenshin countered.

“Because we know of the depths of your skill Hitokiri Battosai,” Raijuta answered smoothly.

“What are they talking about?” Yutaro whispered under his breath as he strained to make out the conversation over the roar of the ocean.  He could only pick out a few words here and there, none of which made any sense to him. 

“You believe me to be Hitokiri Battosai?” Kenshin asked them.

“Do you deny it?” Jiro asked.

The question hung for a moment before Kenshin shook his head.  “No, I do not deny it.  But what this one does not understand is how you wish to make this revival and what form it will take.”

“That is simple,” Kaito, the spearman with the mustache, answered.  “We all used to be soldiers and we slayed all of our enemies, but now the Meiji government is telling us to lay down our arms and live peaceful lives, and that is something we cannot do.  It was not just asking us to throw away our pride, but our lives as well.  And so the decision was made to make our own kingdom where we could continue our way of living.”

Kenshin tipped his head in confusion, “a new kingdom?”

“Under my leadership.  So that men like these,” Raijuta gestured to the men around him, “who have polished their skills and purified their sprits, will form the ultimate army and create an independent nation in here in Izu.”  He declared in a loud voice.

“That’s ridicules,” Kenshin scoffed.  He doubted that any of these men had seen much of the revolution besides perhaps the end of it.  He knew from his own experiences of the years of hardship and the number of lives that had to be sacrificed in order to build a new regime.  _For such a thing as they propose is nothing but pure madness.  Do they really believe that the can fight the new army of the government for such a foolish reason?_

“Perhaps, but it can still be done, and we will see that it is done.”  Raijuta told him in earnest.  “Even if the government were to strike against us, the high cliffs of Izu will create the perfect defense and we have all perfected swordsmanship that can defeat the western guns.  We will show this west loving government the true strength of Japanese martial arts.”

“No matter if what you say is possible, you still involve the innocent people who live here in this madness.  Have you considered that?”  Kenshin asked in frustration.

“That can’t be avoided,” Kaito replied.

“Hasn’t the history of our own nation taught us that the strong will always rule the weak?”  Jiro protested.

Kenshin felt his anger start to grow, _have any of you seen the sufferings of the weak?_   He thought viciously.  He had seen it, he had lived it.  He had watched his parents go hungry to feed their children because their lord had demanded more rice for taxes.  He had seen whole families forced out of their homes to live in the streets like dogs.  He had seen those sold into slavery.  It was for that and more that he had fought in the revolution.  In hopes that a new government would bring about the reforms to stop such injustice.

“As the Battosai, you yourself lived in the world of swords and death.  Please lend your sword to help in the creation of the kingdom,” Raijuta urged.

“I decline,” Kenshin replied coldly.

“What?” Nori, the tall bald man with the golden earrings, gasped in shock.

“My sword has always been one to protect the weak from oppression, it has never been used for my own gain, and it will not be used to create a kingdom of vanity, that it will not,” Kenshin told them firmly, his eyes flashing angrily.  “I suggest you open your eyes and consider living peacefully with your countrymen, that I do.”

“You’re joking,” Nori replied.

“Battosai, do you care nothing for the future of kenjutsu?”  Raijuta asked.

“Of course,” Kenshin answered simply.  “As a swordsmen, the future of swords must be considered.  But if the future means a return to wanton killing then this one will have no part in it.”

“But if we don’t fight then our lives will be destroyed, and your life as a Hitokiri will be destroyed, is that you want?” Kaito protested.

“I have prepared myself for that fate,” Kenshin answered simply as he lowered his head, his face falling into shadows for a moment before he raised it again to look each man in the eye.  “I have already made the decision to honor my most treasured ideals and I have taken an oath to never kill again no matter what.”

The men all looked at each other in shock, unable to believe what Kenshin had told them.  “Since we cannot convince you to join us, and as we have told you our secret I’m afraid that we cannot leave you alive,” Jiro told him firmly.

 _But of course, you want to kill me.  Everyone wants to kill me.  Why don’t we just make a party of it?_   Kenshin thought bitterly as he shifted automatically into a battle stance.  ‘ _Let’s go to Izu’ they said, ‘it will be fun’ they said, ‘a nice little vacation away from the city, nothing can possibly go wrong’.  Yeah right, I think I attract more trouble than Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke, and Yahiko combined sometimes._

The four men drew their weapons and started circling him as Kenshin also responded by drawing his sword and eyeing his opponents.  Raijuta had stepped back away from the fight to watch with his arms crossed.  Jiro held his twin blades before him, Kaito held his spear at the ready.  The other two held a single katana in their hands.  _This really isn’t going to be fun on my hangover,_ Kenshin thought to himself.

“Slay him,” Raijuta ordered.

 _I hate my life,_ Kenshin thought as he leaped out of the way when Kaito lunged forward to thrust his spear at Kenshin.  Kenshin narrowly avoided being skewed.  He had no time to pause as Jiro was on him, swinging his twin blades with lightening speed at Kenshin who had to block, dodge, and duck as the blades came at him with a nonstop velocity.  Kenshin saw a flicker coming at him from the corner of his eyes and leaped quickly away from Jiro as Ayume and Nori leaped into the fight with swings that would have decapitated and sliced him in half.  Kenshin landed on the ground just in time to have Kaito thrust his spear at him once again which Kenshin deflected it with his sword.

 _These are the best warriors from all over the country,_ Raijuta thought as he surveyed the fight.  _My allies, the four lieutenants of the Shinko-ryu.  Even the Battosai cannot fight against all of them._

 _Screw this,_ Kenshin thought, he was tired of being on the defensive and letting his attackers wait for a single slip up that would lead to his death.  He dodged the next thrust of Kaito’s spear and grabbed the handle jerking it forward.  Katio was surprised by the action as it forced him to take several more steps forward.  He stumbled on the rocky terrain and fell to the ground.  Kenshin never hesitated, he used Kaito’s back has he fell to the ground to springboard off  and leap towards Ayume and Nori.  He blocked Nori’s attack and sidestepped Ayume’s.  He grabbed Ayumne’s grip on his sword and jerked his hand down as he brought his knee up, smashing Ayume’s hand into his kneecap.

 _He’s amazing,_ Yutaro thought in shock as he watched Kenshin fight.  He had never expected that Kenshin would have been able to stand long against the others.  _I wish I knew why they were fighting…_

Ayume howled in pain and Kenshin ducked as behind him Jiro swung his swords at Kenshin’s head.  As Kenshin ducked, he half turned, bringing his sakabato around and hit Jiro across the thighs with a crack and Jiro hit the ground.  Kenshin leaped back to his feet to block Nori’s sword with a sharp clang.  Kenshin shoved Nori back several steps unto clear ground and their fight continued with the sharp clang of swords.  After blocking a cut to the chest, Kenshin managed to bring his hilt around to smash Nori’s hand and caused his sword to go flying from his hand and crash against the bolder that Yutaro crouched behind.  The sword flying at him made Yutaro take several steps back in reaction.  He slipped on the loose rocks and stumbled back over the edge of the cliff with a yell.  Desperately he clawed at the edge trying to catch himself but his hands lost their grip and he fell to the sea below with a scream.

“Yutaro?” Kenshin gasped in shock, distracted long enough that Nori shoved him back and Kenshin slipped and fell to the ground, his sakabato knocked form his hand and clattered across the rocks. Kaito, who had rejoined the fight, thrust his spear at him.  Kenshin rolled to the side to avoid the blade before he grabbed the shaft of the spear and he and Kaito became involved in a fierce tug-of-war for the weapon.

 _He will be helpless now that he can’t use his speed to get away,_ Raijuta thought.  _That is all that has kept him alive till now.  And it appears as though I won’t have to get rid of the brat after all._   Raijuta however underestimated the effect of Yutaro falling off the cliff would have on Kenshin.

With a scream of rage, Kenshin kicked Kaito twice in the chest, Katio released his grip on his spear and collapsed to his knees cradling his cracked ribs.  Kenshin leaped to his feet, his hand still on Kaito’s spear.  He swung it wide, causing Jiro and Ayume to jump back out of the way.  Kenshin whipped the spear around to deflected Nori’s fist.  Kenshin shoved him back as hard as he could causing Nori to slip on the rough terrain and fall off the cliff, catching himself just in time on the edge with one hand. 

Kenshin swung his spear at the others again with a rapid series of attacks that forced them back as they ducked, dodged, and blocked Kenshin’s attacks before Kenshin reached where his sword was.  Kenshin lunged forward one last time, thrusting through the edge of Jiro’s haori catching the fabric as Jiro dodged the attack.  Kenshin released the borrowed spear, grabbed his sword, and pivoted on his heel to catch Ayume’s attack while Jiro struggled to free himself from the spear.  Kenshin counted the seconds in his mind from the moment Yutaro had fallen off the cliff.  Knowing that he had little time left to rescue Yutaro, Kenshin simply stepped and circled around Ayume as they fought, their swords clanging loudly.  From the edge of his vision, he had seen that Nori was climbing back up onto the cliff and Jiro had managed to free himself from the spear.

 _Damn it,_ Kenshin thought as he disengaged their blades and took three quick steps backwards before he turned and leaped off the cliff into the sea below, resheathing his sword in the process. 

Raijuta and his men raced to the edge from where Kenshin had leaped to stare at the dark sea as it crashed against the cliffs, _now I have seen with my own eyes how he became a legend,_ Raijuta thought as he remembered the way Kenshin had fought.  “It’s no use, even the Battosai can’t survive the incoming tide, he will be killed against those rocks, the brat as well if he isn’t dead already,” Raijuta commented.

“What do we do now master?” Jiro asked, “surely the servants at the mansion will be suspicious when their master fails to come home.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Raijuta replied.  “The others arrive tomorrow.  The weapons merchant has supplied us with enough weapons to arm every man.  All that is left now is to secure the borders for when the army comes and prepare for the battle.  At this point we would have had to kill Yutaro ourselves soon to prevent him from interfering in our plans.  This way the issue is already dealt with.”  With that Raijuta led his men back to the mansion.

***

Kenshin had one thought engraved in his head as he fell weightlessly into the dark sea, to grab the first warm thing he could and not let go.  Kenshin hit the water and plunged deep into the cold abbess that sucked the breath out of him.  He struggled against the tide that tossed and turned him until he was no longer sure which way was up. 

Something crashed into his leg and instinctively Kenshin grabbed at it.  He wasn’t sure what he held as his hands were now too numb to feel.  He struggled against the tide in the direction he thought was the surface as the waves kept knocking him against the rocks of the cliffs with such force that it made him want to scream in agony.  He felt battered and beaten as his lungs burned for air.  Just as he had convinced himself that he was heading in the wrong direction, his head broke through the surface and he gasped gratefully at the cool night air.

He pulled up what he held in his left hand to the surface and saw at once that he had gripped Yutaro by the base of his haori.  Kenshin used his other arm to wrap around Yutaro and lift his head to the surface.  “Yutaro can you hear me?” Kenshin demanded as he fought against the waves, trying to drag them both to shore even as he continued to get battered against the rocks.

Kenshin received no answer he and he fought against the waves for several minutes before he arrived at a small rocky beach where he dragged Yutaro up the shore, away from the water.  Kenshin was surprised to see that Yutaro still had his sword clenched tightly in his hand.  Shacking with the cold, Kenshin rolled Yutaro onto his back and pushed down on his back, forcing the water out of Yutaro’s lungs.  “Come on Yutaro, breath,” Kenshin demanded as he continued to force the water from his lungs.

Suddenly Yutaro started coughing up the water and Kenshin stopped pushing down on the boy’s ribs.  “Yutaro, can you hear me?’ Kenshin asked as Yutaro stopped coughing up water.  He rolled the boy over and Yutaro’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment before the boy lapsed into unconscious again.  Kenshin looked around as he started trembling violently, his teeth now chattering from the cold.  _I need to get him out of here, somewhere warm._   Kenshin struggled to his feet, wincing in pain from his beating against the rocks. He pried Yutaro’s blade out of his hands then slipped the sheath through his belt with his own sword so his hands would be free to carry Yutaro. 

He did a quick mental inventory to assess the situation.  He had lost his sandals to the sea but that seemed of little importance in the face of hyperthermia.  The most pressing problem was getting the both of them somewhere warm.  He carefully scooped up Yutaro into his arms and stumbled forward a few feet, clenching his jaw against the pain from his injuries.  He started walking towards the only place he was sure that Yutaro would be safe. 

In that moment a passing memory of his Master telling him that he needed to think positively no matter how bad the situation was crossed his mind.  It took Kenshin a moment to think of something given the circumstances.  _Well I guess I should be glad that my hangover seems to be gone now._

_***_

Kaoru sat on the pouch staring into the night, her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked hopefully at the closed gates, waiting for the moment when Kenshin would walk through them.  She heard the sound of the door opening behind her, the light from the room behind her spilling out into the courtyard before the door slid closed again and someone approached her.

“You still out here Missy?”  Sanosuke asked as he sat down next to Kaoru.

“Just waiting for Kenshin to come back,” Kaoru answered.  _That seems to be all I do sometimes._

“It’s all right.  Kenshin said he was just going for a walk, probably trying to recover his lost pride after that whole bath scene.”  Sanosuke answered back with a grin as he remembered Kenshin’s beet red face.

Kaoru bit her lip as she remembered the affair.  She knew that Kenshin had been trying to say something important to Hana but Kaoru had been so taken aback that she hadn’t heard a word that he had said.  “He could have said where he was going,” Kaoru moaned.

“Yeah, but then it wouldn’t be Kenshin,” Sanosuke replied seriously.  “Whatever it is I have a feeling it has to do with that Yutaro kid, he seemed pretty worked up about something, dunno what though.”

“I just wish that I had been able to go with him wherever he went,” Kaoru whispered softly.

“That’s pretty sentiment coming from a whore like you.”

Kaoru’s head snapped around in shock as she turned to face a livid looking Yahiko.  “W-what did you call me?”

“I called you a whore, and after the way you’ve been acting it’s the kindest thing I could think of,” Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru’s eyes blazed in fury and she started after Yahiko before Sanosuke grabbed her and held her in place.  “Let go of me,” Kaoru demanded.

“I don’t think so,” Sanosuke responded simply.  “The kids pretty bold to say it outright like that but he does have a point and we need to have a serious talk about a few things Missy.”

“What!” Kaoru gasped in shock.  “You _agree_ with him?”

“Well it’s what I would probably call a woman playing two men like you have been.”

“What are you talking about?” Kaoru demanded, at this point more shocked than angry.

“Oh don’t play innocent Kaoru,” Yahiko scoffed.  “They way you’ve been toying with Shinbu and Kenshin.  You flirt so much with Shinbu when he’s around that it makes me sick, then you turn around and was about to let Kenshin kiss you.  How can you even stand to look at yourself?”

“Kenshin was going to kiss Kaoru?” Sanosuke asked in shock.

“Yeah but the earthquake kind of stopped him,” Yahiko explained quickly.

“You were spying on us?” Kaoru gasped in alarm, her face flushing beet red.

“Why not?” Yahiko shrugged.

“I thought the earth wasn’t suppose to move till the wedding night,” Sanosuke commented with a mischievous grin.

“Yahiko what are you talking about me ‘flirting with Shinbu’ anyways?”  Kaoru asked quickly, trying to move the conversation away from her almost kiss.  “Shinbu’s just an old friend, I don’t even think of him like that.”

“So why are you flirting with him then?” Yahiko demanded, not willing to give up his point just yet.

“I’m not flirting,” Kaoru protested.  “We tease each other sure, but how is that any different from the way I joke around with you guys?  That isn’t flirting!...I-is it?” Kaoru asked quickly in slight terror that Sanosuke might have ever thought she was flirting with him.

“Naw, the joking between us guys isn’t flirting, but between you and Shinbu that is.”  Sanosuke assured her.

“So what’s the difference?” Kaoru asked in confusion.

“Well for starters, Shinbu has a thing for you.”

“He does?” Kaoru gasped in shock.

“Yep, not even subtle about it.  He even warned Kenshin to stay away from you because he doesn’t want him getting in the way.”  Sanosuke told her solemnly.

“Oh crap,” Kaoru half whispered, her eyes going wide and unseeing as she suddenly remembered the previous day at the fair when Shinbu had demanded she give him her hair ribbon for good luck and she had settled for giving him a flower she picked.  Now she saw the whole scene through different eyes and suddenly realized how Shinbu would have read the whole affair.  “Why me?” she moaned as she hide her face in her hands.

“You mean you didn’t know about Shinbu’s feelings Kaoru?” Yahiko asked in a quiet tone.

“No,” Kaoru replied, her voice slightly muffled behind her hands.  “I had no idea.  This means I’ve got to tell him that I don’t feel that way.  Crap, crap, crap,” she moaned.

“Oh,” Yahiko responded as he flopped down next to her.  “I thought you did.”  Yahiko sat there for a moment.  “I guess I’m sorry about that whole whore calling thing earlier then.”

Yahiko received no answer and the three of them sat there for a while longer.  “Well I guess we should just leave you to think about this then,” Sanosuke announced as he stood up and stretched. 

“Anybody want to tell a guy that I’m not interested in him?” Kaoru moaned unhappily. 

“I’ll beat him into a bloody pulp if you think he’ll get the message that way,” Sanosuke offered.

Kaoru lifted her head and made a face at him.  “No thanks.”

“Don’t say I didn’t offer,” Sanosuke waved at her has he walked back into the house with Yahiko following.

Behind the door, Megumi listened to the conversation and felt a wave of shock.  _So she really doesn’t care about Shinbu and didn’t realize what his feeling for her were,_ Megumi thought in.  _She must really be dense._   Megumi carefully kept away from the thought that Kenshin had almost kissed Kaoru.  She held her head up high despite her breaking heart.  She already knew that Kenshin cared about Kaoru far more than she, but that didn’t stop her aching heart.  She tried to focus on other thoughts, realizing that she should apologize to Kaoru for her recent behavior.  She also resolved to have a quick talk with Hotaru.  Judging from her recent behavior towards Kaoru, Megumi figured that she also believed that Kaoru had been playing both men.  With that thought firmly in mind, Megumi left the scene with her head held high but with a heavy heart.

***

Ichiro had always been a patience man.  He had needed it when dealing with the day to day affairs of the Tsukayama estates as well as seeing to the raising of Yutaro after the death of his parents.  That patience was being pushed to the limit with the arrival of Raijuta and his companions.  Ichiro had watched with growing apprehension at Raijuta’s growing control over Yutaro and he had feared for the worst.  Every time he had tried to talk to Yutaro about the situation Yutaro would only grow angry with him, and tell him that he didn’t know what he was talking about.  After being threatened about losing his place if he said another thing about Raijuta or his companions, Ichiro had given up trying to reason with his master.  All he could do now was see that no matter the outcome of the affair, that Yutaro would be unharmed.

Ichiro waited outside the Tsukayama home in the cool night air awaiting the return of his master who had left earlier that evening for a walk.  Ichiro had tried to insist that Yutaro take someone with him since night was drawing near but Yutaro had stubbornly refused.  Ichiro’s concern only grew greater when he had seen one of Raijuta’s men, Jiro, return to the mansion on some unknown errand, speak to Raijuta, and instantly Raijuta and his other men left the mansion and headed out in the same direction that Yutaro had gone.

Ichiro’s fear only grew greater with each passing moment that Yutaro was gone.  Just when he had resolved himself to go searching for the boy, Raijuta and his men appeared through the gloom.  Ichiro ran out to greet them with a bow.  “Raijuta-san,” he spoke softly.  “Excuses me but when you were out did you see master Yutaro out there, he left on a walk and…”

Without warning Raijuta hit the elderly man and knocked Ichiro to the ground.  “Shut up old man and don’t concern yourself with things that no longer involve you,” Raijuta told him harshly.

“But sir…” Ichiro started before Ayume grabbed him by the color and held a naked sword to his throat.

“You heard him,” Ayume growled at him and Ichiro flinched back in fear, realizing that this man would not hesitate to kill him.  “Stop worrying about that brat and just see to your duties like a good puppy dog.”  Laughing, he released him and patted him on the head a couple of times with a sneer before he rejoined the others as they made their way into the house.

A few of the other servants had witness the affair with wide eyes and the moment Raijuta and his men disappeared from sight they ran out to Ichiro’s aid.  “I’m fine,” Ichiro assured them as they helped him to his feet.

“What are we going to do now, you don’t think they ki..” one of the maids cut off with a sob.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Ichiro started in a firm tone, though the thought that they had killed Yutaro having already crossed his mind.  “First thing is to try and find Yutaro, you three start looking for him, he went down the old cow path to the cliffs.  When you find him bring him back to the house at once, I don’t care what he says, drag him if you have too.  As for the rest of you, continue in your duties and speak not a word of this affair in front of Raijuta or his men.  Understood?”

Several heads nodded in agreement and three men instantly took off to the cliffs to search for Yutaro.  The maids made their way back into the house, still whispering under their breaths.  Ichiro made his way with the men to the cliffs to search for his master, all the while offering up a silent prayer that some spirit would watch over his master and protect him against Raijuta and his evil schemes.

***

It had been a long night and had reminded Kaoru of a night once before when she had waited up all night for Kenshin to come home.  The night that he and Sanosuke had gone to protect Jusanro Tani of the Army Ministry who had been targeted by the assassin known as Kurogasa.  But Kaoru had more than her wonderings of where Kenshin had gone and what he could be doing to fill her thoughts.  She also had plenty of time to debate on what to do about Shinbu and his attraction towards her.  She had managed throughout the long hours of the night to decide what she was going to say to him.  All she lacked now was the courage to actually say it.

A door slid back behind her and Kaoru glanced over her shoulder to see Megumi with a robe wrapped around her, her hair pulled back into a sleeping braid, walk out onto the porch and join her.  “Ken-san still hasn’t come back yet?” she asked softly as she took in Kaoru’s appearance.  Her legs dangling down, her tired eyes, and the clothes she had not changed out of since the day before.

“No, no sign of him,” Kaoru responded glumly.  The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and light up the whole valley.  “I can’t take this anymore, now that there’s light I’m going to go look for him, tell the others where I went okay?”  Kaoru declared as she got to her feet.

“Now Kaoru I’m sure that Ken-san can take care of himself, you should really get some sleep,” Megumi informed her as she grabbed Kaoru’s arm to keep her from running off.  “At the very least wait until the others are up, that way you can all look for Ken-san.”

Kaoru was about to respond before they heard a creak of the gates and both women looked around to see Kenshin come through the gates with a bundle in his arms that they realized a second later was a young boy.

“Kenshin!” Kaoru called as she freed herself from Megumi’s grasp and ran over to greet him.  She looked with worry at Kenshin’s pale face, which was sharply accented by the dark burses forming.  “Kenshin what happened to you?” Kaoru asked in worry, barely aware that Megumi was now standing next to her.

“That’s a long story,” Kenshin told them, his teeth chattering as he continued to make his way to the porch.  “Megumi-dono can you please look after Yutaro?” Kenshin asked, turning to Megumi as he laid Yutaro down on the porch.

Megumi reached a hand over to feel Yutaro’s forehead, “he’s burning up,” she commented softly.  The door slid back and they all looked up to see Sanosuke walk out on to the porch with a yawn and stretching his arms.  “You,” Megumi ordered in a ringing tone, “make yourself useful and help me get Yutaro into a bed.”

“Huh?” Sanosuke asked in confusion as he looked at the group, “how the hell did…”

“Never mind that, just help me already you oversized buffoon,” Megumi retorted with an angry look.

Sanosuke just shook his head and helped Megumi carry Yutaro inside the house.  Meanwhile Kenshin had pulled Yutaro’s sword out of his belt with shaky hands and laid it down on the porch before pulling his own sword out and collapsing on the edge of the porch.  He leaned against a post with his eyes closed, too exhausted to even think about going any further.  Kaoru watched him for a minute before she dashed into the house and came back with the biggest, thickest blanket she could find.  By the time she had come back, Yahiko was also out on the porch sitting with Kenshin asking what happened.  Kaoru kneeled down next to Kenshin and wrapped the blanket around him.  Kenshin gave her a small smile of thanks as he continued with his explanation in a tired voice. 

“…he almost drowned but I managed to save him.  But no matter what this one does he won’t wake up, I hope Megumi-dono can help him now.”  Kenshin informed them tiredly, his eyes closing again as he leaned against the post.

“So what the hell happened Kenshin?” Sanosuke asked as he came back out and joined them.  “How did you managed to end up in that condition?  You look like shit.” 

Kenshin was too exhausted to respond for the moment so Yahiko stepped in, “something about a fight on the cliffs, Yutaro got knocked into the water and Kenshin saved him.  Then he carried him all the way back to the house.”

“Kenshin?” Kaoru asked in a worry tone.  “What’s going on?”

“It doesn’t matter for the moment,” Kenshin responded, his eyes still closed.  He turned his head and looked Kaoru in the eye.  “No matter what happens, from this point on I’ll protect you and Yutaro.”

Tears started overflowing in Kaoru’s eyes.  “Look at you, you’re always worrying about everyone else while you’re off trying to get yourself killed.  You’re such a jerk.” She declared before she buried her face into his shoulder and started crying softly.

Sanosuke and Yahiko watched for a moment before they looked at each other with a knowing glance.  Sanosuke sighed.  “Come on Kenshin, you need to get into some fresh clothes and then have Megumi take a look at you.”  Kaoru drew back and Sanosuke helped Kenshin to his feet and practically carried/dragged him into the house with Yahiko and Kaoru bringing up the rear.


	11. The Pain of Truth

**Chapter 10**

**The Pain of Truth**

Shinbu whistled as he made his way to work, walking along with his swinging step.  The previous days before had been a good ones, he had gotten to spend a little time with Kaoru, she had given him a flower and wished him luck on his race (Shinbu ignored the fact that the horse ate the flower), and then to top it all off he had won the race by a nose.  The affair with Kenshin had gone about as well as expected.  Shinbu had never believed that Kenshin would just bow out when it came to Kaoru.  Shinbu had simply approached him to make his own stance clear.

 _Get through work today and then I should go and see Kaoru,_ Shinbu thought to himself.  He had gone to see her the day before but had missed the group when they had gone off for the hot springs.  He started coming up with various schemes so that he could get some more time alone with Kaoru since Sanosuke and Yahiko were doing their best to keep them away from each other.  With that thought, he stepped into the stables, laid the bag he carried that contained his lunch down in the tack room and started walking up and down making sure that the grooms had fed and water the animals. 

“Shinbu, Shinbu,” one of the grooms called breathlessly as he ran up to Shinbu.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Shinbu asked with a laugh, in too much of a good mood to immediately notice the look of worry on the man’s face.

“How can you be so cheerful?” the man demanded.  “Didn’t you hear about what happened last night?  What are we going to do about it?”

“What are you talking about?  What happened last night?” Shinbu demanded, his previous good mood forgotten. 

In a hurried voice, the groom quickly filled Shinbu in on how Yutaro had left the mansion, allowing no one to go with him.  He went on to the events later with Raijuta and his men leaving the mansion in the same direction that Yutaro had gone.  He concluded with Raijuta and his men returning to the mansion and the whole affair between Raijuta and Ichiro, including what Raijuta had said about Yutaro. 

“So you mean that no one knows where Yutaro is?” Shinbu asked in shock.

The groom nodded his head, “that’s right, we led a search but we found nothing on the cliffs.  There is no sign of the master anywhere and he hasn’t returned to the mansion.”

Shinbu clenched his fists in rage.  _Of course they wouldn’t find anything.  What better place to dispose of a body then there on the cliffs?_   Shinbu reasoned.  _Tie a rock to the body and it will sink to the bottom of the sea and it will never be found._   “After Ichiro, has any one confronted Raijuta about the master’s disappearance?” Shinbu demanded through clenched teeth.

“No, wait Shinbu, wait…!” the groom called out as Shinbu turned and started running out of the stables and straight up to the mansion.  The grooms in the stables realized what was about to happen and took off after Shinbu. 

Shinbu reached the house and started going through the mansion like the coming storm, throwing open doors so hard that it shook the walls as he searched every room for Raijuta and his men.  The maids stood aside in fear at the look of pure murder on Shinbu’s face.

“I’ve never seen him like that have you?” one maid whispered to her companion as Shinbu stormed past them throwing open doors. 

Her companion shook her head in fright, “never, usually he’s so good humored, nothing ever gets to him.”

Finally Shinbu throw open the door to the room where Raijuta and his men were having their morning tea.  Shinbu looked at scorn as their numbers had now grown to at least twenty.  But he didn’t concern himself with that.   He was only concerned with Raijuta. 

“I want to have a word with you,” Shinbu informed Raijuta in a voice that shook with fury.

Raijuta looked at him with distain as he got to his feet, his men following suit next to him.  “What is a stable hand like you doing seeking an audience with me?” Raijuta demanded harshly.

 “Where is Yutaro?  What did you do to him?” Shinbu demanded.  His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Yutaro Tsukayama is not your concern stable hand,” Raijuta insisted, his hand seeming to rest lightly on his sword but even in his rage Shinbu realized that if he persisted Raijuta would kill him.  The problem was, he was too angry to care.

“Like hell he’s not, his is my master and you are nothing more than an imposter,” Shinbu snarled.  Or rather Shinbu would have said that except for the fact that one of the grooms, knowing Shinbu a little better than the others, had made straight for the kitchen when Shinbu had run off in order to fetch Hana.  Before Shinbu could utter those fatal words, Hana grabbed one of his ears and jerked him back.  Shinbu yelped in pain at the sudden assault.

“Our sincere pardons for the interruptions, he will be punished for this offense against my lords, please continued to enjoy your tea,” Ichiro smoothly apologized with a bow while Hana dragged Shinbu out of the room by the ear.  Shinbu tried to fight back but the grooms who had followed him quickly assisted Hana in subduing him and dragging him out of the mansion. 

While Ichiro was smoothing things over with Raijuta, the grooms and Hana dragged Shinbu out of the mansion kicking and screaming.  They led him over to the rain barrels by the kitchen and the grooms ducked his head under the water several times until Shinbu stopped fighting them. 

Shinbu came up sputtering water.  “Shinbu Mochizuki, your father would whip you all the way from here to the sea if he had any idea of how you acted.”  Hana told him firmly.  “How is getting yourself killed going to help Master Yutaro?”

“He started it,” Shinbu protested.

Hana waved her head and Shinbu was ducked once again into the water.  When he came up Hana continued in a smooth tone.  “Stop acting like twelve year old for two seconds and listen to me,” Hana insisted firmly.  “Ichiro received a letter this morning that assures us that Yutaro is being held in a secure place and that he will remain there until its safe for him to returned to the mansion.”  Hana didn’t mention that she was the one who had secretly slipped the note under Ichiro’s door, nor that she knew exactly where Yutaro was at the moment.  Kenshin had told her that it was best if few people knew where Yutaro was. 

“Huh?” Shinbu asked in confusion, his anger starting to fade.  “You mean Raijuta didn’t kill him?”

“That’s what we’re hoping,” one of the grooms stepped in helpfully.  “The note said that proof Yutaro is alive and well will be sent to the mansion soon, but for the moment to continue as normal and don’t piss Raijuta and his men off.  That wasn’t the exact wording but you get the idea.”

Shinbu straightened up a little at those words.  “Now, stop being a child Shinbu, go back to work, and don’t do anything else to offend Raijuta.  Understood?”  Hana ordered in her mother tone that brooked no argument.

“Yes ma’am.” Shinbu muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said yes ma’am,” Shinbu repeated louder.

Hana nodded, “alright then, all of you get back to work and hope Ichiro can smooth out Shinbu’s idiocy.”

***

Kaoru waited outside the room while Kenshin was changing.  Hana and Osama had both been informed of what little they knew about how Kenshin had rescued Yutaro and brought him to the house.  Both had agreed that it was best for Yutaro to remain in secret at the house.  By then they had left for work at the mansion.  Hotaru came by and gave Kaoru a bowl of soup with a smile.  “Thank you,” Kaoru responded numbly as she took the soup, too tired to notice that Hotaru was being friendly.

“I’m sorry Kaoru, for the way I acted before, it was all just a big misunderstanding, can you forgive me?” Hotaru asked softly.

“Huh?” Kaoru asked in puzzlement, confused for a moment as to what Hotaru was referring to.  “Um yeah, sure.”

“Really?” Hotaru returned in slight surprise.

“Water under the bridge,” Kaoru assured her. Far too concerned over what Kenshin had now mixed himself up in to care about anything else.

“Thank you Kaoru,” Hotaru told her warmly before she left to see to the chores of the house.

Kaoru sipped numbly on the soup as she waited outside the door.  “You can come in,” Sanosuke informed her as he slid the door back.  Kaoru threw back the door, soup still in hand and stumbled into the room on unsteady feet before she sank on the floor next to Kenshin who was sitting on his futon in a fresh pair of clothes. 

“Kaoru-dono what’s worrying you so?” Kenshin asked in concern, his face still unusually pale.

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief, “you stay up all night trying to get yourself killed and then show up in the morning looking like death, and you don’t know what’s troubling me?”  She asked in disbelief.  “Just how hard did you hit your head against those rocks Kenshin?”

“Hard enough to leave him black and blue from head to foot, but the witch says nothing major.” Sanosuke assured her.  Kaoru gave Kenshin a quick look over and saw that Sanosuke was right.  Various dark bruises were forming all over Kenshin, a sharp contrast to his pale skin.  She took his hands and was shocked at how cold they were.

“You’re like ice Kenshin, let me get you a blanket,” Kaoru offered as she scrambled to her feet and ran to the chest and pulled out the thickest blanket she could.

“You don’t need to do that, that you don’t Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin protested, even as Kaoru was wrapping him up in the blanket until only his head was visible.

“Don’t be stupid Kenshin, do you really want to catch cold?” Kaoru retorted.

Before Kenshin could respond, Yahiko came into the room with a tray of tea and soup.  “Breakfast anyone?” he offered cheerfully.

“Over here Yahiko,” Sanosuke piped up in an instant. 

Yahiko set down the tray, Kaoru quickly poured everyone tea, and Yahiko divided out the soup to everyone, giving Kenshin an extra large serving. 

“How is Yutaro, Yahiko?” Kenshin asked as he held his soup between his hands.

“Megumi says he has a really high fever.  She’s doing what she can to bring it down,” Yahiko answered.

“All right Kenshin, just what the hell is going on?” Sanosuke asked as he sipped on his soup.  “Why would Raijuta attack you and leave Yutaro to die?  It doesn’t make any sense.  That kid is his meal ticket.”

Kenshin sipped on his soup, “Shinko-ryu,” he answered simply.

“Great that explained _everything,_ ” Yahiko drawled in sarcasm.  “Thanks for that Kenshin.”

“Will you stop brothering Kenshin Yahiko?”  Kaoru demanded in irritation.  “Can’t you see he’s exhausted?  Leave the explanations until after he’s had a chance to get some rest.”

“It’s all right Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin assured her weakly.  “It is better if everyone knows the truth now.”  Everyone stared for a moment while Kenshin took another sip of his soup before beginning.  “The rumors of the Shinko-ryu began immediately after the revolution.  The government has been keeping an eye on them ever since.”

“Yeah but who are they?” Sanosuke questioned.

“In some ways they are a league of swordsmen, that is perhaps the best way to explain them,” Kenshin explained.  “They have been traveling around the country gathering up the best swordsmen, challenging at various dojo’s and burning signs of dojo’s whose masters could not defeat them.  Of master’s that proved more able they were given the choice of joining or dying.  The government has never known what the goals of the Shinko-ryu were but their actions concern them.”

“So what are they doing in Izu?” Yahiko asked.  “They aren’t challenging at any dojos or anything and what does this have to do with that spoiled brat?”

“The formation of a new nation,” Kenshin replied softly, closing his eyes, setting his soup down, and wrapping his blanket even tighter around him.

“What?” Kaoru gasped in shock.

Kenshin took a deep breath before he explained in detail everything that had taken place on the cliffs and everything that Raijuta and the others had told him about forming a new kingdom.

“Holy shit, are they insane?”  Sanosuke swore in wonder.

“In a way,” Kenshin replied.  “Former warriors who lived by their sword.  In some ways, this one understands what they are going through.  But if they wish to start a battle that will shed so much blood then this one will have to stop them at any cost.”  Kenshin swore.

“By what, falling dead at their feet?” Kaoru asked harshly as she tucked his blanket around him.  Kenshin looked at her in shock.  “If you don’t start taking better care of yourself then I’m going to have to put you on a leash,” Kaoru threatened him, judging from her expression she meant it.

“That could be fun, why don’t I ever get an offer like that from a pretty gal?” Sanosuke puzzled aloud.  Three pairs of eyes turned slowly to stare at Sanosuke.  “Well why don’t I?” Sanosuke protested.  “Anyways,” he continued with a shake of his head, “back to the situation at hand.  Kenshin you know if you’re going to get yourself mixed up in this you can count me in.  I’m always ready for a good fight.”

“What?  Didn’t get your fill of it at the fair?” Kaoru asked coldly. 

“Yeah and don’t forget me either,” Yahiko added, ignoring Kaoru.  Everyone turned to look at Yahiko before bursting into laugher.  “Hey stop laughing you jerks!” Yahiko yelled in anger.

“Yahiko why don’t you make yourself useful and take the dishes back to the kitchen?” Kaoru ordered with a laugh.

Yahiko glared at them all and started collecting the dishes up, slamming them down on the tray.

“So I guess for now it’s better if Yutaro stays here quiet like then?” Sanosuke asked over the clatter of dishes.

“That it will,” Kenshin replied tiredly, his eyes closing once again.  “Hana-dono has already assured this one that it is all right for Yutaro to stay here until it is safe for him to return to the mansion.

“Well I’m going to go down into town and do some snooping around to make sure that no one saw you bringing Yutaro here,” Sanosuke announced as he got to his feet and walked out.  Yahiko grabbed his tray in a huff and stalked out of the room to put the dishes by the washtub.  The tub was filled with water for washing but Yahiko stubbornly refused to wash the dishes himself even though if Kaoru had been there she would have told him to do it.

Instead, Yahiko went back to the room that he shared with Kenshin and Sanosuke where Kenshin and Kaoru were.  He opened the door to see that Kenshin was curled up on his futon sleeping with his sword next to him.  Kaoru was sitting next to the wall with her eyes closed.  Yahiko snorted.  _Well I’m not waking either of them._   He closed the door and suddenly realized what time it was.  _Crap Kaoru’s got to teach lessons._   He thought briefly about waking up Kaoru, but then he remembered the time that Sanosuke had woken her up and ended up punched in the face.  Yahiko quickly decided to let Kaoru sleep.  _Guess I better go and cover for her then,_ Yahiko thought as he left the house and started for the dojo.

***

Kaoru woke up with a stiff neck.  She looked around in shock to realize that she had fallen asleep in Kenshin’s room.  She sat up from where she had curled up on the floor and stretched her arms with a yawn.  She looked at Kenshin who was still sleeping peacefully.  She crawled over to pull the blankets back up to his chin before she carefully crept out of the room and shut the door behind her softly.  She immediately went to the Osama’s and Hoaru’s room where Yutaro was and found Megumi laying a cold cloth against the boy’s forehead. 

“How is he Megumi?” Kaoru asked softly as she came and sat down next to her.

“Still burning up, nothing I do seems to help.  I’m afraid he was exposed to the elements for too long last night.”  Megumi replied. 

“Is there anything that I can do to help?” Kaoru asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Megumi replied. 

Kaoru bit her lip, “well alright but if you need anything I’m going to be helping Hotaru okay?”

“All right,” Megumi responded, turning her attention back to her patient.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen to see Yahiko busy bringing in some wood for the fire while Hotaru was busy stirring something on the stove.  Michi was tied in a sling on her back and a small arrangement of wildflowers was stuck in a mug by the door.

“You’re late,” Yahiko told her abruptly as he placed his logs in a neat stack.

“What?” Kaoru asked in bewilderment as she stepped down onto the earthen floor.

“You missed lessons this morning,” Yahiko informed her.

“What?” Kaoru shrieked, suddenly realizing the time.

“Yeah slept right through it,” Yahiko told her with a grin.  “It’s almost three already.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up you brat?”  Kaoru demanded with fiery eyes.

“Do I look like an idiot to you?”  Yahiko protested.

“You really want me to answer that?” Kaoru asked coldly.

“You don’t need to worry about a thing you old tanuki, I handled it.”  Yahiko waved her off. 

“What do you mean that you handle it?”

“I just told the guys that you were feeling like crap so we just ran through some exercises, had a couple of sparring matches and called it a day.”

“Speaking of that,” Hotaru cut in, “we’ve been getting deliveries of food and those flowers from boys of the dojo hoping that you get better soon.”

“Huh?” Kaoru asked in wonderment, she glanced around to see various baskets of food set around the kitchen.  “Well that’s nice of them.”

“Kaoru would you…” Hotaru started before a shadow fell across the doorway and they all looked up to see Shinbu standing there.

“Shinbu, what’s wrong?” Kaoru asked in response to the haunted look in his eyes.

“Long story,” Shinbu told her briefly.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Yahiko asked curtly, irritated that Shinbu had shown up, still not  trusting him around Kaoru even now when he knew what Kaoru’s feelings towards him were.

“Took off early,” Shinbu responded shortly.  “Can we talk?”  He asked looking at Kaoru desperately.

“Sure,” Kaoru responded, getting to her feet and following Shinbu as he walked away.

“Hey Kaoru, we could use your help here,” Yahiko called running to the door.

“I’ll be back in a bit, take care of things while I’m gone will you?” Kaoru called back, hurrying to keep up with Shinbu.  _This should be a good time to clarify things between us,_ Kaoru thought to herself even as she cringed back from the thought.  She came alongside him as they made their way down the road.  “Is everything okay Shinbu?” Kaoru asked in concern at Shinbu’s drawn and worried expression.

“Not really,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair.  “It’s Yutaro.”  The next thing Kaoru knew Shinbu was blurting out the whole story of Yutaro’s disappearance and Raijuta’s reaction to it.  Kaoru nodded along in the right places as she debated telling him that Yutaro was really at Hana’s house.

While he was talking, Shinbu led them off into a small meadow where he leaned against a boulder and finished his tale.

“I’m sure everything will work out and that Yutaro is fine wherever he is,” Kaoru tried to assure him.

“Optimism?” Shinbu asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Woman’s intuition,” Kaoru counted.

“Well I hope your right, but forgive my realism.  Yutaro is probably dead and in the mean time everyone is too scared to stand up to Raijuta and his men, and they are now keeping me away from the mansion since I feel the need to do something about it.  Part of the reason why I’m off so early,” Shinbu explained to her.

“Shinbu, don’t worry okay?  Everything’s going to be fine,” Kaoru comforted him, unconsciously placing a hand on his arm.  She realized what she did and quickly removed her hand.  “Shinbu I…”  Kaoru started.

“Kaoru I…” Shinbu started at the same time.  They stopped and smiled awkwardly.  “Sorry, you were trying to say?”  Shinbu replied.

“No, no, you go first,” Kaoru offered, willing for any reason to delay telling Shinbu the truth about her feelings.

“Kaoru, I know this is sudden and that we haven’t really spent all that much time with each other since you got to Izu.  But you know me, I’ll jump whether there is someone to catch me or not,” Shinbu told her with a grin before his face got serious and earnest.  “I just want to tell you that I care about you deeply.  That I love you and want to marry you.”

He paused at her wide eyes.  _Crap, crap, crap, I should have gone first,_ Kaoru thought in panic, mentally cringing back from him. 

“Look, I know how things are with you, and I don’t want you to say no just because of your dojo back in Tokyo.  If it really means that much to you, I’ll leave Izu with you.  We can live in Tokyo.  I’ll find some kind of work there.  Whatever, it’s up to you.  I’m willing to do anything to make this work.”

“But you hate the city,” Kaoru blurted out before she caught herself.

“I love you more,” Shinbu assured her.  “If you tell me to, I’ll leave my family and move to Tokyo with you.” 

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap,_ Kaoru took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was going to have to say _._

_***_

Kenshin woke up in the late afternoon to find himself alone.  He was sweating under the heavy blankets and felt a growing thirst.  He sat up quickly and regretted his decision as his body screamed in pain at the sudden movement.  Moving more slowly, carefully testing each movement, he threw the blankets back, stood up, placed his sword in his belt, and made his way to the door and down the hallway to the kitchen. 

“Hey Kenshin,” Yahiko greeted as he looked up from where he, Ayame, and Suzume where playing with Suzume’s koma.

“Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny, guess what?” Suzume examined as she ran up to greet Kenshin.

Kenshin kneeled slowly down to face Suzume, he felt his body protesting against the action.  “What’s that little one?” he asked gently.

“We went out to fly the birdy tako today.  And Yahiko fell on his face at one point when we were trying to get the tako up in the air.”  Suzume informed him happily.

Kenshin smiled, looking at Yahiko in amusement.  Yahiko blushed, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away.  “Did he now?  Well this one is sad that he missed it, maybe tomorrow we can all go and fly it together?”  Kenshin offered.

“Yeah!” Suzume yelled happily as she threw her arms around Kenshin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ayame, can you get this one some water?” Kenshin asked as he scooped Suzume up in his arms and sat her down in his lap.  Ayame nodded and hopped to her feet while Kenshin pulled his sword out of his belt and laid it down on the floor next to himself, trying to get comfortable as Suzume proceeded to tell him in detail everything that she and Ayame had done that day while he was sleeping.  Kenshin nodded along in the right places, sipping on the water that Ayame had given him and keeping one eye on Ayame and Yahiko who went back to playing with the koma. 

“Hey guys.”

Kenshin looked up as Kaoru walked through the open door with a sad look on her face.

“Kaoru!” Suzume yelled, immediately districted in mid-sentence as she ran up and hugged Kaoru.  Kaoru kneeled down to greet the little girl.

“Kaoru, is Shinbu-san going to be here for dinner?  He said he might when he came by earlier,” Ayame asked.

Kenshin watched Kaoru carefully as she answered.  _She was with Shinbu earlier?_   He thought in panic.  _Is that why she’s so upset now?_

Kaoru’s eyes went strangely distance, “no I don’t think he is going to come over for dinner.”

“What about tomorrow?” Suzume asked, oblivious to the look on Kaoru’s face.

“No I don’t think so, he may not be coming back here for some time,” Kaoru told her sadly.

“Is he sick?” Suzume asked in concern.

“In a way,” Kaoru replied, she kissed Suzume’s forehead.  “I think I’m going to go and fetch the laundry off the line, you girls be good okay?”  With that Kaoru stood back up, grabbed a basket, and left the kitchen.

Suzume, sulking went back to join Yahiko and Ayame.   Yahiko followed with his eyes as Kaoru left before turning to stare right at Kenshin.  Kenshin got the hint and stood up to followed Kaoru out the door.  He couldn’t help feeling elated in the news that Shinbu wasn’t going to be coming by the house for a while.  Even as he felt concern about Kaoru, _what happened between them to make her feel this upset?_   Kenshin didn’t know but he was determined to find out.

“Kaoru-dono, what happened?” he asked softly as he started helping Kaoru pulling the laundry off the line, folding it and placing it in the basket.

“Nothing, that’s the problem,” Kaoru muttered back.

Kenshin looked at her in puzzlement, “oro?”

She bit her lip as she answered him, “he proposed,” Kaoru answered as she looked down at the ground.  “I said no, he didn’t take it too well.”

“Oh,” Kenshin responded, one part of him wanting to leap for joy that Kaoru had no interest in Shinbu and had turned down his offer, the other part wanting to comfort Kaoru who was also taking this hard.  “So you are upset because he is?”  Kenshin inquired.

She nodded, “I tried to tell him that I still wanted to be friends but I don’t think he was really listening by that point.”

Kenshin nodded, “I’m sure you did your best Kaoru-dono, you have nothing to be upset about.”

Kaoru went back to pulling laundry off the line, “so why do I feel like the bad guy then?” she asked him bitterly.  “Gods, he was willing to give up everything and live with me in Tokyo, even though he hates the city and he would be leaving his entire family behind.”

“Neither one of you is at fault, that you are not,” Kenshin assured her, _except for Shinbu who had to bring this up in the first place and upset you_.  “He took a chance and if you don’t feel the same then there is nothing that you can do about that.” 

“I know, but that still doesn’t make me feel any better,” Kaoru mumbled.  “Kenshin, this probably isn’t the best time to say this but I’m feeling kind of truthful after this whole affair.”

“What is it Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin asked her softly. 

Kaoru looked at him with big eyes filled with a mix of emotions Kenshin couldn’t even guess at.  “The truth is Kenshin, if things had been different I probably would have said yes to Shinbu.  But there’s no way I could now because, you see, I-I’m in love with someone else.”  Kaoru blurted out.

“You are?”  Kenshin asked breathlessly, his heart was starting to pound.  Part of him was hoping for one response, the other part dreading that the answer would be something else.

Kaoru nodded, she licked her lips nervously.  “The truth Kenshin, is that I’m in love with…”

“Kaoru, Kaoru!”  Ayame called as she came running out of the house and cut Kaoru off.  Kenshin felt a surge of anger at the young girl for not waiting a few more minutes before coming out.  “Kaoru, Hotaru-san says that she needs you to watch Michi for a bit.”  Ayame informed them as she came skidding to a halt.

“Oh okay, I’ll be right there then,” Kaoru answered hesitantly.  Ayame hurried back and Kaoru looked nervously at Kenshin, “well I guess I should be going then?”

“This one will take care of the laundry, that I will,” Kenshin assured her in a rush, as embarrassed as Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and walked off a few steps before she turned back to look at Kenshin, “um, Kenshin, can we talk about this later?”

“Of course Kaoru-dono, if that’s what you want,” Kenshin assured her in a rush.

Kaoru nodded and hurried into the house with Kenshin watching her as she left.  He turned back to the laundry, _well Shinbu is out of the picture and Kaoru-dono does care about someone, but is it me or someone else?_

_***_

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, most eating in silence.  Megumi hurried through dinner so that she could go back to watching Yutaro.  She was concerned about his fever which had still not abated, also because he hadn’t woken up all day.  Ayame and Suzume collapsed right after dinner, exhausted from their day of playing in the fields and Sanosuke and Osama had to carry the girls and put them in bed.  Kenshin had been running through his conversation with Kaoru earlier over and over in his head and had finally decided that he wanted Kaoru to finish her statement, and know once and for all where her feelings laid.  He walked with determination to the kitchen where she had disappeared after dinner to help with the clean up.  He paused in the doorway at the sounds of voices.

“Shinbu proposed did he?”  Hana asked. 

“I was expecting something of the like from him.” Hotaru added.  “It’s sad that he took your refusal so badly.”

Kenshin knew that it was the worst form of manners to eavesdrop, but he also reasoned that Kaoru might say things in the company of women that she would never say to him.  After wrestling with his conscious for a moment, Kenshin decided to listen for a few more minutes.  Besides the way he saw it the conversation intimately involved him as well.

“Yeah, maybe I could have said something else and that might have helped, I don’t know,” Kaoru moaned.

“In my experience it doesn’t make much of a difference what you say,” Hana assured her.

“Well I’m sure if I had told him the whole truth that would have been worse,” Kaoru pointed out.

“The whole truth?” Hana questioned.

“That she’s in love with someone else,” Hotaru injected.

 _So everyone knows who Kaoru-dono is in love with but me?_   Kenshin thought in shock.

“It sucks,” Kaoru groaned.  “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t.”

Kenshin felt a shock at Kaoru’s confession and leaned a little closer to hear what she said next.

“My dear why would you say such a thing?”  Hana asked in shock.

“Because I hate this distance between us,” Kaoru explained in frustration.  “It kills me sometimes just how far away he is from me.”

Kenshin pulled away, feeling as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest.  He turned away and left before he could hear another word.  _So it’s not me that Kaoru loves,_ he thought in anger.  _At least now I know…_

If Kenshin had only waited for a moment more he would have realized how wrong he was.

“What are you talking about distance?” Hotaru asked in shock.  “He’s right here in the same house and he lives with you back in Tokyo.”

“That doesn’t make much of a difference,” Kaoru replied sadly.  “There are times I feel like he’s just humoring us by staying and that he is really living with one foot out the door.  He’s always holding himself back, and I think I understand a little of why.  But he told me flat out when he first decided to stay with me that he might have to leave at any time and that I would never know when he would have to go.”

“I’m sure that if Kenshin-san knew how you felt for him that he would stay with you Kaoru,” Hotaru assured her.

“I hope your right,” Kaoru answered softly.

Yahiko who was standing outside the door with a bucket of water listening to the whole conversation between the women felt himself sighing.  _When is that idiot just going to tell her that he loves her and spare us all this drama?_   Yahiko wondered in frustration.  _It’s looking more and more like someone’s going to have to step in sooner or later or it’s going to be ten years before these two figure it out._   With a sigh, Yahiko walked into the kitchen, “water ladies,” he announced.

“Took long enough, did you go all the way to the hot springs to fetch it?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yahiko plopped the water down on the ground.  “Whatever, I’m going to bed now, have fun polishing your horns.”

“Yahiko you brat!” Kaoru screamed at him as Yahiko took off through the back door with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone out there reading this chapter, yes I really am that evil to leave Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship at this. If you don't really care for moments like this where if a person had just waited a moment more, or looked just the right way in a crucial moment that the outcome would be different, I warn you not to go on and stop here with the series because it only gets worse. However if you enjoy slowly torturing characters (and yourself) please continue on. The fun is just getting started *rubs hands together evilly*


	12. Yutaro Learns a Hard Lesson

**Chapter 11**

**Yutaro Learns a Hard Lesson**

Officer Inoue was assigned the whole village of Izu and surrounding area as his district.  Most crime in the area was drunks causing trouble (notably the former samurai Ryuu Yamamoto), a few bored teenagers stealing trinkets and vandalizing private property, and in the rare instance bandits on the road.  Other than that it was a quiet, peaceful community.  Until now…

Officer Inoue had been informed by Ichiro, the steward of the Tsukayama estates that Yutaro Tsukayama had gone missing.  Ichiro had reported all the instances leading up to Yutaro’s disappearance.  In addition, Ichiro had shared with the officer everything that the servants knew about Raijuta and his men.  The whole situation was murky at best but Officer Inoue knew his duty.  The situation with Raijuta was vague as Yutaro had given Raijuta and his men free run of the place.  The situation of Yutaro’s disappearance was clearer and so Officer Inoue began his investigation.  He started by first questioning all the servants to see if they could give him any hint as to Yutaro’s location or any more information on Raijuta.  But he came up dry.  He asked around the village but they knew even less in the matter, only repeating the rumors flying around town regarding the affair.  Officer Inoue tracked down each rumor and came up empty handed. 

At last, he realized that the only way to discover the truth behind Yutaro’s disappearance was to go to the now deserted mansion (except for Raijuta and his men) and question Raijuta himself.  It was something he had been putting off since Ichiro had told him that Raijuta had already informed the servants that they would be killed if they inquired any further into the matter.  Officer Inoue had sent several messages to the area headquarters requesting assistance but so far he had received no reply.  It had finally come down to this.

With a feeling of dread, he walked boldly up to the mansion, and straight up to a group of men who were either busy sharpening various weapons, practicing with their weapons on large posts stuck into the ground, or simply lounging around and watching Inoue’s approach.

“I wished to speck with Raijuta Isurugi,” Inoue requested politely. 

The men glanced at each other for a moment before they started laughing.  “Is that so?  I think he’s busy at the moment,” one of them sneered as Inoue felt a sudden stabbing pain between his shoulder blades, he never even saw the men who came up behind him.  He opened his mouth to scream but the dagger had pierced his lungs and he choked on his own blood and collapsed to his knees looking at the men in shock as his vision started to blur.  “Still want to talk to Lord Raijuta because it turns out he might be free after all,” the man laughed again as Inoue hit the ground, his laugher was the last thing Inoue heard.

***

Kaoru moved through the morning’s lesson as though she was swimming, barely paying attention to her surroundings as she led the students through their drills.   She had scarcely noticed the concern of the students to her not being at the dojo the previous day, starting lessons with the scarcest word as to the affair.    Her thoughts focused instead on the day before, on the whole affair with Shinbu, she had seen him leaving that morning when she had arrived at the school, he had merely looked away and walked past her as though she wasn’t there.  Her thoughts then tumbled from there to the night before the festival when Kenshin had almost kissed her, to her conversation the day before when she had been a breath away from telling him how she felt.  In her musing, she barely remembered Megumi telling everyone at breakfast that morning that Yutaro’s fever and broken and that he was going to be all right, even though he hadn’t yet woken up.

_I’ve got to talk to Kenshin today,_ Kaoru decided.  _There is too many hints and suggestions from both of us, this needs to get cleared up and after this whole affair with Shinbu I’m no longer willing to wait for Kenshin to make the first move._   With that thought firmly in mind as she dismissed class, Kaoru went straight back to Hana’s home determined to find Kenshin at once.  She was glad to find him alone scrubbing the floor, his sleeves tied back with a string and an apron tied around him.  He was the very picture of domestication.  Kaoru laid her things down on the floor as she knelt down next to him.

Kenshin looked up at her in surprise, “Kaoru-dono if you don’t mind I need to clean the floor there,” he told her indicating for her to move.

“That can wait for a second Kenshin, you and I need to clear a few things up,” Kaoru told him firmly.

“Oro?” Kenshin asked in surprise.

“Yes about that night before the festival about what happened between us, and about yesterday, the talk we were having, especially after that whole thing with Shinbu.”  Kaoru clarified.

“There is nothing to clear up Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin replied.  _She must know how I feel about her,_ Kenshin reasoned.  _And she is just trying to tell me that she doesn’t feel that way and let me down gently._

“Huh?”  Kaoru questioned, now she was confused.  “What do you mean there is nothing to clear up?”

“This one knows what you want to say and I can assure you that it is not needed.”  Kenshin told her seriously, an earnest expression on his face.  “This one wants nothing more than friendship from you and that night before the festival we didn’t do anything but play shogi and yesterday you didn’t talk about anything except how you were upset about that whole affair with Shinbu-san, there is nothing more to explain to this one.”

Kaoru felt a sting of pain, _wants nothing more than friendship?_   She felt as though she had been hit in the chest with a bokken.  “Oh, well now I feel kind of foolish.  Maybe I’m just getting over sensitive now,” she laughed, a little too forced but Kenshin didn’t notice, wrapped up in his own turmoil.

“Well that’s understandable after what just happened,” Kenshin assured her. 

“I guess I’ll let you finish the floor now,” Kaoru told him.  She got to her feet and hurried out of the room.  She laid her things down in her room happy that she was alone for the moment.  She closed her eyes and gave into her feelings for a moment, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.  She gave herself till the count of ten before she pulled herself together and changed into her kimono.  _Well that’s that Kaoru._   She told herself.  _Now you know how Kenshin feels and there is no reason left for you to hope._   She left the room in order to start her own set of chores in the house, _don’t cry, don’t cry, you have to be strong now,_ she repeated over and over to herself as she walked out to the garden.  It was a chant she knew well, she had used it ever since she was a little girl as she watched her father leave her to fight in the war.

She tied her sleeves back and wrapped an apron around herself before she started the task of weeding the garden, wishing she could get rid of her feelings for Kenshin as easily as the weeds.

“Kaoru, Kaoru, you got a letter,” Yahiko called as he came running around the house towards her.

“I got a letter?” Kaoru asked, wondering who would write her here.  Puzzled she glanced at the letter, “It’s from Master Maekawa,” Kaoru said, reading the address.  “I wonder why he would write me,” she puzzled as she flipped the envelope in her hands.

“You know if would be faster to open the letter to read it then trying to read it when it’s all folded up,” Yahiko told her sarcastically as Kaoru continued to stare at the letter. 

Kaoru made a face at him before ripping the letter open and starting to read it.  A clipping of paper fell out and Kaoru grabbed it before it reached the ground.  She stared at it for a second before she started reading the letter.  Yahiko stood there impatiently tapping his foot as he watched Kaoru reading the letter for the second time. 

“Will you hurry up and just tell me what this all about and why he would write you here?”  Yahiko demanded.

“Yahiko, you need to learn some manners,” Kaoru told him in frustration, glancing up from the letter.

“Yeah, yeah, the message, what does he say?” Yahiko pleaded, the suspense killing him.

Kaoru sighed, “he says that they are going to have a tournament in Tokyo in about 2 months and he says that if I compete it will be a great way for me to get some publicity for the school.  His son is competing and the other dojo masters in town are also competing as well.”

“Whoa, a tournament?”  Yahiko exclaimed in delight.  “Man I’d love to see you kick ass against a bunch of masters.”

“Yahiko Myojin one more foul word from you and I’m washing your mouth out!” Kaoru screamed at him.

Yahiko grimaced, “sorry, anyways is this going to be a big tournament?  Are you going to compete?”

Kaoru folded the letter up and tucked it into her kimono before returning to her task of weeding.  “Yes, apparently there is a prize of 100 yen to the winner so I imagine it will bring fighters from all over the country.  As to competing I don’t think so.”

“A hundred yen?”  Yahiko gasped in surprise until his mind focused on what else Kaoru had said.  “Why not?”  Yahiko wondered.  “The school could use some good publicity and money.  You still don’t have any paying students after that fake Battosai affair.  And you’re always complaining about that.  If you did well in the tournament wouldn’t that help you to get some students and the money would also help things out?”

“Yes it would Yahiko,” Kaoru growled at him from behind clenched teeth.  “But the tournament is for masters only and I’m not a master.”

“Like hell you’re not,” Yahiko retorted, angry at Kaoru’s pity act.  _She’s going to pull herself together if I have to beat her over the head with a shinai._   Yahiko thought firmly.

Kaoru threw down a clump of weeds, got to her feet and grabbed one of Yahiko’s ears, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Ow, ow, let me got you ugly tanuki,” Yahiko called.

“I warned you Yahiko about your language, now I’m going to wash that foul tongue of yours,” Kaoru retorted.

“Oh yeah, you have a dirtier mouth then me.” 

 Kaoru ignored him as she dragged him into the deserted kitchen and grabbed a bar of soup.

“Besides, I know all about you your dad making you a master before he died and how you don’t want anyone to know for some stupid reason,” Yahiko gasped out, hoping to forgo his punishment.

As Yahiko hoped, his words froze Kaoru, “w-what did you say?”

“I said,” Yahiko repeated as he shook her grip off and straighten his clothes.  “That you are a master, no matter how much you try to hide it.  So there’s no reason why you shouldn’t enter that tournament.”

Kaoru lowered her head, “did you tell anyone else about this Yahiko?” she asked softly.

“No, why?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t tell this to anyone else.”

“No way,” Yahiko spat back, Kaoru looked at him with hurt eyes.  “I won’t pretend to understand the reason why you’ve kept this to yourself all these years.  Or way you’ve been torturing yourself over things you couldn’t do anything about.  But do you really think your dad would want you to act like this?”  Yahiko asked her harshly.

Kaoru’s eyes went wide, “that was brutal,” she said finally in a pained voice.

“Well would he?” Yahiko persisted.  “Would he want you to act like a scared little kid or would he want you to fight in this tournament and kick a little butt?” 

Kaoru smiled weakly, “the latter.”

“Fine,” Yahiko responded.  “You’re signing up for this thing then, you are going to stop hiding that you’re really a master, and you’re going to be happy about it.”

“Anything else mother?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow and little of her old humor.

Yahiko thought about it for a moment, “yeah, you will give me a break and let me out of chores for the rest of the week.”

“Nice try,” Kaoru said making a face at him.

Yahiko shrugged, “was worth a shot, so what do you need to do for this tournament thing then?”

Kaoru pulled the letter back out and looked at the clipping a little closer, “well it looks like I just need to send in my name, what dojo I’m associated with, and my entrance fee.”

“How much is the entrance fee?” Yahiko asked, craning his neck around to read the clipping.

Kaoru’s face got worried, “10 yen, that’s a lot for this kind of thing.”

“Do you have the money on you?” Yahiko asked, he could see from the fact that Kaoru was chewing on her lip that the answer was no.  “Okay, how much do you have?”

“I’ve only got two yen and won’t have any more until Master Mochizuki’s pays me at the end of the month.”  Kaoru replied.

“All right,” Yahiko grabbed her arm and dragged her off. 

“Hey where are you taking me?” Kaoru called.

Yahiko didn’t answer, instead dragging her through the house until they found Kenshin playing with Ayame and Suzume in the front yard while Sanosuke walked through the front gates.  “Hey guys we need some help,” Yahiko announced.

“What’s up?”  Sanosuke asked pleasantly.

“We need eight yen, you guys got anything on you?”  Yahiko asked.

“Yahiko!” Kaoru scolded, flushing in embarrassment.

“Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked in worry.

“No, there’s going to be a tournament in Tokyo in a couple of months that Kaoru wants to fight in and she needs some help covering the entrance fee that’s all.”  Yahiko told them as Kaoru didn’t answer.

“A tournament?” Kenshin wondered.

“What kind of people are going to be at this tournament then?” Sanosuke asked, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

“Well-” Kaoru started before Yahiko cut her off.

“Masters from all over Japan, they’re offering a big purse to the winner so it’s going to be bring in all kinds of people,” Yahiko explained.  “The entrance fee is a little steep so we need some help with that.”

“It is?” Kenshin asked in worry, knowing full well the kinds of people that would be drawn to fight for the offer of a large purse.

“Hmm,” Sanosuke looked at Kaoru with a mischievous look in his eye.  “So all kinds of cutthroats and honorable samurais from all of Japan fighting for money and honor and you want to throw the Missy in the middle of that?  Doesn’t that make you an accessory to murder?” he asked of Yahiko.

“I’m sure the judges will stop it before it gets to that point,” Yahiko retorted with a grin.  “so you guys going to help us out?”

“Count me in,” Sanosuke announced with a laugh.  Much to everyone’s amazement he pulled eight yen out of his pocket and tossed it at them.  Yahiko caught them in surprise. 

“Sano, you’re lending them money?” Kenshin exclaimed in wonder.  “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” Sanosuke grinned back.  “I figure I can make my money back betting on the Missy to win her fights.  Besides a woman fighting in a kenjutsu tournament?  There is definitely going to be a few comments about that and you know how Kaoru is when she gets mad.”

“Hey thanks,” Yahiko called as he dragged Kaoru out of the gates and down the road before Kaoru could respond.

 “Yes I paid for something Kenshin, please don’t let this go to your head,” Sanosuke warned Kenshin who was still staring at him in amazement.

“So Kaoru is going to fight in a torny?”  Suzume asked, “what’s a toruny Uncle Kenny?”

Kenshin shook his head before he answered the little girl.  “Well a tournament is where two people fight each other and there is a judge that says when one of the other has landed a good hit on the other and that person wins.  And the person who wins then goes and fights someone else until finally they’ve beaten everyone.”

“And Kaoru is going to win one?”  Suzume asked in delight.

“Maybe little one, we will have to wait and see,” Kenshin explained gently.

“Kaoru’s going to win Uncle Kenny, I cheer for her and she’ll win,” Suzume told him firmly. 

“Me too, I’ll cheer Kaoru on and she’ll beat everyone,” Ayame added.

“Well I’m sure that will make Kaoru-dono feel better, that I do,” Kenshin told them cheerfully.

“Uncle Kenny, can we go out and fly my tako today?”  Ayame asked.

“Of course,” Kenshin assured her.  “Why don’t you two go and get it and then we shall go out back and fly it there.”

The girls ran off into the house and Kenshin turned to Sanosuke as the men made their way to the field at the back of the house to meet the girls as promised.  Kenshin directed a glance at him out of the corner of his eye as he puzzled over something before he decided to come out and ask what was on his mind.  “Sano, where have you been?  You didn’t come back last night.”

“I told you yesterday,” Sanosuke explained.  “I was going down into the village to see if anyone saw you bring Yutaro here.  The good news is that it seems like your little trip went undetected and the whole town is talking about Yutaro’s disappearance and the strange going ons at the mansion.  For the moment it looks like the kid is safe.”

Kenshin pursed his lips, “and for that you had to be gone all night and didn’t come home till late in the morning?”

A wide grin spread over Sanosuke’s face, “well not the whole time.  I decided to take a moment to enjoy the attractions of the village.”

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, “I see, and will this little side track cause some jealous husband to track you down and cut off your head and/or offending appendages?”

“Kenshin, now you’re being paranoid,” Sanosuke shot back.

“Maybe,” Kenshin sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “But the last thing we need right now is for you to start stirring up trouble with the locals on your own, that we don’t.”

“Don’t worry, I can keep a low profile,” Sanosuke assured him.  “Besides, define husband.”

Kenshin’s head shot around to stare at Sanosuke in shock, _please let him be joking…_

_***_

Yutaro was burning.  He heard voices around him and felt something cool on his forehead but these sensations barely registered.  He felt as though his body was filled with sand as he struggled to move.  He remembered the day that he had met Raijuta.  In his dream, he relived every moment of the fight but this time he noticed something else.  Before he had been so consumed with watching Raijuta fight that he had seen nothing else, this time he saw with clarity the men dead and dying on the ground.  He saw the fear in the men’s eyes before Raijuta had killed them.  He tried to struggled away from the gruesome images but they held him captive.

Then he was in the water struggling to reach the surface as his body was bashed against the rocks. _“The art of swords,”_ Raijuta’s voice echoed back to him from memory as Yutaro struggled to swim against the current.  _“It's a choice, between killing and being killed…”_   A hand suddenly reached out and Yutaro felt himself lifted up, in the dream he understood that the one who saved him now was that foolish swordsmen, Kenshin Himura, the one who had refused to be his master but had then displayed amazing skill as he fought against Raijuta’s men.  

Yutaro open his eyes to stare at a plain wooden ceiling for a moment before he blinked and realized that this wasn’t his room.  He sat up in alarm, surprised by how shaky he felt.  He glanced around at the sparse accommodations, the room was bare except for a simple ink painting hanging from one wall and Yutaro’s sword placed next to his futon.  Yutaro examined the furnishing a little closer, the blankets were courser and more plain then he was used to.  He furrowed his brows in puzzlement.  _Where am I?_

He got slowly to his feet, grabbed his sword, and slowly opened the door and glanced both ways down the short hallway.  He heard voices on his left so he stepped carefully into the hallway and cautiously made his way down the hall into what must be the main room of the house where a large group of people glanced up in surprise at him.  Yutaro felt a sigh of relief when he spotted Hana’s familiar face.  He looked around and saw a man’s face that was vaguely familiar, he thought he must be some kind of worker around the estate but Yutaro wasn’t sure what his name was.  Then there was a young woman with a baby that Yutaro had never seen before, and the other’s that Yutaro remembered as having been introduced to him by Hana days before.  He searched his memory trying to remember their names.

“Master Yutaro, you’re feeling better then?” Hana asked as she got stiffly to her feet and came over to him.

“I’m all right,” Yutaro replied.  “Is this your house then?”  He asked, starting to put the pieces together in his mind as to how he came to be there.  He remembered falling from the cliffs and almost drowning until someone pulled him out.  Yutaro vaguely remembered Kenshin’s face when he had woken up on the beach.  He reasoned that Kenshin must have brought him back to Hana’s house after that.

“Yes it is master, won’t you sit down and have something to eat?  You’ve been through quite a lot these past couple of days,” Hana replied as she led Yutaro over to the small table that everyone had crowded around.

At the mention of food Yutaro suddenly realized how hungry he was, he sat down promptly between two women he remembered from before.  Without a word, one of the women, the one with the pink hair ribbon in her hair, spooned up an extra large portion of rice and vegetables and handed it to him with an extra pair of chopsticks.  Yutaro thanked her politely, his good manners preventing him from immediately scoffing the food down.

“You are looking better Yutaro, you aren’t as pale and your fever is finally gone,” the woman on his other side said calmly in a musical voice as she laid a cool hand against his forehead.  Yutaro was used to such gestures and so he didn’t immediately pull back.

“Yutaro this is Megumi if you remember, she is training to become a doctor and she has been taking care of you these past two days while you were sick,” Hana told him.

“Two days?” Yutaro asked in amazement.

“Yeah, you’ve been out for two days,” the woman on his other said told him, Yutaro remembered her as the girl who had told him that he was too immature to start training in kenjutsu.

“I’m sorry to have been a burden on you for so long,” he apologized to Hana.

“It’s no burden,” Hana assured him.  “Now stop standing on ceremony and eat up, you must be hungry.”

“Yahiko certainly never lets anything slow him down when it comes to food,” the woman with the hair ribbon said with a mischievous smile as she glanced at Yahiko who was busy loading his bowl with thirds.  He looked at Kaoru guiltily even as he portioned out his food. 

“I get hungry,” he wined, while everyone laughed.  Yutaro figured that it had to be some kind of standing joke.  Everyone starting eating again and Yutaro followed suit.  He recognized Hana’s cooking in an instant and he happily cleaned his bowl.  While he concentrated on his seconds, everyone else around the crowded table restarted their conversations that Yutaro had interrupted when he had come into the room.  Yutaro kept quiet, feeling out of place as four conversations started taking place at once.  He wasn’t use to so much bustle over dinner and he felt homesick for his own home where it was quiet and he could think.  He finished his seconds and stood up, his action immediately silencing the room and all eyes turned on him.

Yutaro felt slightly uncomfortable at their stares, “I believe that I have intruded on your hospitality long enough Hana so I’ll take my leave now,” Yutaro announced before he turned to look at Kenshin.  “As memory serves me I have you to thank for saving my life and you have my gratitude.”  Yutaro was about to leave when Kenshin’s voice stopped him.

“If you don’t mind Yutaro, I would prefer if you were to stay here a little longer, for my own reasons.”

“As I said,” Yutaro replied, an edge of steel in his voice.  “I am grateful for what you did for me, but I _am_ going back home.  Good night to you all,” Yutaro finished with a slight bow before he turned to the door to find his way blocked by Yahiko who was holding his shinai across the door with a hard look on his face.

“Hey, hold it right there you blockheaded idiot,” Yahiko snapped at him.

“What did you say?” Yutaro asked in outrage.

“Honestly, I love to kick a snotty brat like you out on your rear, but Kenshin has already said that he won’t let you go back to Raijuta and back into his control and I _always_ back Kenshin up.”

“Kenshin, if Yahiko is your wing man then you’re screwed,” Sanosuke muttered under his breath to Kenshin and the both of them started snickering.  The other’s looked at the men in puzzlement but the two boys didn’t notice this exchange.

Yutaro’s face twisted in rage, he grabbed Yahiko’s shinai and shoved it out of the way, “A shinai is a toy for children,” he snarled in his face.  “It’s no match for a katana.”

Yahiko scoffed, remembering back to a few weeks before when he had beaten a master swordsmen with only his shinai.  “You really think so?  Fine then, if you want to leave so badly you’re going to have to beat me first in a duel.  But no matter what weapon you use, this _toy,_ ” Yahiko held his shinai up proudly, “is still going to whip your butt.”

“Fine with me,” Yutaro agreed in anger.

“Now wait a minute you two…” Megumi started, rising to her feet but Kaoru just grabbed her sleeve and stopped her.

“Don’t even brother Megumi,” she warned her.  “When boys are determined to fight or do something stupid there’s no force in heaven or earth that can stop them.”

Kaoru stood up and immediately took charge of the situation.  “All right if you two are serious about this we might as well do things properly.  The field in the back will make for the optimal amount of room and level terrain for the fight.  I can referee and give the signal to start.  Any objections to that?”  She looked squarely at both boys.  

“Not with me,” Yutaro answered.

“I’m good with it,” Yahiko agreed.

Kaoru led the way as the boys followed her to the field behind the house.  The other’s also piled out of the house to watch the proceedings.  Other than Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke, everyone had worried expressions and in hushed voices they tried to reason with the others to step in and stop the fight.  Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kaoru on the other hand stood their ground and kept the others from stepping in.

Yahiko and Yutaro neither knew or cared about the concern of the adults as they took places on opposite sides of the field.   “I’m not going to hold back,” Yutaro warned Yahiko as he struggled to unsheathe his sword and hold it before himself.  “Don’t you care if you die?”

Yahiko took one look at Yutaro’s grip and struggled to keep himself from laughing, he grinned instead, “You ain’t even going to cut one hair on my head,” Yahiko retorted as he took his stance.

Kaoru stepped between them and held her hand up.  Glancing at both boys’s to make sure they were ready before she gave the signal to start.  She paused for a moment when she looked at Yutaro and she opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.  She merely shook her head, dropped her hand, and stepped back quickly to where the others were watching.

Kenshin took one look at Yutaro when he had drawn his blade and felt guilty for what was going to happened and not defusing the situation before it escalated.

“This isn’t going to take very long is it Kaoru-dono?” he whispered as Kaoru stepped back.

“Nope, I’m afraid Yutaro is about to get a nasty lesson.”  Kaoru replied as a loud thwack of a shinai hitting flesh echoed across the clearing.

“Master Yutaro!” Hana called and started forward before Kaoru grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

“No Hana, the best thing you can do right now is just let them fight.  It’s the fastest way to keep Yutaro here and away from Raijuta.  Don’t worry Yahiko won’t really hurt him that much,” Kaoru told her as she watched Yahiko dodge another of Yutaro’s clumsy attacks and thwack him hard across the back, sending him flying into the ground.  _Though the kid could be a little easier on him,_ Kaoru thought critically as Yutaro struggled to his feet with burning eyes as he brought his katana up for another attack.

Yahiko looked almost bored as he easily deflected the slash to slap his shinai across Yutaro’s hands causing him to drop his katana with a yelp.  Politely, Yahiko stepped back a few paces and rested his shinai across his shoulder as Yutaro rubbed his hands.  “You ready to give up yet?” Yahiko asked in amusement.

With a snarl, Yutaro grabbed his sword from the grass, before he could even turn around Yahiko hit him again, knocking him to the ground.

“I’m guessing the only thing that Raijuta taught you was how to lose,” Yahiko taunted with a laugh.

“Shut up you!” Yutaro screamed in rage and embarrassment.  He attacked Yahiko one last time but this time Yahiko didn’t use his shinai against him, he simply stepped out of the way in the last instant as Yutaro brought his sword down in a head to toe slash.  Yutaro, shocked by the sudden movement was thrown off balance by his sword, tripped and fell to the ground in a heap, stiff and sore from his beating.

“Well that was a boring fight,” Yahiko sighed.  He laid his shinai over his shoulder and started walking away as the adults hurried over to the boys.

“Wait,” Yutaro called out weakly as he struggled to pull himself off the ground.  “I haven’t lost yet.”

“You lost,” Sanosuke cut in smoothly.  He held a hand down and Yutaro took it reluctantly and let him help him up to his feet.  “But then they say that losing is part of growing up.”  Sanosuke patted Yutaro on the head.

“Don’t touch me,” Yutaro recoiled from Sanosuke’s touch.

“That wasn’t just bad luck,” Kenshin said calmly, his hands tucked in his sleeves as he appraised Yutaro.  “This one is willing to bet that your master never even gave you one sword lesson did he?”

“How did you know?” Yutaro asked in wonder, too surprised by Kenshin’s observation to protest the truth of his words.

“The grip on your sword was kind of a dead give away,” Kaoru informed him.  “Didn’t you realize that the way you and Yahiko were gripping your weapons was different?”

“But he’s using a shinai,” Yutaro protested.

“Katana’s and shinai’s are held the same way,” Kenshin replied simply.

Yutaro suddenly felt like the world’s biggest idiot.  “Oh.”

“Of course that was only one part of the problem,” Kaoru analyzed as she looked at Yutaro critically.  “Having such a heavy weapon that you’re not used to didn’t help either, it kept throwing you off balance and you didn’t know how to compensate for that.  It would be better if you practiced your basic skills with something lighter.”  Kaoru turned to Ayame and Suzume.  “Ayame, would you run into the house and fetch the spare shinai for me?”

Ayame nodded and ran off.  Yutaro looked at Kaoru in puzzlement.  Kaoru smiled brightly as she tilted her head and stared at Yutaro.  “Hey Yutaro, since you’re going to be staying here for a bit now, would you like some lessons?”

“Kenjutsu lessons?”  Yutaro asked in shock.

“Yep,” Kaoru replied happily, “lessons in Kamiya Kasshin-ryu of course.”

“You’re willing to give me lessons sir?” Yutaro asked of Kenshin who suddenly looked very nervous.

“Kaoru you can’t be serious,” Yahiko scoffed.  “It’s a waste of time to teach that loser anything but how to wave a white flag.”

Kaoru wrinkled up her nose, “Yahiko if you ever try to tell me who is and who isn’t worthy of training you’ll find yourself cleaning floors with your face.”  She turned back to Yutaro, her voice softening, “no dear, Kenshin won’t be teaching you, I will of course.”

“But you’re a woman, what do you know?” Yutaro protested without thinking.

Kenshin immediately stepped between Yutaro and Kaoru who’s face had gone strangely blank.  “Remember no killing Kaoru-dono, he’s just ignorant, that he is.”  Kenshin cooed to her.

Yutaro felt stung that someone would call him ignorant.  Sanosuke started laughing, “man this kid has a death wish doesn’t he?  Calling the Missy a woman, that is the fastest way to go.”  _And unlike her cooking you won’t even know it was coming._

“It’s all right Kenshin, I’m used to that sadly,” Kaoru replied as she pushed him aside.  “Yes from me Yutaro, and despite the fact that I’m a woman I am a master in kenjutsu in the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.  Yahiko over there is my first apprentice and I’ve taught the boy what little he knows about swords.”

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in shock when she told Yutaro she was a master and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.  He glanced at the others, Sanosuke shrugged at him and Yahiko rolled his eyes.

“Wait your name is Kamiya isn’t it?”  Yutaro asked, vaguely remembering that from when Hana had introduced them from before. Yutaro had paid little attention to her before, his attention focused mainly on Yahiko and Kenshin.  “Kamiya, aren’t you the that girl who attacked Yamamoto and his men years ago?”

“Why is that’s all any one remembers of my last visit here?” Kaoru asked in exasperation.

“It was definitely a highlight,” Osama replied with a grin from the sidelines.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as Ayame came running back with the spare shinai in her hands.  Kaoru took it from the girl with a smile and offered it to Yutaro, “you ready for your first lesson?” She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Umm, sure?” Yutaro agreed hesitantly, still not sure that Kaoru really knew what she was doing.

“First lesson, how to hold your shinai properly,” Kaoru told him in a business like tone as she moved to stand next to him.  “Hook the pinkie of your left hand on the edge of your shinai like this, and grip with your right next to the tsuba like this,” Kaoru instructed as she adjusted Yutaro’s hands.

Yutaro suddenly realized how close Kaoru was as she adjusted his hands with her warm touch.  Her hair wafted against his face in the evening breeze and he stared at her profile in the setting sun in shock as he felt his heart start racing.

“Why are you blushing you pervert?” Yahiko asked as he stared at Yutaro’s red face.

“Shut up you!” Yutaro yelled back in embarrassment.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, “Yahiko stop teasing him.”

“Whatever, I’ve got better things to do,” Yahiko scoffed as he turned and walked off.  “I’m taking the first bath unless someone objects?”

Nobody said anything to Yahiko’s retreating figure.  Kaoru turned back to Yutaro, “Don’t mind him, he’s just a brat.  Anyways, we’ll start formal lessons tomorrow morning when I get back from giving lessons at Master Mochizuki’s dojo okay?”

“All right,” Yutaro replied, his heart still racing and he wasn’t sure how much was due to the fight he had just been in.

“Alright everybody, let’s stop standing around in the dark and get in the house,” Hana announced aloud.  “Tonight is bath night and it looks like Yahiko is taking the first one.”

“Come on Yutaro, let’s get out of the cold,” Kaoru told him as she led the boy into the house with one hand on his shoulder.  Kenshin and Sanosuke hung back from the others as they walked back into the house.

“Since when has Kaoru-dono been a master?” Kenshin whispered at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin with wide eyes, “what you mean?  You didn’t know that before?  I’m shocked Kenshin, shocked.”  Kenshin stood in the doorway as Sanosuke went ahead whistling unconcerned. 

_Did I miss something?_   Kenshin wondered.  _Why am I the last person to know anything around here?_

Sanosuke whistled happily, he had no idea that Kaoru was a master swordsmen but the expression on Kenshin’s face when Sanosuke had played along with it was priceless.


	13. Training of a New Apprentice

**Chapter 12**

**Training of a New Apprentice**

Yahiko stripped in anticipation for getting the first bath.  He tested the water with one foot making sure it was the right temperature.  “Nothing in the whole world beats a hot bath,” he said to himself with a laugh, _especially after beating the crap out of Yutaro._

Suddenly the door to the bathhouse was thrown open violently and Yahiko looked up in shock to face a livid face Yutaro.  “I’m not running away you hear?”  He yelled in challenge at Yahiko.  “I won’t leave till I defeat you fair and square!”  With that he slammed the door shut and Yahiko could hear him run off.

Yahiko continued to stand there in shock, _he just saw me butt naked…_ Yahiko thought in horror.

***

Raijuta wore an almost stern glare on his face as a large group of men, all armed, came up to the mansion.  “Hibiki, I see you and the others have made it here earlier than you anticipated,” Raijuta greeted them.

A middle aged man dressed in dark clothes who bore no apparent weapons, though Raijuta knew he must be heavily armed, stepped forward.  “So it would seem,” he replied smoothly.  He eyed the mansion, “it would appear as though our new castle will be adequate for our needs.”

“More than adequate,” Raijuta agreed as he led them into the house.  “Nori will see to the lodgings for all of you.”  Raijuta indicated to the bald headed monk.

Hibiki looked quickly at Raijuta, “such a place as this comes with no servants?”

“It did,” Raijuta answered unconcerned, “but ever since the original master of the mansion went missing they have been disappearing in twos and threes.  By this point there is no one left.  In time however, once we secure the area, that will be remedied.”

“Yeah the cowards all took off, but then they only got in our way for the moment.  The only real nuisance is that the stable hands made off with all the horses last night,” Ayumu added as Raijuta and Hibiki joined him in one of the large rooms designed for greeting and entertaining guests.  Raijuta and Hibiki sat down with Ayumu as Nori saw that the other men got food and a place to sleep.

“We can certainly get around that,” Hibiki commented drily.  “Any other complications that I should be made aware of?”

“Not at the moment,” Raijuta informed him.  “For the moment our actions remain undetected by the government, and the locals are all staying away from the place, they all believe that we are bandits that have taken over the mansion.  The only police officer in the area has already been dealt with and we have so far managed to keep the word of his death from leaving the area.”

“And I suppose you want me to make sure that no ill messages leave the area from now on?” Hibiki guessed with a raised eyebrow.

“Intelligence is your area after all,” Ayumu informed him, “you are an onmitsu aren’t you?”

Hibiki leaned back, “well this is no Edo Castle but it should still be a simple task to prevent messages from leaving the valley.”

“When can you begin?” Raijuta questioned, looking at Hibiki with stern eyes.

“I have already began,” Hibiki smoothly answered with a slight grin, “I’ve killed two messengers who made it past you Raijuta.  I did not get to be the most trusted assassin of the former Okashira by failing to take the initiative.”

Raijuta looked closely at Hibiki, noting the slight pride Hibiki had in his voice when he mentioned the Okashira.  Hibiki had once been a member of the infamous Oniwanbanshu of Edo Castle during the revolution.  “You speak fondly of your former leader, that Aoshi Shinomori, will you have any conflicts taking orders from me?”

Hibiki snorted, “not at all, you misunderstand me.  The Okashira I followed was the leader before that Shinomori brat.  He was a man I would have followed to hell, why that _child_ was made Okashira I never understood.  But as for you, there are no conflicts of interest.  Besides, I hate this new government as much as you.  Putting a thorn in their side amuses me.”

“Well then we have an understanding,” Raijuta answered.

“One more question,” Hibiki cut in quickly.  “That man you asked me to research, the Battosai, has he joined us or will he stand in our way?”

“The Battosai is currently decorating a rock at the bottom of the sea,” Ayumu told him with an evil laugh.  “And the last time I checked, dead men don’t cause many problems.”

 “Then it would seem as though there is nothing to stop us,” Hibiki added with an evil smile.

***

All of the adults and Yahiko anticipated some difficulties with Yutaro settling into the normal flow of the household.  The problems began earlier than expected however, at the precise moment Yutaro was informed of his new sleeping quarters.

“What do you mean I have to share a room?”  Yutaro demanded.

Kenshin sighed, _that didn’t take very long._   “It’s simple that it is.  You will share a room with Sano, Yahiko, and this one, that you will.”

“Why can’t I have my own room?”  Yutaro persisted.

“Well I suppose we could rearrange things for Yutaro…” Hana mused before Kaoru cut her off violently.

“No Hana, the boy needs to learn to share and now is as good a time as any,” Kaoru’s voice cut like a knife through the air.  She turned to face Yutaro with hard eyes.  “Yutaro Tsukayama, in order to receive lessons from me you are going to have adjust to life around here rather than all of us bowing to _your_ will, as you are undoubtedly more used to.  This includes not only sharing a room but also helping out in the chores around the house when asked.”

“Chores?” the words seemed unfamiliar in his mouth.  “What chores?”

“Oh I don’t know, things like washing floors, folding laundry, chopping wood, sweeping, fetching water, that sort of thing.” Kaoru mused.

“But that’s servants work!” Yutaro protested without thinking.  He gulped and looked around as the room suddenly became very silent, except for Yahiko in the corner who started tapping his shinai against his hand.

“Yes servant’s work,” Kaoru broke the silence.  “And no arguments, understand?”

Yutaro glumly nodded his head, “so I really have to share a room?” he asked in a quiet, pleading voice.

“Yep,” Sanosuke heartlessly told him.

“Well if there isn’t another futon I suppose we can just move Sanosuke outside with the dogs, he would probably be more comfortable there,” Megumi commented wickedly.

“Being their queen _you_ might be more comfortable sleeping with them,” Sanosuke shot back and Megumi glared back at him.

“We can find another futon for him,” Hotaru broke in before a full-fledged fight could break out between Sanosuke and Megumi.

Yutaro sighed.  _I am not going to like it here._

_***_

Hana stepped out of the room she shared with Kaoru, Megumi, and the girls in the early morning.  She proceeded to the kitchen on the other end of the house to prepare the morning meal.  She stopped in the main room to see Kenshin and Sanosuke leaning against the wall with blankets wrapped around themselves sleeping soundly.

“What the..?”  Hana asked, puzzled by the sight.

Kenshin sleepily opened his eyes to stare blinking at Hana. 

“Kenshin-san, why are you two sleeping out here?”  Hana asked.

Kenshin yawn and stretched before answering, “it was quieter, that it was.  With both Yutaro and Yahiko fighting over who got which end of the room to sleep in, then about Yahiko’s snoring, and well… it just kept going from there,” Kenshin admitted ruefully.  “Finally Sano and this one decided it might be colder out here but at least it was quiet.”

Hana’s eyes turned sympathetic, “I’m sorry Kenshin-san, I’m afraid things will be difficult with the young master staying here.”

Kenshin was just about to agree with her when he got punched in the side.

“Kenshin shut it will you, people are trying to sleep here,” Sanosuke muttered in reply, completely ending the conversation as Kenshin rubbed his wounded side.

“It is a beautiful morning!” Kaoru exclaimed as she came bounding into the room.  Kenshin and Sanosuke shuttered at the cold wind that blew through the open doors behind Kaoru.

“Hey Missy!” Sanosuke exclaimed.

Kaoru laughed as she closed the door behind her.   “Oh come on lazy heads, I’ve already been up for a couple of hours, what’s your problem?”

“The sun ain’t up and so I refused to be,” Sanosuke muttered as he pulled his blankets back around him and closed his eyes.

Kaoru shook her head as she started stretching out.  “Well you missed a great run with me,” Kaoru replied happily.

Sanosuke shuttered, “running in the morning, in the cold,” he shuttered again.

“Is there a reason you went out so early Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked in wonder as Kaoru continued stretching out.

“Got that tournament coming up and I’m shamefully out of practice for it.  I’ve only got two months to get back in gear and a morning run is a good place to start.  And with the lessons I’m giving at the dojo and then private practice with Yutaro I figure I’ll only need about three or four more hours a day of training to be ready for the tournament.”

Sanosuke clenched his eyes in pain, _work,_ he thought in horror.

“Speaking of that tournament Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin started.  “This one was curious to know just when you became a master or is that just something you were telling Yutaro to make him more willing to take lessons from you?”

Kaoru shook her head as she got back on to her feet, “nah, I’m actually master, been one for a while.  Out of practice but a master all the same.  Well I’ll catch you guys later, I think I’m going to go outside and get some work in with drills before breakfast.”  With that Kaoru disappeared.  Kenshin turned to Sanosuke who was trying desperately to catch a few more minutes of sleep.  _Well Kaoru-dono is being illusive on the subject, maybe Sano can answer my question…_

“Sanosuke, do you know…?”  Kenshin started.

“Don’t know and don’t care and if you don’t shut up Kenshin your face is going to end up looking like you were run over by a cart!”

Kenshin realized that he wasn’t going to get any further with that particular conversation, so he got to his feet and made his way back to his room, too awake to go back to sleep now. In the room he found that Yutaro was gone and Yahiko was busy getting dressed.

“Morning Yahiko, did you and Yutaro finally sort your differences out?” Kenshin asked politely.

Yahiko snorted and Kenshin took that as a no.  “Yahiko,” Kenshin asked as he pulled out a fresh kimono for himself, “do you know anything about Kaoru being a master?  Yesterday was the first this one ever heard about it and Kaoru-dono wouldn’t tell this one anything else on the matter.”

“She didn’t tell me either,” Yahiko replied as he finished dressing.  “I got the whole story from Master Maekawa.  He told me that her dad made her a master the day he died but she never told anyone and he was the only other person who knew.”

“Why didn’t she ever tell anyone?” Kenshin asked in curiosity.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and gave Kenshin a long look, “she’s a _girl_ Kenshin.  Who knows what goes through a girl’s head?”

***

Yutaro couldn’t take the close quarters with Yahiko anymore so he dressed as quickly as he could and made his way outside, trying to avoid the others for a moment.  In the back yard, he found Kaoru going through a set of drills with her bokken.  Yutaro watched in surprise as she spun around with surprising force to strike at invisible opponents, her cheeks were flushed and Yutaro could hear her deep breaths from where he stood.

After a quick thrust Kaoru stopped, straightening up and put one hand on the stitch in her side as she struggled to catch her breath.  “Man I’m out of shape,” she groaned.

 _I wish I was as in shape as she’s out of shape_ , Yutaro thought in amazement, _maybe she does know what she’s doing when it comes to swords after all._

“What are you doing out here Kaoru?” Yahiko asked in curiosity as he stuck his head out the door, “breakfast is almost ready.”

“Training,” Kaoru gasped out.  “Got that tournament you wanted me to fight in remember?”

  “Hey need any help getting ready?” Yahiko asked as he stepped out of the house.  He took a good look at Kaoru who was starting to regain her breath.  “Whoa, you look like crap, maybe you shouldn’t fight in this thing after all.  You’re going to get pulverized.”

Yutaro was surprised how quickly the apparently exhausted Kaoru moved as she took two quick steps forward and waked Yahiko across the head with her bokken.

“Ow!”  Yahiko cried as he rubbed his head.  “I was just saying.”

“I don’t need the commentary Yahiko,” Kaoru snapped back with fiery eyes.  “I’ll be back in shape by the tournament.”

“If you say so, but I’m not sure you can work off that flabby behind by then no matter how much you train,” Yahiko replied with a wicked grin and then immediately dashed for the safety of the house with Kaoru hot on his heels.

Kaoru snarled when Yahiko slammed the door in her face and she turned to Yutaro with hard eyes.  “Yutaro I swear if you pull half the crap on me that that brat does I’ll throw you off a cliff personally.”

Yutaro humped, “I’ll never act as common as him.”

Kaoru gave him a long look, _no, you’ll have the opposite attitude and just as annoying.  Why can’t I get a decent apprentice?_

“So you’re really going to give me lessons then Kaoru-san?” Yutaro asked, trying to seem unconcern as he tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.  After having seen a little of Kaoru’s abilities he was busy making a mental 180˚ in his thinking about taking lessons from a woman.

Kaoru nodded with a grin, “yep after lessons at the dojo, but right now I don’t know about you but I’m starving.  Let’s go get some breakfast.”  Kaoru led the way into the house and they joined the others who were assumbling around the table in anticitpation for the meal.

Neither Osama nor Hana were going to report for work at the mansion that day, instead they informed the others that every servant had left the mansion and refused to return until Raijuta and his men were gone.

“They what?” Yutaro gasped as the food was passed around and everyone helped themselves.

Osama nodded, “the stable hands also made off with all the horses last night as well.  I caught Shinbu this morning and he was apparently behind the whole thing.  He decided that he wasn’t going to let Raijuta and his men have their rein of the horses so they’ve hidden them somewhere.  Shinbu wouldn’t say where but I’m sure they are being well looked after.”

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and the mention of Shinbu and noticed that she seemed to paying more attention to her food than normal.

“They stole my horses?” Yutaro gasped in alarm.  “That’s it, I’ll have them all arrested and tried for theft.”

“They only did to protect the animals,” Osama informed he boy sternly.  “Shinbu assured me that if you were to return to the mansion so would the animals and the servants but until then they refused to serve Raijuta and his men.  If at that time you decided to charge them as horse thieves you would be ill repaying their loyalty.”

Yutaro got very quiet and thoughtful and focused on eating his breakfast.  Hotaru took pity on the boy and continue the conversation in order to take the attention away from Yutaro.  “So what else is happening in the area?”

Osama looked at the wall as he recalled the latest news.  “Last night old man Ryou died in his sleep which means the children will probably feel more comfortable playing near his shack.  There’s talk of some pirate group called the Kairyu attacking ships.  Their supposed to be led by some mysterious figure called Shura.  The Koga’s had all of their chickens escape into the market place and caused an uproar as they tried to round up the creatures and 3-4 are still unaccounted for.  Probably lining the inside of someone’s stomach if you ask me.  And then police officer Inoue who was missing was found dead.  He was half-buried out in the mountains, some kids found him when they were chasing after their dog who had gotten loose.  He was killed recently and according to the doctor he was stabbed in the back.”

There was a clatter as Hana dropped her empty bowl on the floor.  “He was killed?”  She gasped, “by who?”

Osama shook his head, “no one knows for sure, but people are saying…” he trailed off as he glanced at Yutaro.  “But that’s just talk,” he continued on hastily. 

Yutaro was no fool, he knew that Osama and the others as well probably believed that Raijuta was behind the killings.  _But he saved my life,_ _I shouldn’t forget about that, no matter what people say about him he did save my life._   Yutaro thought fiercely.  _But how many men did he kill to do so, and how many of those men were only trying to escape?_   A small voice in Yutaro’s head asked.  _Oh shut up,_ he snapped back at the voice. 

“Have they sent word about the affair so another officer can be assigned?” Megumi asked.

Osama shrugged, “I would assume so, but there’s no telling when he will arrive.”

 _Or if he will arrive,_ Kenshin thought grimily.  _The law is the last thing Raijuta wants in the area.  He will do anything to keep that message from going out._

“How many ways are there out of the valley?” Sanosuke asked his thoughts the same as Kenshin’s.

Osama, Hana, and Hotaru glanced at each nervously, “I’m sure everything will be fine,” Hotaru responded in a soft voice.  “We are probably just borrowing trouble at this point.”

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you but I need to leave now to give lessons, you done Yahiko?” Kaoru announced as she stood up briskly.

Yahiko finished scoffing the last of his food down in one big gulp and nodded, his cheeks still full of food.  Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned to leave, grabbing her bag of gear by the door before she set off.  Yahiko paused at the door as he grabbed his own bag of gear and turned back to Yutaro.  “No running off you hear?”

“Not until I pound your face into the dirt,” Yutaro shot back.

***

Yutaro panted as he followed Kaoru at a jog as she raced up the long flight of steps to an old shrine area.  The shrine was deserted most of the time and Kaoru said it would make a perfect place to train.  Yutaro glanced up the flight of steps panting as he gripped the shinai in his hand and groaned as he dragged himself up the last few steps, his legs burning and the stitch in his side causing him to nearly double over in pain.  Gasping he finally reached the top where Kaoru was waiting patiently for him.

Yutaro collapsed on the ground, “now- I- know- why no one- comes here- anymore,” Yutaro gasped between breaths.

“It’s a shame, it’s really a nice place,” Kaoru mused thoughtful as she looked around at the shrine surrounded by tall trees on all sides.  There were vines of flowers growing up the posts of the shrine that were starting to bloom and butterflies and other insects were drawn to their sweet fragrance.  Glancing at Yutaro she decided that he needed a few more minutes before he was able to appreciate his surroundings.  “Come on Yutaro, you have to be on your feet for your lesson,” Kaoru informed him cheerfully.  She was tired too after her long day, never stopping for anything but eating, but she wasn’t about to let her exhaustion show.  “So let’s start first with your foot work and then we can have some lunch and then start going over blocks and simple attacks.”

Yutaro pulled himself back to his feet by the force of supreme will alone and stood on shaky legs in front of Kaoru, “I’m ready.” 

Kaoru had to admire the boy’s determination.  As promised, after she led Yutaro through a traditional beginning to a lesson and a few stretches, then she started teaching him the different stances, informing him of their different uses.  They took a break for lunch and afterwards, Yutaro was ready for the next part of the lesson, his enthusiasm back.  She drilled him on several blocks, practicing them as she attacked him slowly at first but with increasing speed and force.  Throughout the exercise, she talked to him about the guiding principles of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. 

Once he had a feel for blocks, they hung a board from an arch just outside of the shrine.  Kaoru positioned it at just the right height for Yutaro to practice with.  She taught him a simple side-slash before telling him that she wanted him to hit the board as hard as he could with that slash.

 _That’s easy,_ Yutaro thought ruefully.  He pictured Yahiko beating him the night before and in a burst of fury he swung at the board, his shinai connecting to the wood with a sharp crack that filled the clearing and caused the board to fly side to side.  “How was that?” he asked Kaoru in excitement.

Her face was wrinkled in slight distaste, “it wasn’t that great.”

“What do you mean?  What was wrong with it?” Yutaro demanded in surprise.

“What was I saying earlier about the principles of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu?” Kaoru countered.

Yutaro looked at her as though she was speaking another language, “umm… you said that it was based on katsujin-ken, that it is for a person to bring out their full potential as a swordsmen and as a person.  And that it is a sword used to protect and never for personal gain or to harm others, including your enemies if possible.”

 _He’s paying more attention than Yahiko was at this point,_ Kaoru admitted.  _But then a rock pays more attention than Yahiko did at first._   “That’s right, so based on that what was wrong with what you just did?”  She inquired.

“I don’t know, I hit the board as hard as I could just like you asked me too,” Yutaro protested with growing irritation.  _What can possibly be wrong with that?_   He wondered.  _If there was something wrong with my swing she could just say so, that way I can correct it and move on.  I don’t see what some lofty principles have to do with swinging a sword._

Kaoru shook her head, “you hit the board yes, you performed the slash perfectly, that’s true.”

“So then what did I do wrong?” Yutaro asked in bewilderment.  “Not hit it hard enough?”

Kaoru kept herself from rolling her eyes, _why do boy’s think that brute strength solves everything?_   “But why did you hit the board?”  Kaoru persisted, trying to get Yutaro to realize his own error without her having to point it out.

“Because you told me too,” Yutaro replied, completely lost.

Kaoru sighed, _he’s not getting this._   “You were angry weren’t you?  And you hit the board in anger right?”

“So?”

“If you’re angry are you thinking clearly?”

To his credit Yutaro actually took a moment to think about it, “no,” he concluded.  “I don’t think clearly when I’m angry, but then I guess no one does.”

“Right,” Kaoru confirmed with a smile.  “So you want to avoid being angry in a fight because it clouds your thinking, it also allows a weakness that an opponent can exploit, so avoid it entirely, especially at first.  Later you will learn how to channel your anger so that it doesn’t cloud your thinking in a fight, but that will be several years down the road probably.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Yutaro replied.  _A swordsmen has to keep his emotions in control._ Yutaro filled that information away.

“But as a student of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu there is another reason why you should avoid striking in anger, can you figure out what it is?  Think about the principles of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.”  Kaoru hinted.

Yutaro licked his lips and thought hard for a moment, “I guess because if you’re angry you’re more likely to hurt someone, and that’s what you want to avoid?”

 _Good heavens, an apprentice who’s not a complete retard!_   Kaoru thought in excitement. _I had to drill that concept through Yahiko’s thick skull the hard way._   “Correct.  Instead of concentrating on something or someone who makes you angry.  Focus instead on the people you love and want to protect, let that be your strength,” Kaoru advised him.

“Right,” Yutaro replied as he turned back to face the board.  _But who is even close to me?_   Yutaro wondered.  Ichiro had been a constant presence in Yutaro’s life but Yutaro didn’t feel a strong bond between him and the quiet man.  Then he thought of Hana, the only other person who he had been close to before Raijuta had arrived.  _All right then, focus on protecting her then,_ Yutaro thought in determination, he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and stepped forward, swinging his shinai at the board.

***

Kaoru sat on a stump near the clothesline mending some of Yahiko’s clothes that he had managed to tear up, and watched Yahiko and Yutaro sparring in the fading light.  Or rather, she was watching Yahiko slap Yutaro around with his shinai, as Yutaro wasn’t skilled enough to defend against Yahiko’s attacks.  It had been four days since he and Yahiko had first fought and every night he challenged Yahiko again.  Kaoru had to admit that he had improved a lot in the time since then.  Part of that was finally getting lessons from her, part of that was always fighting with Yahiko.  She knew of no way to improve one’s skills faster that sparring with someone more advanced.

“So how’s it going?  Yutaro ready to give up yet?” Sanosuke asked as he came to stand next to Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head, “not yet, the kid’s pretty stubborn.”

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about Yutaro sneaking off, he’s determined to beat Yahiko before he leaves.”  Sanosuke commented, “though there are times I want to throw the brat out myself.”

Kaoru sighed, “me too.”  Yutaro had been a constant thorn in everyone’s side when he wasn’t training with Kaoru.  When asked to do the simplest thing he protested and delayed as long as he could.  When he was finally coerced into doing the said task they would discover that he hadn’t the slightest idea of how to do it properly.  _Like this morning when he was asked to mop the floor,_ Kaoru thought wirily.  Seven-year-old Ayame couldn’t take the poor job he was doing and when Yutaro had tried to leave the job half finished she had stood over him like a tyrant and made sure that the floor was clean enough to eat off. 

“All right boys that’s enough for tonight, both of you need to get cleaned up before bed,” Kaoru called out as Yahiko managed to knock Yutaro to the ground once again.  Grumbling the boy’s made their way into the house.  Yahiko stared at Yutaro’s back as they walked, _I hadn’t expected that he would get this good in just a couple of days,_ Yahiko thought ruefully.  _I think I’m going to go with Kaoru when she and Yutaro go off to train, looks like I could use the extra practice._

“So Missy, how are you doing with all that extra training on the side?” Sanosuke asked pleasantly.  He remembered that morning at breakfast when Kaoru had come stumbling out of the bedroom, moving slower than a slug due to her soreness. 

“Still hurting all over, but the ointments Megumi gave me are helping a lot.  I was doing okay till I added those weights to my training.”  Kaoru admitted ruefully.  “But in a few days I’ll be fine training with them.”

“I still think you’re crazy for the way you’ve been working yourself.  I mean you fell asleep in your dinner tonight.”  Sanosuke reminded her with a grin as he remembered how her head had fallen into her rice bowl.

Kaoru flushed, “I didn’t sleep well last night,” she protested.  She chewed on her lip as she finished the seam she was mending, her mind busy working on a problem.  “Sanosuke you’re a man,” she exclaimed suddenly.

Sanosuke gave her a leveling stare, “you just now figured that out?” he asked with thick sarcasm,   “you’re even denser than Kenshin then.”

Kaoru glared at him angrily, “I was about to ask for your opinion on something but never mind,” she huffed, grabbing her sewing things in preparation for storming off into the house.

Sanosuke laughed, “all right, what’s up?”

Kaoru pursed her lips as she stared at Sanosuke trying to decided if he was sincere in his apparent desire to hear her out.  “Do you think of me like a kid?” she blurted out.

Sanosuke furrowed his eyebrows, “what?”

“Do you think of me like a kid?” Kaoru repeated.

Sanosuke stared at her as though her skin had turned purple and she had grown fins, “why are you asking this?” Sanosuke asked slowly.

Kaoru glanced down at her hands, “Shinbu said something like that awhile back.  That I still act like a kid ‘cause I still use a hair ribbon and the like and I was wondering if it was just him or if everyone thought that.”

 _Translation: is the reason that the red haired bonehead hasn’t made a move because he thinks I’m just a kid because of a hair ribbon._   Sanosuke thought in amusement, understanding in an instant Kaoru’s motivation for asking the question.  “If Shinbu thought you acted like a kid just ‘cause you use a hair ribbon he needs to have his head examined,” Sanosuke told her bluntly and Kaoru’s head snapped up.  “Honestly what you wear or don’t wear has no real effect on whether men see you as a kid or a woman.  It’s really all how that guy wants’ to see you.”  Sanosuke explained.  “If you want my opinion, offer to give more haircuts.”  _Kenshin really seems to enjoy them and he definitely doesn’t think Kaoru’s a child._ With that Sanosuke got up and walked back into the house.

Kaoru stared after him confused, _what do haircuts have to do with how men see me?_


	14. The Fight or Flight Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note: the nickname given to Yahiko in this chapter, 'Mushu', came for my friend who I wrote this for. When she couldn't remember Yahiko's name she would call him Mushu, later on she then asked that I put that in the book somewhere so I found a way to work that in.

**Chapter 13**

**The Fight or Flight Instinct**

“Wow you’re really going to start training me in other weapons?”  Yahiko asked Kaoru in excitement. 

“Yeah I guess,” she replied unconcernedly as she scooped a large portion of rice in his bowl at dinner.  The others around the table were all absorbed in their own conversations and paid them no heed.  “You could use a treat with all the extra training you’ve been doing with Yutaro and I.”

Yahiko started laughing to himself as he grabbed his chopsticks and started eating.  He had started joining Kaoru when she gave Yutaro his lessons as well as helping Kaoru practice some drills in her own training.  Between being Yutaro’s target (something Yahiko protested against every second) and Kaoru’s, he had been left black and blue from his head to toe.  But Yahiko was willing to forgive all of that now that Kaoru would be training him in different weapons.

“So what will we start with huh?” Yahiko continued in excitement after he took the time to swallow. On Kaoru’s other side Yutaro was likewise eating his food with speed that rivaled Yahiko’s, his previous manners forgotten in his hunger.  “Spears, tanto, kama, what?”

“Actually I was thinking about starting with one of my favorites,” Kaoru responded.  “The tessen.”

Yutaro started coughing loudly and Yahiko made a face at Kaoru.  “Are you serious?” Yahiko demanded.  “You want me to fight with a fan?”

“But if you did that Kaoru-sensei,” Yutaro added gleefully once he recovered from his coughing spell, “we’d have to make sure that we found a fan the right shade, to bring out the color of his eyes.”

“You spoiled brat!” Yahiko yelled and tried to make a leap for Yutaro, unfortunately, Kaoru was in his way and she pushed him back ruthlessly. 

“Cut it out Yahiko or I’ll make you regret that you were even born,” Kaoru warned him harshly.  “I hurt far too much at the moment to put up with your antics.”  Hana and the others made no move to help Kaoru, all of the adults had unanimously decided (without Kaoru’s knowledge) that since Kaoru was the instructor for both of the boys to let her deal with any and all conflicts between them.

“There is no way I’m fighting with something as girly as a fan,” Yahiko huffed in distain, crossing his arms.

“I think something blue would be best, or maybe a red, no red would definitely be better,” Yutaro mused, unwilling to give up the jest just yet.  “Red would suit Mushu the best I think.”

“What did you call me?!” Yahiko screamed back.

“Mushu,” Yutaro replied, unfazed by Yahiko’s anger.  “You don’t like it?”

“I’m going to kill you!” Yahiko screamed in rage as he leaped across Kaoru and grabbed Yutaro’s kimono and punched him in the eye.

“BOTH OF YOU!” Kaoru screamed in rage as Kenshin and Sanosuke helped her break the two boys apart.  She glared at both of them as Kenshin and Sanosuke held them.  “That’s it.  If you two have that much energy then you can both go without dinner and if you want to kill each other, go outside!”

“But Kaoru…” both boys protested at the same time, neither one wanting to skip a meal.

“No food,” Kaoru repeated in a dangerous tone, “and if either one of you try to sneak in some food before breakfast I will have you cleaning floors with your face for a week.  Now both of you, to your room!”

Rejected the two boy’s turned and left, “it’s all your fault,” Yutaro muttered as he shoved Yahiko.

“No way, you started it,” Yahiko replied as he shoved Yutaro back.  By the time they got to the room it had become a full fledged wrestling match. 

“You do know those two are going to kill each other without food?” Sanosuke asked Kaoru who had turned back to her dinner.

“Fine, it’ll save me the trouble of doing it,” she replied heartlessly, “I’m tired of breaking those two up every five minutes anyways.”

“Whatever,” Sanosuke shrugged before he followed Kaoru’s example and took his place at the table again and started eating.  _So long as they kill each other before I go to bed, I’m okay with it._

  “Well now that we had a daily dose of male rivalry,” Megumi broke in as the sounds of Yutaro’s and Yahiko’s wrestling match reached the main room.  None of the adults bothered to get up and deal with it, all of them were exhausted with Yahiko and Yutaro’s fighting and decided to just let boys be boys.  “Hana here was just saying that she got an invitation today.  All of us girls are invited into town for tea tomorrow.”

“Yes and you’re coming too Kaoru-chan,” Hana told her firmly.  “It will be the first time in days that you’ll actually be dressed properly.”

Kaoru glanced down at the training clothes she was still wearing, “guess it has been awhile since I’ve worn anything else,” she admitted ruefully.

“Well tomorrow you are going to be the perfect example of a young lady, no excuses,” Hana warned her.

Kaoru sighed, “yes Hana,” she agreed ruefully.  _Guess I won’t be able to get any training in tomorrow._

_***_

Miu knew there was something wrong with her brother as she watched him play with her children in the main room of the house by the light of several lanterns.  It had been days since she had seen him, and ever since Kaoru had turned down his proposal and Yutaro had gone missing, Shinbu had been secretive and reclusive, turning down all invitations from his sisters to come and share a meal with them.  An event unheard of since that meant he had to survive off on his own cooking because their mother had left with their father.  This evening he turned up out of the blue with his old smile and bounce in his step and acting as though nothing had even gone wrong in his life.  Miu knew that when he ever had such a quick transformation in his moods it was because he had made a decision about something and nothing could change his mind.  With everything that was going on Miu was worried about just what kind of a decision would bring her little brother such peace.

“Well you squirts, better get to bed before your mother strings me up,” Shinbu laughed as he gently nudged the children towards their mother.  “Need any help putting them down?” Shinbu asked gaily.

“I’ll manage,” Miu responded, “Are you leaving right now?”

“Nah, I’ll probably hang around for a little longer unless you want me to go,” Shinbu responded.

“Please stay, we’ll talk when I get back,” Miu replied softly as she stared at her brother with worried eyes.  She grabbed her children by their shoulders, “time for bed, say good night to your uncle.”

“Night Uncle Shinbu,” the children responded as they skipped off to their room.  Miu quickly tucked the children in, sang a lullaby and left their rooms as fast as she could.  Before she stepped back into the main room she first checked on her husband who had caught a slight fever and had gone to bed early.  Once she was sure that he was sleeping soundly and that for the moment at least, her duties as a wife and mother were seen to she made her way back to her brother, determined to see to her duties as a sister.

Shinbu was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes closed, when Miu stepped back into the room.  He opened his eyes and straightened up as she joined him.  “Everything okay?”

“I should be asking the same of you,” Miu replied in worry.  “Please tell me that you’re not going to do anything to hurt yourself, there are other girls you know.”

“Huh?” Shinbu’s face twisted in confusion.  “What are you talking about?”

“I know that Kaoru-san turned down your proposal a week ago,” Miu replied, deciding to try the direct approach.

“Wait how did you find out about that?” Shinbu protested. “Never mind,” Shinbu cut Miu off.  “I don’t really care.”

“Shinbu, you should talk to someone about this before you do something stupid,” Miu urged.  ‘You are still my little brother and I love you, I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

Shinbu looked at her as if she had gone crazy, “since I’m now lost, tell me, what diabolical deed do you think I’m up to now?”

“Well,” Miu started, “I know how much you have cared about Kaoru-san, I thought you might be feeling very depressed now, considering everything.”

“Oh,” Shinbu responded as it clicked in his head.  “Honestly I’ve gotten so preoccupied by Yutaro’s disappearance, dead police officers, Raijuta’s taking over the mansion, and everyone who’s tried to get a message out of the valley turning up dead that I’ve kind of put that on a back burner for now.”

“So just what are you up to anyways?” Miu asked.

“Why do you always think I’m up to something?” Shinbu protested, a little too innocently.

Miu gave him a hard look, “because you are as transparent as glass.  Now you are about to do something that father probably won’t approve off so just tell me what it is already.”

“Nothing much, I’m just going to go for a ride tomorrow tonight,” Shinbu shrugged.

“A ride?”  Miu was completely confused until a possibility hit her, “you mean like a ride out of the valley?”

“Might be something like that.”

“You can’t,” Miu grabbed Shinbui’s arm in a death like grip as she tried to reason with him.  “Every messenger who has tried to leave has been killed and you know that!  What could you possibly be thinking?”

“I’m thinking about doing the right thing and damn the consequences,” Shinbu told her harshly as he pried her fingers off.  “You don’t know what Raijuta is planning but I do.  And I won’t let him go through with his plan.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen to me,” Shinbu told her desperately, “last night I went up to the mansion to do some snooping around.  I saw Raijuta addressing his men there.  They are talking about starting their own kingdom, right here in Izu.  If they do that then everyone in the valley is in danger.  I have to get out of the valley.  I have to get the word out about what is happening here before they get all of their defensives up and make this valley as impenetrable as the moon.  If I don’t, then we could all be killed, or become slaves to that madman.”

“You-you must have misheard.” Miu protested weakly, “there is no way someone could actually do something like that…”

“I know what I heard.”

“But you can’t,” Miu tried again to reason with her brother.  “They have killed everyone else who tried to stop them, if you leave you might as well throw yourself off a cliff.”

Shinbu smiled slightly at her, “you know what Miu, maybe you’re right.  But this is all I can do.  I was no good with swords and I know that let father down, but there is one thing that I can do that nobody can beat me at.  I can ride like the wind and I know this valley like the back of my hand and that is exactly what we need right now.”

“Shinbu,” Miu called as Shinbu got up and walked to the door.  “Please don’t,” she begged with tears in her eyes.

Shinbu stopped at the door, “let the rest of the family know that I’m going will you?  And say a prayer or two for me,  I think I could use it,” with that he left.

“Shinbu, you idiot,” Miu cried.

***

Kaoru and Megumi turned around in surprise at the sound of running feet behind them.  “Yahiko what are you doing here?” Kaoru asked in surprise as Yahiko joined them.  Likewise, Hana and Hotaru also looked at Yahiko in shock, Ayame and Suzume were the only ones who didn’t seem surprised at Yahiko’s appearance.

Yahiko scoffed, “Kenshin and Osamu kind of delivered an ultimatum to me and Yutaro and to make a long story short I’d rather spend the day with you guys drinking tea then to risk getting into a fight with Yutaro.”

“I see,” Hana responded with a knowing smile.  “While we had better be going ladies, Aimi said that we would be doing some shopping before tea begins.”

Yahiko groaned as he fell in line with the ladies, _great now I’m stuck being Kaoru’s pack mule._

“We’re going to have fun aren’t we?” Suzume asked cheerfully.

“Sure we are,” Megumi responded with a smile.

“And Kaoru-chan remember,” Hana warned her.  “You are to stay the image of perfect lady until we get home today.”

Kaoru looked at her with wide eyes, “why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Just a friendly warning,” Hana told her with a smile.

Yahiko started snickering under his breath, _I wonder if Kaoru can make it through a whole day acting like a girl?_   He wondered.  _Probably not._

“Something funny Yahiko?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a nice day isn’t it?” Yahiko responded innocently.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as they made their way into the village.  They made it to a home in the middle of the village where they were greeted by a large group of women.  Yahiko felt keenly out of place as the women talked and mingled.  He stayed on the edges of the crowd wishing that he could have stayed at the house.  Finally, the ladies decided that they were going to go out shopping before they met back at the house for tea that afternoon.  As they wandered into the market area the group broke off into twos and threes until finally Kaoru was walking with Ayame and Suzume by her side and Yahiko trailing along behind.

Yahiko tried to keep from yawning as Kaoru stopped at a small stall and the three of them started admiring something shiny among the objects laid out.  In his boredom, Yahiko didn’t even see what it was.  _Man I wish something would happen,_ he groaned.  As if in answer to his prayer, he saw a man looking at Kaoru with a mixture of shock and rage.  It took him a moment to recognize him as the same samurai that had attacked Kaoru the day they arrived.

“Kaoru look out!” Yahiko yelled as Ryuu pulled out a long tanto and charged Kaoru.  Kaoru turned in shock and saw Ryuu charging her.  She shoved the girls away and stepped to the side as Ryuu swung his blade at her, she grabbed his wrist with one hand and elbowed him with her other arm, causing him to stumble back into the street.

“Kaoru you okay?” Yahiko asked in worry as he ran to her side, Ryuu was rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

“I’m fine,” Kaoru responded in a preoccupied voice.  An idea hit her and she decided to take advantage of the situation.  “Yahiko watch the girls, looks like you’re going to get a lesson today after all, now please watch closely.”  She told him firmly as she stepped forward while Ryuu crouched in a fighting stance.  Kaoru pulled out her fan and held it defensively in front of her.  “Today I’m going to show you how to use a tessen for defense.”

Ryuu charged her again, Kaoru whirled to the side but not before she snapped her fan across Ryuu’s wrist causing him to howl in pain and drop his weapon.

“Now a tessen is a versatile instrument, not only can it be used as a defensive weapon when you are otherwise unarmed,” Kaoru instructed as she waited patiently for Ryuu to pick up his fallen weapon.  “But is also an appropriate instrument when fighting against an opponent of a lower rank that isn’t worth you drawing a sword over, this situation is of course a perfect example.”

Ryuu screamed in rage at Kaoru’s remark before he lunged forward with a slash.  Kaoru swiped the blade away playfully, the metal ribs of her fan clanging against the tanto.  “Now you can use a tessen to defect an attack as so,” Kaoru continued, directing a glance at Yahiko every few minutes to make sure that he was paying attention.  “It also makes an excellent distraction.”

With that Kaoru swiped the tanto away with one hand before she flicked her tessen open in Ryuu’s face.  He flinched back as expected and Kaoru quickly used her other hand to punch him solidly in the gut.  “A person will naturally flinch back when you put something right in their face like that,” Kaoru explained.

“Yeah Kaoru, you beat him good!” Suzume cheered from the sidelines of the small clearing that had been made around Kaoru and Ryuu.  People were watching the fight and there were several onlookers who started cheering for Kaoru.  Yahiko could even hear someone organizing a betting pool behind him.  He just smiled as he watched Kaoru dance around Ryuu with a wide grin on her face.  He knew her well enough to realize that as drunk as Ryuu was, his reactions weren’t nearly fast enough to catch Kaoru off guard and she was just toying with him. 

“Okay so a fan might be useful against a dagger but I still don’t see how it would of any use against a guy with a sword,” Yahiko protested.  “You would be too far away from a guy to be able to hit him.”

“Granted a katana is a little trickier,” Kaoru responded as she continued to deflect Ryuu’s frenzied blows.  “But it’s all about forcing the situation to get close enough to your opponent.  One method is trapping the blade between the ribs of the fan, but of course that ruins the fan and you would have to get a new coving on it.  I’m not going to demonstrate that, after all this is good silk,” Kaoru explained as she held the tessen, fully unfolded,  up so Yahiko could see the elaborate design on the fabric before she used it to defect Ryuu’s blade once again.  “But of course there are several other ways that work just as well.”

Kaoru suddenly stepped to the side and put a foot out as Ryuu lunged forward.  Surprised, he tripped over her outstretched leg and fell to the ground, his tanto falling from his hand.  As Ryuu started pulling himself up, Kaoru snapped her fan hard in a 45˚ angle into the side of his neck where it met his shoulder.  Ryuu’s eyes went into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground completely out cold. 

“So Yahiko, what do you think?” Kaoru asked brightly as an applause broke out from the crowd.

“I think someone has some explaining to do.”

Kaoru’s pleased expression suddenly drained away as she turned in chagrin to face an irritated looking Hana.  Megumi was watching the scene with a superior expression on her prim face.  The crowd started to break up as they realized that the fight was over.

“Well it didn’t take very long for Kaoru to start brawling did it?” Megumi laughed.

“He started it,” Kaoru protested as she pointed at Ryuu, “I was just defending myself, that’s all.”  Hana tapped her fingers against her arm, her hard expression not fading in the slightest.  “At least I didn’t ruin my clothes, see I’m still presentable,” Kaoru pointed out as she gestured to her immaculate kimono.

Hana raised an eyebrow at her, “and how does that change the fact that you were brawling in the street?”

“I still look like a lady at least,” Kaoru said in a small voice.  Unfortunately, for Kaoru at that moment a child kicked a ball which landed hard in a patch of mud and splattered Kaoru’s kimono in muck.  Kaoru flinched as the mud hit her and she looked down at her dirty kimono before glancing back to Hana, “okay this at least wasn’t my fault.”

Megumi’s laugher rang throughout the market place, quickly joined by Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume.  Hana however was not amused.

***

Yutaro sat on the porch tapping his shinai idly against his lap as he looked out across the yard.  Osama was working in the garden with a hoe, Sanosuke had disappeared into town on an ‘errand’ and Kenshin was somewhere inside the house.  Yutaro was busy trying to come to terms with his current situation.  It was true that for the first time he was receiving sword lessons and he had nothing against Kaoru, in fact he was beginning to like her a lot.  Yahiko still annoyed him and there were times he wanted to pound his face into the dirt.  Ayame and Suzume had taken him in as a playmate and Yutaro did have fun with them when he wasn’t training or forced into doing chores.

His relationship with Hana was as strong as ever, he found that Osama had a lot of practical wisdom that Yutaro realized he lacked in some ways.  When Osama let him, Yutaro would spend time listening to the man as he explained to Yutaro had ordinary people really lived.  Hotaru would let Yutaro watch Michi, always keeping an eye on him to make sure everything was all right and Yutaro quickly learned that Hotaru was just as good of a cook as her mother-in-law.  Sanosuke was so outrages at times that he made Yutaro laugh.  He also enjoyed the stories that Sanosuke would tell about his time in the Sekihoutai and Captain Sagara.  

Kenshin was more of a puzzle for Yutaro.  He talked like a fool and let Kaoru and the others boss him around all the time but Yutaro still remembered vividly the fight on the cliff.  He didn’t understand why such a swordsmen’s would be such a wimp at times.  _Plus there’s the fact that he was fighting with Raijuta-sensei,_ Yutaro thought.  _So technically he’s an enemy of mine because he’s an enemy of my sensei’s, but he also saved my life._   Yutaro puzzled over his dilemma, he wanted to like Kenshin but he couldn’t sort out the situation he was in.  He wasn’t sure which man deserved his loyalty more.

“Who wants some onigiri?” Kenshin asked cheerfully as he stepped out of the house with a three wrapped bundles filled with food in his hands.

“Sure why not?” Osama responded as he swung his hoe into the earth and took one of the bundles from Kenshin.  Kenshin went over to Yutaro on the porch and held out one of the bundles to Yutaro. 

“Don’t want it,” Yutaro retorted as he sulked, “you’re my sensei’s enemy, I can’t take food from the enemy.”

“Don’t be stubborn,” Kenshin returned cheerfully.  “The Sengoku warlord Kenshin Uesugi was said to have sent salt to enemy generals.”

Osama suddenly started laughing.  Kenshin and Yutaro looked at him in surprise.  “Kenshin speaking of Kenshin,” he laughed.

Yutaro felt a grin escape him despite his best efforts.  “Well that’s what his name was,” Kenshin responded cheerfully.  Osama was still chuckling as he sat down on a stump and unwrapped his food.  Kenshin sat down next to Yutaro and gave the boy a bundle of the food.  Yutaro accepted it with a sigh and untied it, reveling a bundle of onigiri in rows.  “So how are you liking kenjutsu, is it fun?” Kenshin asked Yutaro softly.

“What?” Yutaro asked in surprised as he picked up a piece of onigiri.  “It’s just playing and playing is supposed to be fun isn’t it?”

“This one supposes,” Kenshin agreed.

“There is something I don’t understand.”  Kenshin glanced at Yutaro who was staring at his onigiri as though it held the secrets of life.  “Why would a fighter like you live like this?”

“Like what?” Kenshin asked with a tip of his head, not sure of what Yutaro was referring to.

Yutaro looked up at him, “you spend all day doing women’s work and when someone snaps their fingers at you, especially Kaoru-sensei, you jump at their commands.  I don’t get it, I’ve seen the way you fight, it just doesn’t make sense why you let people boss you around like that.”

Kenshin calmly ate his food, “being strong doesn’t always mean that you should be the one in charge, sometimes what is truly needed is to be the one to follow.”

“I don’t get it,” Yutaro shook his head in frustration.

Kenshin smiled, “one must learn to chose one’s battles Yutaro.  What is really the point of fighting with them when they ask this one to help with the work?  It only means that I can help them in chores that help to keep everyone fed and happy.  Is that not a worthy goal?”

Yutaro looked away, “whatever you say.  I guess you wouldn’t know what it’s really like to fight for something anyways.”

“Is that what you think?”  It wasn’t really a question.  “Would it surprise you to know that this one spent many years in Kyoto fighting during the revolution?”  Kenshin kept a careful eye on the boy to gage his reaction.  

Yutaro’s head snapped around, “but that’s impossible!” he exclaimed.

“Why?”

“You’re too young,” Yutaro protested.

Kenshin made a face, _why did I have to be born with a face that never ages?_   “Actually Yutaro I’m older than you think, that I am.”

“Like older than Sanosuke?”

Kenshin nodded, “a few years, yes.”  Yutaro looked at Kenshin in curiosity.  Kenshin could tell that the boy wanted to ask him a least a dozen questions.  Kenshin didn’t give him a chance however.  There was something he wanted Yutaro to hear first, “what this one learned from that war is that no matter how high the ideal one fights for, there is still a heavy price to pay.”  Kenshin looked away sadly.  “This one took many lives then, more that I can count.  It is a thing that can never be forgotten and one shouldn’t try.  To do so would be to trivialize those men’s lives and then one can lose themselves to the bloodshed and become nothing more than a creature that feeds off the pain and misery of others, that he can.  It matters not how many fights this one won, or how many enemies were defeated.  The moments that brought the most happiness to this one were the simplest ones, that they were.”

Kenshin turned at looked at Yutaro with a smile.  “I am more at peace when I am helping others.  I am happiest when I am with doing ‘women’s work’ as you call it because I know that it is helping those closest to this one, that I am.  I do not wish to fight, all I wish is to spend the rest of life with no greater worry then about what to prepare for dinner.  But when needed this one will wield his sword to protect others, but never to kill again,” Kenshin finished firmly.  “That was the oath that was taken, never to take another life, and to live life in peace.”  He looked at Yutaro with a serious expression, “sometimes the greater challenge is to keep the peace rather than start the war.  Peace takes strong men to sustain, indeed it does.”

Yutaro looked away, his mind awhirl with everything that Kenshin had told him, “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“I hope you do, in the meantime there is laundry to be done, that there is.” Kenshin replied as he got up and walked back into the house to fetch the laundry.

***

 “You should have seen it, Kaoru totally kicked his butt,” Yahiko told Yutaro and Sanosuke with a wide grin.  “With a fan, it was insult to injury.”

Sanosuke was grinning, “Yeah I caught part of the fight, the Missy certainly knows how to put on a show.”

“I don’t remember seeing you there,” Yahiko replied in shock. 

“I wasn’t in the street,” Sanosuke shot back with a grin.

“Where were you then?” Yutaro asked ignorantly.

“I was enjoying a private showing.”

Yutaro looked at him curiously until he caught onto Sanosuke’s meaning.  “Oh,” he blushed scarlet.

At the other end of the table, Megumi wrinkled her nose up, “disgusting.”  She muttered.

“Michi thinks the same of you,” Sanosuke shot back to Megumi’s irritation.  Osama ducked his head to hide his chuckle as Megumi glared at Sanosuke.  Hotaru had asked Megumi to watch Michi the day before only to realize that whenever Michi was left  alone with Megumi he did nothing but cry insistently, much to Sanosuke’s amusement who commented that the ‘kid already has good sense’.

Meanwhile Kenshin was staring at Kaoru who was doing her best to eat her dinner without meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Kaoru-dono, did you really do all that?” Kenshin asked her in surprise.  “I thought you were just going to tea?”  _Of course this is Kaoru-dono we’re talking about.  She can make even the simplest of chores interesting._

Kaoru gulped and looked at Kenshin with a strained expression, “that was the original plan.”

“Yes well Kaoru you get to clean up after every meal this week because of it,” Hana told her sternly.  “You did promise that you would be on your best behavior today.”

Kaoru sighed, “yes ma’am.”

After dinner, Kaoru sat in the kitchen with a load of dirty dishes, she started scrubbing the bowls when Yutaro walked in. 

“Oh hey Yutaro,” she greeted.

“Here let me help,” Yutaro offered as he sat down next to her.  “I can at least scrap the worst off for you.”

Kaoru looked at him in surprise, _Yutaro never offers to do chores._   “Didn’t you hear Hana say that I have this on my own?” she asked in curiosity.

Yutaro shook his head with a clever smile on his face.  “Actually Hana only said that you have the task of cleaning up after every meal for a week.  She never stated that someone couldn’t help you, if they offered of course.”

Kaoru tipped her head, “you do have a point, she didn’t say that.”  _He’s one clever kid._   “I guess if you want to scrap the food off into the scrap bucket for now that would really help.”

Yutaro grinned happily in response as he grabbed a stack of dishes and started scrapping them. 

“Hey there you are, you ready to get your butt kicked?” Yahiko asked Yutaro as he walked into the kitchen with his shinai balanced across his shoulder.

Yutaro glanced up in surprise.  “Actually I was helping Kaoru-sensei with the dishes.  And then Ayame and Suzume asked me to play with them so I don’t think I’ll have time for our fight tonight.”

Yahiko looked at him as though he had just starting speaking French.  Kenshin walked in from the back door with a bucket full of water.  “Yahiko, this one was about to fetch the laundry from the line, would you like to help?”  Kenshin offered.

Yahiko glanced from Yutaro scrapping dishes to Kenshin then back to Yutaro, _oh my god, Kaoru created another one.  I’d better get out of here before I get brain washed too._   “On second thought there was something I forgot to do,” Yahiko stammered before making a quick getaway. 

***

It wasn’t a new moon, that would have been better.  Shinbu looked up at the sky to the waxing moon, it was only a few days until the full moon but Shinbu didn’t want to wait any longer, he knew that time was of the essence and that news of Raijuta and his doings had to be reported soon.  _Enough light to see by, hopefully enough darkness to hide me,_ he thought wearily.  He checked the saddle for the hundredth time.  He carried nothing more than a note explaining everything that had happened in Izu since communications had gone down, just in case he made it out of the valley but was too wounded to give his message.  There was another letter pinned between the saddle blanket and saddle.  Shinbu figure that only someone who would take the time to care for the horse would find it, _besides they will find the one on me first and think that’s the only message I’m carrying, if that’s the case only the horse has to make it out,_ Shinbu thought grimly.  He had chosen Squid not only because he was the best endurance runner of the horses but also because Squids favorite run was from Izu to Mishima.  Shinbu used to make the run with him once or twice a week and Squid knew the trail even better than Shinbu. 

He rubbed Squid down.  The horse reared his head and pranced in place.  “Restless old boy?” Shinbu asked softly.  “That’s good, cause we have a run ahead of us tonight.”  He swung himself into the saddle.  _It’s eleven an half miles to Mishima over rough terrain in the middle of the night through enemy territory._   He took a couple of deep breaths before he dug his heels into Squids flanks and pushed him into a cantor through the woods.  _Let’s see how good my luck is tonight._

The first mile was uneventful as Shinbu chose an old and seldom used trail out of the valley.  Squid ran along tirelessly, not even slowing down.  It was a trail that the horse knew well and he tossed his head as he charge forward.  Shinbu pulled the reins, slowing Squid as they started climbing up to the saddle between two mountains, _if they’re going to ambush me anywhere, here is where they’ll do it,_ Shinbu thought wearily as he looked at the rock walls starting to close in on both sides.  The trail would narrow until one was through the saddle and reached the forest beyond.  The trees were starting to clear out as the ground became rocky.  Shinbu saw where the tree line would break, he knew from there that he had several hundred yards of open ground between him and the safety of the trees on the other side. 

He listened for any sounds of ambush but heard nothing.  As he neared the tree line, he urged Squid forward.  What he didn’t see was the rope strung across the trail that caught him in the chest and knocked him to the ground as Squid raced forward rider-less.  Shinbu hit the ground hard, the pain riveting through his body.  He rolled to one side as a man leaped from a tree swinging a wakizashi down into the ground where Shinbu had been.  Shinbu rolled to the other side as the man slashed at him again.  He kicked at the man’s feet but the man simply leaped over Shinbu’s clumsily assault.  Shinbu grabbed a rock and threw it at the dark figure hearing a satisfying crack as the stone hit home. 

Shinbu took advantage of the moment to roll to his feet as his attacker regain himself.  But he was still unarmed against his attacker.  He tried desperately to leap away from the man’s assaults as he slashed at him.  He ducked back into the trees, trying to lose the man in the brambles but his opponent was right behind him the whole time.  Shinbu stumbled on the rocky ground and his opponent took advantage of that moment to stab Shinbu in the side.  Shinbu screamed in pain, balling up his fist and punching the man.  He gasped in pain as the man stumbled back, extracting his sword from his side.  Shinbu gasped his side, feeling the rush of warm blood through his fingers. 

_Miu, you can say ‘I told you so now’,_ Shinbu thought bitterly.  _Maybe this was a bad idea._ He stumbled back from the man slowly.  He could image the satisfaction the man must be feeling now, knowing that Shinbu didn’t have the slightest chance now.  That was until he heard the sound of hoof beats coming towards him fast, drawn to the sound of its rider’s scream.  Shinbu felt a surge of grim relief.  _Nice sword, but my weapon’s bigger._ “Squid, nou miso ga tarinai!” Shinbu screamed the order as he pressed himself up against a tree, trying to keep out of the way as he knew what was coming.

Squid whinnied angrily as he charged forward rearing up angrily and catching the man in the back with his front hooves before the man could react to the animal’s attack.  Shinbu heard the sickening crunch of bones and the man’s screams as Squid repeatedly hit him with his hooves.  Shinbu waited until the man stopped screaming before he stepped forward with an outstretched hand.  “Squid, keizoku wa chikara nari,” he ordered.  The animal’s ears twitched at the command.  He obediently stepped back from the man’s body.  Shinbu stepped around the corpse and swung himself back into the saddle with a grimace of pain.

He urged Squid forward to the pass while he pulled off the scarf around his neck wrapping it around his side to try and stop the bleeding.  He leaned forward against Squid’s neck as he ran, trying to ignore how every motion of the horse sent ripples of pain through his body.

_And everyone told me that it was pointless to treat Squid like a war horse and teach him to run a man down when commanded in these times of peace,_ Shinbu thought with slight amusement.  _And Dad thought I was crazy coming up with those commands for it, but I’d love to see them laugh about it now._

 

 


	15. Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus for those who are off for MLK day. Hope you enjoy as we start wrapping up this story.

**Chapter 14**

**Day at the Beach**

“What do you mean Hibiki is dead?” Raijuta growled in anger.

“His body was found this morning, it appears as though he was trampled by a horse sir,” Nori told Raijuta from where he was kneeled on the floor.  “We also found blood nearby that does not lead to Hibiki’s body so it appears as though Hibiki was able to wound his attacker.”

“Did the attacker manage to escape from the valley?” Raijuta growled in frustration.  “If word gets out of the valley now then we won’t have all of our defenses in place by the time the army gets here!”

“I understand that lord,” Nori replied calmly.  “But I don’t think we have much to fear for the moment.  Hibiki was well known to dip his blades in poison, the man may have been able to escape from the valley but I doubt he would be able to make it to the next town before the poison takes effect, unless he rides like the devil himself.  This may cause the government to start investigating the valley sooner than we anticipated but I doubt they will bring in the army simply based on one dead man no matter what message he might be carrying, after all we have already dispatched with all the official government riders in the valley.  This man must have been some simple commoner.”

Raijuta clenched his fists in rage.  “We speed up our preparations and post lookout on all the ways in and out of the valley, I want to know the moment that the government sends their spies here, understood?”

“Perfectly my lord.”

***

Yahiko flopped on the porch with a sigh of relief, _about time that old tanuki let up, I could sleep for a week after all the training she’s been putting me through._   Yahiko wrinkled up his face in slight distaste as Yutaro sat down next to him, Yutaro looked at Yahiko out of the corner of his eye and stuck his nose in the air and turned away.  Yahiko grunted and looked away crossing his arms.  _Why can’t that spoiled brat get his own porch to sit on?_   Yahiko thought bitterly.

“You two look tired, how would you like a snack?” Hotaru asked as she came out with a small tray with a heaping plate of dumplings with two mugs of steaming tea. 

In an instant both boy’s faces lit up, “thanks very much!” they both exclaimed at the same time, smiling as Hotaru sat the tray down between them before she left.  Yahiko and Yutaro sized each other up, coming to an unspoken truce for the moment, at least as long as the food lasted, before they both reached for the tray and started devouring the contents.

Yutaro watched him for a second before deciding to broach on a subject that had been bothering him for some time now.  “You know you are really common, you should learn some manners Yahiko,” Yutaro told him firmly as he snacked on a dumpling with his mug of tea in his other hand.

“What did you say!” Yahiko snapped back.  “So I should be like you and look down my nose at everyone around me?”

Yutaro’s face harden in distaste, “well unlike you at least I don’t go around disrespecting everyone I meet.”

Yahiko snorted, “oh yeah?” he challenged, _your very existence is insulting, I have to go out of my way to be rude._

“Yeah,” Yutaro shot back.  “Take your treatment of Kaoru-sensei for instance.  You are always insulting her and calling her ugly and a tanuki and she’s your sensei!  Don’t you know anything about respect?  Besides she’s not as bad as you make her out to be.”  _How can he possibly be so rude to such a pretty and kind girl like Kaoru-sensei in the first place?_

Yahiko’s eyes snapped open in shock.  “Kaoru?”

“Yes Kaoru-sensei, your treatment of her is frankly sickening at times,” Yutaro told him with his nose in the air.

“But it’s Kaoru,” Yahiko protested, seemingly unaware of why anyone would take offense to his relationship with her. 

“She’s your sensei and your guardian, you should learn to treat her with the respect she deserves,” Yutaro insisted him.

“But it’s Kaoru,” Yahiko protested again.

“Ooo food, looks like I have great timing,” Sanosuke commented cheerfully as he walked out of the house and sat down on the porch behind the two boys and grabbed a handful of dumplings.  Both boys turned and made faces at Sanosuke for taking half of their food.  “So what are you two talking about out here?” Sanosuke asked with a mouthful of food, oblivious to the glares.

“I was just telling Mushu here that he should treat Kaoru-sensei with more respect than he does,” Yutaro told Sanosuke glumly, frustrated that Sanosuke would take so much of their food.

“I swear if you call me that again I’m wiping the floor with your face!”  Yahiko screamed.

“What about his treatment of the Missy?” Sanosuke asked, ignoring Yahiko for the moment.

“He’s always disrespecting her by calling her a tanuki, ugly, and the like.  It is especially insulting seeing as to how she’s his guardian and sensei,” Yutaro stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sanosuke looked at Yutaro as though he had never seen anything like him before, “But it’s the Missy,” Sanosuke replied in shock.

“Oh filthy dog,” Megumi called as she stuck her head out of a door and looked at Sanosuke.  “Hana-san wants to have a word with you about Suzume.”

“You talking to me witch?” Sanosuke shot back bitterly.

“Are there any other mongrel mutts out here?” Megumi replied loftily.

Sanosuke made a face at here, “Tell Hana I’m coming in a bit.”  Megumi smiled as she slid her door closed.  “later guys,” Sanosuke told the boys as he got up and stalked into the house muttering under his breath about how he was going to ‘get back at that fox soon’. 

Yutaro realized as Sanosuke walked back into the house that he was talking to the wrong group of people about showing respect to women.

***

Kenshin hefted his basket in his arms as he stepped into the kitchen with his load.  “Here are the vegetables from the garden that you asked for Hana-dono,” Kenshin announced cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen.  He sat his basket down and then turned, and immediately suppressed his laughter at the sight of Sanosuke.  At the moment Sanosuke was having his head held over a tub as Hana washed his tongue with a large bar of soup.  Sanosuke was making gagging noises and trying to struggle against her but with Megumi on the other side firmly helping Hana restrain him, Kenshin could see that Sanosuke was outmatched for the moment.

“Thank you very much Kenshin-san,” Hotaru thanked him as she busied herself with the pots over the stove with Michi sleeping in the sling on her back.

“That’s enough, now go outside and rinse your mouth out,” Hana told Sanosuke firmly as she finally released her grip and plopped the bar of soap down into a tub.  “I hope that this teaches you to control your language from now on.”

Sanosuke mumbled something and stalked past Kenshin to the open door, but not before giving Megumi a look that was filled with murderous rage.  Megumi was unfazed and only arched her brow back at Sanosuke in challenge.

Kenshin followed Sanosuke as he stalked out to the rain barrel, scooped up a handful of water, and then started gargling and swishing the water in his mouth to remove the taste of the soap.

“That bitch, that filthy bitch,” Sanosuke swore.  Kenshin raised his eyebrows in amusement as Sanosuke continued to swear, making comments on everything from Megumi’s appearance, personality, virtue, and possible parentage.

“Umm, Sano, this one may not know the exact circumstances that caused Hana-dono to wash your mouth out but if you don’t stop soon you might get a second treatment, that you might,” Kenshin warned him with a twinkle of amusement.  _From all appearances this means that Sanosuke is now 0 while Megumi is 3.  He needs to step up his game soon or Megumi is going to win this war,_ Kenshin thought in enjoyment.

Sanosuke glared at Kenshin, “You won’t believe what that _vixen_ ,” Sanosuke spat, “did this time.”

 “Forgot that for a moment, has Raijuta been up to anything lately?”  Kenshin asked seriously.  Since Kenshin had rescued Yutaro from the cliffs, they all decided that Raijuta and his men probably thought that he was dead.  So he and Yutaro had been confined to the house and hid from view whenever guests came over.  Sanosuke had taken on the role of snooping around to keep an eye on Raijuta and their activities as best as he could.  Kenshin personally thought that he was just taking the time to visit the girls of the village.

“Not a thing, been pretty quiet for the most part though they seemed fired up about something today, mansion was crawling with people,” Sanosuke told him seriously.  “I’ll have to do some more snooping later to see if I can find out what’s up.” 

“If Raijuta and his men are upset about something then that must mean something has happened to disturb their plan, perhaps a messenger has managed to get out of the valley, that would certainly give them cause to worry, that it would.”  Kenshin mused half to himself.

“Maybe,” Sanosuke thought as he rubbed his chin, “or do you think that they managed to figure out you and Yutaro are still alive?’

“Unlikely,” Kenshin said with a shake of his head, “if they knew that then they would not hesitate to attack Hana’s home at once to kill us both. As they have not, we can safely assume that something else has upset them, that we can.  But on a lighter note,” Kenshin said, his face brightening up, “what was it that made Hana-dono wash out your mouth and made you so upset with Megumi-dono?”  Kenshin struggled to keep a straight face as he told himself firmly that if he started laughing now at Sanosuke’s misfortune then Sanosuke would probably break his nose. 

Sanosuke screwed up his face in disgust, “apparently Suzume said a dirty word when she dropped a bowl on her foot earlier and Megumi told Hana that she probably learned it from me.”

“Is that so?” 

“Kenshin this is not funny!” Sanosuke screamed as Kenshin was rapidly losing his struggle not to laugh in front of Sanosuke.  “I have never sworn in front of those girls, she probably learned it from the Missy or Yahiko, but she certainly didn’t hear it from me.”

“Of course, after all this one knows that you are the very soul of modesty and virtue,” Kenshin replied with a mischievous look.  “This one can defend your character with several examples just off hand.  Perhaps we should start with your gambling addiction, or maybe your activities with the ladies.  I’m sure that Hana-dono would forgive you if she knew the full truth.”

“Kenshin I’m going to kill you!” Sanosuke roared and leaped for him.  Kenshin bolted with a laugh and raced past where Yahiko and Yutaro were still sitting on the porch with Sanosuke hot on his heels.

“This is weird, usually it’s Sanosuke or Kenshin running from Kaoru, not from each other,” Yahiko commented. 

***

Outside of the room Raijuta had turned into the command center, Nori and Jiro looked at each other with long faces.  “This isn’t going as expected is it?” Jiro asked.

Nori shook his head, “we’ve been looking for traces of that rider’s body who killed Hibiki all day but we can’t find any trace of him.  It looks like he managed to get to Mishima after all.”

“Lord Raijuta isn’t going to like that,” Jiro told his comrade seriously.

“At least we have all the passes in and out guarded, not so much as a mouse is getting past us,” Nori assured him.

“Well you had better inform Lord Raijuta of that before he decides to have your head mounted on a stake,” Jiro advised him.

Nori nodded and knocked twice on the door before sliding it open to find Raijuta pondering over several large maps of the valley.  “What is it?” Raijuta snapped in irritation.

“My lord, I have an update for you,” Nori replied as he stepped into the room, slid the door closed behind him, and seated himself down on the floor several feet into the room.

“Did you find the body of the rider?” Raijuta answer back, not brothering to look up.

“No my lord, it seems as though the rider might have made it into town after all.”

“You had better have good news Nori or I will kill you for your failure,” Raijuta growled as he turned to Nori with murder in his eyes. 

Nori bowed to the ground, “my lord we have all the passes guarded, if anyone does come because of this incident we will kill them on sight, whether they are simple travelers or army spies.”

“I hope for you sake that is so Nori,” Raijuta told him with chilling certainty, “because if the army does come before we are ready and we lose this war then, before they take me I will carve out your heart myself.”

***

Megumi brought a large container of rice into the main room and set it down at the table.  Sanosuke, Osama, Yahiko, and Yutaro were already seated at the table.  Meanwhile Kenshin, the girls, and the rest of the women besides Kaoru were busy bringing in the dishes and setting the table.  Megumi glanced up to see that Kaoru had fallen asleep against the wall.  Megumi shook her head, _typical, that girl is killing herself running around the countryside with her training and now she doesn’t have the energy to so much as lift a finger around here anymore._

“Sanosuke why don’t you be useful and wake Kaoru up for dinner?” Megumi ordered.

“Do it yourself.”

Megumi drew her head back in anger feeling the hackles on the back of her neck rising.  She screwed her face up at the simple look of bash unconcern as Sanosuke lounged at the table chewing on a piece of grass without a care in the world, a slight smirk on his face.

Megumi let out a hiss of exasperation as she stormed across the room to Kaoru.  “Kaoru wake up,” Megumi told her as she shook her shoulder.  The next thing she knew she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling and clenching her face in pain. 

“What’s going on?” Kaoru asked loudly as she came awake and glance around.  She saw Megumi on the floor, “Megumi are you all right?” she asked in concern as she moved to Megumi’s side. 

Meanwhile Sanosuke was calmly chewing on his stalk of grass with a fierce grin on his face.  _Looks like I got the vixen back for everything,_ Sanosuke thought in satisfaction as Kaoru helped Megumi sit up and Sanosuke saw that Kaoru had managed to give her a bloody nose.  Osama and Yahiko both moved quickly to help Megumi and offer their support.

“Sanosuke, will you get a cloth or something for Megumi’s nose?” Kaoru ordered.

“All right,” Sanosuke responded calmly as he slowly got to his feet and walked to the kitchen.  He stuck his head where the others were preparing to bring the last of dinner out.  “Hey Megumi’s got a bloody nose, you guys see to it will you?  I’ve got to go and do some snooping in the village to see what Raijuta has been up to lately.”  With that, Sanosuke whistled as he strolled out of the house and made his way down to the village.

***

Shinbu opened his eyes slowly, his surroundings were a bright haze around him and he blinked several times to clear his vision.  The objects in the room came into focus and he realized that he was in a brightly lit room with simple furnishings.  He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings trying to remember how he had gotten there.  He vaguely remembered his fight in the mountains and the wild ride afterwards.  But try though he might he couldn’t remember riding into town, _must have passed out before then,_ he surmised.  He started to try and sit up but stopped with a grimace of agony as a sharp stab of pain shot up his side.

“Damn, I can barely move.”  Shinbu grumbled as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, moving so as to prevent from irritating his wound.  He glanced up in surprise as a door slid back and he found himself facing a middle-aged man with a neatly trimmed bread. 

“You’re awake then I see,” the man stated as he kneeled down next to Shinbu, “but you really shouldn’t be moving around just yet.”

“You’re a doctor then I take it?”  Shinbu asked and the man nodded in reply as he checked Shinbu’s pulse and felt his forehead for signs of a fever.  “All right then just where am I and how long was I out?”

“You are in Mishima and you rode into the village half dead almost a week ago.”

“I WHAT?!” Shinbu yelled as he started to rise to his feet but the pain stopped him and glumly he sat back and made a mental note not to move more than he had to as he grasped his side.

The doctor rubbed his ear that Shinbu had yelled in, “yes you have been out for a week, hardly surprising considering that you were poisoned.  And you had quite a fever for a while but that finally broke.  You are lucky to be alive right now young man.”

“Forget that, I have to see the police, army, anyone official right now!  I have a message to deliver that is a matter of life or death.” Shinbu explained frantically as he grabbed the doctor’s kimono trying to make him understand the situation.

“Father is something wrong in here?”

Shinbu looked up in surprise to see a beautiful young woman enter the room with worried eyes.  He barely even noticed the doctor prying his hands off of him and consoling his daughter that everything was all right.  In fact, until his chest starting burning, Shinbu even forgot to breath. 

“As I was trying to tell you before, the local constable received your message, both of them in fact, as soon as we found them.  Since you appear to be up to an interview with him I will send word to at once for him to come.  He wanted to ask you several questions about the message you brought.”  The doctor explained.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Shinbu asked turning his attention back on the doctor.

The doctor took one quick glance between Shinbu and his daughter, _this is going to be a troublesome patient._

_***_

 “So do you think that Shinbu made it out of the valley then?” Kaoru asked in a hush whisper as she, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi discussed the latest news of Raijuta and his men. 

“That’s my guess.  They have been stirred up for the last several weeks and have been keeping an even tighter watch over what’s been going on.  Something has them worried and since Miu came by a couple of weeks ago and told you guys that her brother took off it’s the only thing that makes sense.”  Sanosuke replied.

“Do you think the army will be coming in soon to deal with them then?”  Megumi asked.

“If Shinbu did make it out of the valley this one does not think that he would rest until this matter is dealt with,” Kenshin added, _after all he was overly persistence when it came to Kaoru._

“What are we going to do about Yutaro then?” Kaoru asked in worry, “after all, we supposed to be leaving in a few days Kenshin.  Once we’re gone, Yutaro’s not going to stay here, he’s going back home at the first chance.  And if the army has been called in to deal with this then he’s going to get caught in the middle.”

“We could always break the kid’s legs, that’ll slow him down for a while,” Sanosuke suggested.  Three sets of angry glares answered him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Megumi broke the silence.  “No matter how this ends Yutaro is still going to be affect by this affair once he finally accepts the truth about Raijuta.”

“That’s true,” Kaoru whispered as she bit her lip, no matter how she had tried to convince Yutaro the truth about Raijuta he stubbornly refused to listen to any of it.  They all finally came to the conclusion that Yutaro would have to see Raijuta’s true intentions for himself before he would believe what the others had said.  _Why is he so stubborn?_   Kaoru wondered.  _He’s a sharp kid.  He must have seen something during his time with Raijuta to make him at least question Raijuta’s true intentions towards him.  So why does he defend him like he does?_

“Hey are you guys having a secret Team Kenshin meeting and forget to invite me?” Yahiko demanded in anger as he slid the door back in anger making everyone jump.

“Oh Yahiko, you’re up, that you are.  Actually we were just discussing how the weather would be when we go down to the beach today,” Kenshin covered quickly.

Yahiko glared at them all, obviously not believing a word they said.  “You all suck,” with that he slammed the door closed once again.

***

The sound of the fire crackling filled the air along with the smell of the fish cooking over the fire.  Ayame and Suzume were laughing as they ran along the beach trying to get their tako to fly with Osama and Hotaru helping them.  Hana sat near the fire with Michi in her lap tending to the fish.  Sanosuke and Kenshin were bringing up more drift wood and setting it down next to the fire while Kaoru, Megumi, Yutaro, and Yahiko were busy carefully setting out the other treats that they had brought with them.

The whole group of them had spent the day on the beach playing in the sand, taking turns flying the tako, and fishing for their dinner.  Now the sun was growing low in the sky and once they finished cooking and eating their catch they would be making their way back home.

“All right everyone, dinner’s ready!” Kaoru yelled.

In little time, everyone was seated around the fire and ready to eat.  “Man the fish I caught has to be the biggest,” Yahiko bragged as Hana handed him his fish.

“No Yutaro’s is the biggest,” Ayame pointed out with a giggle.

“No way,” Yahiko shot back as laughter broke out.

“Maybe I should show you how to fish Mushu,” Yutaro added mischievously.

Yahiko growled in reply, he had stopped exploding every time Yutaro used his nickname for him but that still didn’t mean he let anyone else call him that.  “And maybe I should show you some manners!”

“You would have to have them in the first place Yahiko, if you hope to teach them to someone else,” Kaoru pointed out bluntly and Yahiko started growling at her.  Sulking, he grabbed his fish and sat a little ways away from the others stretching out onto his side as he started eating.

“Is something wrong Yutaro?” Kaoru asked softly after a while when she noticed that he was being even more distant than usual.  The others for the most part were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice except for Kenshin who was sitting near them with his sword propped against his shoulder and watching them out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh nothing Kaoru-sensei,” Yutaro replied quickly with a smile.  “It’s very different here then I’m used to, it’s a lot noisier for one.  I didn’t really care for it at first but now I have to admit that it’s kind of nice every once in a while.”

“So you have enjoyed your time with us then?” Kaoru asked.

“Yeah I didn’t think I would at first but I’ve gotten to do a lot of things here that I never got to do before.  Like catching my own fish and eating it,” he added with a smile as he lifted his half-eaten fish proudly.

“The same goes for chopping wood and washing floors I bet,” Kaoru added with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Yeah and watching someone eat with no manners at all,” Yutaro replied loud enough for Yahiko to hear as he looked at him with a sideways glance.

Yahiko caught that look and sprung up in anger, “You want to fight you spoiled brat?!”

Yutaro and Kaoru just starting laughing and Yahiko sat back down mumbling under his breath as he went back to eating his fish.  Yutaro waited until Kaoru was engaged in a conversation with Hotaru and Hana before he turned to Kenshin on his other side.  “Kenshin-san, there is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  Yutaro said in a hush undertone.

“Hmm?” Kenshin answered as he turned one eye on Yutaro.

Yutaro bit his lip before counting quietly.  “I wouldn’t be alive if you hadn’t of saved me, and I would never have gotten lessons from Kaoru-sensei either.  I just wanted to say thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” Kenshin answered happily.

“So after all of this, don’t you think that Kenshin is way better than that Raijuta guy?” Yahiko asked seriously, having overheard the whole exchange.

“That’s different,” Yutaro snapped.  “Raijuta-sensei places a lot of trust in me and he even invited me to join the Shinko-ryu as a member.  Once I improve my skills as a swordsmen I’ll repay his trust.”  At the sudden sound of silence, Yutaro glanced around, realizing that he had spoken louder than he thought and now all eyes were on him.  He cast his mind around for a change of topic suddenly feeling very nervous.  “Well it looks like I forgot my shinai.  If I had it then I would have challenged Yahiko again.  I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Let’s go and get it, it’s not that far,” Ayame cried as she jumped to her feet and grabbed one of Yutaro’s hands.

“Me too, me too,” Suzume added as she too jumped up and grabbed Yutaro’s other hand.

“Dinner and a show, my kind of night,” Sanosuke commented as he looked at the two boys with a grin.

“Well I guess we will if it’s all right with all of you?” Yutaro asked as he glanced at all the adults seated around the fire. 

“Just hurry back Yutaro,” Hana told him with a gentle smile.  Yutaro started off before he glanced at Yahiko who was back to gnawing on his fish bones while he reclined on the sand.

“Aren’t you coming to keep an eye on me?”  Yutaro asked.

“Nah, I’ll settle for just kicking the crap out of you when you get back,” Yahiko replied in unconcern.

“You sure?”  Yutaro asked with a raised eyebrow.  “I might just decided to run off you know.”

“You’re not that kind of idiot,” Yahiko replied before he looked at Yutaro with a hard look.  “Besides if you did run off I’d really have to kick the crap out of you then.”

Yutaro laughed before he took off at a jog with Ayame and Suzume by his side.

“He’s really a good kid,” Megumi said forlornly as they watched Yutaro run off.

“He is,” Kenshin agreed.

“I just pray from the bottom of my heart that this whole business with Raijuta resolves itself and that he doesn’t end up in the middle of it before he realizes Raijuta’s true nature,” Kaoru said sadly.

***

 “Hurry up, hurry up,” Ayame and Suzume called as they dragged Yutaro along the path, making their way back to Hana’s home.

The three ran through the gates of the home but stopped short when they saw a tall man standing on the porch who turned to them in slight surprise.

“We have a guest,” Suzume called in delight.

Yutaro looked at the man in surprise, _what is an officer in the army doing here?_   He wondered as he eyed the man’s uniform.  Yutaro wasn’t that familiar with recognizing the rank of an officer but he could tell that must be a high ranking with his uniform.  _Does this have something to do with Kenshin-san, or Raijuta?_   Despite the airs he put on around the other’s, Yutaro had done a lot of thinking about Raijuta and his true intentions and he didn’t like any of the things he came up with, but in front of other’s at least, he pretended that he was still loyal to Raijuta while deep down Yutaro was torn.

“Excuse me,” the officer stated.  “I am Major Huga of the army.  Are you perhaps a member of the house?”

“No we’re just guests here for the time being,” Yutaro replied.  “Can I help you with something?”  _What is someone from the army doing here?_   Yutaro thought in panic, a sick feeling telling him that something was very wrong. 

“Perhaps you can,” Major Huga answered.  “I am looking for someone called Kenshin Himura.  I was told that he was staying here.”

“Uncle Kenny is down on the beach with the others,” Ayame responded helpfully, pointing the way that they had come.

“I see, thank you very much…” the Major trailed off, he looked at them expectantly as he waited for them to introduce themselves. 

“I’m Yutaro Tsukayama, and these are my friends, Ayame and Suzume Gensei,” Yutaro replied.

“Tsukayama, of the Tsukayama estates?” the Major gasped in surprise.  “How did you escape all the commotion at the mansion?  We had been told that you were killed.”

“Wait, what commotion?” Yutaro came alert in an instant.  “Tell me at once what is going on!”

***

 “The army is here?” Raijuta demanded in anger.

Jiro nodded, “it seems as though that rider was able to make their way out of the valley and warn the government as to our activities here.  We are getting reports that say several squads of the army made their way into the area a few hours ago, it appears as though they are starting to converge around the mansion.  Our men didn’t have the numbers to even think about resisting them in the passes so they withdrew.”

“Shit, this isn’t what we had planned,” Kaito swore.

A deep rumbling laughter answered him and both men looked in surprise to see Raijuta laughing, “Actually I’m looking forward to this.  It is finally time to show that Imperialistic government the might of true Japanese martial arts.  It is finally time to declare our kingdom,” Raijuta slammed his fist down on the desk and looked at his men with a firm gaze.  “Ready the men, we make this mansion our fortress and we will slaughter everyone of those west loving fools today.”

“Yes my lord,” they replied with a bow.

***

Kaoru looked at Yahiko who was shamelessly shoving food into his mouth with a resigned look, _in a couple of days I’m going to have to feed that appetite on my own.  That kid is going to eat me out of house and home._

“Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny there’s someone to see you,” Ayame yelled as she came running forward.  Everyone looked up in surprise as Ayame skidded to a stop in front of them and they glanced behind her to see Suzume leading a army officer towards them by the hand.

“What’s the army doing here?” Hana asked in surprise.

Kenshin leaped to his feet and met the officer halfway with Kaoru and Sanosuke right behind him.  The others also started moving forward to find out what was going on.

“You are looking for this one then?” Kenshin asked as he slid his sword into his belt.

“You are Himura-san I take it?” the officer asked.  Kenshin nodded in reply. 

“This is Major Huga,” Suzume introduced them happily.

“Come here Suzume,” Kaoru held out her hand and Suzume gratefully released the Major’s hand and took hold of Kaoru’s instead.

“What can I help with you Major Huga?” Kenshin asked politely.  _So the army finally came to deal with the matter of the Shinko-ryu, but how did they know where to find me?_

“Himura-san, the army is as we speak, moving in place to deal with the criminals of the Shinko-ryu who wish to start a revolution here.”  The Major informed them.  “We were informed that you have had recent contact with these criminals and we wish to have your opinion as to the strengths and weakness of the Shinko-ryu, if you would come with me please.”

Kenshin was just about to ask the Major just how he knew where to find him before Kaoru cut him off.  “Wait a minute you two,” Kaoru broke in as she glanced around.  “Where is Yutaro, why didn’t he come with you girls?”

“Yutaro said he had to go,” Ayame answered.  “He took off in a real hurry after he talked with Major Huja.”

“He what?”  Kenshin gasped in shock before turning to Major Huja with wide eyes.  “Just what did you say to him?  Did you tell him about Raijuta then?”

“He said that Raijuta-san was a bad man and that he wanted to hurt people, was that wrong Uncle Kenny?” Suzume answered before the Major could respond.

“Damn it all to hell!”  Kenshin exploded.  He stepped towards the Major and grabbed the front of his uniform as he got face to face with the man, standing almost on his tiptoes to be the same height.  “What the hell were you thinking you jackass?!” After all the trouble I went through to get him away from Raijuta in the first place and now you’ve sent him running straight back to that bastard.  Are you completely keizoku wa chikara nari!”

“Kenshin?” Kaoru asked softly, shocked since she had never heard Kenshin act so rudely before.  The Major’s face went red with anger at Kenshin’s words.

_Wow, Kenshin has as foul of a tongue as the Missy._   Sanosuke thought in surprise.  _That’s really a side of him we never see._

Kenshin turned around slowly, releasing his grip on the Major and stepping back, his face as mask of shock and apology, “so sorry, please forgive this one’s words everyone,” he replied quickly with a bow towards everyone.  “This one has to go now.”  With that he took off running down the beach without a backwards look.

“Hey Kenshin, wait up you jerk,” Sanosuke called out as he took off after him with Kaoru on his heels who had left Suzume behind her, certain that Hana and the others would look after the little girl.

“You guys aren’t leaving me out of this one,” Yahiko added as he started chasing after Kenshin’s retreating figure.

“What just happened here?” Osama asked in shock as the four of them disappeared in the distance.


	16. The Battle for the Tsukayama Estate

**Chapter 15**

**The Battle for the Tsukayama Estate**

Yutaro ran tirelessly with his shinai gripped firmly in his hand as he made his way up the road towards his mansion.  Weeks before he would have been panting for breath and unable to go on, but now after training with Kaoru he was able to keep up his pace over the rough mountain terrain.  He skidded to a halt and quickly ducked behind a tree in the fading light of the twilight hours when he spotted a group of soldiers stopping a simple famer up ahead.

“Access to this area is restricted by government orders, you are to leave the area immediately,” the solider informed the man.

“Did something happen to the Tsukayama mansion?” the famer asked in concern.

“That is restricted information, just be on your way and stay away from this area,” the solider ordered.

The farmer shook his head and turned down a side road leading away from the mansion.  Yutaro keep the soldiers in sight as he peered around the tree and tried to think of a solution.  He watched as another solider came running up to the group.  “The area has been evacuated, the captain says that you are to take up your positions, we’re attacking the mansion soon.”

“Yes sir,” the soldiers responded.

Yutaro grimaced, _I have to get there before that!_   He thought fiercely.  He glanced back to make sure the soldiers weren’t watching before he ran back the way he had come for a short distance and then he ducked into the forest and started running through the maze of trees and rocks trying to cut across country to the mansion.  _I have to find out what is really going on here!_

_***_

In the fading light the soldiers lined up outside of the mansion and faced the stoic walls which surround the estate.  The silent order was given and as one, the men clenched their guns and rushed forward through the gate.  One group stayed at the gate to secure their retreat if necessary as the rest swarmed into the large courtyard.  With a yell, doors to the mansion flung open and swordsmen poured out to meet the soldiers head on.

A quick command and the soldiers raised the guns and fired their first volley causing dozens of swordsmen to drop to the ground.  A second set of gunmen got off a round before some of the swordsmen reached the soldiers and started chopping them down without mercy.

Yutaro skidded to a halt at the sounds of the battle and watched in horror from a sharp overlook that backed against the backside of the estate.  He watched in shock as across the open field separating him from the mansion the battle took place with men falling on both sides.  _Where is Raijuta?_   Yutaro wondered as he searched through the men fighting.  He didn’t spot Raijuta’s form around either the living or dead. 

He glanced around in dismay before he spotted Raijuta with two of his lieutenants creeping through the tree line, making their ways to the back of the army’s lines.  _They must be trying to kill the officers,_ Yutaro thought in a flash.  _If you want to kill a snake you have to cut off the head, take out the officers and the rest of the attack will fall apart,_ Yutaro had enough lessons in strategy to see the sense in the plan. 

He tighten his grip on his shinai, _Raijuta betrayed and used me for his own madness, I will have to do what I can to stop him, to stop all of this,_ Yutaro thought with a sick realization as he ran towards where he had spotted Raijuta, trying to block out the sounds of the battle.  _“…No matter how high the ideal one fights for, there is still a heavy price to pay.”_   Kenshin had told him that and now Yutaro knew what the price was of his own stupidity.  He was learning the hard way about not listening to those who were loyal to him when they had tried to warn him about Raijuta.  _But I can’t change the past, all I can do is to try and fix this mistake before more people have to die._

_***_

Kenshin pounded up the road breathing hard with his hand on his sword, his attention focused on finding Yutaro at all costs and getting him out of the battle.  A flicker on the edge of his vision warned him an instant before a swordsman leaped out of the trees with a head to toe slash aimed at Kenshin.  With a growl of annoyance at the disturbance in his mission, Kenshin skidded to a stop and drew his sword to block the blow.  The samurai quickly directed his sword in another attack at Kenshin.  Kenshin stepped to one side to avoid the blow and before the man could turn to face Kenshin and attack again Sanosuke emerged and hit the man with a solid punch to the face, knocking him on his back.

“Out of curiosity do we have a plan?” Sanosuke asked mildly as Kaoru and Yahiko ran up and joined them.

Kenshin resheathed his sword.  “Find Yutaro, get him the hell out of here, and beat Raijuta into a bloody pulp if we spot him.”

“I like that plan,” Yahiko commented.  “Oh and Kenshin if you try to tell me and Kaoru to stay out of this one you ought to know that you’ll just be wasting your breath,” Yahiko warned him as Kenshin turned to Kaoru and Yahiko with hard eyes, his mouth opened, about to tell them to stay out of it.

“The same goes for me,” Megumi gasped out, completely winded as she laid a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder to support herself as she doubled over in pain, clenching the stitch in her side.

“Great the vixen’s here, I say we turn her loose on these guys and watch them run for their mommy’s,” Sanosuke suggested.  Megumi gave him a cold glare.

Kenshin didn’t even bother to waste his time trying to convince any of them to stay out of it.  He had finally learned that doing so would take more time then he had now.  “All right everyone stick together, there are enemies is in these woods and we must be on alert.”

“Right,” they answered promptly and Yahiko pulled his shinai off the sling on his back and Kaoru withdrew her tanto, sheath and all, and passed it to Megumi as they started forward again following Kenshin. 

“Here Megumi, you ought to have something to defend yourself in case you need it,” Kaoru told her.

“But what about you?” Megumi gasped as she struggled to keep up with them, marveling that Kaoru didn’t seem in anyway fatigued at the murderous pace Kenshin was setting for them. 

“I’ve had a lot more training in self-defense than you, I’ll be fine.  You just watch yourself.”  Kaoru replied as she kept a hand on Megumi’s arm to help her keep pace over the rough terrain.

 _Well if nothing else she has a hard punch,_ Megumi thought as she remembered the bloody nose Kaoru had given her.

***

Several of the samurais loyal to Raijuta and his cause had retreated into the woods behind the mansion, hiding in the trees as the soldiers beat through the forest, searching for the last of the rebels.  “The army is too powerful with all those guns,” one of the warriors gasped silently.  The army had forced them out of the mansion and sent them fleeing for the safely of the forest in a desperate attempt to regroup and attack once again.

“Was building the new kingdom just a foolish dream?” his comrade asked in despair.

“What are you saying?” Kanto asked harshly.  “I’m prepared to die for the kingdom.  If our kingdom never comes to be then the warriors spirit will become extinct in this great land.  If we are to die than let us die as warriors!” he yelled as he rushed a small group of soldiers near them who turned in shock.  They saw his charge and fired before Kanto reached them and he dropped like a rock to the ground.  Behind the soldiers, Ayumu leaped out of the bushes to attack them with his sword as several other samurai also leaped forward to join him.  They cut the soldiers down without mercy but when they turned to retreat back into the safety of the trees they found another group of soldiers who shot them down. 

“Keep searching and find all of the traitors,” an officer yelled as they rushed forward in pursuit of their enemy.

***

 “Captain we have the traitors on the run through the woods, we have managed to clear out the mansion and have taken several of them prisoner.  No sign of their leader yet,” a young officer reported.

“Keep up the search, the leader may be trying to organize a counter attack, we mustn’t give them the chance.” The Captain ordered.

“Yes sir,” the officer replied as he turned to carry the message to the officers in the field.

“Watch out!”

The Captain turned his head in shock at the boyish yell and dashed out of the way as a sword came whistling inches from his head.  The giant of a swordsman who had tried to kill him had wild hair and burning eyes, he had appeared from the dense overgrowth of trees with two other swordsmen on his heels.  The Captain stumbled back and fell as the swordsmen straighten up and directed his sword in another attack at him.  The soldiers on guard quickly reacted and fired their weapons and the Captain struggled to remove his pistol from its sheath.

The swordsmen took cover as the hail of bullets rained over them, once the gunfire ended they emerged from their hiding places among the trees and started towards the soldiers before a second set of gunmen arrived and the first were busy reloading their guns.  At a nod from their leader the swordsmen disappeared back into the woods, realizing their plan to assassinate the ranking officers had failed.  The second set of gunmen fired as they were retreating.  Most of swordsmen made it to the cover of the trees but the gunmen were able to strike down the swordsman with two swords before the rest disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

“Raijuta!” a boy yelled as he dashed through the ranks of soldiers and after the swordsmen.

“What the hell?” an officer swore at the sight.  _Why is some kid getting mixed up in this?_

“What are you all standing around for?’ the Captain demanded, regaining his feet.  “That man matched the description of the leader, after him, don’t let him escape!”

***

Yutaro dashed through the woods fighting his way through the overgrowth as he struggled to find Raijuta, somewhere behind him the soldiers were also crashing through the woods searching.

“Please help me,” the cry for help brought Yutaro to a halt and he turned in shock to see a man dragging himself towards him , his right leg leaving a trail of blood behind him.  “Help me please, the police shot me in the leg,” the man pleaded.

A jolt of recognition shot through Yutaro as he realized that this man was the only one of the bandits who had escaped Raijuta’s wrath after they had tried to kidnap him.  “You- you tried to kidnap me before,” Yutaro gasped.

The man’s eyes widened as he realized who Yutaro was.  “You, it’s you…?” the man stuttered.

Yutaro turned about to leave the man behind in disgust, _“it is a sword to protect, not just yourself, not just the ones you love, but also your enemies.  For if your enemies can trust you with their life then who would be your enemy?”_   Yutaro bit his lip as he remembered what Kaoru had taught him.  With a sigh he turned back, “here let me help,” Yutaro told him as he removed his kimono, stripping down to his undershirt.  With an effort he ripped his kimono into strips and tied them into place around the man’s leg to help stop the bleeding.  “I can’t stay much longer, soldiers should be along soon, if you surrender I’m sure they will treat your wounds,” Yutaro told him as he stood up and turned to continue his search.

“I’m sorry about before,” the man gasped out and Yutaro stop in his tracks.  “You should know that we were paid to pull that kidnapping job but that Raijuta Isurugi is scum, may he burn in hell.  He was suppose to fight us and then we were all suppose to escape while he got the glory of having rescued you.  But I was the only one who made it away alive.”

Yutaro turned in shock as the man suddenly screamed in pain and terror, and saw Raijuta stab the man through the throat. The scream turned into a gurgling sound as blood came pouring out of the man’s mouth and throat and he fell limply off the sword and to the ground.

“You ruined my plan boy,” Raijuta told Yutaro coldly.  “You should have just died weeks ago, but I can easily remedy that fact.”

Yutaro clenched his jaw, slipping into a fighting stance and raising his shinai.  “I can’t believe how wrong I was about you, but I won’t let this madness of yours go on!” he screamed as he charged forward.

***

Kaoru came skidding to a stop, dropping her grip on Megumi’s arm for the moment in horror at the sight before her.  Megumi dropped gratefully to the ground panting but Kaoru paid her no attention for the moment.  In front of her, Kenshin had locked blades with Raijuta while Sanosuke and Yahiko were busy battling the monk, Nori.  Kenshin and Raijuta disengaged their blades and leaped away from each other, Kenshin took up a protective stance over a small, bloody form on the ground with a broken shinai next to him.  Nearby was a man with blood pooled from a stab wound in his throat and bloody kimono shreds that she recognized as Yutaru’s, binding a wound on his leg. 

“Raijuta,” Yutaro gasped out as he tried to move.  Kaoru shook her head and grabbed Megumi in a death grip and half dragged her to Yutaro’s side.

“See to him,” she ordered as grabbed her tessen and stood next to Kenshin with a look of rage on her face.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin growled beneath his breath as he leaped forward swinging at Raijuta, “just get Yutaro out of here!”

Kaoru hesitated to aid Kenshin as he and Raijuta exchanged parries, _damn it,_ she swore as she dropped her stance and stepped back to crouch next to Megumi who had torn her under kimono skirt to shreds to bind up Yutaro’s wound.  Kaoru could see where Raijuta had stabbed the boy in the shoulder.

“Kaoru-sensei, I tried to do the right thing, I tried to stop him,” Yutaro gasped out shakily.

“It’s all right Yutaro,” Kaoru consoled him.

“Kaoru take this, you have more use for it now than I,” Megumi told her briefly as she passed her tanto back to her, having used the blade to make strips of cloth to bind Yutaro’s wounds.

Kaoru accepted the weapon, replaced her fan and held the sheath in one hand and the blade in the other at the ready.  She kept a careful eye of the two fights.  Kenshin and Raijuta were exchanging blows so fast she could barely follow their swords.  Somehow Kenshin was holding his own despite Raijuta’s obvious advantage in size.  One glance at Sanosuke and Yahiko and Kaoru made the special note that both needed some lessons on group fighting.

Yahiko made a lunge forward with his shinai just as Sanosuke stepped forward with a duck under Nori’s swung to try and land a hit only to get tangled up in Yahiko.

“Will you watch it you oaf!” Yahiko screamed in irritation.

“What did you say you brat?” Sanosuke shot back before he leaped to the side with surprise as Nori slashed downwards at him.  He started forward in another attack right as Yahiko did as well and ended up stepping on Yahiko’s foot who howled in rage and shoved Sanosuke back causing him to fall over, which also saved Sanosuke’s life as Nori swung through the air in a cut that would have beheaded him.  Yahiko ducked to the side, grabbing a rock and threw it at Nori who stepped aside and the rock ended up hitting Sanosuke in the stomach as he stood up.

“I swear Yahiko you get in the way one more time and I’m going to kill you myself!” Sanosuke roared in rage.

“Will you two both stop acting like idiots and work together, or do I need to come over there and clean up your mess?” Kaoru screamed at them.

“No Kaoru, we’re fine,” both replied as they moved quickly out of the way of Nori’s attack.  As they leaped to one side Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko by the collar and threw the shocked boy at Nori.  Nori also seemed surprised by the action.  He twisted his sword towards Yahiko, who rotated his shinai in front of himself to sweep Nori’s katana away.  Yahiko slammed into Nori and knocked them both to the ground.  Sanosuke leaped forward and with one hand twisted Nori’s sword away from him, and with his other he punched him in the face several times until Nori’s eyes slid into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

“You ass, I hate it when you do that!” Yahiko screamed at Sanosuke as he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off.

“Well that’s what you get for getting in my way and throwing a rock at me!” Sanosuke shot back before he glanced over his shoulder at Kaoru.  “Like I said we’re fine,” Sanosuke replied with a thumbs up and a grin, completely ignoring the angry glare from Yahiko about being thrown to the wolves yet again.

Kaoru snorted and turned her attention back to Kenshin and Raijuta as she made a mental note to wash Yahiko’s mouth out.  Kenshin leaped over a swing from Raijuta and with one hand on Raijuta’s shoulder flipped his body over Raijuta’s head and landed back to back with Raijuta.

 _Wow that was awesome,_ Yahiko thought in amazement as he watched Kenshin twist to slash at Raijuta as Raijuta moved to block the side slash from Kenshin’s sakabato.  _When do I get to learn how to do that?_   Yahiko thought in puzzlement. 

“Sano, get everyone out of here, get Yutaro back to the house and see to him,” Kenshin shouted to them as he ducked under Raijuta’s attack with a twist to slash at his legs but Raijuta leapt over the blade.

“Come on Missy, Yutaro would be better off back at the house,” Sanosuke crouched next to Kaoru and Megumi.  “Megumi, do what you can for him and then we all need to get the hell out of here,” Sanosuke insisted as Megumi worked.  He took a good look at Yutaro’s pale, sweat screened face and the amount of blood he had already lost.  _This kid doesn’t look good at all._

Raijuta slashed at Kenshin but Kenshin leaped away from the attack, the sword however caught the fabric of his right sleeve and cut through it like butter.  Kenshin hit the ground and stumbled back towards the group, his sleeve slipping off his shoulder.  Sanosuke reached out a hand to steady him.

“Thanks,” Kenshin mumbled as he regained his footing.

“Didn’t want you tripping on me,” Sanosuke returned.  _And the hero manages to get his shirt off,_ Sanosuke thought in amusement.  _Though I bet Kaoru doesn’t find this amusing since she’s the one who made those clothes._

 _Men,_ Kaoru thought, even in a life and death situation they felt the need to act like nothing was going on.  _And if Kenshin doesn’t get serious and beat the hell of Raijuta then I will for tearing up my best piece of work._

Raijuta snorted as he held his sword before him.  “Why do you even care about worthless trash like that brat Battosai?  He will never be more than just fodder for the cannons and with your history you should know that fact well.”

Kenshin’s eyes burned with rage, “the one thing this one’s _history_ has taught is that all life is precious, and that one man’s fodder is another’s treasure.”

“Foolishness,” Raijuta snorted.

Kenshin glared back, “Sano, get them out of here,” he turned back to Raijuta, “you tried to kill Yutaro even though you knew how much respect he had for you, for that I will make you see a living hell!”  With that Kenshin leapt towards Raijuta and their blades met with a sharp clang, rapidly followed by another as Raijuta stepped forward in a slash which Kenshin blocked before redirecting his sword at Raijuta once again in a blinding series of attacks that filled the area with the clang of metal on metal.

 _That guy is insane,_ Sanosuke thought.  _Raijuta just pissed off one of the scariest guys in all of Japan, maybe the world and he doesn’t even seem to know that yet._

“All right, we can move Yutaro but try not to move him more than necessary,” Megumi informed them as she finished tying the last bandage.  She laid a cool hand on his forehead, “we should hurry, he’s going into shock from all the blood loss.”

Wordlessly, Sanosuke scooped Yutaro up in his arms, holding the boy as carefully as he could.  Kaoru and Megumi followed him as they started forward, leaving Kenshin and Raijuta to their duel.  “Missy, since my hands are full, you and Yahiko are going to have to take care of things if we run into trouble,” Sanosuke warned her.

“Right,” Kaoru agreed as she glanced to her side to tell Yahiko to leave most of the fighting up to her and just guard Megumi and the others, but when she turned, Yahiko was no longer at her side.  She glance behind her to see that Yahiko was still watching Kenshin and Raijuta fight.  “Yahiko, come on.”  She ordered.

“Go on without me, I’m going to make sure that Kenshin creams this guy, for Yutaro,” Yahiko replied, his back still to them but Kaoru clearly heard the tremor of rage in his voice and saw his hand shake where he held his shinai. 

“Well all right Yahiko,” Kaoru replied sadly, “just stay out of the way okay?”

“Yeah, all right,” Yahiko waved back.

Kaoru turned and they started back off again, biting her lip, she was torn between her desire to stay with Kenshin and her duty to see to Yutaro.  Finally, her duty won out but she couldn’t get her mind off of Kenshin and Raijuta’s fight, _watch his back Yahiko… for me._

_***_

_Side step, shoulder block, duck, right slash, overhead block, left cut, step forward thrust,_ Kenshin lost himself in the rapid series of movements as he and Raijuta sought a way through the other’s defenses.  In his head he could almost hear his Master’s voice naming the moves in his head as he danced around Raijuta, alternating from offense to defense smoothly.  Somewhere behind him, Yahiko was watching the fight, but as long as Yahiko stayed out of danger Kenshin concerned himself only with the opponent before him.  Kenshin and Raijuta locked swords gritting their teeth at the other as they struggled against the other’s strength.  Their concentration was momentarily distracted by the sounds of crashing through the woods off to their side.  Puzzled, they both looked up only to realize that the soldiers were starting to make their way towards them.  Raijuta disengaged their blades as he leapt back and took off running through the woods.

 _Damn it,_ Kenshin swore as he took off after Raijuta, Yahiko followed both of them, when he finally caught up with him they were in a narrow ravine with a small mountain stream running through it and filled with young pines.  Raijuta turned around, slashing his sword at Kenshin who was unable to back away fully from the attack due to the narrow confines.  Kenshin ground his jaw together against the sudden shot of pain as Raijuta’s sword sliced his right forearm.  He ducked away from the next attack and leaped away from Raijuta, giving him distance and blocking off Raijuta’s escape for the moment. 

“Even the Battosai is not invincible to the might of the Shinko-ryu,” Raijuta bragged with a smug smile, eying Kenshin’s wound.

“Kenshin you okay?” Yahiko yelled in concern from where he stood in the mouth of the ravine.

Kenshin shifted his sword to his left hand, knowing with the injury to his right he wouldn’t be able to wield the sword one-handed for the moment.  He raised his arm slightly to inspect the wound.  As far as Kenshin could tell it was a minor injury, more of an annoyance since it meant that his actions with his right arm would be slowed and painful now.  “If such a minor wound thrills you so much,” Kenshin growled in response, ignoring Yahiko for the moment, too intent on his fight to even register the boy’s concern, “then you’re going to love the _real_ blood.”

 _What can Kenshin do without his right arm?_   Yahiko wondered in shock.  _He can’t use battojutsu and his ryutsuisen is only half as effective._

Raijuta snarled in response, obviously annoyed that Kenshin had managed to defy him for so long.  Kenshin however seemed unconcern with Raijuta’s increasing rage.  But there was a flicker of something in his eyes that Yahiko didn’t recognize.  It was a type of rage Yahiko didn’t understand, _it’s a little like that time he fought Aoshi.  But then he was only angry like that for a moment and it wasn’t as strong as this._   Yahiko gulped, _this is the first time Kenshin looks like he could actually_ kill _someone.  Was this how he looked in the revolution?_

Raijuta was the one who stepped forward first with an attack, but Kenshin didn’t attack anymore, he didn’t even block.  He just held his sword up before him and duck and dodged every one of Raijuta’s attacks as though he was a fish in water.

 _What’s he up too?_   Yahiko wondered, _he’s got to have a plan, Kenshin always has a plan._

A second later is was clear what that plan was, Kenshin had lead Raijuta into a small cluster of pine trees and his duck from the slash that would have decapitated him instead hit a pine tree, cutting deeply into the wood.  Raijuta’s face snarled in rage as he tugged against his blade, but the katana had struck too deeply into the wood to be removed.  Kenshin took advantage of the situation and brought his sword down over Raijuta’s hands still gripped on his sword.  There was the sickening crack of the bones being crushed and Raijuta’s scream of pain before Kenshin reversed his sword and drove the hilt upwards, catching Raijuta under the chin and knocking him unconscious to the ground.

“You are yet another one who never deserves to bear a sword in your hand ever again,” Kenshin told him in a chilling voice, remembering Gohia Hiruma whose hand Kenshin and injured similarly when he had tried to kill Kaoru back when Kenshin first met her. 

“All right, another win for Team Kenshin!” Yahiko cheered as he ran up to Kenshin and stared down at Raijuta’s form.  His face wrinkled in disgust and he kicked Raijuta solidly in the side, “that’s for trying to kill Yutaro before I settled things with the prick.”  Yahiko told him firmly.

Next to him, Kenshin was staring at what he had done in slight shock, his anger settling, _that was too close,_ he thought, _I was too close to wanting to kill him.  I mustn’t allow myself to get so drawn up into the battle, I might not be able to hold back then._   Kenshin thought with a sick realization, his mind flashing back to the night he had fought with Jin-e when he had almost killed him.  Seeing Yutaro injured had stirred long ago feelings up once again and Kenshin did his best to bury those emotions now.  He turned to Yahiko and forced a smile on his face, “all right Yahiko, I think we could use those soldiers now to take Raijuta away now.”

“Right, I’ll find someone and bring up here, be back in a bit,” Yahiko offered as he took off into the woods.

Kenshin looked up to the darkening sky, the sun had fully set and twilight was rapidly giving way to the night.  “I will not become the Hitokiri ever again,” he told himself firmly but even as he said it, he wondered if he wasn’t already reverting back to how he had been.

***

 “A hair brush?” Osama asked in puzzlement, “she really threw a hair brush at some samurai?”

“Actually I think the funnier part was when Kaoru knocked the guy flat on his ass all because he called her a little girl and told her to run home to her mommy.  The look on his friends face was priceless, well until Kaoru broke his nose that is,” Sanosuke explained with a grin.  “All in all, today has been an interesting last day in Izu.”

“I think the part I’m still getting lost at is the image of Megumi-san throwing a hair brush at someone, I mean who really carries a hair brush around with them?” Osama asked.

“A stuck up vixen, that’s who,” Sanosuke returned.

“I don’t think Megumi would like the way you two are talking about her behind her back,” Kaoru interrupted.  “You both might be her next victims if you don’t watch out.”

“When did you start caring about things like that?” Sanosuke asked her evilly.

 _I don’t,_ Kaoru thought bitterly, “Megumi is a friend of ours, even though she’s difficult at times,” _like how she’s always throwing herself at Kenshin._   The moment she thought of Kenshin she turned away from the men to stare out the open door to the front gate wondering if the fight with Raijuta was over and if Kenshin was all right.

The group had only one encounter with followers of Raijuta on their way back to Hana’s home.  Megumi had reacted first by throwing her hairbrush at one of the attackers before Kaoru moved in and took both of them out so that the others could get past safely.  When they had reached Hana’s home Megumi had Sanosuke carry Yutaro to his room and Hana and Hotaru were busy assisting Megumi in treating his injuries.  Kaoru had started to help as well, but then Michi had started crying, she had been put on babysitting duty while the others saw to Yutaro.  Now she was sitting in the front room with the men, bouncing Michi on her lap trying to keep him entertained with Suzume’s koma.  Ayame and Suzume were waiting out by the gate as they wanted to give the first notice when Yahiko and “Uncle Kenny” were in sight.

Kaoru was so occupied with her own thoughts that she tuned the men out.  She was waiting for those girlish shouts that would announce that everything was all right and that Yahiko and Kenshin were coming home.  It was the sound of her name that finally tuned her back into the men’s conversation.

“…and then Kaoru took all her clothes off and danced naked with a rose between her teeth.”

Kaoru jerked her head back and turned to Sanosuke in disgust, “just what are you talking about?” she fumed.

“Oh good you’re listening to us again,” Sanosuke calmly replied.  “Anyways we wanted to ask you just what you thought about….”

But Kaoru never did find out what they wanted to ask about because at the moment two girlish shouts clearly announced that Kenshin and Yahiko had finally appeared.  She bolted to her feet with Michi held firmly in her arms and raced out the door all the way to the gate leaving Sanosuke swearing behind her.

“You’re hurt,” she gasped out when the first thing she saw was Kenshin’s bandaged arm.

“It’s nothing, really Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin assured her quickly.  “Just a scratch.”

“Good news is that Raijuta and his men have all been captured or killed by the army.  Turns out we were right and Shinbu did manage to make it out of the valley and spread the word about what was happening here before Raijuta was too well entrenched to be taken out without a serious move by the government,” Yahiko piped up.

“That’s great and all, but just where have you two been all this time then?”  Kaoru demanded by way of reply as they all walked into the house where Sanosuke and Osama were waiting calmly for them.

“Well there was a bit of a mix up when I got a couple soldiers to detain Raijuta after Kenshin beat him,” Yahiko explained as he scratched his head.  “They seemed to think that Kenshin was one of Raijuta’s men and there was a bit of a mess when they took us all in.  Once they figured out who Kenshin really was and what had happened they let him go.  But I don’t think that Major that Kenshin yelled at earlier was all that keen on letting Kenshin go.  I think he has a bit of a grudge toward Kenshin for calling him nou miso ga tarinai and all.”

“It happens, you have to learn to just let things like that slide,” Sanosuke responded philosophically.

“Uh huh, so what would you do to someone who said that to you exactly?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow as everyone sat down.

“I’d beat that unfortunate soul until he can’t even remember his own name and then kick him one last time for good measure,” Sanosuke replied without skipping a beat.

“A regular Buddha aren’t you?” Yahiko’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Well I wouldn’t hold a grudge after that,” Sanosuke gave him a wink and everyone sighed.

Megumi came padding down the hallway and everyone looked up at her expectedly, the room instantly going hush as Megumi sat down on a cushion with a resigned look on her face.

“Auntie Megumi, is Yutaro going to be okay?” Ayame asked hesitantly, the first one willing to break the silence.

“He’s out of danger, and he will pull through.  His injury wasn’t quite as serious as we thought.”  Megumi replied.

“What do you mean ‘not quite as serious’?” Yahiko demanded.

Megumi looked Yahiko right in the eye, “his wounded leg will heal with time, his arm is the real problem.  I tried everything but the nerves in his right arm have been too badly damaged.  I’m afraid he will never be able to practice kenjutsu again.  If he’s lucky he will regain enough movement in that arm to perform simple tasks but nothing more.”

“That’s impossible!” Yahiko screamed, shocking everyone when he jumped to his feet with clenched fists at his side.  “Swords is all he cared about, all he wanted, and he’s good with them too.  There’s got to be something that you can do, you’re a doctor aren’t you?”

Megumi shook her head sadly, “the impossible is still the impossible Yahiko.  Like it or not but doctors can’t cure everything.”

Tears of frustration started welling up in Yahiko’s eyes and he turned and ran out the door, “Yahiko!” Kaoru called out as she started after him.

“No Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin told her gently as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from following after Yahiko.  “For the moment it’s probably best if we let Yahiko be, he has to come to terms with this himself.”

“If Yahiko is taking this so badly I hate to think how Yutaro is going to feel once he finds out himself.”  Sanosuke commented in a quiet voice, his normal bravado gone.

“He already knows,” Megumi answered in a soft voice, “he was awake and I didn’t see the need to hide the truth from him.  Between the two I think Yahiko is dealing with this better.” 

For the rest of the evening no one spoke until one by one they drifted off to bed, by an unspoken agreement all the men set up their beds in the room Osama and Hotaru shared knowing that for the night at least, both Hana and Hotaru would be up with Yutaro trying to console the boy.  Yahiko came shuffling in several hours later and went straight to bed neither saying a word nor looking the others in the eye.  The next morning Kenshin and the other’s packed up their things, Kaoru received her payment for the month as Master Mochizuki returned that morning where he had been shocked and surprised by all the events of the past month. 

News that Yutaro was still alive was greeted by a great deal of joy by the people of the mansion and as soon as the army allowed it, the former servants returned to clean the signs of the battle from the house before Yutaro was transported from Hana’s home.  By early afternoon Kaoru and the other’s said their goodbye’s, each of them going into Yutaro’s room to say their farewells but Yutaro only acknowledged them with a nod of his head before they left and started to make their way back to Tokyo.


	17. Departure to Germany

**Epilogue**

**Departure to Germany**

It was a hot day at the beginning of the summer and none of them felt like tending to any of the chores around the dojo so they sat on the porch talking and listening to the breeze whistle past the wind chimes.

“So wait, Shinbu is now working for the army?” Kaoru asked in disbelief as Megumi read a letter of the latest news from Izu from Hana who was keeping them apprised of the latest happenings since the fall of Raijuta.

“That’s what it says, apparently they were all so impressed with his horsemanship that he was offered a position in training messengers and their horses for the army to improve communications between the lines, oh and he’s going to married soon too.”

“Wait what?” Kenshin gasped, _that was quick after he was chasing Kaoru-dono for so long._

“She says that it’s the daughter of the doctor that fixed Shinbu up after he rode into town half dead.  Apparently the two hit it off and they will be married at the end of the month.”

_Maybe he didn’t take my rejection as bad as I thought,_ Kaoru thought in shock.  “Well good for him, I hope’s he’s happy with her.”

“Yeah, yeah why don’t you just skip to the part where she says something about Yutaro already,” Yahiko demanded with impatience.

Megumi’s brow furrowed as she skimmed the letter, looking for the requested information.  Kaoru bit her lip as she eyed Yahiko out of the corner of her eye, Yahiko still hadn’t fully accepted the fact that he and Yutaro were never going to finish the duel they had started and he kept insisting that there had to be something that they could do.  All the adults were at loss for how to convince Yahiko that such thinking was impossible.  Even while they wished there was some miracle that could bring his arm back and allow Yutaro to follow his dream.

Megumi’s face grew somber, “she says that after Yutaro return home he shut himself up in his room for three days straight and refused to see anyone.  When he finally came out he told Ichiro that he wanted to take up his uncle’s offer and join him in Germany and to see to the preparations.  Apparently he’s taking the ship to Germany tomorrow from Tokyo.”

“He’s what?” Yahiko gasped.

“That’s what it says,” Megumi answered.  “Apparently Yutaro thinks this is the only thing that can give him peace after everything that’s happened.  Besides it does make sense for him to get a European education and to bring back that knowledge to Japan to further improve the country.”

“I don’t give a damn about that!” Yahiko screamed.  “That little brat isn’t doing anything but running away, that’s it!”  Yahiko ran off before anyone could stop him.

“Aren’t you going to try and stop him?” Sanosuke asked Kaoru.

“What would be the point?” Kaoru responded sadly.  “He won’t hear anything I have to say anyways.”

***

The next day Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke made their way to the harbor to see Yutaro before he left.  They pushed their way through the crowds before Sanosuke finally spotted the group and they were able to stop Yutaro and Ichiro before they boarded the ship.

“Yutaro, we came out to see you off,” Kaoru greeted them cheerfully.

“Kamiya-san, Himura-san, Sagara-san, and Yahiko-chan it’s was very nice of you coming all this way to say good bye to Master Yutaro,” Ichiro greeted them cheerfully.

Yahiko wrinkled his nose in disgust over being called chan.  Yutaro just stood with his head bowed, his right arm in a sling, and leaning on a small cane to help him walk, his leg wound still troubling him.

“This one hopes that you have a safe journey Yutaro, that I do,” Kenshin told the boy happily trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, but Yutaro seemed numb to everything.

“Yeah hang in there,” Sanosuke piped up, at a loss for words at Yutaro’s numb expression, _man that doesn’t sound like much._

“You are welcome at anytime, Yutaro,” Kaoru told him gently.  “The Kamiya dojo will always welcome you.”  The moment the words were out of her mouth, Kaoru regretted them.  She saw Yutaro flinch as though he had been hit by a whip at the simple remainder of his days training in the Kamiya-Kasshin-ryu. 

Ichiro glanced at Yutaro and back at the group a few times with a pained look on his face, his eyes flickered to Yahiko who was looking at Yutaro with a haunted expression.  “Well I suppose we should be off now.”  He bowed a goodbye and he and Yutaro turned and started walking away.  As Yutaro started walking away something snapped in Yahiko, something about the hunched appearance in Yutaro’s shoulders set his teeth on edge and before he knew it, his shinai was in his hand and he was charging Yutaro through the crowd.

“You spoiled brat!” Yahiko screamed.

Yutaro turned in surprise, his eyes wide at this sudden attack.  He raised his cane and caught Yahiko’s attack out of reflex. 

“Are you going to sulk your entire stupid life?!” Yahiko screamed at him, “if you do then your nothing but a coward!”

“What did you call me?” Yutaro gasped in surprise, blood suddenly rushing to his face and he forced Yahiko back and started swinging his cane at Yahiko as though it was a shinai and Yahiko blocked his attacks, filling the air with the crack of wood on wood and people scurried out of the boy’s way as they fought.  “How dare you call me that you low life, common, street wharf!”

“That’s what you are, you coward, if you give up swords for some stupid thing like this!” Yahiko shot back.  All the adults stood immobile, they would have moved in to break up the fight but they were all too shocked by the behavior of both boys that they couldn’t do anything more than watch the fight.

“Yeah right, I can still fight with my left hand can’t I?” Yutaro demanded.  “And that’s all I need to beat you anyways!”

“Well all right then,” Yahiko replied dropping back and lowering his shinai to his side.  Likewise, Yutaro stepped back and lowered his cane, neither boy willing to continue their fight for the moment, having come to an unspoken truce.  “So the moment you get back we settle our fight.”

“Yeah and I’m going to wipe the floor with your face, you just watch!”  Yutaro shouted in challenge.

“Right after I make you cry like girl,” Yahiko returned.

“It would seem that Yutaro is going to be fine, that he is,” Kenshin commented mildly.

“Kids are funny things aren’t they?” Sanosuke added.  “That brat did something no one else would have been able to.”

“You know Yutaro,” Kaoru called out as she rushed forward a few steps, a bright smile on her face now that she was sure Yutaro would be all right.  “There will always be a place reserved for you at the Kamiya dojo for when you get back.”

Yutaro’s eyes widen in surprise before he bowed his head happily.  “Thank you Kaoru-sensei, I’ll be back, you’ll see.”  He waved cheerfully before he rejoined Ichiro and they made their way aboard the ship.

“Raijuta may have said that the soul of the swordsmen was fading in Japan now with the new government, but after seeing those two this one thinks differently, wouldn’t you agree?” Kenshin asked Kaoru happily.

“Well if you mean the will of two snot nose brats is the stuff of legends then I’d have to agree with you,” Kaoru responded with a happy toss of her head.

***

Yutaro looked over the rails at Tokyo as it slowly slipped behind him as the ship headed out to the open sea.  “Did you see the way he swung at me?” Yutaro asked Ichiro who stood politely at his side.  “He wasn’t holding back in the slightest even though he knew I was injured.”

“Yes he did seemed rather determined to hit you,” Ichiro responded mildly.

Yutaro grinned, “Yahiko Myojin, the first thing I’m going to do when I get back to Japan is beat his smug face right into the floor.”

***

On that day a new plaque was added to the wall of the Kamiya dojo.  The name of Yutaro Tsukayma.  Kaoru stepped back to admire the three name plaques on the wall.  _There, now your spot is reserved Yutaro as soon as you come home._

“At least you put the brat’s name after mine, there’s no way I’m ever going to let that little pip-squeak outrank me,” Yahiko bragged.

Kaoru wrinkled up her face, “Yahiko I think it’s time you started earning your keep around here.”

“Say what?” Yahiko gasped in shock.

“That’s right, why don’t you start by cleaning the dojo, I want this floor clean enough to eat off by the end of the day,” Kaoru ordered over her shoulder as she walked out of the dojo and back to the house.

“Why me?” Yahiko moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this book, stay tuned for next week when we start the next book!


End file.
